Due to A Stalled Train Ahead
by zeewriter
Summary: Is it possible that true love can be found on the trains of New York City? Law School student, Bella meets Edward on the D train. This can only go one way. AH, rated M for lemons and language. First Fan Fic.
1. Broadway & Lafayette

**A/N – This is my first fan fiction! Much love to my best buddy Zhivago for pushing me to write this. Please review, critique, whatever else, you want to do. ******

**Also, I do not own any of the twilight characters, but I do own my husband hahaha**

**Chapter 1 – Broadway-Lafayette**

_**BPOV**_

"Ok guys, this is it. The last day of your bar study course. I wish you good luck with everything, but more importantly, I will see 99% of you again next year," Professor Garcia chuckled.

I turned to Jacob and groaned, "I really hope I don't have to do this more than once. Remind me again why I went to law school instead of continuing with my English studies?"

"Because, dear Bella, you are a sucker for punishment. Plus you know there is no money in English unless you planned on becoming the next Stephenie Meyer without telling me," he grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Glutton for punishment." I dwelled on that for a moment. "Yes, that's about right. That sums me up rather neatly," I stated as I rested my head on the desk.

"And besides, Bells, you know you're good at this…the best debater this side of the hemisphere. You know damn well that you'll ace the bar exam as well." Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…ever my optimistic best friend. I've known him for 20 years ever since my mother sent me to live with my dad when I was 4 so she could roam the world. My father, Charlie, was none too happy about having to take care of me so he pawned me off to Billy Black, Jacob's father. Jacob and I have been inseparable ever since. I looked over at Jacob and just nodded, he knew me so well. I focused my attentions back to the professor and waited for the next two hours to pass.

Once class was over, Jacob and I walked out into the busy streets of New York City. There was considerable cloud cover, but the weatherman said there was no chance of rain today. Jacob looked over at me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close, "So, Bella, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

I sighed. "Not sure. It's not supposed to rain so I think I'm going to walk home and gather my thoughts."

"You sure, Bells? I can walk with you if you want, go to the park or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure and no, I kind of want to be alone right now. I think I want to be sure law really is the way to go for me. I just hope I'm not missing out on something else. Since I have a lot of thinking to do, I don't want to be distracted by your mindless banter." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!!!! Mindless banter? We have great conversations!" He looked pained, but that went away quickly as he smiled back. "Ok then. I'll see you home later. I'm going to catch the train now. Maybe I'll try and make you something for dinner."

"Ohhhhhhhhh no you don't," I elbowed his side. "You know full well to stay out of my kitchen, Jacob Black! You'll burn down the whole building!" The kitchen was my sanctuary and truly, Jacob almost did destroy the apartment when he burned some toast. Who burns toast?????

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Don't worry Ms. Julia Childs, I won't touch a thing in your kitchen. Call me if you need anything though," he called out as he walked away.

"Sure thing," I whispered to his retreating body.

Jacob may have been right about being a glutton for punishment, but the real reason I went into law was because of my father. Charlie was Chief of Police in Forks, Washington the small town I grew up in. He was killed in the line of duty five years ago while I was away at the University of Washington. The whole city was in an uproar; my father was well-liked and it hurt tremendously to lose him. He had responded to a robbery at Newton's Hunting Store and apparently the burglar was still there and shot my father in the chest. My father wasn't wearing his bullet-proof vest that night. Who needs one anyway in that sleepy town of Forks? I guess my father.

The man who shot my father was eventually caught after trying to break into my friend, Angela's, home. He was sentenced to life in prison. They had asked me if I wanted to give him the death penalty, but that's not my style. I don't believe in eye for an eye. After all of this, I felt as though I needed to go into law to honor my father. I certainly don't have the stability or coordination to be a cop so I decided instead to become a lawyer. I changed my major to pre-law and decided to apply to law schools across the country. I may have wanted to honor my father, but I needed to get out of Washington and start fresh. Jacob had always wanted to be a lawyer. He has this thing for wanting to see justice served, so he applied to schools with me. I was happy when we were both accepted to Fordham Law; I may have wanted a fresh start, but at least I wouldn't be alone.

What I hadn't expected though was how hard classes would be, but more importantly how alone I really was in the Big Apple. Jacob was great, but he just wasn't enough.

I noticed that I was heading into Columbus Circle. I only walked five blocks, but I was already getting tired and as luck would have it, it started raining and yours truly did not have her umbrella. Hey, the weatherman said no rain! I should have known better to trust to the weatherman. Luckily, I could catch my train here, so I walked down the stairs to the train station, swiped my Metrocard and proceeded to the downtown D platform. I waited for about five minutes, enjoying the cacophony of sounds: the uptown train on the other side, the woman singing pretending to be the next Aretha Franklin, the Chinese man playing some instrument… what is that thing called anyway?

The train approached and once in the station, the doors opened and I walked in happy to be able to snag a seat. I took out my iPod and my notes from my class to review. Just as the doors were closing someone jumped in, just barely making it inside. I glanced up and my heart stopped.

The most beautiful man just walked onto the train and into my life. Life? Where did that come from? Slow down girl, control yourself.

He was tall, at least 6'2". He had bronze colored hair that looked like a combination of bed hair and sex hair, messy, but looked like it was meant to be that way. Effortless. He had on a dark blue suit, but was holding his jacket in his arm. His tie was loose and the top button of his white shirt was undone. All of that didn't catch my attention though. His emerald eyes were so beautiful, I gasped… and I hope to god that he didn't hear me.

I need to get a grip. He was god incarnate, but he would never go for someone like me though, I'm too plain for him. He must have model-type women falling at his feet all the time. Right, so I'll just keep reviewing my notes. I raised the volume on my iPod and concentrated on my notes, the whole time seeing his green eyes etched into my skull. Seriously, I need to get over this.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up only to find those same green eyes staring into me. It looked like he was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. It was as if I went deaf when those eyes locked on mine. I saw him gesture to his ear. Then I realized I had my headphones on. I turned off my iPod and removed a bud from ear. Then I heard the sweetest sound ever.

"Sorry to bother you, but does this train go to Broadway-Lafayette?" Then he smiled… a crooked smile that no woman under the age of 18 should ever be subjected to. I was putty in his hands.

_**EPOV**_

I hate meetings, they are useless and unproductive. All I wanted to do was get myself acquainted with the hospital but instead, the chief of staff decided that he would have a staff meeting to introduce me to the rest of the surgeons and residents. On top of that, the meeting ran late. Apparently he wanted to be sure that I knew everyone, their schedules and their uninteresting life stories.

Now, I'll have to contend with Alice. She's going to kill me. She wanted me at the showroom at 6:30 sharp, it was already a quarter to six and I was just leaving the hospital. On top of that, I didn't have my car yet so I was at the mercy of the transit system that was still unknown to me. Ugh!

It was pretty warm out so I took my jacket off and loosened my tie and shirt. I'm just glad that isn't my normal work attire. Scrubs and sneakers will always work fine for me when I'm at the hospital. This being my first day though, I didn't have my scrubs yet and I still wanted to impress the chief. I made a mad dash to the train station. I'm only two blocks away, but being city blocks and avenues at that, it seemed like an eternity. Not to mention that on my way to the station it started raining. At least I had my umbrella though. Never leave home without it, even on sunny days. I got to the strain station and I could hear the train approaching.

"SHIT!"

I grabbed the Metrocard I bought earlier out of my pocket and swiped through. The train was there so I ran down the steps and just barely made it on before the doors closed. _Close, Cullen. Very close_. Then I realized that I got on and didn't bother checking to see if this was even the right train.

"SHIT!"

I looked around and everyone seemed to be in their own little world. I tried looking for the subway map in hopes of figuring out where I was going, but I didn't see one. I did see the big orange "D" thought but I don't remember if Alice said to take the D or not and _hell, was I even going in the right direction_? Ugh, if only I had my car!

I moved over to a girl sitting in front of me. "Excuse me, can you tell me where this train is going?" No response. She had her headphones on, probably too loud, so I tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up and for a moment I was stunned by her big brown eyes. I snapped out of it quickly and started to ask her again where the train was going, but she just kept staring at me. I gestured to my ear and she realized then that she couldn't hear me. New Yorkers, always stuck in themselves.

"Sorry to bother you, but does this train go to Broadway-Lafayette?" I asked again this time giving her a little smile. Then the strangest thing happened. She blushed. I've never seen someone blush before when asked a simple question, but this little beauty did. It was rather endearing.

"Ummm. Broadway and Lafayette?" She asked and honestly, I never thought I would hear two mundane words sound so fucking sexy together. There was definitely an innocence about her that was beyond cute, but there was something else too and that blush. Wow.

"Yes, I'm going to Broadway and Lafayette. Can you tell me if this train stops there?" Before she could answer some random guy behind me said yes. I thanked him and looked for a seat and found one directly across from my blushing beauty. She looked over at me and shrugged. She mouthed to me that she was sorry and put the ear bud back into her ear and kept reading what appeared to be class notes. Hmmm… so she's a student.

I took in more of her appearance from my vantage point. Her long chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. It was damp too, so she must have gotten caught in the rain. She was dressed comfortably in blue sweats and a matching sweatshirt. She had on Stan Smiths. Ahhh old school sneakers, I liked her already. She also kept biting her lip in concentration. It was turning me on. _You're sick, Cullen._

At the next stop the seat next to her vacated, so I moved over to her. I wanted to know more about her. I don't know why. She doesn't fit the type of girl that I usually go for, but then again I don't even know what type of girl I like. I usually just go to dinner, have sex with them and made sure they were out of my house by morning and rarely did I see the same girl twice.

My blushing beauty looked up to my vacated seat and frowned with disappointment when she realized I wasn't there. Well that's an interesting development. She didn't see that I was right next to her. Maybe I didn't leave as much of an impression as I thought after all. We arrived at 34th street, more people got on than off, so the train was a little crowded. I took advantage and scooted closer to my girl. I could smell her. Strawberry and freesia. I wanted to get even closer, smell her hair and her skin. _My goodness, my girl? Smell her hair? I don't even know her. What the hell? But do I want to even get to know her though? Yes._

The train pulled away from the station and we were well on our way to West 4th street when the train suddenly lurched forward. Anyone standing and not holding on to anything nearly fell. My girl next to me fell over onto my lap. How that is even possible is beyond me since she was sitting. She looked up at me to apologize and recognition came into her eyes at the sight of me. She glanced over to my old seat and then back to me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I thought you got off." She seemed puzzled.

"No, I'm going to Broadway-Lafayette, remember? I have two more stops to go."

"Oh." She blushed again. Cute.

"Ladies and gentlemen. There appears to be a stalled train at West 4th Street. We will be moving shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience."

I looked down at my watch. 6:15. I have fifteen minutes to get to the showroom. "SHIT!"

"Sounds like you're going to be late for your hot date tonight." Where did that come from?

"Excuse me?" I asked to be sure I heard her right.

"I said that it looks like you're going to be late for your hot date." Then she blushed again. I don't think someone can possibly blush as much as she does and survive.

"Well that's none of your business now is it?" I said a little too harshly.

"Oh, I'm … I'm sorry. I just… sorry." She turned away. Good going Cullen, you just ruined any chance with her.

"Sorry about that," I said. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall behind me. "I'm just a little agitated. I promised my sister I wouldn't be late for her fashion show and it looks like that is exactly what will happen which only means that I'll have to hear her mouth later."

She giggled. I opened my eyes. What a nice sound. "Well, welcome to the New York City transit system. It's a new adventure every day." She smiled more. "So your sister is a designer then?" I nodded. "Anyone I know?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Alice Cullen?" She looked like she was really trying hard to know who that was. "Nope, sorry. Honestly, I'm an Old Navy girl. I don't keep up with designers. Sorry." She looked away sheepishly as if she was ashamed. I chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" She seemed taken aback.

"Not at all. Actually, Ms…" prodding for her name.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." Nice name.

"Ok, Bella." I smiled. "Well as I was saying, I wasn't laughing at you. I just find it refreshing that you weren't jumping for joy or trying to get a one-of-a-kind Alice Cullen design. When I mention my sister's name, most girls do and then try to ingratiate themselves to me so they could get closer to my sister."

"Really? I would have thought you could get women all on your own." She has jokes too. I'm really liking her now.

I laughed. "Oh, trust me. I have no problems in the woman department. It just gets annoying after a while. Sometimes simple is just enough."

"What makes you think I'm simple?" She was offended. Shit.

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Shit again. I'm truly ruining my chances again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will be moving shortly. We are just waiting for clearance now. Again, sorry for the inconvenience," the conductor announced over the loud speaker.

"Well, I get off at West 4th. The stop after is Broadway-Lafayette," she informed me.

"Thanks." We were silent for a moment. "My name is Edward by the way." I offered her my hand. When she took it, I immediately felt a strong electric shock. She apparently felt it, too.

"Sorry. My fault. I drag my feet a lot and the static builds up." She bit her lower lip. Sexy.

"Right," I nodded. I drag my feet sometimes too and have never felt anything remotely like that.

The train started moving again and she started to get up, but soon lost her footing. I caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she said, blushing my blush again. "Well it was nice talking to you. We will most likely never see each other again. You are, after all, way out of my league and all."

This time I was taken aback by her statement. This girl didn't know anything about me, how dare she think I was out of her league, so I said the only thing that came to mind. "Yeah we can't be friends. Different circles. You'll just never fit in," I spat out. I regretted saying it as soon as it was out of my mouth. Stupid. I could see her eyes water at my stinging words. I wanted to hug her, wipe her tears away, protect her. Kiss her.

The train stopped and the doors opened. Just like that she was out of my life forever.


	2. West 4th Street

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe the response I'm getting already. You guys really like me. :o) I can still use more reviews though. Also, check out Zhivago3's "Bliss." You won't be disappointed!**

**This is a shorter chapter today, sorry!**

**On to the story….

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – West 4****th**** Street**

_**BPOV**_

It was still raining when I came out of the train station, so I ran back to my place on West Third and Sullivan. Jacob was already home watching TV.

"Hey, Bells," he said turning in my direction. He took in my appearance and hissed. "Oh, got caught in the rain, huh? I just missed it."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, no need to rub it in. I'm going to shower and get the lovely New York City streets off of me." I headed to my room, but before going in I turned back to Jacob. "Jake, you've known me for a long time. Do you think I am good enough for anybody?"

"What the hell, Bella? Where did that come from?" He got up and walked over to me, placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "You are better than anybody I know. Women want to be you and guys would _love_ to be with you, if anything no one is good enough for _you_," he stated, emphasizing the you. "Now, mind telling me why you would think something as idiotic as that?"

I turned my head away so he couldn't see the tears forming on my eyes. "I… I don't know it was just a thought."

He gently grabbed my face, turning it back to him so I could look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my best friend. You are a terrific woman. You need to look at yourself in the mirror more often and see the beautiful woman everyone, but you sees. Trust me, you are worth it." He hugged me tight then.

"Thanks, Jake. I needed that." We held each other for a minute, then, as if we needed something to lighten the mood, both of our stomachs growled. We let go of each other and laughed.

"Did I mention you are also the best cook I know?"

I lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to shower. In the meantime, do me a favor and take out the chicken from the fridge. It should be defrosted by now." I turned into my bedroom closing the door behind me.

_Edward_.

He got my nerves all in a bunch. Men normally didn't do that to me. He was definitely drop-dead gorgeous, and he seemed nice enough until his last statement. "You'll just never fit in." It just about broke me in two. I never felt like I had to fit in ever in my life, but for some strange reason I wanted to fit in with him… and in more ways than one.

When we shook hands I truly melted. The shock that went through my body was powerful. Sensations I hadn't known in a long time came through with a vengeance and I was nearly floored. To top it all off, he noticed. I had to compose myself quickly and the best I came up with was that I dragged my feet a lot. _Crazy_. I knew he didn't buy it, but I couldn't let him know he affected me in any way. I vowed a long time ago I wasn't going to be distracted by any man while I was still in school and here I was doing just that. Ugh!

I removed my wet clothes and grabbed another pair of sweats and underwear from my dresser. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I finished quickly and headed back out to the kitchen.

"So what's on the menu, Ms. Emeril?" Jacob always liked calling me by famous chef names. He swore I was going to open my own restaurant and have my own show on the Food Network soon. _If only._

"Ummm…" I opened the fridge to see what we had. I took out the spinach and some cheese. "Chicken Florentine," I called back to Jake. "Shouldn't take too long."

"Sounds delicious, but with you, it always is."

I prepared our meal and within half an hour we were eating dinner. We sat on the couch watching TV, flipping through the channels. "Oh, hey. It's almost 9, put on _The Dog Whisperer_."

"Really, Bella? You are obsessed with that show."

"Only because it teaches me how to deal with dogs like you," I grinned at him.

"That's so not fair. I'm not a dog nor have I ever treated you as such. You know I lo…" He paused.

"What Jake?" I didn't know if I wanted to hear this.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll handle the dishes tonight." He took my plate from my hand and went to the kitchen. I heard the water running and some muttering from Jake. I contemplated going in and asking him to finish his sentence, but instead I just turned back to my show. It _really_ was a good show.

I fell asleep at some point and only woke up briefly when I felt Jacob's arms picking me up to take me to my room. He pulled the covers up over me and whispered to himself, "I love you." I fell back to sleep.

**~*~**

Edward was kissing me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Soft, tender kisses. I moved my hands to his bronze hair and grabbed, pulling him closer to me to deepen our kiss. He trailed kisses down my neck, his hands moving slowly up and down my sides. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and went under, touching my now sensitive skin. I shuddered.

"Edward…"

"Shhh… just enjoy," he whispered in my ear. He pulled my shirt up over my head, growling when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. He moaned my name. "Damn, Bella, you have the most perfect breasts." He kissed along my collarbone, down my chest in between my two mounds. He moved over to my left breast, licking around the nipple. "So lovely." He cupped my other breast, pinching the nipple with his fingers.

"Oh, Edward…"

"Bella," he moaned.

"Bella," a different voice spoke. "Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing over me.

"Damn it, Jake, I was having a good dream." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Yeah, I heard. So, who's Edward?" he asked angrily.

I threw the covers off and glared at him. "Does it matter? It was only a dream. And anyway, what are you doing in my room?" I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Your brother called. He's on his way over. I figured you'll want to get ready," he shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks." I brushed my teeth and hair. Jacob had already left the room so I went and closed the door so I could change. Just as I finished there was a knock on the front door, announcing Emmett's arrival.

"Hey little sis!" He picked me up into a big hug.

"Hey, big bear," I choked. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, setting me back onto my feet. "So what's going on, Bells?" He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not much. What's up? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?"

"Ummm… It's not that early, it's almost noon, but you do know what today is right?"

It was May fifteenth. "Oh." It had been five years since my father was killed. "Thanks for the reminder." I sunk down next to him.

He pulled me close. "Bella, it's ok. I just didn't want you to be alone today."

"Thanks, Em. I appreciate it." Just then, I thought of something and shot up from my seat. "Hey, I know! Let's go to Johnny Rockets. It's not the same as the diners in Forks, but you know dad always liked his diner food."

Em smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Jacob, you coming?" He turned to Jake who, for whatever reason was still glowering at me.

"No. I think I'll pass. I have to study for my last final." Finals, shit I forgot.

"Hey, Jake, I'll study with you when I get back okay?"

He shrugged. "Sure, sure. Whatever."

I looked at Em who just raised his eyebrows. "Let's go."

"Studying on a Saturday? You guys are nerds." I smacked him and shoved him out the door. Once we were downstairs, Em resumed our conversation. "Really, Bells, I don't know how you can live with Jacob, knowing the huge crush he has on you."

"He does not have a crush on me. We're best friends and have been for 20 years. I wouldn't live with anyone else. He's the best. He pretty much leaves me alone. It's great that we have classes together, so we can be study partners. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, he helps with the rent," I smiled.

"Right. I'm just saying it's torture for him. I think everyone sees that but you."

"I guess. I just never saw him in anyway other than my best friend and brother," I explained.

"Well, just take it easy with him okay. It gets harder for him every day and I do mean harder," he winked.

"Jeez, Em, is your head in the gutter all the time?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, pretty much," he smirked as I rolled my eyes.

We continued with our normal conversation. Emmett told me about his new job as a football coach at a high school in Brooklyn. His dream was to eventually become an NFL coach. He almost made it to the pros, but a knee injury cut his career short. He was the leading linebacker at the University of Illinois and he had all the top scouts at every one of his games, but it just wasn't meant to be after all.

We headed back to the apartment and soon after Emmett left. I told him I'd call him later. Jacob was busy studying, so I grabbed my books and sat down next to him. We spent the rest of the weekend studying and I spent my nights dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Up next. Edward, Alice and his move to NYC. Fun times!**


	3. Columbus Circle

**A/N: Ok so I said it would be fun times, but not quite. Poor Edward… don't worry, he'll get Bella soon enough. **

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do not own any of the twilight characters, same applies for this chapter. The only thing I own is the laptop that I'm typing on right now. **

**And don't forget to check out Zhivago3's "Bliss."

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Columbus Circle**

_**EPOV**_

_Bella…_

I couldn't get her out of my mind. I felt like shit after the way I treated her on the train the day before. There wasn't even a way to find her so I could apologize. I didn't know her last name, didn't have a number, and didn't even know which school she attended. She looked fairly young. I hoped she wasn't in high school.

Of course, even Alice noticed I was out of it when I saw her at her show. One look at my face and, for once, my relentless little pixie of a sister, didn't say a word about me being late.

_I arrived at 6:50, knowing that Alice was going to hand me my ass on a silver platter. Instead she looked at me with concern in her eyes. _

"_Edward? Are you okay? You don't look so good?" She placed a cool hand on my face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm late, there was a delay on the train."_

"_It's ok. I'm worried about you though. Did things not go well at the hospital?"_

"_No." I shook my head, hoping to shake Bella out of it too. "The hospital was great. The Chief of Staff introduced me to everyone and their mother. They all seemed nice enough."_

"_Ok. So what is it?" She continued with the questioning. "Oh! Is it a woman?" I didn't answer. "It is! I knew you'll meet someone right away. This is exciting news! Wait until I tell mom."_

"_Alice…"_

"_I can finally have a sister to shop with and hopefully try on my latest creations." She kept talking not letting me getting a word in edgewise._

"_Alice…"_

"_When are you inviting her over? Oh wait, what's her name?" She looked at me, finally stopping her rant._

"_Bella. Isabella." Alice appeared to want to say more so I continued before she could. "But she's gone."_

_Alice gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean she's gone?" I recanted the whole episode on the train. "Well, yes, you are an idiot and you deserve not seeing her again for that bonehead move. But… you look miserable now. You really like her, huh?"_

_I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do. Is that even possible? We only spoke for twenty minutes."_

"_You're asking the wrong person. You know that the moment I met Jasper, I told him we were getting married. Our courtship lasted all of ten seconds," she laughed. Alice had a way of always knowing what was going to happen. "Don't worry, big brother, you will find her again and, this time, don't let her go."_

In a city this big, I highly doubted that will happen. It wasn't often you met the same person twice, especially on a crowded train. It was hopeless.

The security phone rang announcing I had a visitor downstairs. I picked up the phone. "There is an Alice Cullen to see you sir."

"Yes, please send her up." I had to remember to let the front desk know to always let her in. Five minutes later there was soft rapping on the door. I opened the door. "Hey, Alice." I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"All right then. What do you need me to do?" Alice walked in and scoped out the place. "Hmmm, yes mom definitely needs to come and set you up nicely, especially if Bella is going to be spending time here."

I jerked my head up at the sound of Bella's name. "What do you mean? Do you know something about her?" I was desperately hoping she did.

"No," she chuckled. "But trust me, you will find her." I was disappointed to say the least; Alice was teasing me. "So, when will your things be getting here?" she asked.

"Any minute now… I was hoping you were them actually. If there's anything I'm waiting for though, it's my car."

"You are so attached to that Volvo of yours. I like your Aston Martin better."

"Does it matter? Nothing will compare to your little Porsche anyway," I teased.

She walked over to the full wall window and peered out. "Yes, you're absolutely right. Oh! Speak of the little devil, looks like your stuff is here and your precious car, too. Want me to call mom now or wait until everything is unpacked?" she asked while removing her cell phone from her purse.

"Go ahead. You want to anyway and besides, mom is dying to sink her teeth into this place already." She proceeded to call our mother, Esme.

I walked around my new condo taking it all in. I had just moved from Chicago after being transferred to Roosevelt Hospital as chief surgeon at the tender age of 27. I was always a pretty smart kid - passed all classes with flying colors, even skipped a few grades, too. It also helped that my father, Carlisle, was a doctor.

I always thought I would stay in Chicago though. When my father decided it was time to retire from his post as chief surgeon, he put in a good word for me. The rest of the family had already moved to New York City a few years prior, I was the last holdout. So there I was living in a penthouse suite in Trump Tower overlooking Central Park. It was a bit much for me since I was single… _Bella_.

Bella would look good in here for sure, even our future children. _HA!_ I chuckled.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" Alice asked after she hung up the phone.

"Yeah. Why?" I shrugged, putting my hands in my pocket.

"Well…" She was interrupted by the security phone, no doubt the movers. I told the front desk to let them in. They came up and immediately got to work unloading and unpacking. My mom arrived about a half hour later helping, or rather directing, the movers with placement of all my furniture and belongings.

Five hours later I was settled into my new home - completely and utterly alone. At least in Chicago, I could always call Tanya to take care of my needs, but now I only wanted Bella. _Absurd!_

"Son, are you okay?" _What was with the questions today?_ I nodded. "You sure? Alice told me about the young lady you met yesterday."

I shot daggers at Alice with my eyes. She just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was worried. I thought mom could help."

"Doesn't matter." I waved her off. "There's nothing that can be done now. She's gone and out of my life. I'll just move on."

My mother came to me and gave me a gentle hug. "Sweetheart. Things will work out. You know you have always gotten what you wanted. Trust in what your sister says, you'll find her."

I hugged her back. "Thanks, mom."

She patted my back. "It's what I'm here for. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get going. Your father and I have a date," she winked.

"That's great mom. Tell dad I say hello."

"Of course, darling." She picked up her purse and left.

"I guess I should get going, too. Jasper's waiting for me." She came over to give me another kiss. "If you need anything call me." She started to walk out and stopped. "Actually, you should join us. We're going for drinks at the 21 Club downtown. It'll help take your mind off things for a while."

I pondered the idea for a moment figuring that maybe it would help. Maybe I'd meet someone and I could get rid of this ridiculous infatuation I have. I was starting to think it was all a hallucination anyway. "Sure, I'll come along."

**~*~**

"This is a great place, Alice. Thanks for inviting me." I was having a good time and not once did I think of Bella… until now. Maybe this will be a long night after all.

"No problem. Just keep drinking," she said as she passed me another rum and coke. She looked around the room most likely hoping to catch another designer or looking to see what everyone was wearing. "Oh my god! Is that Tanya?" I turned to follow her gaze and sure enough there was Tanya Denali. I thought I left her back in Chicago. Before I could turn away and ignore her, she saw me and waved.

"Hey, handsome! Fancy meeting you here," she said snaking an arm around my waist.

"Hey, Tanya. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Chicago?" I took a sip of my drink, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Silly boy! Don't you remember me telling you that I'd be in New York working on the next issue of Vogue? They called me in to model the new winter collection spread they have coming out."

"Winter? Aren't we still in spring?" I asked still looking away.

"Yes, but they always put out the collections two seasons ahead so people can start getting their wardrobes together. Right, Alice?" She turned to my sister who nodded and kept her conversation with Jasper going. She wasn't too fond of Tanya. "Looks like you're almost done with your drink there, Eddie. Can I get you another one?"

I hated all nicknames, especially coming from Tanya, but I accepted the drink. Anything to help the night get better.

Tanya was that one rare girl I saw more than once. She was good in the sack and we ran around in the same circles. She was always trying to make our relationship more than what it was… just sex. I told her I was leaving Chicago and she didn't take it too lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if she forced herself onto this spread so she could come to New York and be closer to me. I certainly wasn't missing her, but the more I drank, the more her advances started looking good. I asked her if she wanted to leave and she practically threw herself at me. I told Alice we were leaving and she just rolled her eyes.

We got back to my place and, of course, she was easily impressed. I thought I even heard Tanya say that she could get used to coming over here - no more like living here. I ignored her and took her to my bedroom.

I started taking off my clothes. She quickly undressed and was soon kneeling in front of me giving me a great blow job, deep-throating and all. I didn't let her finish me off though. I pulled her up and threw her to the bed. As I was about to thrust into her, thoughts of Bella came crashing into my head. I froze.

"Baby, what's going on? Why did you stop? I'm waiting for you to ravish me," she said, trying to sound seductive.

I looked at Tanya totally disgusted at the sight of her in front of me. I rolled off of her. "Go home, Tanya," I barked at her while falling back to the bed.

"But why? We're not done. Come on baby, let me finish you off," she pleaded, moving to straddle me.

I pushed her off. "No, Tanya. Go home, now!" I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't understand. Are you ok?" She was still sitting on my bed.

"Now, Tanya! Get the fuck out!" I screamed at her, scaring her. Good. She deserved it.

"Fine!" She began gathering her clothes. "You obviously aren't feeling well. I'll leave you alone. Just call me later." She walked out while putting her clothes on. There was silence for a moment, and then I heard the front door open and close.

I went back and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Bella and her beautiful brown eyes kept permeating into my mind. I got up and looked out my window to Central Park, thinking about how nice it would be to look at the view with the woman I loved wrapped in my arms. Love... that was all it could be, especially since I just turned away the hottest woman around.

I never believed in love at first sight, but there was a first for everything.

I was crazy. This was crazy.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is coming next??? I see a Bella & Edward reunion in the future.**


	4. 59th Street

**A/N: I am so feeling the love from you all! Thank you so much for the reviews and adds, keep them coming! So the much awaited reunion… **

**As always, I do not own anything Twilight related, just a mosquito bite on my right hand that is rather painful.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – 59****th**** Street**

_**BPOV**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"God damn it! Can't I ever finish a dream anymore?!" I turned over, turned off the alarm and stared at the ceiling.

It was Tuesday. I had my last final and then I could take a break before studying for the bar exam. Then I'd be free. All I had to do was keep reminding myself of that. Honestly, I just wanted the day to end and it had just started.

There was only one reason I wanted the day to be over… so I could go back to dreaming of Edward. I was amazed with myself. Edward talked to me for all of twenty minutes, where he managed to compliment and insult me at the same time and I couldn't get him out of my mind. Even Jacob noticed. He kept asking if I was ever going see Edward again. He always said his name with a pinch of venom. I had to remind him that the possibility of that occurring was next to none. Edward obviously wasn't from around here and was probably back home, wherever that was.

I looked over at the clock to check the time. _Seven forty-five_. One more final. I could do this. I rolled out of bed pushing the covers off of me and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I threw on my usual uniform, sweats, t-shirt and sneakers. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and walked out into the kitchen. Jacob was already up and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Bells. I made some extra coffee for you. I figured you'd need it today so you can stay up for your final."

"Thanks, Jake. That was very thoughtful of you," I said as I grabbed a mug from the cabinet. I took the hazelnut flavored cream – my favorite - out of the fridge and poured it into the mug along with the coffee.

"So, today is your last final, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Finally. But then we have the bar, so it's not complete freedom yet," I reminded him.

"True, but still, we can celebrate. Let's have a date tonight. I saw this cute little Italian…" He stopped as he saw me cringe. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jake. Ummm… we can go out only if we go dutch. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. We're friends and we will always just be friends." I saw the disappointment in his eyes and I wanted to retract my words, but he needed to hear the truth.

"Hmmph… Does this have anything to do with that Edward guy you're always dreaming about?" he spat out. "You know I think he doesn't even exist at all and you are just saying he does because you're afraid of getting close to me."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Jacob Black! How dare you speak to me like that! First of all, he does too exist, but secondly, even if he didn't, my feelings for you wouldn't change! I love you like a brother and friend, that will never change, so don't go getting your hopes up." I turned to leave but stopped. "You know what's worse, Jacob? That you said all of this shit to me before a final! You better hope I can concentrate and pass, because if I fail, so help me God, you will pay," and with that I stormed out of the kitchen not bothering to wait for a reaction.

I slipped my bag over my head, grabbed my iPod and left. I made my way up to the Fordham campus, taking the D train. I admit, while on the train, I looked at everyone and hoped that Edward would be one of those people, but no such luck. It just wasn't meant to be.

I arrived to class with fifteen minutes to spare - just enough time to focus my thoughts and energy at the task at hand. I'd worry about Jacob's comments later. Seriously, though, it was childish of him to spring something like that on me right before a final. What was he thinking? I guess Emmett was right - Jacob had it bad for me. _Later, girl, think about that later_.

"Okay boys and girls." Ugh. I hated how our professor greeted us. "This is it. Good luck with the exam. As always no cheating," he stated smugly considering this was an open book exam. "You will have your full two and half hours to complete the test. Once you are done, place the exams on my desk. Again, good luck and congratulations to those who pass and graduate." He proceeded to pass out the exams.

Two hours later, I finished. I went over everything just to be sure I was confident in my answers. I did enough studying in the past two weeks that I should ace it, but sometimes you just never knew what could happen. I handed in my exam and walked out, breathing a sigh of relief. _Almost done._

I made it outside and smelled the air.

_SHIT!_

I smelled rain. Again. I really needed to invest in a small umbrella. I walked as quickly as I could to the train station, wishing just once that it was closer. I was a block away when it started to pour. I ran the rest of the way, praying I didn't fall. The last thing I wanted was to fall into a dirty puddle. I made it to the station without incident, took out my metrocard and pushed through the turnstile.

I heard my train and decided to run down the stairs to catch it. _Big mistake_. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and then everything turned black.

**~*~**

"I think she's coming to..."

"I hope she's going to be all right…"

"That's a lawsuit if I ever saw one…"

"Mmmmm…" I moaned. Everything hurt and all I heard was a bunch of voices, but nothing was making sense to me.

My eyes began to flutter open slowly.

"Hey there, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

I turned my head to the voice. "Yes," my throat scratched out.

"Great! You're going to be okay. You took a nasty spill, you're pretty banged up."

I tried to lift my head but it just throbbed. "What happened?"

"Well, you were running down the stairs and slipped. The stairs were slick from the rain. You went flying and landed on your arm. It didn't sound too good or look good either. By the way, what's your name?" the voice asked.

"Ummm…Isabella. Isabella Swan." I opened my eyes completely and finally saw the man kneeling next to me. Blonde hair, blue eyes. _Not bad, Bella, you should slip and fall more often._ "I need to sit up."

"Sure thing. Let me help you." He worked his arm under my back and lifted me up. I now saw that there were cops around and I apparently had an audience. _Nosy New Yorkers._ "Listen, the ambulance is on the way…"

"Oh, no! No hospitals, please. I'm sure I'm fine…" I began moving but a sharp excruciating pain travelled down my left arm.

"Darling, you are in no condition to move right now. Your arm is most likely broken. You'll have to go to the hospital. Plus, you were unconscious for ten minutes. You may have a severe concussion."

I began to cry then, letting out all of my frustrations - the embarrassment of being the center of attention, the cruelty that was Edward, losing my father, school and Jacob. All of my emotions flowed out in my tears. This wonderful man sitting with me just let me cry it all out. Once the sobbing subsided, he handed me a handkerchief so I could wipe my nose and face.

"Thank you… ummm…. I didn't catch your name," I said looking up at him.

"Oh. I'm James. James Bonnet," he extended his hand. I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry. For a second, I thought you were going to say James Bond. You do kind of look like the current one. Blonde hair, blue eyes, except your hair is longer," I smiled.

"Ummm…thanks," he grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. That just means you will definitely be okay."

The EMT workers appeared with the stretcher. Jeez, even more embarrassment. I turned back to James, realizing I was still holding his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," he said letting go.

"No! Don't leave me. You've been really sweet and helpful. I don't think I can do the ride to the hospital by myself," I muttered. I felt myself blush with my admission.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm the train dispatcher at this station. I'm not really supposed to leave. I was just doing my job, making sure you were safe until the EMT arrived."

"Oh…"

"But, I'll make an exception for you. MTA will just have to suck it up," he smiled at me.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," I beamed back.

I was moved into the ambulance with James at my side, grateful for his presence. The EMT guys placed a brace around my neck and sling around my arm so I wouldn't move it around too much. They also gave me some much needed painkillers. James and I talked a little about ourselves, likes, dislikes and what not. He seemed like a good guy, even though his eyes always seemed a little distant. _Strange_.

We arrived at the hospital fairly quickly. I realized that it was the one just a few blocks from the station. I was brought into the emergency room and, since apparently it was a slow day, I was given one of the few private rooms in the area.

Soon after, a nurse appeared. She was beautiful. She looked like a model – long legs, long blonde hair, and a body to die for. Great, just what I needed. I felt like shit and the sight of her just made it worse.

"Hi, Isabella! My name is Rosalie and I'll be your nurse today. First thing I need from you is your insurance information and any relatives you have that need to be contacted," she stated.

_Oh shit!_ Emmett was going to be so upset. I gave her the information for my insurance and both Emmett's and Jacob's number. I might have still been upset with Jacob, but I didn't need him worrying about me. Rosalie left with the information, no doubt making all the necessary calls. She came back in with a blood pressure monitor and some other contraptions.

"So, had a little fall, huh?" she asked as she administered the blood pressure test.

"Yeah. This stuff happens to me all the time. I'm as clumsy as you can get."

She laughed. "Well, at least you just have a broken arm. It doesn't appear as though there's anything else wrong with you but that's for the doctor to determine. I'm just a volunteer nurse." Ah, that explained the model looks.

"Volunteer? Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure," she continued writing my vitals onto the clipboard.

"Well, you are gorgeous. What are you doing here? You should be gracing the cover of some fashion magazine."

She laughed again. "Yeah, so I've heard. Actually, as I said, I do this only as volunteer work. My real passion, believe it or not, lies in cars. My father was a mechanic and he was successful enough to open several garages. I inherited the company from him and expanded the business to the point where I don't have to be around anymore." I nodded. "I had too much time on my hands at that point so I went back to school to get my nursing degree and now I volunteer my time here, helping out when I can."

"Wow, I'm impressed," I said with mild disbelief.

"So am I." I was startled. I forgot James was with us. "Oh, sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, James. It was my fault. I got caught up with all the hospital business, I totally forgot about you. I'm sorry." I looked at him hoping he would forgive me. I was shocked to see the anger in his eyes at first, but that slowly dissipated after a moment into a soft smile.

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, and you are? I don't believe Ms. Swan listed you as a next of kin," Rosalie said looking down at her paperwork.

"Oh. James Bonnet. I'm the train dispatcher that helped her. She didn't want me to leave her side."

"Hmmm… Right," Rosalie looked him up and down with apprehension in her eyes. "Well, I'm done for now. Dr. Cullen will be in to see you shortly and patch you right up." She turned to leave giving James another distrustful look. I wondered what that was all about.

As we waited for the doctor, James and I continued talking.

"So, Isabella, I don't mean to be too forward, but are you seeing anybody?" Well that was too forward, but innocent enough I supposed.

"No, I'm not. I'm too focused on my studies right now to think about having a boyfriend, let alone date," I answered.

"Oh. Well if I may be so bold as to ask you out?" He asked seemingly embarrassed. "You do kinda owe me."

Owe him? I guessed I did. I did drag him away from his job and then proceeded to ignore him after that. "Ummm… okay, I guess you're right." I thought for a moment about when would be a good time. "You know what? Let's exchange numbers and I'll call you when I'm feeling better and out of the cast."

I thought I saw his eyes narrow for a split second before answering. "Sure, that's fine," he forced out into a smile. He took out his phone and dialed my number. A few seconds later I heard my phone ringing, his number would appear in my missed calls log now.

Suddenly, I heard Emmett's booming voice outside. "Where's my sister?" he demanded. "Isabella Swan." He must have been directed to my room because he came running in two seconds later. He trapped me in a bear hug. "Bella! I was so worried."

I fought back the screams from the pain the hug was inflicting on my arm. I almost fainted. "Em, please, you're killing me. My arm…"

He let go immediately. "Oh sis, I'm sorry."

"Ahem," James cleared his throat from the corner.

"Who are you?" Emmett barked.

"Em, that's James. He works at the train station. He was just here waiting with me." I turned to James. "James, this is my brother Emmett. Ummm… I guess since he's here you can leave now. Thanks for everything."

James nodded. "Yeah. I'll get going. Don't forget to call me for our date sweetness." He came over taking hold of my hand and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "Nice meeting you, Emmett." He waved and walked out.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about? A date?"

"Yeah, somehow I was suckered into going out with him after I'm better. You know me, I felt guilty about having him miss work so I agreed."

"Hmmm… There's something about him I don't like. Be careful with him, okay?"

"Yes, big brother," I playfully shoved him.

Rosalie came back in at that moment. "Oh. I didn't realize you had new company," she said while eyeing my brother up and down. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett, who was equally entranced with Rosalie. Her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. Good to know, I wasn't the only one that blushed around here.

Emmett moved closer to her. "Hi, I'm Emmett, Bella's brother. Please, please, please tell me you're not married." My eyes widened at that. Emmett was never known to be so bold with a woman before.

Rosalie stammered, "No. No. I… I'm not," she finally smiled and turned back me. "Sorry, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Cullen was delayed for a moment but he will be down any second now.

"Okay," I said as she left with Emmett following, leaving me alone. "Lovely."

I looked around the room, there wasn't much to take in. The walls were puke orange, the tiles were nasty green. I moved towards the edge of the bed so my feet were dangling. I hated waiting.

The door opened suddenly. I looked up stunned.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

Before I knew it, his lips came crashing into mine. His hands cradled my face. It was a passionate kiss, my whole body tingling from the electricity and power coming from it. I leaned into him more to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue to my lips asking for permission. I greedily accepted. I'd never been kissed like that before, I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't breathe anymore so I pulled back.

"I can't believe I found you. I was sure you were gone from my life forever," he said staring intensely into my eyes.

"It's not so easy to get rid of me. I've been dreaming about you since I saw you," I confessed.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you, Bella."

"Please pinch me and tell me this is real."

"It is Bella. It's very real." We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, just looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh… I'm sorry to keep you hanging until the end for the reunion, but I had to introduce Emmett to Rose and of course our little villain, James. The story wouldn't be a story without a little drama. Also for you New Yorkers reading this, you will notice that chapter names are the same as the stop names along the D line (though these will veer off to other lines too). Chapter 3 and 4 occur along the same stop, so I had to use the alternate name. **


	5. Fulton Street The A Line

**A/N: OK, I am so feeling the love right now from you guys, it's not even funny. I'm glad you all like the reunion. Here's a little more of the reunion for you and a little lemon for you as well. As always, review, review and critique, I always like to improve!**

**Also, you know the drill, I do not own Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, etc, etc, I do own a whole bunch of DVDs though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Fulton Street (The "A" Line)**

_**EPOV**_

So far my days at the hospital had been slow. It had been a little over a week and I hadn't seen much action except for the one case where a teenager thought he would be cute on the train and nearly took his leg off. I didn't know what he was attempting but he was lucky if he'd be able to walk again. Those trains were dangerous; I would gladly give them my utmost respect.

Today was no different; it was already shaping out to be another slow one. I guess I shouldn't have complained since there was no need to test the new guy. Not to mention that most surgeries were handled by the attendings anyway. I was only needed if they were all busy.

I had been making my normal rounds when my pager went off telling me I was needed in the emergency room. I called down and the nurse on staff, Rosalie, told me a woman came in with some minor head trauma and a broken arm. I told her I would be down soon.

I started to head to the elevators when there was commotion in one of the patient's rooms. Several nurses were heading over, so I went to investigate. It was one of my patients who had begun convulsing. I held her as gently as I could so the nurse could administer medication to stop the convulsions. Once they subsided, I told the nurses that I had to tend to another patient, but to keep me abreast of the situation. I made a quick call to Rosalie to let her know that I was on my way down.

I finally made it downstairs and walked over to the nurse's station to get the patient's chart. I noticed Rosalie talking to this big burly man.

"Rose?"

"Oh. Dr. Cullen, I didn't see you." She seemed flustered, not something I was used to seeing from Rosalie. I turned to see who she was talking to, only to find an old friend from the University of Illinois.

"Emmett Swan?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Holy shit! Cullen!? What the hell are you doing here man?" He slapped my back a little too hard.

"Working," I laughed. "Are you here visiting a patient?"

"Yeah, my little sister, Bella. Go take care of…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. As soon as I heard Bella's name, I rushed to her room. _Could it be the same Bella?_ In the year that I had known Emmett, he never told me he had a little sister. I pushed open the door… it was her.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" She looked up confused.

I had no words for her as I crossed the room to her bed and did the only that that came to mind. I kissed her. I poured all of my emotions into that kiss, everything I had been feeling all week. I gently licked her lips with my tongue asking for permission to taste more of her. She willingly accepted and we deepened the kiss. I knew neither one of us could breathe much longer, but I was still a little disappointed anyway when she pulled away.

"I can't believe I found you. I was sure you were gone from my life forever," I gazed into her eyes.

"It's not so easy to get rid of me. I've been dreaming about you since I saw you," she admitted.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you, Bella."

"Please pinch me and tell me this is real."

"It is Bella. It's very real." I couldn't believe my eyes. I have to remember to hug Alice later and tell her she was right, like always.

Before I could lean in to kiss her again we were interrupted by a fierce voice.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister, Cullen?"

I turned to Emmett and started to speak.

"Get over it, Em. I know him," my Bella said with a hint of annoyance.

"Jeez, Bells. You're just picking up guys left and right today, huh?" he bellowed. I turned to Bella, hoping for an explanation. She rolled her eyes.

"The guy that helped me today asked me out on a date and I felt bad so I accepted." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

I did feel a tinge of jealousy when she said that. She shouldn't be with anyone else, but she was right, who would have known we would see each other again. I pulled her close. "It's okay. It's not like you're my girlfriend…yet." She raised her head, eyes full of hope and smiled. I did mean to make her mine.

"So, Cullen, are you going to fix my sister or just stare at her all day?"

I laughed. "Emmett, you haven't changed." I began working on Bella; I hated seeing her in pain. "We'll have to take some x-rays of your arm and run an MRI to make sure your head injuries aren't severe." She nodded. I didn't want her to leave my sight, but I had no choice. She did need to be checked out. This gave me a chance to catch up with Emmett and find out more about Bella.

Emmett and I spoke about the last seven years that we hadn't seen each other. Though we were the same age, I graduated two years ahead of Emmett. I met him at a fraternity party that some friends had dragged me to and we hit it off like two peas in a pod. We were pretty much inseparable afterwards. He told me about their father's death and how it had affected Bella. She blamed herself for what happened because she had been away at school. He had been shot and she was the one that always reminded him to put his vest on before leaving the house.

"That's a pretty hefty burden to bear considering she did nothing wrong," I said.

"No kidding. She felt like she owed him though, so she changed her major to pre-law and she's going to Fordham Law now. She wants to be a lawyer," he stated. Ah, the notes made sense now, she was a student.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" I asked.

"Because you never asked," he smirked. "So... what? Do you like her something? I didn't even know the two of you knew each other."

"Well, we don't really know each other, at least not in the way I want to get to know her." I realized that didn't sound right, so I quickly added, "I mean, we've only spoken for a few minutes, but I want to get to know her better – her personality, likes, dislikes, plans for the future. Thinks like that…"

Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, she's a good catch and you're like a brother to me, so I can trust you, but don't do anything stupid to mess this up."

I cringed. "Yeah, well I already did." I repeated the train story to him and how I hadn't been able to sleep since that day.

"Damn. I'm surprised she didn't tell me, she usually does. Regardless you guys found each other, so it's all good now. Plus, she's a forgiving person, so you have no worries." He walked toward the door. "Now if you will excuse me, all this bitch pussy talk is making me a little crazy. I need to go be a man again."

"Yeah," I laughed. "You definitely haven't changed."

At that moment, the orderlies brought Bella back along with her x-rays. I examined the results and it appeared that she was walking away with only a bruise on her forehead and, luckily, a clean break on her left radius.

"Well, Bella, good news. You'll heal quickly. Lucky for you it was a clean break, so those bones will fuse back rapidly." She sighed with relief. "But, because of the head injury, we still need to keep you overnight for observation. I'm going to put the cast on your arm and will get you situated in a room." I turned to go but was stopped by a gentle hand on my arm.

"Edward… Don't go."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, love, I'll be right here, but I do need to get you set up in a room and work my magic with your arm," I reassured her.

"Okay," she nodded, her eyes beginning to close with exhaustion.

A couple of hours later, Bella was placed in a room on one of the higher floors. I asked Rosalie to make sure my scheduled remained clear so I wouldn't have to leave Bella alone. I sat and watched her sleep, smiling when I heard my name slip through her lips as she dreamed. She was beautiful, so peaceful.

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room. I looked up to see a fairly handsome man, with long hair and an olive complexion breathing heavily. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm here to see Bella." He eyed me and then added, "I'm her boyfriend, Jacob." My heart sank; I knew this was too good to be true.

Bella began to stir. "Jacob?" He ran over to the side of the bed, clutching her hand.

"Bella, my god. Are you all right? I just got the message from the nurse an hour ago. I came as soon as I heard."

"Yeah, Jake," she said sleepily. "I'm just a little tired. Edward patched me up though. He said I'm only here overnight, so don't worry, I'll be home cooking for you tomorrow," she chuckled. _So they live together too. When was she planning on telling me?_ I was getting angrier. It was God's way of toying with me for all of my past indiscretions. I was going to have to let her go.

I lifted myself from the seat. "Bella, I'm gonna get going… give you guys some privacy." I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to see the pain and anger in my eyes.

"No, Edward. Please stay. Don't leave me," she said, dropping Jacob's hand. "Please," she begged. How could I deny her?

"But Bella, you and your…boyfriend need…"

"Boyfriend?" she interrupted, her eyes furrowed. She glanced at Jacob and back to me. "I don't have a boyfriend." She rolled her head to Jacob. "What did you say to him?" she questioned, anger seeping into her voice.

"Nothing…" he said shoving his hands into his back pockets.

"Jacob! What did you say?" she yelled.

"Bella, sweetheart, you should calm down, you've had a long day," I soothingly stated, trying to comfort her.

"No!" she made me jump at that. "Jacob needs to explain himself this instant."

"Ummm… I'm sorry, Bells. I saw him sitting there and I got jealous. I figured he was the guy from your dreams…" he paused

"And?" She prodded.

"And I told him I was your boyfriend." He looked extremely uncomfortable now and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"How could you? Why would you lie? What's wrong with you? After the conversation we had this morning, you're still trying to pursue me? There is nothing," she motioned back and forth, "between us. We are best friends, stop trying to ruin that. I don't want to lose you, but if you keep this up, you will only succeed in pushing me away and then you really won't have me." The tears were forming on her face. I wanted to go over and hug her to protect her.

"I…I'm sorry, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his voice full of remorse and hurt. He gave me a curt nod to me and left.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Bella, love, you need to get rest," I told her caressing her forehead, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hold me, Edward," she pleaded.

I sprawled along the side of the bed, careful not to disconnect any wires or hurt her, and wrapped my arms around her. I was full of questions after witnessing the exchange between Bella and Jacob.

Bella seemed to sense that and spoke. "I'm sorry about Jacob. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and apparently he has been harboring feelings for me that decided to manifest as soon as you stepped into my life. I don't think it helped any when he heard me calling your name in the middle of the night." I raised an eyebrow. "You must have so many questions," she lifted her head to look at me.

"Actually, just three…You live with Jacob, I assume?"

"Yes. He's my roommate, nothing more." I nodded. "What's your next question?"

"Well… you mentioned earlier and Jacob confirmed again, but I wanted to be sure," I grinned at the thought. "You dream about me? Are the dreams any good?"

She instantly blushed. "Well…" she started. "Yes, I have… and they are beyond good," she breathed out.

I smiled brightly at that. "Really?" She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm going to have to follow through on those dreams of yours," I whispered into her ear. She blushed for me. Perfect.

We were silent for a moment, I thought she fell asleep. She broke the silence, "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you had three questions. What's the third?"

_Would you have my children?_ I was already thinking about children with her and I just met her. She affected me in ways no one had ever done before.

"I wanted to know if you would join me for dinner on Saturday," I said making it come out as more of a question.

I felt her smile into my chest. "Yes, of course I will." She sat up a little and gave me a concerned look. "What about my arm though?"

"You forget I'm a doctor, Bella," I smirked. "I think you'll be just fine and more than ready for Saturday."

"Hmmm… okay." She smiled again resting her head back onto my chest.

"Now, sleep, my love. You need to rest." I began to hum and she snuggled closer. Soon after I felt her breathing slow and I closed my eyes as well contented to have Bella in my arms.

**~*~**

_**BPOV**_

I left the hospital the following day, overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Edward on Saturday, only three days away. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I needed to get home and away from the hospitals. I hated hospitals.

Emmett picked me up and helped me around the apartment. He told me he had a date with Rosalie on Friday. That made me happy to hear, Em deserved someone, and I only hoped Rosalie could keep up with his sexual appetite.

I had hoped to see Jacob so we could talk about what happened, but he was mysteriously missing. I knew he came home at some point, his bed was slept in and there were new dishes in the sink. I called his cell and left a couple of messages, but he never called back. I could only hope that he was doing okay. We needed to clear up a lot of things between us.

The next few days went fairly quick, for which I was grateful, but then Saturday rolled around and my nerves were completely shot. The butterflies in my stomach would not settle. Edward never told me exactly where we were going and I had no idea what to wear. Luckily, Emmett came by with Rosalie in tow. I grabbed Rosalie and dragged her to my bedroom.

"Rose, you have to help me," I practically screamed out. "I don't know what to wear and this stupid cast isn't helping me."

Rose laughed. "Calm down, Bella. I'll be glad to help." She walked over to my closet and stood staring at my clothes, running her hand over her chin. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"You need a new wardrobe, Bella," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I sat back on my bed.

"No matter, we'll figure this out." She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that I think I only ever wore once. She looked through the hanging shirts and found a navy satin spaghetti-strapped tank that apparently was also hiding in my closet. "This is perfect for that," she pointed to my arm. She pulled out a pair of black patent leather flats from the back of the closet and my outfit was complete.

Rose was a godsend. She helped me wash up and get ready, even doing my hair for me. Two hours later, I was done. Edward was picking me up at 7; I had a half hour to kill.

We waited in the living room, Emmett playing with Jacob's playstation three. Rosalie noticed that Jacob had Gran Turismo Four. "Oh this is my favorite game, I can't wait for GT five to come out. We are so coming back so I can whip your ass, Em."

"Beat me? In Gran Turismo? What do you know about cars, babe?"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Obviously, Emmett didn't know about her affinity for cars. "Don't be such a sexist ass, Emmett. I have more knowledge of cars in my little pinky than you have in that big head of yours. Don't fuck with me when it comes to cars."

Emmett was momentarily stunned. "Well damn, woman. What happened to the nice Rosalie from the hospital and the one screaming my name last night?" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't need to hear that.

Rose walked over and slapped Emmett. "Nice Rosalie is only for the hospital. The rest of the time, you get bitchy Rosalie, especially when you make comments like that."

Emmett was frozen, then he shot up from his seat, threw Rose over his shoulder and headed out the door, calling back to me, "Have fun tonight, Bella." Well, he finally met his match.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _Edward_.

I opened the door and there stood the sexiest man alive. If I didn't have this cast on, I would have pounced on him. He was a sight though, dark jeans and a light green cotton sweater to complement his gorgeous green eyes. His hair was as messy as ever, just how I liked it.

"Hi…" was all I could manage.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, that crooked smile that almost made my knees buckle. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed.

"Thank you. You look ravishing." _Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?_

His smile grew wider and I could see a hint of lust in his eyes. Lord _have mercy!_

He smirked. "Come on, Bella, let's get going before something happens that I _won't_ regret."

"Right…" I grabbed my purse and walked out, locking the door behind me.

When we got outside, he turned to me. "Listen, Bella, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to take the train. It's a Saturday night and trying to find parking will be like trying to find the needle in the haystack."

"I don't mind at all," I shook my head. "I'm used to the trains anyway." The subway was the best chauffeur around.

"Okay good." He took hold of my right hand, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"So where are we heading?" I asked as we strode up to the train station.

"We're going down to the seaport. If I looked at the map correctly, we can take the A to Fulton Street, right?" I nodded my head in agreement.

Half an hour later, we arrived and he took me to Il Porto, an Italian restaurant that was situated right across the street from the seaport. The hostess seated us in a quiet corner towards the back of the restaurant. A few minutes later, the waitress came to take our order, completely ignoring me and keeping all of her attention on Edward. Edward was oblivious to her advances, only staring at me. He looked like he was trying to get into my head. Eventually, Edward tore his eyes from me to give the waitress our order, but he soon resumed his gaze. All I could do was blush.

"I love when you blush, but it makes me wonder what's going on in that brain of yours. What are you thinking about right now?" He asked me.

"Nothing…"

"No." He shook his slightly. "You're thinking about something or else you wouldn't be blushing like that. Spill."

"Ummm… I was just thinking how good you look sitting there. All of the women are staring at you and I'm sure they are wondering what you're doing with me. It doesn't help either that you're looking at me as if you want to devour me and… well…" I blushed even more, feeling the heat in my lower regions.

"Well… what?" he gave me a smoldering look, asking me to continue.

"Well… it's… ummm… turning me on," I nervously stated, bringing my hand to my neck.

"Good. Then I'm doing my job right," he smugly said giving me the damn panty-dropping smile again. _Arrogant_.

The food gratefully arrived and we ate in a comfortable silence, though Edward hardly took his eyes off of me.

"You're beautiful. I'll have you know that every man in here couldn't keep their eyes off of you when we walked in, all of them wishing they were me. Don't underestimate yourself." I stayed quiet, continuing to eat so I wouldn't say something silly. "By the way, you are incredibly sexy when you eat. I love the way you lick your lips after every bite." I subconsciously licked my lips then and he gave a low chuckle. I could feel the puddle forming in between my legs and I bit my lower lip. "Mmmm… I love when you do that too. You will be the death of me, Bella."

We finished our meal and walked over to the seaport to take in the views of the Brooklyn Bridge. We found a somewhat secluded spot and Edward leaned me against the railing, my back to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt him breathing in my scent. "You smell delicious, Bella," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I nuzzled closer to him. I felt him take a deep breath. "I want to apologize for my behavior on the train when we first met. It was totally uncalled for and you didn't deserve it. I was an ass and that was definitely not the impression I wouldn't you to have of me."

"No, I was out of line, Edward. I didn't know you and I made assumptions that I shouldn't have made." It was the truth. I didn't know the man and I judged him because he had money. If there was one thing I did learn from my father, it was to be fair to everyone.

I felt him shake his head and lightly laugh. "Emmett was right. You like to take blame even when it's not your fault." He turned me to face him and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I was horrible to you. Don't ever blame yourself. Do not apologize. I wanted so badly to hold you then and kiss away the hurt I caused you, but you left so suddenly. That's when I knew I totally screwed up."

I could feel my eyes watering. I was overwhelmed with emotion. When I looked into those deep green eyes, I saw everything I was feeling, confusion, apprehension, sadness, desire and, dare I say, love. I was falling hard for the man in front of me. I can only hope he was feeling the same way about me. He kissed each of my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and finally laid a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

He started to pull away and I stopped him with my right hand, grabbing his sweater, crashing him to my lips one more time. I needed this. I needed him to feel how much I wanted him. I moved my hand to the back of his head, fisting his hair, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Just like in so many dreams, he trailed his kisses down my neck to my collarbone, licking and sucking on the sweet spot at the base of my neck. I moaned his name.

"Mmmm…Bella…" I shuddered. "Love, you're cold, let's get you home." He kissed my neck one more time before taking my hand and leading me back to the train station.

While waiting for the train, he held me close. I could feel his arousal against me, only making me wetter. The train couldn't come fast enough. After what felt like forever, the A train appeared. We got in and sat down in the small two-seater at the end of the car. I immediately noticed the train car was empty except for me and Edward. The doors closed and I looked at Edward, biting my lip, just as he said he liked.

"Bella," he moaned. "Don't start something now that you can't finish."

I gave him an evil grin. "Oh, but I do plan on finishing." I placed my right hand on his member feeling it twitch at my touch. It was a bold move, but the wine from dinner gave me a little courage.

"Love, what are you doing?" He looked at me confused by my actions.

"Shhh… just sit back and enjoy." I unzipped his jeans with my one good hand.

He jerked back. "Bella… people are going to notice," he said glancing around.

"Who, Edward? We're the only two in here." I continued reaching into his pants, taking hold of his throbbing dick and freeing it. I leaned over and kissed the tip, licking the pre-cum that had already started pooling.

"Oh my god, Bella…" I wrapped my mouth over the head, eliciting a loud moan from Edward. I smiled against his shaft. "Shit Bella, the train is stopping." I straightened up and he quickly placed himself back in his jeans. The doors opened and closed and no one came in.

"Lovely," I said and proceeded to take him back out and, without wasting time, took him completely into my mouth. I sucked him in as much as I could handle.

"Fuck, Bella that feels so good." He took hold of my hair, so he could see me move up and down his shaft. "Oh my god, I'm so close." The train started slowing down indicating that we were approaching the next stop. "Fuck!" Edward groaned as he put himself away once more. We waited again and were pleased to see that no one entered the train.

I rapidly unzipped him again and continued my work on his still throbbing shaft. I bobbed my head up and down, at the same time using my tongue to lick around the head. I used my hand to jerk whatever my mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh my god. I'm almost there…. Oh shit." I felt his body tense, signaling he was almost ready for me to taste him. I squeezed gently at the base with my hand and applied a little more pressure with my lips as I sucked him. That undid him and I soon felt his warmth shooting into my mouth and down my throat.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I swallowed every last bit of his bittersweet juices.

His hands were shaking as he pulled his zipper up, just as we arrived at the next stop. A few people entered. _Good timing_.

"That was incredible, Bella. Extremely fucking sexy," he said before kissing me hard.

"I've never done that before," I told him, a little embarrassed.

"Well, by all means, don't stop doing that… to me," he winked. I was grinning like a fool, knowing that I had done that to him and he enjoyed it. "Why did you do it though?"

I shrugged. "I owe you for not forgetting me and fixing my arm," I chuckled.

"You are something else." Then I saw the lust in his eyes again. "You're coming home with me tonight. We are so not done."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little job *wink*. I was going to take it slow, but my husband was anxious for this particular scene. More lemony goodness to come next chapter.**


	6. Spring Street

**A/N: OK, be gentle with me on this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but it took me longer than I had anticipated. The lemon in this chapter, for whatever reason, was more difficult for me, maybe because I'm usually on the receiving end? LOL Then the rest of the chapter, sort of flowed, but I don't know. I don't think it's my best, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Review, critique as always! Love you!!! Also, I've head to veer off the "D" line otherwise some of my chapters would have the same name, so we're traveling around the city now!**

**Normal routine: Twilight and all characters are owned by Meyer's. I only own my imagination.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Spring Street**

_**EPOV**_

That was, by far, the sexiest thing that had ever been done to me and I'd had my share of women. My girl had a little freaky side to her and all I could think about at that moment was all the things I could do to her. My cock was getting hard again at my wandering thoughts.

"Edward?" I smiled at Bella who snapped me back to the present. "Where are we going?"

"Well…" I began. "I told you I wasn't done with you yet, so we're going to my place."

"Yes," she said impatiently, "but where is that? I need to make sure we're on the right train."

"Oh, right…Trump Tower." Her eyes widened at my reply. "What?"

"N…nothing." I could tell her mind was working a mile a minute.

"What is it, Bella? Talk to me."

"Really… It's nothing." She forced a smile back at me. Whatever was bothering her, I'd eventually get out of her, but right now I had only one thought on my mind. I nuzzled my nose to her neck.

"So, my sweet little vixen, how much longer until we get to my stop?" I whispered, breathing lightly on her skin.

"Ummm..." she answered, trying to keep herself composed. "Well, we just left Thirty-Fourth Street, so two more stops."

"Good." I kissed her sensitive spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, watching as her flesh rose at the sensation. "I love how you respond to me. I can't wait to hear you scream my name."

She gasped. "Edward…" she lightly pushed me away. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I do have a cast on my arm."

I chuckled at her feigned innocence, yet she was still beyond sexy. "Bella, you forget that I was the one who put the cast on your arm and as your doctor, I'm telling you, you will be fine. Besides, there are plenty of things that we can do that doesn't require the use of your arm." I turned her to face me and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "Don't worry." I really wished the train was still empty.

"This is Fifty-Ninth Street. Transfer is available to the…" the announcer stated.

Bella quickly jumped up from her seat and extend her hand to me. "This is us."

I followed her out and was finally able to get my bearings on our location. I took over and began to lead her out of the station. On the way, I felt eyes on us and noticed a man strangely leering at us, but particularly at Bella. I narrowed my eyes and let out a low growl at him. I placed a protective arm around Bella's waist and continued out towards my building.

I waved to the security guard at the reception desk and proceeded to the elevators and pushed the up arrow button. The elevator arrived instantly and we entered. I pressed the number for my floor and then pushed Bella against the back wall. I laid a kiss on her lips and it rapidly grew in intensity, my tongue finding refuge in her mouth, dominating her, tasting her. My hands reached down to the top of her pants, unfastening the button and sliding the zipper down.

"Edward," she moaned against my lips. I moved my wet kisses down her neck to her sweet spot on her neck again. _My goodness if she tasted that good there_… I swiftly pushed my hand down the front of her jeans and felt the heat coming from her. I went a little further, cupping her sex in my hand.

"My, my, Bella… wet for me already," I said, gliding a finger past her lips to feel the moisture dripping from her body.

"Mmmm…" she whimpered, her hips bucking against my hand.

"What do you want me to do, love?" I asked breathlessly into her ear.

All she could manage was another moan. Just then, the doors opened to my floor. I took my hand from her pants and sucked gingerly at the finger that was previously enjoying the warmth of her juices.

"So tasty, just as I thought," I growled as I pulled her out of the car with my other hand. I guided her to my apartment and as soon as the door closed, I pushed her against it ravishing her lips and tongue so she could taste herself on me.

"Edward?" she half groaned, half questioned.

"Hmmm?" I grunted in reply as I kept assaulting her collarbone with kisses.

"What about my arm?" she gasped out.

"I told you not to worry," I commanded. I pulled away slightly so I could get a better look at her face. There was a mixture of confusion and lust in her eyes. "Come on," I growled with ecstasy and lifted her into my arms. I moved us into my bedroom, placing her onto the center of the bed. "I intend to finish what I started in the elevator."

"Please…" she pleaded. I took that as permission and swiftly slid her jeans down. I worked my way back up to center, kissing and licking up her legs, every bit of her delicious.

She was wearing a navy blue lace thong that was perfectly set against her creamy skin. "Mmmm… I love this color on your, Bella. I want to see it more often." I nuzzled my nose into her through her thongs. "You smell exquisite." I wanted every part of her. I wanted to lick her, taste and swallow her. I wanted nothing more than to have her soul at that moment.

I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and slid them down, throwing them with her pants. I gently pushed her legs apart, so I could have better access to what was becoming my favorite part of her body. I quickly licked my tongue along her slit inducing a loud gasp from her.

"Bella, you're even wetter than I thought. How long have you been wet?" I asked then flicked my tongue on her clit, eliciting a small scream.

"Ahhh….mmmm… since you picked me up," she managed out in between breathes.

"I'm glad I could do that for you," I smiled, extremely happy that I was the cause of her arousal. I threw her legs over my shoulders, hooking my arms around so I could hold her hips down and freely roam her body. I greedily lapped at her plump lips with my tongue, not wanting to waste any drop of her. I'd truly never tasted anything like this before. I moved my tongue to her entrance, licking around the edges, feeling her squirm against my face. I entered her and tongue fucked her.

"Oh… my… fucking… god, Edward!!! Please don't stop!" She fisted my hair with her good hand, shoving my face and tongue deeper into her.

"Mmmm…" I hummed into her. I decided to elevate her further and replaced my tongue with one of my fingers, pumping in and out gently moving my tongue back to her clit, licking around the little nub.

"God, more… please… more…" She was insatiable. I added another finger, working it in and out faster.

I snaked my free hand up her stomach, sliding it under her top and to her bra-clad breasts. I cupped her mound, feeling her nipple harden at my touch. She squirmed more with every new sensation I was giving her.

"Edward… I need…more… please…" she gasped.

I pulled her bra down and pinched her free nipple, making her scream out in pleasure. I inserted one more finger into her pussy, filling her as much as I could. She was so tight even around my hand. I could feel her getting closer, her sex contracting around me. I sucked her clit into my mouth and her back arched off the bed. Her juices spilled from her flowing into my mouth as she came for me. I continued tonguing and sucking her clit and she kept writhing under me, screaming my name. As she slowly came down from her climax, I removed my fingers, but kept lapping my tongue, making sure I got every last drop.

I moved up alongside her, licking my fingers, her eyes half-closed watching me. "Edward…" her voice was low and raspy.

"Yes, love?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close.

"No one's ever done that to me before," she replied sleepily.

_That's because no one loves you like I do_. "Well, I'm glad to have the honor to be the first and hopefully the last." I said, placing a soft lip on her hair.

"Mmhmmm…" she lazily moaned. Her breathing was slowing as she drifted off into sleep. I watched her again, always peaceful, always beautiful. I never wanted to let her go. I fell asleep soon after with the love of my life in my arms

**

* * *

**

_**BPOV**_

I had the most vivid dream with Edward. He made me cum harder than I ever had in my life, doing things to me that I could only have dreamed. _Amazing_…

I took a deep breath through my nose and I was instantly bombarded with unfamiliar scents, not the usual freesia scent of my room. I opened my eyes and realized I didn't recognize anything around me. It was weird. I knew I didn't get drunk the night before, but my dream was so real.

I looked down to discover that I only had my top on, but was completely naked from the waist down. I glanced around the room. I was alone on a king size wrought-iron bed, surrounded by mahogany wood furniture. My clothes were strewn on the floor.

"Was last night real? What the hell happened?" I asked out loud.

Suddenly the door opened and I sat up instinctively pulling the covers over my body.

"Bella?" A smiling Edward walked into the room. "Hey there, love. Did you sleep well?" he inquired, sliding into bed next to me.

"Ummm… Edward? Did I dream everything last night?" I looked down at my hand nervously playing with the comforter.

"Well, I certainly hope not. If that was a dream, then you have some serious power if you can drag me into them," he replied, drawing me into his lap.

"My god," I said, putting my face into my hand. "What must you think of me?"

"Shhh… love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it was all fantastic and I can't wait to do it again," he reassured me.

"But, I've never ever done that. You must think I'm some two-bit whore," I groaned. I couldn't say that I regretted anything that happened because it was all amazing, but I had only known Edward for a couple of weeks, if that. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I did these things often.

"Bella, stop." He lifted my face. "Look at me." I stared into his eyes, his green orbs gazing into mine. "You did absolutely nothing wrong and I loved every minute of it," he said, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. And judging by the wet spot you left on my sheets, I'm pretty sure you did." He grinned, showing me his crooked smile again.

I felt my face turn all shades of red and pink. Edward chuckled, whispering into my ear, "It's okay. I love your scent. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I dropped my head to his shoulder and we stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Edward broke the silence first, "Bella, did you have anything planned for today?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't, especially since my movements are limited with this arm."

"Would you like to spend the day with me? I don't start my shift until 8pm tonight, so I have some time and I would like to spend it with you."

"But shouldn't you rest?" I raised my head to question him.

"I've gotten used to not sleeping much because of my work. Plus, I can always take quick naps at the hospital. I just want to be with you as much as possible."

"I'd love to," I smiled, and then pursed my lips. I remembered where I was. I wanted to spend the time with him as well, but I didn't have any clothes with me. I hadn't exactly planned staying over Edward's place. Going home would cut into our time together though.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't have anything to change into. I should head back to my place. We can-"

"Sure. We can do that. I'll drive you back to your place and then, perhaps get brunch and take it from there."

"Oh, umm, okay…" I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Cullen." I began to scoot myself off the bed when I remembered I had no underwear or pants on. "Umm… can you turn around while I get dressed?" I asked sheepishly.

He gave me a confused look and was about to say something, but shrugged and turned away. I got off the bed and pulled my thongs and jeans back on. "Okay, you can look again."

"You are something else, Isabella Swan." He shook his head laughing.

A little while later we were in his car driving back to my place. "Would it be okay if I turned the radio on?" I asked.

"Of course. There should be cd in there already," he replied without taking his eyes off the road. "These damn New York drivers are all over the fucking place," he angrily murmured to himself. _Wait until he sees the Jersey drivers._

I turned the stereo on and was greeted to one of my favorite classical pieces.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I forgot I left that cd in. If you want to change-"

"No," I said, cutting him off. "Claire de Lune is one of my favorite pieces. My mom used to play it for me when I was a baby. It's one of the things I remember most about her."

"You weren't close to your mother then?" He questioned, glancing quickly at me.

"No, not really…" I paused to give him directions. "Make a right on Fourteenth Street, that's the best way to get to my place.

"Thanks…so you were saying?" he prodded me. I didn't want to scare Edward off with my tales of woe, but for some reason I felt compelled to tell him.

"Well, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she left my dad and Emmett behind and moved to Phoenix. She didn't want to get stuck in a small town with two kids and she was hoping I wouldn't follow in her footsteps. She felt Emmett would be fine staying with Charlie since he needed the male figure in his life. She had good intentions, but single parenthood apparently proved to be too much for her. She met Phil when I was four and he was constantly traveling. She wanted to be with him, but I was too much of a burden so she took me back to Charlie. He wasn't too happy about that at first, so he would always send me and Emmett to La Push, the reservation, and that's where I met Jacob."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella," he said. There was slight tension in his voice and I noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

I shook my head. "I hold no resentment towards my mother. She had to do what was right for her. She's happy and so am I." He relaxed and reached for my thigh and squeezed gently. I looked out the window and saw that we had arrived at my apartment building and Edward miraculously found a parking spot right in front.

I was a little apprehensive of letting him upstairs because I wasn't sure if Jacob would be home.

"Don't worry, I can hold my own against him, but I will be as civil as possible," Edward said as if reading my mind. I gave him a small smile in return.

Luckily, Jacob was still nowhere to be seen, but there was more evidence that he had been home at some point.

I refreshed myself, showering and brushing my teeth. I changed into another pair of jeans and a red tank top, opting for my low top converse instead of shoes. I needed to be comfortable. When I came out of my room, Edward was on the phone. He saw me and reached out to me, mouthing that he was speaking to his sister, Alice.

"Mmhmmm…yes…you know you're impossible…fine, fine…we'll see you in a few," he rushed her off the phone.

I raised an eyebrow. "So where are going?"

He sighed. "We are going to visit my sister. She's dying to meet you."

"No, Edward," I panicked. "I can't meet your family like this with my arm in an ugly cast… and my clothes. I - I…"

He pulled me close wrapping me in his arms. "Shhh…It's okay. First of all, my family doesn't care about all of that and I know they will positively love you. Second, it's only Alice and her fiancé, Jasper. She's going to love you, trust me." He lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "Trust me?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Let's go. She's expecting us in twenty minutes and she hates when people are late."

**~*~**

Twenty minutes later, I was attacked by a little spiky-haired pixie. She was all hugs and kisses.

"Bella!!! I'm so glad to finally meet you!!!! We are going to be such good friends!" she shrieked, not letting me go.

I turned to Edward for help and he was standing next to a blonde-haired man, I assumed to be Jasper, both trying to contain their laughter. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ummm… Alice, I can't breathe." For someone so tiny, she was definitely strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, backing away, but still holding on to my hand. "Come on, let me show you around. Boys, fix us some drinks please," she commanded as she began the tour of her place.

Alice and Jasper lived in an old converted loft off of Spring Street on Soho, but you could see that a lot of work went into making this almost a mini-mansion. The floors were bamboo, she told me, better for the environment. The walls were made of exposed brick. It had an open layout where the living room and dining room ran together and the kitchen was separated by a huge island. I fell in love with the kitchen.

The bedrooms were huge as well, the master bedroom probably the size of my whole apartment. The last room she showed me was her workroom. She had fabric, design renderings and mannequins everywhere. She turned to me, looking me up and down.

"Hmmm…" she sounded out, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"What?"

"We'll have to work on your wardrobe. I'm coming by your place and I'm assessing the situation."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked defensively.

"Well…ummm… nothing…if you're going to work out, but hanging out is a whole different ballgame." She looked at the shocked expression on my face. "Sweetheart, don't worry. I already have everything thought out about what we're getting you. When will you be available to go shopping?" she asked closing the door to the workroom and heading back to the men.

"Shopping?" I hated to shop. I hated the crowds and trying on clothes.

She chuckled. "That's what I thought. Ok. I'll go shopping and just bring everything over."

I sighed in resignation. "You are relentless, huh?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it."

Edward and Jasper were animatedly talking about something when we came in. Edward not missing a beat though moved over to make space for me on the loveseat, reaching his hand out to pull me down.

He whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." I blushed.

My stomach growled, making its presence known. We had foregone brunch to come straight to Alice's.

Jasper laughed, "I almost forgot. Alice did say you guys were going to eat here." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He pulled a drawer out and revealed some menus. "Let's see. Chinese? Indian? Thai? Italian?"

"With such a huge kitchen, you guys don't cook?" I asked incredulously.

Alice spoke up, "That kitchen is in pristine condition. I think the only action it's seen was when Jasper and I moved in." She shrugged. "Jasper knows how to cook, but between our two passions, there's very little time to do so."

"Well, if you guys don't mind and if you have some food, I'll gladly whip something together. I love cooking and I would absolutely die for a kitchen like yours," I suggested.

Alice turned to Edward. "You better not mess this up. I'll be highly upset if I lose out on home cooked meals," she said indignantly.

Edward grinned, "Don't worry. I plan on keeping her forever. I will need to start going to the gym more often though."

"I think we have some food in there somewhere. Make yourself at home," Alice said to me.

I was so excited, I jumped up, catching my foot on the coffee table and almost tumbling into it, but I was caught by Edward.

"Love, you already have one broken arm, no need to make it two," he chided.

"Yeah, yeah, but speaking of arms…I'm going to need an extra one, so if you would be so kind as to join me in the kitchen, I'll greatly show my appreciation later," I winked.

Edward raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I like the sound of that. Your wish is my command."

We spent the time cooking and talking to each other. Edward suggested that I tell him more about my life in Forks. So I told him about Angela, the one close friend I had aside from Jacob. If I wasn't at the reservation then I was at her house. I spoke about the lack of relationships I had. Between Jacob and Emmett it was impossible to sustain anything. I dated Mike Newton for a while and I lost my virginity to him, thought that wasn't a particularly memorable experience. Really, I just wanted to forget the whole relationship.

"That explains your reactions to my services last night," he devilishly grinned while cutting up the onions.

I instantly felt the heat in my cheeks as I recalled the previous night's events. "Please don't say that too loud," I said glancing over Alice and Jasper.

"Oh trust me, they are no strangers to bedtime activities," he laughed.

Alice came over then. "Talking about sex, are we? I want to join in the conversation?" My face only grew redder. "Bella, it's natural, nothing to be embarrassed about. By the way, I just wanted to say that whatever you're making smells great, my mouth is watering."

I kept stirring the pot to beef stew to avoid any eye contact and mumbled a thanks. This was one hell of a family, I'd have to get used to it. I smiled at the thought. Alice had been so welcoming and accepting, treating me as one of her own already. It was a welcome change for me.

Once the food was done, we all sat down to eat, everyone complimenting me on the dish.

"You know, Bella, this is really phenomenal, have you ever considered opening your own restaurant?" Alice asked. "Between you and Jasper, I think we would have a whole menu worked out."

I shrugged. "I never gave it much thought. I always felt like I needed to finish school, get my law degree and get into some firm afterwards. Cooking was always just a necessary hobby for me."

"Well, it's delicious, you really should think about it," Jasper added.

"At least I know my nieces and nephews will be well fed," Alice stated.

I jerked my head up and looked at Edward who was staring at his plate with a small smile on his face. Alice was talking kids already; meanwhile Edward and I haven't even discussed the status of our relationship yet. I knew I wanted to be with him and he had given hints, but nothing substantial.

Children? A future with Edward? Was I ready for that?

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* I already have the next chapter worked out in my head, so I will be posting that up soon. I do have to take care of some things in the real world though, so it may be delayed again. Don't forget to review!**


	7. 72nd and Central Park West

**A/N: I thought I would never finish with this chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I had written most of the chapter before realizing that it was too soon for the particular scene, so I had to rewrite the chapter. Then, of course, I was interrupted by real life. Three birthdays, dealing with unemployment, and other business stuff…the nerve. Enjoy the chapter. As always, review, critique and have fun.**

**The usual….I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I do own the Twilight DVD… woohooooo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – 72nd and Central Park West**

_**BPOV**_

I was still reeling from Alice's statement, when Edward dropped me off later that evening. Edward promised to call when he went on break. I made my way upstairs and before I opened the door, I heard voices coming from inside. Jacob was home.

I walked in and Jacob, his friend, Quil, and another girl I didn't recognize were sitting around the couch playing video games.

"Hey Quil. Jacob…" I called out.

"Bella…"

I waited patiently, expecting him to introduce me to the girl. I raised my eyebrow at him and darted my eyes to her.

"Oh… Bella, Leah…Leah, Bella, my roommate."

"Hi Bella," she said eyeing me.

"Hi...Well, I'm going to my room, have a goodnight."

Well, wasn't that an interesting turn of events. I knew Quil had a girlfriend; so obviously, Leah was here with Jacob and judging by the way she looked at me, he must have filled her in on some details of our non-relationship. Either that or she was sizing up the competition… and thankfully, there was none here.

I stripped out of my clothes deciding to take another shower. I stood in the tub letting the warm water wash over me. My mind went back to what Alice said and the previous night. There was no way Edward could possibly be thinking of a future with me. I met him two weeks ago and that encounter was a disaster. Then, I saw him again, but as my doctor. So, let's recap…He was a doctor, I was a broke law student. He was rich, I most definitely was not. Doctor… patient… We were complete opposites. It couldn't work. But then he asked me out and I said yes without hesitation. Let's be honest though, he asked me out because he had pity on me.

Granted what followed was certainly unexpected. The need to be with him was so overwhelming, I had to take my chance on the train, show him I wanted him, needed him. I honestly didn't know what came over me. I had _never_ done that before. Then at his apartment, the attention he gave me, or rather my nether region was amazing. I saw the lust and desire he had in his eyes. It seemed as though he wanted to reciprocate that same want and need I had exhibited earlier.

Meeting Alice totally threw me for a loop. I'd known him for two weeks, we had an entirely intimate night and he was already introducing me to his family? I wondered what he said to Alice. _"Oh Alice, this is the girl that gave me great head on the train. I barely know her, but you should meet her."_

Alice and Jasper were, admittedly, one of the best couples I had ever met, but it was obvious I didn't belong, especially when she started talking about my clothes. I could never be good enough for Edward. Yet, they were still so welcoming as if I was part of the family already. I missed that from my own family. I really only had Emmett now, so it felt good to have that comfort you only feel from people that love you.

Oh well, I was calling this as was - an amazing fling with my doctor. End of story. Besides, I had to still concentrate on the upcoming bar exam, I couldn't get involved in any kind of relationship, fling or otherwise. _Right?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the water turned cold. I finished up in the bathroom and decided I should get started on my studying. I heard the voices still outside, so I didn't bother leaving my room. I needed to talk to Jacob, but not in front of his friends.

I was focusing on the material in one of my many study guides, when I was startled by the buzzing of my cell phone. It was a text from Rosalie.

_Edward just walked by looking like he's on cloud nine.  
What did you do to him? ;-)_

I sent back my reply.

_Nothing as far as I know._

Within seconds she responded.

_Bullshit. He's positively glowing. It's disturbing actually. I'm calling  
on my break. You WILL give details._

I rolled my eyes. Here was another one that I barely knew but was apparently making herself quite comfortable in my personal life. I guess I didn't mind so much. Things seemed to be progressing quite nicely, if not quickly, between her and Emmett. I'd have to remember to ask her about that later.

I continued to study, not realizing that I had dozed off until my phone rang waking me up. I checked the caller ID. _Rosalie_.

"Hey Rose," I said groggily.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. I dozed off while studying."

"Oh. Well, that's ok…So what's going on with you and Edward?"

_She really just cuts to the chase, huh?_ I sat up a little more on my bed before speaking. "Well, as I said before…nothing."

"Geez Bella, I know you for all of a week and I can already tell when you're bullshitting me. Now… in the weeks I've known Cullen, he never looked this happy. As a matter of fact, he looked downright miserable."

I sighed into the phone. "Honestly, Rose, I don't think much will happen between us. We went to dinner, I ended up at his place and…"

"Wait…What??? Bella, that's huge! How could you hold back on me?" she shrieked into the phone.

"Ow, Rose, that was my ear."

"Sorry. But seriously, that should have been the first thing you told me. So…what did you guys do?" I could tell by her tone, that her mind was in the gutter.

"Ummm…nothing. We didn't want the night to end, so he took me back to his place instead of mine so we could avoid Jacob." I lied, but she really didn't need to know the sordid details.

"You're bullshitting me again. You don't go home with the sex on legs that is Edward Cullen and not do anything. But since you claim that you did nothing, you can tell me what his place looks like, right?" She asked knowingly.

Shit, that was a trick question and I realized now that I didn't see much of his place other than his bedroom…

"Bella???" she said impatiently

"It was big."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure it was."

Ugh, I wish I could take that back. As if knowing I needed to be saved, the other lined beeped and it was Edward. _Thank god._ I could end this torturous conversation.

"Rose, I have to get the other line."

"Hmmm… Let me guess, Cullen?"

"Yeah…Bye…" and I switched over. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I could hear him smiling on the other end. "Talking to Rose, were you?"

"Yeah, how-"

He laughed, "I'm standing in front of her right now."

"Oh, okay… So, how's work? How many people did you save so far?" I inquired.

I felt my heart beating faster than usual. I noticed even when speaking to Rose, that my pulse would quicken at the sound of his name. It was almost uncontrollable and I was sure Edward could hear it too.

"…he'll recover nicely."

Shit I missed what he said. "That's good," I replied, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Yes, it's very good, but I didn't call you to talk about my patients," he said sternly.

"Oh? What did you call for then?"

"I missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about you and I wanted to hear your voice." I smiled. He always knew what to say.

"Really? You're just saying that," I said trying to brush off his comment.

"Ummm…no." He sounded confused. "You are very special, Bella. I like spending time with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"In that case, I miss you too," I said.

He chuckled. "Bella, you don't have to indulge me. I'm sure you're too busy with your studying to miss me. It's okay."

Busy studying…sure, but hardly concentrating since my mind was filled with visions of Edward. "No. I'm not indulging you. I really do miss you too."

"Good because I want to see you again soon. My next day off you're all mine again." I felt the blood rush to my face at his hidden suggestion. "Hey, love, I'm needed in the OR."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"'Night."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. I shoved my books off the bed, shut off the lamp and fell asleep.

**~*~**

A week went by and I hadn't seen Edward. He did call me every day to tell me he missed me. Work picked up considerably for him and he hadn't been able to get a free day for himself. He assured me that he would make up those days with me. I could only wish.

I had to visit him today, as a patient, to check up on my arm. I was looking forward to seeing him. I had to admit it was difficult being without him and my dreams had only intensified after our session, but it still felt nothing like the real thing.

I arrived promptly at the hospital for my appointment. I saw Rosalie, who was working in outpatient care for the day.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good. Here for my checkup and a couple of more x-rays."

"Hmmm…is that all?" She gave me a knowing look.

"Yes, Rose…I-" I was interrupted by two warm arms snaking around my waist and a soft wet kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Mmmm…Bella…you smell so good," the silky voice whispered in my ear. I swear, he could have bent me over right then and I wouldn't have cared.

"Edward…" he turned me around and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Bella, love, I won't be able to see you today." I pouted. I was hoping for a few minutes with him. He placed his thumb on my bottom lip and slowly caressed it. "No pouting. I wish I could stay, but we're swamped with surgeries today. Dr. Berger will take care of you."

"Okay. I just…"

"I know." He pulled me closer. "I miss you too."

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind us. Edward turned around.

"Oh. Dr. Berger," Edward said moving away. "This is your lovely patient. Please take good care of her for me."

"Always, Dr. Cullen. Come with me, Ms. Swan. Let's check that arm of yours."

I gave Edward another quick peck and followed Dr. Berger. My cast was removed and my arm was x-rayed. The doctor told me that my arm was healing well and I would have another four weeks with the cast and most likely some light physical therapy.

I didn't see Edward again as I left, but I gave Rose a quick bye and made my way back home. Jacob was home when I stepped into the apartment. _Finally_. He barely registered my arrival though.

"Jacob?" I cautiously asked.

"Yeah?" He was playing his Playstation and didn't take his attention off the game.

"I want to talk to you...about us." I moved to the couch and sat down next to him, my right leg coming under me as I faced him. The tension was already building in the room.

"Okay. Talk." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Jake, I need you stop playing so we can really talk about what's going on."

"Fine," he huffed, pausing the game and finally turning to me. "What do you want?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you apologizing for, Bells?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings for me and not being able to reciprocate them."

He sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. You've always been a good friend. Yes, you were a little blind, but I should have been more straight-forward with you from the beginning."

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since freshman year in high school," he said so low, I could barely hear him.

"Since ninth grade?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when you came over that first day of school?" I nodded. "You were crying up a storm because that bitch Lauren found about you being a little clumsy and decided she was going to keep tripping you whenever she saw you. You came running over to my dad's and all you wanted was for me to hold you and make you feel better. I loved every second of it. I loved how vulnerable you were and you chose me to protect you. I didn't want it to end. That's when I realized I fell in love with you."

I looked up at Jacob, his face full of emotions, love, confusion, fear. "Jake, I didn't realize…"

"Don't fuss. It's okay. I should have figured out that you didn't share the same feelings long ago and let it go, but I was still hoping against hope that you'll feel some kind of connection. Then you were with Mike." He spoke his name in disgust.

I groaned. "Let's not go there, please?" I pleaded.

He nodded. "I wanted to bash his brains in for what he did to you, but I didn't want to lose you as a friend. Doesn't matter, you did what you had to do. But now there's Edward."

"Edward's a great guy. You really ought to give him a chance. You'll like him. Besides, he went to school with Emmett and they were best buddies then. So you know he has to be good, especially to put up with Emmett."

"Sure, sure. I know you're right, but I'm just upset that you fell for this guy in twenty minutes and I got nothing after twenty years."

"Jacob, that's not true. I absolutely love you…just not in the way that you want me to, but I will always love you. You're like my brother."

He flinched at the last word, turning away from me. "Brother, right…"

"Jake…"

"Listen, Bells…I will try…for you…Anyway, I met someone and I'm really liking her. So maybe this is for the best anyway."

"Leah?" I asked

He nodded confirming my early suspicions. "Yeah, Leah. She's really great…beautiful, too. I really miss being around her."

I smiled. "That's great, Jacob! I'm sure she'll make you happy."

"I think she will, too. Look, I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry for my behavior. Can you forgive me?"

I furrowed my brows in concentration pretending to think about his request. "Hmmm…" I grinned. "Of course, Jake. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I'm glad we spoke."

"Me too."

We leaned into each other and hugged.

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

The weekend was finally approaching. I had not seen Bella, except when she came in for her appointment and then I was so busy I couldn't even take care of her myself. I did have Sunday free though, so I called her on my break so we could make plans.

"So, Bella, you've lived here longer than I have. What's good to do in the city?"

"There's plenty to do, but I'm not sure what you like."

"Well…"

"Hold that thought, someone's at the door," she interrupted.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard the voice on the other end ask, unmistakably Emmett's.

"That's none of…HEY! GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett," I laughed. "Giving Bella a hard time?"

"You know it. It's what big brothers are for anyway. You're just the man I wanted to speak to, so this is perfect."

"Oh yeah? What can I do for you?"

I could hear Bella's protestations in the background. "Simmer down, Bells. You'll talk to him in a minute," he said to an obviously agitated Bella. "Listen, I'm trying to start a touch football team and I wanted to know if you could play on Sunday."

Well, that certainly gave us something to do on Sunday, but I did want to spend it alone with her. "How long will the game be?"

"About two hours, tops. The game starts at twelve and if you can bring anyone that would be great. We can always use more players."

"Let me check with Bella, can you put her on again please?"

"Sure, take care Cullen." There was some rustling as the phone was handed back to my girl.

"Hey."

"So, did you hear what Emmett said?"

"Yes. If you want to play, that's fine. We can always do something after." Well, she certainly made things easier.

"Okay, but only if you're there to cheer me on," I added.

"Of course, I'll be there. I'll wear my skimpiest cheerleading outfit," she giggled. Thoughts of Bella in an outfit did nothing for my libido.

"You're bad…"

"Of course," she said seductively.

"I have to go before I end up over there. I'll speak to you later. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay. See you Sunday."

After I hung up with her, I gave Jasper a call and told him about the game. He finally had some downtime as well so he was up for it. I told him to be sure to bring Alice. I mentioned the game to a couple of other doctors who I knew also had Sunday off and they were just as eager to shed some frustration as well.

**~*~**

Sunday rolled around and I was meeting everyone at Seventy-Second Street and Central Park West. We would find a field from there once everyone arrived. I was anxiously waiting for Bella. I hadn't been with her properly in two weeks, though it felt like forever. The last time I saw her, aside from her checkup was at my sister's place.

I remember her reaction when Alice mentioned children. Bella was shocked as hell and I was sure had been wondering where our relationship was going. Our conversations had been limited because of my work so we hadn't been able to discuss anything. I just hope she didn't think I was neglecting her in any way.

I walked up to the Seventy-Second Street entrance to the park. Garrett and Eric, the other surgeons, were already there. We spoke about the hospital and our surgeries as we waited for everyone else to join us.

"Cullen! Glad to see you could make it." Emmett bellowed as he approached with Rosalie in tow.

"Hey Emmett! Hey Rose!" I waved to them. I introduced them to my co-workers.

"Bella's not here yet?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. "That's odd. She's always early."

"She does have a broken arm, that could slow her down considerably," I stated.

"True…" I noticed that Emmett was struggling a bit with the big equipment bag he had along with a smaller duffle bag. I offered to help with the bags and he quickly handed me the equipment bag. I glared at him and he gave me a goofy grin in return.

"Alice and Jasper should…"

"Edward! We're here!" Alice exclaimed as she and Jasper approached. "It took a while to find parking, but we managed to find one just a little way down the block." I gave Alice a one-armed hug.

My concern for Bella was growing. If Emmett said she was always early, she should have been at the park. Everyone was pretty much here already. I called her cell and it went straight to voicemail. Maybe she was stuck on the train again. I knew I should have picked her up. I began running my hand through my hair, a sure sign I was worried and my ever observant sister noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Bella's not here yet and Emmett said she's never late for anything," I said pulling at my hair some more.

Alice took hold of my hand. "Before you lose that beautiful mane of yours, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation. Perhaps she's on the train. Or maybe she had a hard time looking for an outfit for today."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you know she's not into clothes like that, but I do hope you're right."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I turned to follow her gaze and just as if the clouds opened, there was Bella. She looked beautiful in her khaki shorts and blue tank top. I really liked blue on her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. _Simple, but sexy._ I ran over to her immediately and wrapped my arms around her, placing a small kiss on her luscious lips.

"A little overeager are we?" she laughed.

"Sorry, I was just worried. What took you so long?" I pulled back, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She pointed to her left and Jacob was standing with two other men. "I had to convince the three stooges over there to come and play. They were being brats."

"I see. So what did you say that made them come around?"

"I promised to cook for them for the next two weeks."

"Mmmm… yeah. That can make anyone change their mind," I said remembering the meal she made at Alice's.

She gestured over to them and they came closer. "Edward, this is Quill and Ben, friends of Jacob and of course, you know Jake." I shook their hands, Jacob giving me a small scowl. This was going to be a long game.

I turned back to everyone else and we were all ready to head into the park and start playing. We found an empty area fairly quickly.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were our designated cheerleaders. It seemed as though Rose and Alice hit it off well, as they were talking animatedly about something. I was guessing Bella, considering how much she was cringing. She was cute when she was agitated. She caught my eyes and I smiled. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. Yep, they were definitely talking about her.

Emmett called out the instructions. We were playing shirts versus skins, my team, consisting of me, Emmett, Jasper and Garrett, being skins. Jacob, Quil, Ben and Eric were shirts. We discarded our shirts. I handed my shirt to Bella, watching as her eyes grew wide at my now bare form. I was grateful for all the time I spent in the gym. Her face turned a delicate shade of pink as she blushed.

Emmett continued with the rules. We would play a regular game of football, but play ended when the ball carrier was touched and there would be no tackling. I was fast and agile so I knew that we had this game in the bag as long as I had the ball.

We had possession of the ball first. Emmett played quarterback and handed me the ball for the opening play of the game. I gained twenty yards. I turned to the girls and saw them jumping up and down. I made eye contact with Bella, smiled and bowed for her. She giggled at my little performance.

The next couple of plays went the same way, either I gained a lot of yards or Emmett threw to Garrett or Jasper. We eventually scored quickly. Jacob's team couldn't get very far during their turn. My speed and Emmett's strength kept them from moving too far and we soon had ball control again.

We went through similar plays the second go around. When Emmett handed me the ball though, I didn't get very far when I was knocked back on my ass by Jacob.

"Easy man. It's _touch_ football, not tackle," I said picking myself up and dusting off my shorts.

"Right…sorry…" I shook my head letting him know it was no big deal.

"What's his problem?" Jasper asked as we came to a quick huddle.

"Don't know. Come on, let's just play."

Emmett threw the ball to me and while still in the air, I was hit full force getting the wind knocked out of me. I lay on my back for a few seconds to recover.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jake?" Emmett boomed.

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry…I just got a little carried away. You okay man?" He asked looking at me. I had already gotten up and was bent over with my hands on my knees.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's cool." I knew he did it on purpose, and as much as I wanted to retaliate, I didn't want to do anything that would upset Bella so I just took it in stride.

"Do that shit again and I'm tearing you a new one." Emmett told Jacob. "You sure you're okay, Cullen?"

I nodded and took some deep breaths. "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked over at Bella whose face was contorted with a mixture of concern for me and anger at Jacob. She caught me staring and I mouthed to her that I was fine and flashed my famous grin. She smiled in return and relaxed a bit.

We finished our turn without anymore incidents. The next two quarters were uneventful with neither team scoring.

The last quarter we had the ball again. Emmett faked a pass to Jasper and tossed the ball to me. I was flying down the field virtually unstoppable. All of a sudden, I felt strong hands on me throwing me to the ground. _What the fuck?_ I was on my feet again in a heartbeat about to kick Jacob's ass when I heard Bella's voice screaming.

"Jacob Black! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shoved him hard with her good hand.

"I…I…" he stammered

"'I…I...' what? Spit it out, Jake! You could have really hurt him." Tears were starting to roll down her eyes.

"Bells, I'm sorry."

"Bullshit."

"Really I am. I just wanted to let your little boyfriend know what he'll have to face if he ever hurts you," he said glaring at me.

She slapped him. I never knew she had it in her, always so unpredictable, but she was absolutely sexy when she was feisty.

"Thank you for your concern, but a couple of things you should know. One, he's not my boyfriend." My heart sank at those words, but we definitely needed to discuss our status. "And two, I think I'm highly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need for you to be my guardian!"

Jacob stared at the ground completely ashamed. _Serves him right_. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't tell me, tell Edward."

Jacob walked over to me and apologized. I extended my hand. "It's cool. No harm, no foul." He shook my hand. "We'll just move on from here."

Emmett came over and smacked my back. "I think this game is over for this week." We all nodded. Jacob, Quil and Ben quickly left the park. I said my goodbyes to Garrett and Eric and told them I'd see them on our next shift. I turned to face everyone else. Bella was surrounded by Rosalie and Alice, their arms wrapped around her as she still cried.

I approached her, grabbing my shirt and drawing her into my arms after getting dressed.

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine," I reassured her.

"He could have seriously hurt you, Edward," she sobbed into my chest.

"But he didn't." I pulled away and twirled around. "See, no scratches." I could see her mouth twitching into a slight smile.

"Still…I just had visions of not having you in my life…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry to say, but you're stuck with me for a long time," I smirked.

She started to blush again. "Oh..well… ummm…" For someone who was in law school, I found it endearing that she was always at a loss of words when I was around.

I engulfed her in my arms again. "By the way, do you know how fucking adorable you are when you get angry," I whispered into her ear. "I was having a difficult time controlling myself. I wanted to take you right then." I heard her breath hitch. I kissed along her neck, up her jaw until I reached her lips. Her mouth was so soft and sweet. I lightly glided my tongue on her bottom lip and she parted her mouth in invitation. My tongue darted in, tasting her. _ So delicious._

"When you guys are done playing tonsil hockey, let us know, we want to get out of here," Rosalie interrupted.

I smiled against Bella's lips and gave her another quick peck before pulling away.

"I'm only a few blocks away, we can all go back to my place for some drinks," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett agreed.

I placed my arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her close as we walked out of the park. I lowered down and whispered, "I can give you a proper tour of my place this time. We can explore new areas…" She immediately went red at my double meaning. I would never get bored of her reactions.

* * *

**A/N: Since, this chapter was somewhat of a re-write, what I had originally planned will come later. Not sure when the next lemon will come though. Bella does need to study you know! I will try not to wait so long in between updates**


	8. 59th and Love

**A/N: Wow, I've never been busier in my life and I'm not even working anymore. I was hoping to get this out last week, but that didn't happen. Enjoy the chapter! I love me some reviews though, so review away…**

**As always, Twilight does not belong to me, but I own allergies…**

**Chapter 8 – 59th and Love**

_**BPOV**_

We arrived at Edward's place after a short walk from the park. Alice and Jasper opted to drive down and park inside Edward's building, so they were already waiting for us when we got there.

The six of us made it upstairs and went directly to the living room and crashed on the sofa. I should say the soft supple, make-you-want-to sleep leather couch. I think everyone except Alice was ready to pass out. I don't know where she gets all the energy. It was a sight to behold though. I was leaning on Edward at one end of the couch. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap at the other end. Jasper was slouched on the matching chair with his feet on the glass coffee table. Alice, dear sweet Alice, was practically jumping on everyone to get up.

"Come on guys! Up! Up! There's so much more we can be doing other than lying around sleeping," she exclaimed.

"Alice. Please. You didn't just finish playing a game of football getting pounded on by a huge 6'5" guy gunning for you," Edward stated with his eyes still closed.

"Well, that's what you have Bella for," she winked at me.

Edward pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Yes, I do have her to take care of me." I blushed at his insinuations. This man gets me hot and bothered just by his words. _ Is there anything he can't do?_

He placed a kiss on my forehead before moving me slightly to get up. "If we're going to hang here, I'll need to get some provisions." He looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Guys come with me to the store."

Emmett groaned but agreed; Jasper didn't move. Edward raised an eyebrow at him. I saw Alice glare at him and he quickly stood up. I stifled a giggle.

"We'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Emmett chuckled.

"That doesn't leave us much then, babe," Rose smirked.

With that the boys left leaving me alone with Rose and Alice who were both staring at me.

"What?"

"You know what," Rose replied.

"Nope…mind filling me in?"

This time Alice chimed in, "Edward isn't your boyfriend?"

_Oh…that._ "Well, we never discussed it and I don't like to make assumptions. I see a lot of girls who spend a night with someone only to have their hearts broken later when they start asking for more," I stated hoping they would drop it.

"My dear, you are blind. That man is head over heels for you." Rose said as if stating the obvious. "I hear him everyday talking about you to anyone that will listen. Truly, besides his surgeries, you are the only thing he talks about. I think the other doctors and patients know more about you than you do."

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"God, yes! And mom is dying to meet you," Alice added. "She wants to know who the woman is that is making her son so happy again."

I sighed. "I can't possibly be making him happy like that. I'm sure he's seeing other women too and besides he's a successful doctor and I'm just a lowly broke law student."

"Geez, Bella, are you not listening?" Rosalie questioned impatiently. "There is no one else, but you and if you haven't noticed, I don't think he particularly cares that you're a student."

"A broke student," I interjected.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He doesn't care about all of that. He really, really likes you."

"I don't know…" I said looking down at my hands.

"You have some serious issues. You're not listening to a word we're saying. You are truly mental. Edward only calls you; you are all he thinks about day in and day out. And…hello…" Rose waved her hand around, "you're the one that's here right now spending time with him on his day off. That alone should mean something to you."

"Yeah…I guess…I just…I don't know." And I really didn't know. I know he's all I think about, but surely it can't be the same for him even if both Rose and Alice, who knows him better than anyone, say otherwise. _I am mental_.

Alice piped up, "Let's try a different approach, how do you feel about Edward?"

"I really, really like him. I love the way he looks at me. I love his smile and how it makes me go weak at the knees. I love his messy hair and how it can't be tamed. I love how I feel around him, always comfortable, protected and loved. I don't know what I will do if I lose him."

I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They were staring at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked, my eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Wow. You have it bad. That goes beyond 'like,'" Rose said.

"I do. But, ummm… what about you, Rose? You and Emmett are awfully close." I asked trying to deflect the attention away from me.

"I love your brother." My mouth dropped in shock.

"You guys barely know each other though," I exclaimed.

"We know each other well enough." She wiggled her brows. "But, unlike a certain person in this room, I don't beat around the bush. When I know or feel something, I act on it. What's the point in waiting around, you only live once."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine… but does Emmett know?"

"Of course he does. He told me he loved me first." She gave me a huge smile.

"That's wonderful!" Alice shrieked and gave Rose a big hug.

"Okay, enough. Down pixie, down." Alice retreated back to her chair.

"Whoa. Emmett said it first?" My brother was always boisterous and confident, but not when it came to women. This was definitely surprising news. "Wow…well, congratulations."

"What about you and Jasper, Alice?" Rose asked. "I know you guys are engaged, but how was the courtship?"

"Oh that was easy. I met him at Moonstruck Diner on 23rd street. He walked in and as soon as I saw him, I told him we were going to get married, he just didn't know it yet," she grinned.

"That didn't scare him off?" I inquired.

"Nope," she answered emphasizing the p. "As a matter of fact, he bought me lunch, we exchanged numbers and we've been together ever since," she continued, a look of pride on her face.

"Great story," I muttered.

"It is. But we have more important things to discuss right now while Edward is out."

"Oh?"

"Edward's birthday is next weekend, June 20th. Number 28."

So Edward is four years older than me and already has his life put together. Again, what can he possibly see in me? He's already settled, he wouldn't want to wait for me to get my life in order. I would only drag him down.

"Bella…hello…" Alice snapped her fingers at me.

"Ummm…sorry."

"It's okay. Rose was suggesting that we to go a comedy club. Which one again?" She asked turning to Rosalie.

"Comic Strip Live. It's on the east side. They always have a good line up of people," Rose stated.

"Sounds cool. I think I can handle that," I said mentally going through my finances. There isn't much left in the bank, I need to get a job soon.

"Great! I'll set everything up for next Saturday. And Bella…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I'm taking you lingerie shopping beforehand. I know just the thing to get for Edward." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alice, I don't have money to spend like that and, besides, I have plenty of underwear…" I began to protest.

"It's my gift to Edward; you'll just be wearing it. I won't hear another word of it. Just be ready on Friday."

I nodded and just as I did my saviors in the form of Edward, Emmett and Jasper, came in carrying bags of food from Whole Foods and a couple of cases of beer.

"Time to party!" Emmett bellowed, clapping his hands after putting the bags down. He made his way to Rose and plopped a kiss on her lips. "Mmm…yummy."

"Em, please, leave that in the bedroom."

"Don't be jealous, sis, I'll show you some affection too." He ran over to me and picked me up into a big bear hug.

"OW! Put me down, I can't breathe!" I yelled gasping for air.

"Sorry Bella-boo, but you know you love it," he said putting me down and messing my hair.

"Yeah…but not when my arm is still in a cast, you big oaf!" I shoved him away.

Edward came up behind me, circling his warm arms around my waist. "Emmett, I know she's your sister, but I may need to do you bodily harm if you hug her to tightly again," he said stifling a laugh.

"You know you can't take me, Cullen."

"Yes, you're right. I'll just have to take my pleasure in resuscitating her instead," he smirked as he kissed my neck. God that felt good.

"Dude, that's my kid sister. I don't want to see." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Can I give you that tour now, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

_How could I say no to that voice?_ "Sure," I breathed out.

"We'll be back guys, make yourselves comfortable." Edward told everyone before leading me out of the living room. I caught a knowing glance from Rose and rolled my eyes at her.

****

_**EPOV**_

"There are two rooms that I want to show you, but we'll leave those for last." I told Bella, as I led her away from the rest of the group.

"Oh? Which rooms are those? Your bedroom and bathroom?" She asked giggling.

I pulled her in for a deep kiss. "As much as I would love to see you in my bedroom right now, that's not what I want to show you. Besides, you already know what those look like and you'll see them again countless times." I looked at her to see that she was blushing.

We stopped in front of the first door off the living room. I pushed it open and moved us into the office which also served as my makeshift library. The walls were lined with bookshelves holding everything from my medical books to classic novels and, I'll admit, a couple of Nora Roberts books. In the middle of the room was a red oak desk and by the window was a long beige chaise lounge.

"Wow, Edward, this is gorgeous and the books…I could spend a whole day in here. No…weeks." She said, perusing the books titles. "Stephen King…Dean Koontz…Matt Taibbi? Who's that?"

"He writes non-fiction political humor. I get into that every so often." She nodded and continued walking along the bookshelves.

"Alexandre Dumas…Victor Hugo? Really? I found _Les Miserables_ to be a bit boring. You're better off sticking to Dumas." I shook my head in agreement. She seemed to be in her element. I leaned against the wall watching her, a small grin on my face. She was like a kid in a candy store. "The Bronte sisters... Good choice with their books. Wuthering Heights is one of my favorites." She gasped suddenly. "Jane Austen? I absolutely love her. I could read her books over and over. I didn't realize you read."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I can read, yes."

"Sorry, that didn't come out right," she said apologetically. "I just meant that I didn't realize you read so many classics, especially Jane Austen. Not many men will admit to that."

"I'm a romantic at heart," I said pointing to my chest. "I do love the classics though, not many books can compare." Bella shook her head in agreement. "You know, I could use a few more books though. You think you can help me in that department?"

"I'd love to. Just know that if I go to the bookstore with you, you may end up buying the whole store." She was now leaning against my desk looking incredibly sexy, her long legs holding her up. What I would give to bend her over right now. I felt the slight twitch in my pants and decided it was best to show her the rest of the place.

"Come on. Let's move to the next room." I grabbed her hand and proceeded back into the hallway. I showed her the two rooms that, for now, were serving as guestrooms.

"Why do you have so many bedrooms when you're the only one living here?" She asked after exiting the second room.

"Well, I wanted the rooms for when I have visitors. Can't very well have them sleeping on the floor, can we?" I asked pointedly.

"True."

"But, more importantly, I'm hoping to fill those room with children," I said in almost a whisper. I didn't know how she would react.

"I'm sure you would have gorgeous children, too. I envy the woman you choose."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She couldn't be serious. She didn't realize that she was the one I wanted to mother my children. _Am I getting ahead of myself? Maybe she doesn't want me the same way_.

"Bella. Don't you want children?"

She shrugged. "I never really thought about it before. I never had anybody in my life to make me really consider, until…" She stopped. I looked into her brown eyes. There was something else that I couldn't place, something she was hiding.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking, Bella." Her brows furrowed slightly asking for explanation. "I can usually read people easily, but you I can't seem to get a handle on. You always surprise me with what you do and say."

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "No need to apologize. I like it. You keep me on my toes. I do ask one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Always be honest with me. I want to know what you're feeling, what you're thinking, anything that is going on with you. I don't want secrets between us and I don't want you to hide anything from me. I want you to trust me." I placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She sighed and leaned into my palm.

"Edward…"

"Yes?" I stepped closer to her. "I will. I promise. It will just take some time to be completely open with you."

"I understand." I brushed my lips against hers. "I will wait forever for you." I pulled away from her. "Come. I want to show you the last two rooms."

I opened another door. _My sanctuary._ The room was empty except for a black baby grand piano in the center.

"Edward, that's beautiful. You play?" She asked as she brushed her hand against the black wood.

"Yes. I've been playing since I was a child. My mother sent me to take private lessons. I hated it at first."

"Why did you hate it?"

"Well, the first couple of lessons were basic training. Apparently I was a quick learner. Natural talent and all and I was pretty much teaching the instructors."

"Humble, aren't we?" She joked.

I rubbed my hand through my hair. "Yeah, very." I chuckled. "Needless to say, I ended up taking composition lessons to challenge me."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten."

She looked at me with surprise. "So, wait…you write music then?" I nodded. "Will you play something for me?"

"I will, but not right now. I'm working on something new and it's not quite finished."

"Okay, but I want to hear you play. How about something that's already done or something someone else wrote?"

I smiled at her. "I can't say no to you." I moved over to the bench, scooting over so she could sit next to me. "I know exactly what I'll play for you." My fingers moved along the keys, filling the room with their sounds.

"Claire de Lune." I felt her smile as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I remember you said this was your favorite when we were in the car the other day."

"Yes, it brings back a lot of great memories." She remained silent as I finished playing. When I was done, I lifted my leg and placed it on the other side of the bench so I was straddling it. I pulled Bella closer to me and wrapped my arms around her placing a kiss on the top of her head, taking in her scent.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

I turned her face so I could look into her big brown eyes. "I want us to be together. You and me. I want you and I don't mean only sexually either. You have filled a void in me that has been present for far too long. I can only hope you feel the same way as I do."

Tears started to pool in her eyes. "Edward…I…" She hesitated. _Did I push her too fast?_

"It's okay, Bella…"

"No…" she interrupted. She smiled. "I want you, too." I felt the grin growing on my face. "I am just overwhelmed and happy. I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I'm so plain compared to you."

I was taken aback. How could she think that? "What? Bella, you are beautiful. You are smart, funny, loving and you have an incredible body," I smirked as her cheeks turned pink. I placed a kiss on each cheek. "And I love when you blush."

I gently pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were made for me. She pulled me closer deepening the kiss showing me everything she was feeling. I took her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it softly. She moaned against me. I could feel my arousal growing, but it was too soon and she wasn't ready. I finally pulled away, but still missing the sensation of her lips on mine. I had to remind myself that there will be plenty more of those to come.

I stood up, lifting her with me. "One last room…plus I think the rest of the gang is starting to miss us."

The final room I wanted show her was the kitchen. I spared no expense in getting the kitchen remodeled. When I first bought the place, I didn't think anything of it, but Alice insisted that I remodel and upgrade all of the appliances. You must always do what the pixie says. I always knew that she had an uncanny ability to predict the future, but she took the cake this time.

"_Trust me Edward, you're going to need a bigger, better kitchen. You wouldn't want her cooking in this little piece of shit."_

"_Who's her?" I asked._

"_Don't know, but she's going to love to cook."_

Before we entered, I covered Bella's eyes. "I want this to be a surprise." I told her. I led her in, one hand over her eyes, the other holding her hand. I pushed the door open and pulled her in. "Ready?" She nodded.

I uncovered her eyes. She opened them and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, Edward! This is magnificent! You have an industrial kitchen. This is an absolute dream come true."

I felt a sense of elation as she walked around opening the double over, turning on the stove and the grill.

"So I take it you like it then?"

"Like? That doesn't even come close. I LOVE this kitchen. This has nothing on Alice's kitchen and hers was grand." She kept inspecting all of the appliances, cabinets and sinks.

"Hmm…" I pursed my lips.

Bella looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you getting jealous Edward?"

"A little…yes. You don't react the same way when you see me." I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at her.

She had a slight glint in her eyes and a sly smile as she slinked herself over to me. "And how do you want me to greet you when I see you, Mr. Cullen?"

I felt my shorts tighten as my cock came alive again. "Do you really want to know?" I asked seductively.

"Yes." She was standing in front of me now, so close, I could feel the heat emanating from her body.

"Well…if I had my way, I would be waking you up every morning with you screaming my name letting everyone know you were mine." We were centimeters apart, her eyes mirror images of mine filled with lust and desire. I was about to kiss her when the door opened.

"If you two don't mind, we're hungry. We've been waiting for you guys to come back so we could start eating. Well, except Emmett." Alice said standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, we'll be right out." I told my sister. She turned and left.

I looked back at Bella who was flushed pink. "I'll have you know that we will christen every room in this apartment." I heard a soft moan escape her lips. I gave her a quick peck on her parted lips and led her back to the living room.

"Should I be expecting a nephew in nine months?" Emmett asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Em, we didn't do anything."

"Could have fooled us. You guys were gone for quite some time." Rose piped in.

I rolled my eyes this time. "Rose, don't be jealous that you and Emmett didn't have any alone time. I'm sure you'll make up for it later."

"My little rabbit and I will most definitely make it up later," Emmett added.

"TMI, Em." Bella said sitting down on the couch.

We continued the rest of the afternoon talking, drinking and eating. Alice and Jasper were the first to leave, both citing that they had to get up early. Rosalie and Emmett left shortly after. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and took her sneakers off. I stared at her for a few minutes admiring her beauty. Her long brown hair surrounding her face on the pillow, her alabaster skin, her long slender legs…all were beautiful.

I grabbed a pair of fresh boxers from my bureau and headed to the bathroom to shower. She was still sleeping when I finished up and came back to the room. I slipped in next to her and pulled the covers up to encase us both.

She started stirring. "Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't go…"

"Never."

I placed an arm on her waist and pulled her close, smelling her wonderful scent as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah!!! They're together. Bella is mental isn't she, all of that will be explained a little later. Next up… some birthday fun. **


	9. 86th & Lexington

**A/N: OK, so my home is free of visitors and I didn't have anything planned today so I was finally able to finish this chapter. It seems as though I was celebrating a lot of birthdays the last two weeks, so why not also celebrate Edward's birthday as well right? His gift from Alice is in my profile. Also, you will find a link to a picture of what Edward's kitchen would look like. I wish I had a kitchen like that. **

**I'm also feeling the love with the reviews and the favorites and alert adds. Please keep them coming!**

**The usual disclaimer…I don't own Twilight or La Perla lingerie, though I do plan on remedying that soon…**

**Without much further ado…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9 – 86th and Lexington**

_**BPOV**_

I woke up Monday morning surrounded by Edward's scent. I could get used to this. I stretched out and rolled over, only to realize that I was alone. There was a note written in elegant script in Edward's pillow. Interesting, he doesn't have the usual doctor's scrawl.

_Bella,_

_I had to leave for my morning shift. I didn't want to  
wake you, you looked so peaceful. I set out a toothbrush,  
a blue towel and a plastic wrap for you to keep your cast dry  
if you want to shower. I will call as soon as I go on break._

_Miss you already,  
E._

I missed him, too. I put the note down and held his pillow close to me, breathing him in some more.

If it weren't for the fact that I was in the park all day yesterday I wouldn't have thought of showering now, but I went to bed dirty, something I hate to do. I had to let Edward know that he can't let me do that again. I smiled at the thought of knowing that I would be here more often than not.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and into Edward's bathroom. Like the rest of the place, it was immense. There was a vintage cast iron clawfoot tub to the left and a shower big enough for a small army straight ahead. The toilet and bidet were hidden behind a frosted glass door next to the shower. The vanity area had two sinks and matched the detailing of the tub.

I finished my human duties and stepped into the shower, letting the multiple jet streams caress my body. I only wish Edward were here with me. I felt the burning desire rise up in my body; it always does when I think of him.

I reached for the handheld showerhead and brought it down to my sensitive nub. The sensation was amazing. I thought back to our first date and Edward's magical mouth. The way his tongue worked my clit getting me closer and closer to the edge until…

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted as I came, the stream of water on my core overwhelming me. My legs felt weak, so I stayed still for a few minutes before continuing with the shower. I washed up, dried myself and headed back to the bedroom.

I looked at my cell phone, noticing I had one missed called and a new message, both from Edward.

"Damn it." I dialed my voicemail and listened to the message.

His velvety voice came on. _"Hey love. I was hoping to catch you quickly before I went into my next surgery. It's a busy day today. I'll try again later. I miss you."_ I sighed. I wanted to call him back, but I didn't want to interrupt him.

I headed home to study. I've been slacking the last few days thinking about Edward. It's bad enough already that I missed graduation because of my arm and, admittedly because my mind has been consumed with Edward. I didn't want this to take a toll on my score on the bar exam.

I made my way down to the train station. It was convenient having the station right downstairs. I wished I lived as close to my stop. As I waited for my train, I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" I turned to the source and saw James, the guy who helped me when I broke my arm.

"Oh hey James," I smiled

"So you do remember me. How are you?" he asked, looking at my arm.

"I'm good," I replied. "Of course I remember you; I can't thank you enough for your help again. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, but why haven't you called me?" he questioned, his tone taking on a bitter edge. "I saw you a couple of times, but you never stopped to say hello."

"I…ummm…I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I don't know what hours you work. I've also been studying for a big exam coming up. I just didn't have time to call," I explained.

"You didn't have time to call me, but you had time for that guy I saw you with the other," he spat out.

I took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about. I said I was sorry."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes that were still glaring at me. "I'm sorry; I've had a long day. I would really like to hang out one day. I have your number I'll call you, especially now that I see you're better."

"Ummm…sure…" The train approached and I entered quickly. "I'll catch you another time." He waved at me as the doors closed, still staring at me. That was creepy and I hope he doesn't call me.

The apartment was empty when I arrived. This seemed to be normal these days. I guess Jacob was having luck with Leah.

I went through the mail that was sitting on the table. My diploma from Fordham came in, so I now had to get a frame it. There was some junk mail and then the letter from the law board giving me the location and date of the bar exam - July 1st, a little over two weeks from today. At least I'll be able to relax for the fourth, but until then I needed to buckle down and study.

After changing into my yoga pants and t-shirt, I settled in to study. I contemplated turning my phone off so I wouldn't be disturbed, but I didn't want to miss Edward's call, so I left it on vibrate.

I was deep in concentration an hour later when my phone buzzed. _Edward_…

"Hello?" I answered.

"How's my sexy girl doing?" I heart skipped a few beats at the sound of his voice.

"I'm good, just studying." I decided this would be a good time to also grab something to eat, so I headed into the kitchen.

"When is the bar exam?"

"I just received notice today. The exam will be on July 1st at the Javits Center." I opened the fridge and took out the bread and jelly.

"That's right around the corner. How's the studying coming along. Am I interrupting?" he asked with concern.

"Studying is fine and I welcome the interruption, especially if it's you. I can only retain but so much at a time. My brain needs a break, too." I took the peanut butter from the cabinet and the butter knife from the drawer.

"Well, if you say so. If you need any time just let me know. I know how important this is for you."

"Thphan uh," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"What was that?"

I swallowed. "Sorry, I said thank you. I'm eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't realize how hungry I was until you called."

"Nothing beats a good p, b and j sandwich, but make sure you keep yourself nourished while you study. It's important."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes daddy."

"Daddy? I like the sound of that." I could hear him grinning on the other side.

I chuckled. "As much as I could use the phone sex right now, I really do need to get back to studying."

"Ok fine," he sulked.

"But, I leave you with this thought."

"What's that?"

"Your showerhead is amazing," I said with a dash of sex in my voice.

"Mmmm…" he moaned. "You will be the death of me."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye love."

I snapped the phone shut and went back to studying after devouring the rest of my sandwich.

*******

I had been studying so much that I lost track of time and days. I didn't realize it was already Friday. I felt that I had to do something, but I couldn't remember what. All I had on my mind was laws, clauses, contracts, and habeas corpus.

Then the phone rang. _Alice_. Right…shopping…

"Hey Alice."

"I hope you're ready. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ready for what?"

Alice huffed into the phone. "You forgot? I'm taking you to get Edward's gift."

"Sorry Alice. I've been drowning in law books, studying for this exam, so everything else has been pushed to the backburner," I apologized.

"No worries. Well, I'm downstairs now, I'll be right up." She hung up and I unlocked the front door.

I was in the bathroom brushing my hair when Alice came bouncing in. She barely said hello to me before heading to my closet.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

She turned to me, her eyes deep in though. "When does your cast come off?"

"July 2nd. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"No reason, just asking." That little pixie was up to something, but I wasn't in the mood to find out. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Once outside, we started walking to wherever Alice was taking me. As small as she was, she was quick and I had a hard time keeping up with her without tripping.

"Alice, if you don't slow down, my other arm will break."

"Edward did tell me you weren't exactly stable on your feet," she said as she slowed down.

"Well, I did almost break your coffee table, remember?"

She laughed. "Quite well."

"So, where are we going anyway?" I asked curious to see what torture I was in for today.

"La Perla."

"La Perla? Isn't that really expensive lingerie? I can't afford that."

Alice stopped and grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, I told you already that I was buying Edward's gift. You're just wearing it and you can both thank me later for it. Besides, La Perla is quality; you will get your money's worth."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes, they will permanently stay that way."

We stared at each other for a brief moment before we both burst out laughing.

"Come on, we're a block away now." We continued to the store and as we walked in I was completely overwhelmed and intimidated with all of the satin and lace.

"This is all so…girly." I said bitterly.

"That's the point. Wait here." Alice disappeared for a few minutes. A sales associate came over to me and asked if I needed help. I told her I was just looking. She walked away with a look of disgust on her face. I stood up a little straighter in defense. I'm seriously going to kill Alice.

Alice reappeared with what seemed like the whole store in her arms. She shooed me over to the dressing room.

"Alice, it is going to be impossible for me to try everything on with my arm like this."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help. Get undressed."

I started to blush. I'm not used to getting undressed in front of other women. I was totally uncomfortable. "Alice…"

"Bella, we have the same equipment. Get over yourself, and remember that I dress women up for a living so I'm used to all of this already," Alice stated matter-of-factly. I nodded and just did as I was told.

Two hours and thirty sets and outfits later we found the perfect bra and panty. The bra was blue, violet color with flower paisley lace and the panty was a matching brief. Alice told me to wait outside while she paid for the set. I happily obliged needing the fresh air. What I didn't realize was that Alice wanted me to leave so she could buy everything I had tried on.

"What did you do?" I asked she came out with five bags.

"I bought all the sets you tried on."

"You liked them that much? Jasper's going to be happy," I said hoping it wasn't all for me.

I was wrong. "Jasper? No, Bella. These are for you so you could show off your hot little body to my brother."

"Alice, I can't accept all of this. It's not right. I'll repay you; it'll just take a while."

"No need. It's a gift. Think of it as a birthday-Christmas-Easter gift all rolled into one."

"Al…"

"Bella, just say thank you and accept that I wanted to do something nice for you…and indirectly, Edward."

I groaned. There was no winning against Alice. This really was too much for me, I felt like a charity case, but I know Alice really wanted to do this for me.

"Look…" she started, "if you really feel bad about accepting then you can repay me with free dinner when you open your restaurant," she smiled.

"Ummm…okay," I replied confused with what she said. "Wait, restaurant?"

"Yes. You'll open one soon enough. You can't let your talents go to waste you know." She must know something I don't. "Really think about it. I know you just finished law school, but I know you did it for your father and not for you. Edward told me," she added after seeing the shocked expression on my face. "But law isn't for you. Food and cooking is your true calling, your passion." She sighed. "Not to mention that it's taking time away from you and Edward…and me. I need a shopping partner." She smiled.

"I'll think about it Alice, but I do have the bar exam coming up and I would like to think I didn't waste my time for nothing."

She patter my shoulder. "You'll find a good use for that knowledge too. Trust me."

We were in front of my building now. I thanked Alice one more time for her generosity as we said our goodbyes. She gave me a tender embrace and whispered in my ear, "I really love you. You are my sister. You and Edward are perfect for each other."

I hugged her tighter. "Thank you. You are like my family already."

"I still can't wait for mom to meet you," she grinned. "Gotta run. See you tomorrow!"

I went upstairs and did what I do best…study. At midnight I called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Indeed, it is a happy one now that you called." I smiled.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked

"Well, actually, you caught me just as I was going to break."

"Oh really? And what do you normally do on your break?"

"Usually, I get some coffee, then go to the on call room and think about this gorgeous brown hair, brown-eyed girl that I know," he answered suggestively.

"Are you in the on call room now?"

"Indeed I am and I'm all by my lonesome."

"Awww, poor baby. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked hoping to sound sexy.

"As a matter of fact, there is. You can tell me what you're wearing right now." I could feel myself already getting wet.

"I'm wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts," my voice came out raspy as my breathing was getting faster.

"Mmmm… we need to remedy that. Take off your clothes," he demanded. I did as I was told and laid my naked body back on the bed.

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Touch yourself. Touch your breasts, tell me how they feel."

I moaned as I caressed my breasts. "They feel soft but firm, really good."

"Pinch your nipples for me." I gasped at the sensation as I did, rolling them between my fingers. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm playing with my nipples, just as you said, pinching and squeezing, watching them get harder."

"Good, move your hands slowly down, I want you to tell me how wet you are for me."

My hand made its way down to my center. I could feel the heat emanating without even touching. I slide a finger down my slit. "God, Edward, I'm dripping…" I breathed out.

"Taste yourself. Slide a finger into your waiting pussy and bring it to your lips. I want to hear you."

My breath hitched as I entered myself, I pumped one finger in and out, letting my juices coat it. I brought it up to mouth and sucked gingerly on it. "Mmmm…Edward…I taste so fucking good."

"I know," he said smugly. "You taste fucking fantastic."

"God, I need you right now, Edward," I breathlessly said.

"Finger yourself, use two fingers. Imagine it's me slamming into you."

I slid my middle and forefingers into me. "Oh fuck."

"That's my girl. Fuck yourself. I want to hear you scream my name," he ordered.

I slammed my fingers in and out every so often taking them out to rub my clit that was aching to be touched. I could feel myself getting closer, my stomach tightening.

"I'm going to cum soon."

"Yes, Bella…cum for me…scream my name… I wish I were there fucking you, sliding in and out, making you cum all over my hard cock."

Edward's words did me in as I started cumming, screaming his name out, my insides clamping around my fingers. I've never cum so hard on my own. I stayed silent as I caught my breath, coming down from my climax.

"Bella?"

"Mmhmm…" I hummed.

I could hear Edward chuckling smugly. "That good, huh?"

"Unbelievably so. I've never done that before."

"Well, I'm honored that I'm the first to deflower your phone," he laughed.

"Did you…ummm…?" I shyly asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't want anyone walking in on me while I'm jerking off to your sexy voice. It's bad enough I've walked in on people having sex. I don't need anyone gossiping, unless I was really having sex."

"Maybe that could be a possibility one day," I suggested.

"Mmm…" he groaned. "I would love that."

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Happy Birthday," I said, sleep trying to take over.

"Thank you. You've made this the best birthday ever. Now sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…goodnight."

"Night…" As I hung up I could have sworn I heard him say he loved me, but I could have just been my mind playing tricks as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I told her I loved her, but I don't know if she heard me. Whether she heard or not doesn't matter, I do love her.

She called me right at midnight to wish me a happy birthday. It was the sweetest thing ever, hearing her voice after a long day of surgeries. What was even better was the phone sex afterwards. That was definitely the best gift ever, but now I had a raging hard on. I went into the bathroom stall and took care of my problem quickly.

I had a few more hours left to my shift. Since it was so late, there wasn't much to do so I updated patients' charts and handled other paperwork. Eventually the time past and it was time to go home.

I hopped into the shower as soon as I got home, letting the warm water fall onto my back, thoughts of Bella permeating through my mind. She was so beautiful, so sexy. I wondered what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman in my life. I've had my share of women and I certainly wasn't the gentleman that I should have been with a good portion of them. Bella, though, made me a better man. I have never been happier and no woman has ever made me this happy.

Yes. I love her. I knew this for a fact. There was no doubt in my mind I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, taking care of her, spoiling her, protecting her…and loving her. I only hope that she feels the same way. I know she does, I feel it anytime I am with her, but she seemed to be afraid to open up to me. I am almost positive her issues have to do with her mother abandoning her. Something like that can kill a person's self-esteem and trust in other people. But, I know there's more to it that she's not telling me and I just have to be patient with her. She will eventually tell me.

In the meantime, I knew I had to show her that she's the best thing in the world. I would show her that I love her and would never leave her. I would go to the ends of the earth for her.

I laid down, smelling her strawberry scent on my covers and pillows. I fell asleep smiling knowing I was wrapped in her essence.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was startled out of another dream of Edward by noise in the kitchen. I knew it couldn't be Jacob, that boy couldn't make anything except some coffee. No, I heard pots and pans clanging, definitely not Jacob.

I quickly got up and investigated the cause of the commotion. Leah…

She jumped when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"Bella…you scared me," she said clutching at her chest.

"Yes, well you woke me up." I looked around. "Mind telling me what you're doing though?"

She flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you," she answered apologetically. "I wanted to make breakfast for Jake. I was trying to be quiet, honest. I'm really sorry." She gave me a pleading look asking for forgiveness.

I waved it off. "Don't worry; I needed to get up anyway to study before tonight."

"Thanks. I'm not much of a cook either, but my dad says I make a mean western omelet and I wanted Jacob to taste it."

"I'm sure Jacob would love it. All the ingredients are in the fridge. If you need any help, just let me know."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed excitedly

She was sweet; she will definitely win over Jacob by cooking for him. I walked back to my room hearing her continue to destroy my kitchen. I normally would be pissed off if someone was in there ruining my sanctuary, but I was too pre-occupied with tonight and this exam to even care.

I was also thinking about what Alice and I spoke about the day before. Cooking was my passion and it would be amazing to open my own restaurant, but I don't know the first thing about running my own business. I could ask Alice for some advice since has her designer label.

No… I can't do this.

I've worked too hard for this law degree. I've spent too many long hours and sleepless nights to prepare myself of the bar. I had to do this for Charlie, for my father…for me. I needed to prove to myself that I could this and no one or nothing could hold me back. I did this for Emmett, too. I know he would be proud of his kid sister, finished what I started, something he couldn't do because of his injuries.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and then at my clock. This woman gets up way too early.

"Hey Alice," I said in a resigned tone.

"Well don't you sound chipper this morning."

"Seriously, you need to give me whatever drug you're on because there is no way that someone so tiny can have as much energy as you do," I told her.

"Don't be silly. I'm naturally like this. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to tell you that Rose and I are on our way over to get you ready for tonight."

"What?!? Why? Alice it's only nine o'clock, the show is at eight. I think we can wait to get ready, no?" I said a little annoyed.

"Perfection takes time, sweets. Today is Edward's birthday. Don't you want to look your best?" She was playing the guilt card by using Edward. Evil, I say.

I sighed. "Yes, but Alice I still have to study."

"Rose will help you study while I work on you. That won't be a problem. Gotta run and pick up some things to bring over. See you in about an hour." She hung before I could protest. I shook my head in disbelief wondering what I just myself into. There really was no way of stopping her.

I decided to tidy up my room a bit before Rosalie and Alice arrived. My room was in disarray since I had been studying and, hell, I'll use my arm as an excuse. I'm just glad the cast is coming off soon.

I had been back to the hospital a few more times for checkups and all three times Dr. Berger told me I was progressing and actually healing quicker than expected. She told me July 2nd the cast would come off. Perfect timing it was too, the day after my bar and right before the holiday weekend, something to look forward too.

When I was done cleaning my room, I went out to the living room to see Jacob and Leah making out. I guess he enjoyed his breakfast and was now onto dessert.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"Oh hey Bells. What's going?" He asked obviously flustered.

"Nothing, but can you take that into your room please," I said gesturing to them.

Jake smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not even close, but you know I'm not a fan of PDA and Alice and Rose are on their way. I don't think they would appreciate the view." I glanced at the bulge trying to break through his pants and back up to his face.

"Right, right." He moved to get up from the couch grabbing Leah by the hand.

I noticed the plates on the table. "Don't forget to do the dishes. At least put them in the sink or something."

"Will do, boss," he said picking up the plates in his free hand.

There was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the little devil herself and her new sidekick. I let them in and they immediately dragged me into my room.

After hours of prodding, pulling and painting I was done. Alice wasn't kidding when she said perfection takes time. In my case it took almost seven hours. At least Rose did help me with my studying. She's a great partner.

I looked at myself in my full-length mirror and I was happy with the results. My hair was curled all the way to the ends, something I have never been able to achieve on my own. My make-up was on the natural side. I'm not make-up person, so Alice just enhanced my eyes with some shadow, giving me a sexy smoky look. Alice brought clothes for me to wear. She came prepared.

I was wearing a blue sleeveless v-neck top that hugged my curves and amazingly enough I was in a skirt. It took a lot of convincing from Alice, but I relented. The skirt was flowed out, coming up as I twirled. It was beige with a blue print that matched the top. Rose insisted that I wear heels, but I had to remind her that I was in a cast and I was the clumsiest person alive. She agreed and brought out my ballerina flats instead. Underneath all of this, of course, was Edward's gift. I just hoped he liked it.

We headed out to the comedy club. The guys were meeting us there and were already waiting when I arrived. I locked eyes with Edward and couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans and a plain black untucked button-down with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was screaming for me to run my hands through it and his eyes…His eyes were a deeper shade of green tonight. They were so full of an emotion that I could only say was love. _Did he love me?_

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella." I felt the surge of heat in my face as I blushed. "You are the best birthday gift ever." He pulled me close and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

Emmett pulled us out of our little bubble as he slapped Edward on the back.

"Come on, birthday boy. There'll be time for smooching later, let's get our laugh on now."

We were seated towards the back of the room where there was a long L-shaped bench protruding from the wall and some tables. Edward and I were in the corner with Jasper and Alice to my right and Emmett and Rose on our left. The lights lowered as the host of the show came out.

"Welcome to Comic Strip Live…" I lost focus as I felt a hand on my thigh. I turned to Edward, but he was staring intently at the host. _If he keeps that up, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on the jokes._

The waitress came with our drink orders. Edward had a Heineken and I ordered a rum and coke. The first act came out, some guy from VH1 and he was extremely funny, though I can't really remember his jokes.

The alcohol was definitely loosening me up and apparently having the same effect on Edward. He shifted so that he his body was facing me more, putting his arm around my shoulders. He placed his hand on my thigh again, gently squeezing it.

I leaned over and whispered, "Don't start something you can't finish."

He raised an eyebrow at me and whispered back, "Is that a challenge?"

I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulder. In response, Edward's hand worked its way down my thigh to the hem of my skirt. I started to wonder if Alice knew what she was thinking when she told me to wear the skirt. I glanced over at her and she gave me wink. Yep, she knew.

Edward's hand slipped under the skirt and I shivered when he made contact with my skin. His hand started up my thigh, slowly caressing the bare skin. He finally reached the edge of my panty, thumbing along the edge.

I was breathing heavy at this point and could barely catch the jokes. I didn't even realize a new person came out to perform.

Edward leaned in again and nibbled at my ear lobe, his hand rubbing my tender nerves through the fabric.

"May I?" he asked huskily. I closed my eyes and gave a slight nod.

I felt his fingers push the panty aside and quickly glide over my slit. I gasped. Jasper looked over with concern. I forced a smile out and he turned back to the stage.

"Mmmm…Bella, you're so wet already," he growled into my ear.

Edward unexpectedly slid two fingers into my core and I completely stopped breathing. He began to pump in and out. My hand tightened its grip on the table as my hips bucked forward slightly.

"Breathe, Bella." I let out a silent moan. I could feel myself getting closer, my coil getting tighter as his fingers curled in hitting my sweet spot. My god this man is a miracle worker with her fingers. "Look at me, Bella." I looked into his beautiful green eyes. Seeing the lust in them brought me to the brink. Lucky for me the crowd went crazy with laughter, masking my loud moan as I came over Edward's fingers.

He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth.

"Always delicious." I almost came again. There was still one more performance. I could feel Edward's leg shaking impatiently. I knew he needed to release, but I couldn't touch him without being obvious.

As soon as the lights went up, Edward shot out of his seat. He said goodbye to everyone saying he needed to collect his birthday present. He dragged me out of the club and into a cab. His lips were on mine in a heartbeat, his tongue begging for entrance which I happily granted. Our tongues fought for dominance. This was by far the best kiss ever.

Before I knew it, we were in front of his building. Edward threw some cash at the cab driver and rushed us upstairs. He kissed me passionately in the elevator ride up. We were inside his apartment and his bedroom in a flash.

He pushed me onto the bed, hovering over me.

"So beautiful... You don't know how much I want you right now," he said, he voice laced with desire.

"Please, Edward…"

He stood up and tore his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He bent down and unzipped my skirt. I lifted my hips to help him slide it off. He looked at my panties and groaned. "Please tell me you have the matching bra to go with that."

I bit my lip and nodded. He sat me up and helped me take my top off revealing my bra. He lightly pushed me down again so he could admire my body. I never felt more wanted in my life.

"You are absolutely beautiful in that set…" he growled. "Definitely need more of that."

The need in me to satisfy him was growing and I sat up again, moving to the edge of the bed. I pulled him in front of me, in between my legs, my mouth level with his waiting bulge. I could see his erection straining against his pants so I swiftly undid them and pushed them down and long with his boxers. His erection was soon free. I have never seen him fully exposed like this before; he was big.

I could see the tip glistening with his pre-cum. I darted my tongue out to taste.

"So sweet." I heard him moan.

I wrapped my mouth around his head and slowly twirled my tongue around eliciting a deep growl from Edward. I ran my tongue up and down his shaft, licking from base to tip. I looked up at him to see he was staring down at me, his mouth slightly open. I kept my eyes trained on him as I completely took him in my mouth. His head fell back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, Bella…don't stop."

I bobbed my head on his long cock, using my hand to jerk along where my mouth couldn't reach. I felt Edward's hand fist my hair, guiding me up and down setting the pace. I hummed over around him, my tongue working along as I sucked him in and out.

"Bella…oh…I'm so…fuck…I'm…close…" he whimpered.

I moved my hand to his balls giving them a gentle squeeze knowing that would send him over the edge. A moment later, he was moaning my name, his cock pulsing in my mouth as his cum coated my throat. I swallowed every last drop. He held on to my shoulders to steady himself as he came down from his high.

He pushed me down onto the bed again, kneeling down between legs, his face breathing in my scent.

"God, Bella, you smell so good." Before he could do anything, I lifted him up.

"I'm done for tonight." He pouted. "I wanted to give you a birthday present. You can always thank me tomorrow." I added with a grin.

He nodded and crawled up into bed, pulling me alongside him, my head on his chest. I heard his heartbeat, a slow rhythmic beat that lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: wow, that was my longest chapter yet… a little bit of everything no? A couple of lemon slices too. I wanted to add Edward's POV here for a bit so you can see what he was thinking after he said he loved Bella. I hope you like. Next chapter will come soon.**


	10. Times Square

**A/N: The past week and a half has been musical week for me. I saw both **_**West Side Story**_** and **_**Jesus**__**Christ Superstar**_**, both excellent productions. In honor of this, our lovely duo will be heading to the theater as well. Enjoy!**

**Twilight is not owned by me, but I own a lot of Playbills.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10 – Times Square**

_**BPOV**_

_My goodness, this feels so good and so real. The tingling sensation was shooting all throughout my body. Edward's hands were everywhere, gently caressing me. I felt his tongue on my breast, his teeth grazing my nipple making it hard. My dreams have never felt like this and I hope I never wake up from it._

"_Edward," I sighed. This seemed to spurn dream Edward on as he continued licking and kissing his way down to my navel. I felt his long fingers hook into my underwear and pull them off. His hands were then on my thighs, pushing them apart._

_I gasped as his tongue flicked my clit._

"_Do not wake up from this dream," I told myself. I heard him chuckle._

_His tongue continued playing along my folds, licking up and down my slit. I then felt his finger slide into me. Wait…this is way too real._

I shot my eyes open and looked down. This was no dream. All I saw was bronze hair in between my legs. I gasped again as another finger was slipped into my core.

"Oh my god, Edward…" His piercing green eyes looked up at me.

"Good morning," he smirked.

"Yes…yes…good…" I was breathless.

He lifted his body to my side, quickly darting his tongue out to my waiting nipple. He sucked, flicked, and licked around the hard nub while his fingers continued their movements inside me. He started moving back down, leaving soft kisses along my stomach, and around my belly button. With one final kiss on my mound, he dipped his head and swiftly sucked my clit into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from me.

He continued his ministrations with his tongue and mouth, gently biting and sucking, while his slender fingers probed my insides finding my sweet spot. I screamed out his name in pleasure.

He kept massaging my walls with his fingers. I could feel the tightness in my belly as I edged closer and closer to my climax.

He began lapping at my clit to the same rhythm as his fingers, working me mercilessly.

"Oh god…I'm…"

"Go ahead love, don't hold back…"

I yelled out his name as I came all over his tongue and fingers, my body shuddering in ecstasy. He lightly licked at my entrance, drinking up the last of my juices as I slowly came back down from the edge.

"That…is probably…the best way…to wake up," I breathed out. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard before in my life."

Edward gave me a smug look as he lay down next to me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. You truly are a delightful breakfast." I naturally blushed.

He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in close for a kiss. I swiped my tongue along his lower lip and was met with his instantly. I could taste myself and yes, I did taste good, even better when our flavors mixed.

I backed away, my lips already regretting leaving his. "So, Dr. Cullen, do you work today?"

"Nope. I never work on my birthday weekend, especially now that I have a gorgeous woman lying next to me." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Gorgeous woman?" I feigned jealousy. "Who? Where?"

He kissed me again, a soft gentle kiss that still conveyed so much emotion.

"You, silly," he chuckled softly.

"Oh, right. I knew that," I grinned.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I shook my head.

"Not really. I wasn't sure if you were working today so the only thing I had planned was studying."

"Spend the day with me then." This was more a demand than a request, but I happily agreed.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda?"

He looked at me with furrowed brows, as if he was trying to read my mind. I felt my neck and cheeks begin to heat with the attention. He gave me a small lopsided grin.

"I love when you blush," he breathed out, leaning to me to place a kiss on each of my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed. He moved back a little. "Do you like musicals?"

"I've never been to one other than high school productions," I answered.

"Great! _West Side Story_ has been out for a while and it's gotten some good reviews. I would love to take you." I smiled at his boyish excitement.

"I would love to go, Edward."

"Sweet," he gave me a peck on my forehead. "I'm going to shower, and then we'll go to your place so you can get a change of clothes."

"Ummm…okay." He stood up and started to the bathroom.

"Bella?" He turned to me. I raised a brow in response. "I was thinking…" he was nervous, which was totally unlike him, but it was adorable.

"Yes…" I urged him on.

"Well, would you consider bringing some of your stuff here?" _Was he asking me to move in?_ "I'm not asking you to move in yet." _Well, that answered that question. Wait, he said yet._ "But I like waking up with you in my arms and the more often it happens, the happier I am."

"Ummm…"

"Plus, you'll be close to the school and the library so it would be easier for you, studying and all," he paused. "You don't have to answer right away, but please think about it." I'm in love; there was no doubt about that fact.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I'll pick up some things when we go down to my place in a bit. You're right. It'll be more convenient for me if I'm closer to school."

He was dumbfounded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shaking his head out of his stupor.

"Great!" And with that he stalked off into the bathroom.

This was an interesting turn of events. The last time I tried living with another man romantically it didn't end well. I really didn't know why I accepted Edward's offer so quickly, but it felt right. I just hope my instincts were right this time around.

I hadn't told anyone about that experience, not even Jacob and he knew everything about me. It was embarrassing for me and a huge part of why I didn't trust people or their feelings. If Edward truly cares for me though it'll all work out. Right?

Edward came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, the water glistening on his chest. His sex hair, matted down by the water, was still sexy as ever. I instantly felt my insides twitch with desire. My mouth gaped open slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" he smirked, lifting an eyebrow. I slowly nodded my head. "So am I."

I looked down and saw that my top half was uncovered and my breasts were in full view, nipples at attention. When did my bra come off? Oh, right, when I was dreaming. He's good.

"Come on. As much as I would love to stay and suck on those beauties all day, I do want to catch the matinee. But don't think I'll forget about them later," he winked.

He finished getting ready as I got dressed. It was 11:30 by the time we reached my apartment. Jacob was home playing video games while Leah looked on. It was hard to believe that Jacob was a law student.

Edward and Jacob played nice, not sure if it was due to Leah's presence or not, but I was grateful.

I took a shower and packed some clothes to stay at Edward's. We went for a quick brunch before heading to the theater.

"Hey, do you have the tickets already?" I remembered he said he wanted to go earlier, but that would mean he didn't have them.

"Yes. I called and bought them while you were getting ready. The tickets will be held at will call." I nodded.

We arrived at the Palace Theater with twenty minutes to spare before the show started. The entryway was swarming with people of all ages waiting to get in. Edward retrieved our tickets and we were ushered into the theater and our seats. Third row center…amazing seats.

I had always wanted to see the movie version of _West Side Story_ because of its Romeo and Juliet related theme – two people who loved each other so much they would do anything to be together forever. _True love_. I had never found that in any of my previous relationships, especially not with Mike.

"Hey, you okay?" I was taken out of my thoughts by Edward who was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, just enjoying the show," I whispered. He nodded and took my hand in his. They fit perfectly together.

During intermission, Edward went and bought a glass of wine and some snacks. I had to stifle a giggle when he made too much nose reaching for some chips. The other patrons were quick to shush him. The person in front turned to glare. Edward just sunk lower into his seat with embarrassment.

The final scene was heart-wrenching. Maria holding the gun that killed Tony wondering if she should kill herself or kill everyone around her. I couldn't help but think how I would react should something happen to Edward. Day by day, it gets harder to part with him. I was finding that I needed him and wanted him beyond the physical. I wanted him mind, body and soul. This realization brought tears to my eyes. Edward wiped my tears away, his own eyes watery with unshed tears.

We drove back to Edward's place in silence, no doubt both thinking about the similarities of the play to our lives.

We walked into the apartment and I dropped my bag on the couch. As I was about to retreat into the kitchen for a snack, Edward grabbed my arm and drew me into a tight embrace.

"I will never let you go. I wanted to let you know that. I need you. You are my life now."

I raised my head and gazed into his eyes finding all the love that I had wished for in them. I brushed my lips against his.

"I need you too, forever."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I felt it was a good place to end. Don't worry, longer chapters will come next.**


	11. 60th Street

**A/N: Oh my! You guys must completely hate me. Almost three weeks without an update. I know I had said I would have an update when I got back from vacation, but that didn't quite happen. I had too much fun on my vacay to actually write. Then when we returned, life decided to take us on a little rollercoaster ride… and this time we were heading down. It's been a stressful couple of weeks and it certainly affected my writing… I wasn't doing any. Hopefully this chapter will get me back on track. There's a little treat for you guys, if you want to call it that. *wicked grin***

**Don't forget to review, review, review… and critique. I can only improve, right? That reminds me…over 50 reviews, I'm really happy. Let's see if we can get to… 75??? Or am I reaching??? LOL**

**As a reminder, I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I own a husband with two blood clots…**

**Without much further ado…

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – 60th Street**

_**James POV**_

_I wanted her_. She was going to be mine no matter what.

I had been watching her for months. She always took the D train downtown. I wished I could follow her to find out where she lived. I wanted to surprise her one day. I hated the weekends. Weekends meant I couldn't see her.

I didn't know her name then, but I knew her regardless. I could recognize her long chestnut brown hair anywhere, even when she put it up in those disgusting buns. I could tell she had a body on her, too, but she always hid it underneath sweats and too big shirts or sweatshirts. Once I made her mine she would be in nothing but tight dresses or skirts and low cut tops. I wanted to see as much skin as possible at all times. She would also only wear her hair down. I wanted to be able to grab and pull her hair whenever I felt in the mood.

Then the unfortunate, or at least the fortunate for me, happened. She slipped, fell and broke her arm and I was there to save her. She was indebted to me now. I was the one to take her to the hospital. She wanted _me_ by her side. I was there holding her hand. She was grateful to me and only me. As soon as she was better, I was going to take her to Vegas and marry her, the sooner the better. She would be _mine_ forever.

Isabella Swan…soon to be Isabella Bonnet.

Then that cockblocker of a brother showed up. _The nerve_. What's worse was that she told me to leave. _ME_. I helped the stupid, clumsy bitch and she made me leave! I took it with stride though. She would call me. I knew she would. Even still, I waited at the hospital. I wanted to sneak back in her room and stay with her, show her I could care for her.

Instead, that doctor showed up. He called her Bella as if they knew each other forever. They kissed. She was already cheating on me.

No. She wasn't cheating. It was nothing. It was just a quick infatuation with the doctor taking care of her and nothing would come from it. After all, she was mine.

But, she didn't call. She left me hanging. I hadn't seen her using the train in a few days. I finally did and she had that asshole doctor all over her. I knew she didn't like it, she couldn't have liked it. I had to stand my ground though; I couldn't risk getting her upset at me. He saw me though. We looked right at each other. He was challenging me. This was one game he wouldn't win.

I saw her again a week later on the train platform…by herself. She looked beautiful as always. I even called her Bella, just as if we were old friends. She didn't seem to notice so that was a good thing. I mentioned the man she was with but she didn't say he was her boyfriend. I knew she was still belonged to me then. I was about to make a move when the train arrived. I would just continue to wait until she called me. But again, she didn't call.

Today, my ass of a boss decided to show up and supervise us for the day. Victoria. I hated the cunt, but I got my position quickly by having her ride my cock. She did a decent enough job, plus it was how I ended up seeing Bella all the time.

She wanted coffee, nasty Starbucks coffee. I had to stay on her good side to become supervisor so I went to get it for her like the dutiful employee that I am. I had to thank her once again. I saw my Bella ordering coffee and only one cup. She was alone again. Wonderful!

I walked up behind her and tapped her on her right shoulder. Before she could turn around, I moved to her left and tapped her left shoulder. I moved to her right again, but this time she picked up on my little game and finally saw me. I swore she looked apprehensive at first, but she flashed her beautiful smile and all was right.

"Hey James."

"Hey beautiful," I endeared. "You still haven't called me, you know." Let's see what excuse she was going to use this time.

"Ummm…yeah, sorry about that, I've…" I cut her off not wanting to hear the lies spew from her mouth. She was perfect, perfect people didn't lie.

"Don't worry about it." I looked around and noticed that there was an empty table by the window. "Look, there's a free table over there," I said pointing to the table. "We can hang out a bit now." Before she could answer me, I walked away forcing her to follow me.

She settled herself into the seat across from me, though I had hoped she would sit next to me so I could touch her and smell her.

"So, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while." I realized my slip when I saw her eyes furrow slightly.

"Fine," she answered.

"Just fine? Come on, a gorgeous girl like you must have a lot going on. What about that guy I saw you with the other day?"

"My _boyfriend_?" She emphasized the word to let me know she was taken, except by the wrong person. "Wait…you saw me? I don't remember seeing you."

Shit, I slipped again. "Uh, yeah, I was towards the end of the platform. I didn't think you saw me; you did seem consumed by this guy. He wasn't hurting you or anything was he?" I asked curiously.

"No, not at all. He is my boyfriend, so I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"Boyfriend, huh?" My eyes narrowed at her constant use of the word. "So much of boyfriend that he's leaving you alone to talk to other men?" I wanted to let her know that he was an idiot and he didn't deserve her, but it backfired on me.

"I'm not… he didn't…" she stammered. "You're right. I should get going." I realized my mistake. She'll have to learn how much better I am for her than that asshole. She started to get up to leave, but I stopped her.

I placed a gentle touch on her arm. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. It was a harmless joke." Not really, but I was a great actor. "Please forgive me."

She took a look at me trying to read me, but her face softened and I saw that I won her over. She nodded and sat back down.

"You know though," I continued. "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Ever. I couldn't stand anyone else looking at you." This was true. I would never let her leave my side. I wouldn't even let her work if I had my way.

She gave me a small smile and chuckled. "A little possessive streak there, huh?" She joked. I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, you can say."

"So, James, what brings you up from the dungeons of the subway?" She wanted to change the subject, so I let her.

"I was about to go on break and my boss was downstairs. I wanted to make a good impression on her so I could get promoted," she nodded, surely understanding how we all like to suck up to the boss. "I asked if she wanted anything and she actually took me up on my offer. I'll have to thank her though, since I was able to see you again." I gave her a grin that I hoped looked sincere.

She looked down at her watch. "Oh hey, I took up a lot of your time. You need to get back to work. I don't want you getting in trouble and losing out on any promotion."

"She can wait. I've been waiting forever to see you. Besides, I all but have this promo in the bag. I always get what I want." I placed my hand over hers. _So soft._ I can't wait for those hands to be on my cock. Just the thought of that caused it to start twitching in my pants.

I looked out the window and just my luck Mr. Asshole himself was standing right outside looking at us. I grinned at him knowing that I was getting under his skin. He wouldn't bother with her now and she could be with me for good. He quickly shoveled off. Bella turned to look out the window, but she was too late to see him.

She turned back to me. "You always get what you want? I'm sure you do, James, but I do have to get going." She removed her hand from under mine, I was immediately sorry for the loss of her touch.

"Usually, I do." Not wanting to let her go yet, I asked her another question. "Do you come to this Starbucks often?"

"No. This was the first time. Edward didn't have any coffee in his place and I seriously needed a caffeine fix." So his name was Edward, he lived in the area and she was staying with him, at least she did last night.

"Oh. If you don't mind, maybe we can hang out some time."

"Ummm…Yeah. I'll give you a call if I'm around." She didn't sound too convincing; I would have to force the situation. I nodded, but before I could say anything more she was already gone.

After she left I finally went and bought Victoria her coffee. I headed back to the dungeon thinking about the look on Edward's face as I touched his…no my woman. He had to know that he could and would never have her. I was sure I could easily take him down as well if needed. I just had to bide my time. My day with her would come.

"Took you long enough to get back, Bonnet. Did they pick the coffee beans or something?" Stupid bitch.

"Sorry, Victoria. I ran into an old friend. I didn't mean to take so long." I gave her a sweet smile that instantly loosened her up.

She slinked her way to me, first checking to see if anyone was around. "You know, you could always make it up to me," she said trying to sound sexy. It wasn't quite working, but I played along anyway.

"Oh yeah? How can I do that?" I whispered into her ear.

"Well, you can take me into the supply closet and have your way with me." One thing I loved about this woman, she was always putty in my hands. I was the one in trouble and she wanted to please me. I'll be happy to oblige.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I felt Edward kiss me early in the morning, waking me to tell me he was off to work and I had full reign armed the place. This past weekend was absolutely wonderful. Every passing moment I fell more in love with Edward. I admit it.

I was hopelessly in love.

This was a new feeling for me. My previous relationship with Mike never even came close. At the time, I think I was just happy that someone even gave me the time of the day, so I jumped on it only to get hurt in the end. Mike didn't want me, he used me. This was part of the reason I couldn't understand why Edward was so drawn to me. He could be with any beautiful, model-type woman, but he was with plain old me. This gorgeous god chose me. I only hoped it was for good.

I slept for another couple of hours before waking up again. I stayed in bed thinking about my day ahead. Edward had promised he wouldn't distract me from my studies during the time I spent in his home. He wasn't the one that that was trouble. I knew I it was difficult for me to control myself around him. He was just so damn irresistible.

I could spend all day kissing him, his face, his perfect cheekbones and jaw line. His perfect lips, especially when they turned up into my favorite panty-dropping smile, were so soft and juicy. I could kiss and lick his chiseled chest all the way down to the v of his hips, the v that pointed to my most favorite part on his body. I couldn't wait to have this damn cast off so I could properly take care of his delicious manhood and, boy, was there plenty enough for me. I wondered if it would hurt. Mike was nowhere near the same size and he hurt. He was my first, but then again, I was a virgin and…well…after that I never really felt much. I think I became the queen of fake orgasms. I wasn't lying to Edward when I said I never came so hard before.

I did enough thinking. I really did need to get up and study. I rose out of bed and got ready for my day. I headed into the kitchen afterwards. I did believe I found my new sanctuary. I opened the cabinets looking for coffee. I quickly realized that there wasn't much food here. It made sense though; Edward was always at the hospital, so he must eat there. Hmmm… I'll have to bring him lunch one of these days. I'm sure hospital food cannot be appetizing. But first, we'll have to go food shopping.

I dressed and headed out the Starbucks across the street. I was not usually a Starbucks drinker, but I had to make due since there was nothing in the house.

"Can I get a vente caramel macchiato with a double shot of espresso, please?" I asked the barista. As I said, I needed the extra caffeine to keep myself awake. I moved over to the pickup area and waited for my drink.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder, but when I turned to look there was no one there. I felt a tap on my left shoulder and again nothing. I hated these games. I felt another tap and this time looked in the opposite direction and this time I saw him.

"Hey James," I smiled while internally groaning.

"Hey beautiful," I cringed at his term of endearment. It didn't sound right coming from him. It was almost creepy. "You still haven't called me, you know."

"Ummm…yeah, sorry about that, I've…" he cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't worry about it." He looked around. "Look, there's a free table over there. We can hang out a bit now." He walked away before I could answer him. My drink order came up. I grabbed it and followed him to the table. I sat down across from him not wanting to get too close.

"So, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while." Hasn't seen me in a while? He made it seem as though we saw each other often.

"Fine," I replied, not wanting to give him too much information on my life.

"Just fine? Come on, a gorgeous girl like you must have a lot going on. What about that guy I saw you with the other day?"

"My boyfriend?" I emphasized the word boyfriend letting him know that I wasn't available. Then I realized what he said. "Wait…you saw me? I don't remember seeing you." Is he stalking me?

Uh, yeah, I was towards the end of the platform. I didn't think you saw me; you did seem consumed by this guy. He wasn't hurting you or anything, was he?"

"No, not at all. He is my boyfriend, so I know he wouldn't hurt me." Why would he?

"Boyfriend, huh?" His eyes narrowed briefly. "So much of boyfriend that he's leaving you alone to talk to other men?"

"I'm not… he didn't…" I was shocked by his insinuation. "You're right. I should get going." I started to stand when he placed his hand on my arm. I shuddered at the touch.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. It was a harmless joke. Please forgive me." I looked at him to gauge his sincerity. It seemed genuine so I settled back into my seat again.

"You know though," he continued. "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Ever. I couldn't stand anyone else looking at you." I couldn't tell if he was still joking or not so I gave him a small smile and laughed it all.

"A little possessive streak there, huh?" I joked.

He chuckled as well. "Yeah, you can say."

This conversation was starting to get uncomfortable again so I figured a change of subject was in order. "So, James, what brings you up from the dungeons of the subway?"

"I was about to go on break and my boss was downstairs. I wanted to make a good impression on her so I could get promoted," I nodded in agreement. "I asked if she wanted anything and she actually took me up on my offer. I'll have to thank her though, since I was able to see you again." He smiled again but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

I looked down at my watch seeing that we've been talking for some time. "Oh hey, I took up a lot of your time. You need to get back to work. I don't want you getting in trouble and losing out on any promotion."

"She can wait. I've been waiting forever to see you. Besides, I all but have this promo in the bag. I always get what I want." He put his hand over mine then. He wasn't looking at me though, but at something outside. I saw him give a menacing grin so I turned to see what caught his attention. There was nothing there, but I could have sworn I saw a patch of bronze hair.

I looked at James again. "You always get what you want? I'm sure you do, James, but I do have to get going." I quickly removed my hand from his grasp.

"Usually, I do." He was lost in thought for a moment. "Do you come to this Starbucks often?"

"No. This was the first time. Edward didn't have any coffee in his place and I seriously needed a caffeine fix."

"Oh. If you don't mind, maybe we can hang out some time."

"Ummm…Yeah. I'll give you a call if I'm around." I hated to give him false hope but I was horrible at saying no to anyone.

I stood to leave again and vowed to myself that I would never call him. There was something about him I did not trust at all.

I headed to Zabar's on 79th street next to buy some fresh ground coffee. It was a bit of a walk, but it was a gorgeous day out and Zabar's did have my favorite coffee flavor, chocolate hazelnut. I stopped at Barnes & Noble on the way back to the apartment to pick up another study guide that I was told would be helpful for the bar exam.

Once back at Edward's, I made a fresh pot of coffee. I set myself up in the office, getting comfortable on the chaise lounge with all of my books strewn everywhere. I didn't realize how long I had been studying until the lights flickered on in the office.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" Edward asked from behind me. I saw his reflection in the window and he looked completely disheveled but totally beautiful. How does he pull it off?

"No, I'm actually studying," I answered to his reflection.

"In the dark?"

"No," I laughed. "I just realized it was getting dark. I guess my eyes just kept adjusting. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost eight," he replied curtly.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked finally turning to him.

"Just peachy." I couldn't help but to detect the sarcasm in his voice. "It was fine. A little slow, so I took a walk during my lunch break."

I stiffened slightly; maybe that bronze patch was Edward. But surely he would have come in and greeted me if he saw me.

"How was your walk then?"

"Enlightening." That's an interesting response. "Bella, what did you do today?" he asked with a mix of curiosity and…anger?

"Not much other than study. I went to pick up some coffee at Zabar's. Chocolate hazelnut, I'll think you'll love it." He nodded.

"Is that all?" His eyes were searching mine. Shit, did he see me after all at Starbucks with James? This isn't good. I know I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want to upset him. Nothing happened with James anyway. I settled for a half truth.

"I went to Starbucks when I woke up to start my day." He nodded again.

"Okay," he sighed. "If that's all you did, then I guess it was pretty uneventful." Thanks for laying the guilt trip on me.

He wrapped his arms around me though and I instantly felt all worries melt away.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I included a little James this time around (that was your treat) so you can see what's going on in his little psycho brain. I also try not to repeat conversations, but I felt it was necessary to see Bella's POV of this convo with James. So…Why did Bella not come clean with Edward? Who knows… yet. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	12. 34th St & 11th Ave

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Real life has just gotten the best of me between my husband and his clots and these seminars and whatever else seems to pop up. Please keep reading though. Stick with me! **

**By the way, thank you all for reviewing. I have over 75…let's hope for 100 this time? :o)**

**So, I left you guys off with creepy James and Bella not being completely honest with Edward-dearest… Let's see what Eddie has to say…**

**The usual stuff goes here: I do not own Twilight or the characters, but I own a $40 MetroCard and saved copies of Rob's half naked pictures (good god, that's torture for me).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: 34th St. & 11th Ave.**

_**EPOV**_

The workload had been light so it was a pretty slow day at the hospital. I decided to leave the hospital for a change and take Bella out to lunch. I knew this would break my promise of not disturbing her while she was studying, but she did have to eat right? As I was about to cross the street to my building, I happened to glance into Starbucks and saw _my_ Bella…with someone else.

He had his hand on hers and he was smiling…at me…as if he knew I was standing there watching their little exchange. I had to take several deep breaths before deciding to take a walk to blow off some steam. She had a perfectly good explanation and she would tell me later. I knew she would, except, she didn't. Well technically, she didn't lie, but she didn't tell me the whole truth either.

No, to hell with that, she lied to me. She promised me she would be honest with me. She said she would try. I guessed this was her trying. She must have her reasons for not telling me. Did she think I would get upset? Did she think I would go off in a jealous rage? Well, I almost did.

I needed her to trust me implicitly and she wouldn't be able to if she wasn't able to be honest with me at all times.

There was still something nagging me about this whole thing though. The man seemed familiar to me. I knew I've seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place where. He wasn't terribly bad looking either and I was able to see the attraction he would hold for Bella. I was kidding myself if I thought other men wouldn't look at Bella, but to actually make a move on what's mine was not something I took lightly.

I let Bella study for another hour before I interrupted her again. I wanted to be near her and hold and more importantly talk about today. I eased my way into the office.

"Bella?" Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me. "Are you almost done for the night?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I think my brain has handled all it could for today."

"Great. I was hoping to spend some time with you. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled in response. "I guess that's a yes," she chuckled. She started to gather her books before I stopped her.

"Leave them, love. You're only going to have to take them out again anyway."

"Oh… I just didn't want to leave a mess in your office."

"Don't worry," I held out my hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, if you don't mind and your stomach can hold off a little longer, I figured we'll go to Whole Foods and do some food shopping." Her face lit up at the suggestion.

"That would be fantastic."

An hour later we were back in my apartment and Bella was cooking. She was a sight to behold in the kitchen, working with such ease. This really was her calling.

I decided to broach the subject. I just wasn't sure how the conversation would go. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…" she replied not looking up from the carrot she was cutting.

"I saw you today." She immediately stopped chopping. "At Starbucks. I know you weren't alone." She stared at the carrot for what seemed like eternity. "Bella, if there's some…"

"No." She cut me off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," her voice cracked.

I walked over to her and gently held her. "It's ok."

"No, it's not," she sobbed. "You must hate me. It was nothing. I went in to get coffee to start the day and he was there and…"

"Bella, sweetheart, slow down. Does he mean anything to you?"

She shook her head again. "Oh god! Not at all."

"Okay. So just start at the beginning." I suggested, setting her on the stool beside us and wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Who is he?"

She took a deep breath. "His name is James. He works down in the subway as a dispatcher. He was the one that helped me the day I slipped and broke my arm. We exchanged numbers." My nostrils flared in a brief fit of jealousy and she noticed quickly adding, "But that was before I thought I would see you again. After you showed up I had no intention of calling him."

I was trying to control my jealous side to not upset Bella anymore. "Okay, so what were you doing with him today?" I calmly asked.

"He showed up while I was waiting for my coffee. He just wanted to talk. He wanted to see how I was doing. I told him I had a boyfriend. It was innocent, I swear." She was nervously pulling at her hands waiting for my reaction.

I lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I believe you," I smiled. "Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please be honest with me."

"I know Edward. I told you, I would try. I'm not good at this whole relationship thing. Everything usually just fails around me."

"Well, you haven't been with me long enough, but we're not going to fail. I kissed her lips gently. You and I…we're a good thing. Remember that."

She nodded and placed another soft kiss on my lips.

We finished up cooking, eating and cleaning and finally went to bed. I held her in my arms hearing her soft breathing.

James. Now I know why he was so familiar. He was the one at the train station that had been staring at us. It appeared he had an unwelcomed obsession with _my_ Bella. If I ever found him touching Bella again I will teach him a lesson on personal space. _My personal space_.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I felt completely horrible about lying to Edward and, of course, he called me out on it later in the evening. I guess I deserved that. In all honesty I didn't want Edward to worry or feel jealous about anything. I truly had no intention of seeing James again and he totally caught me off guard. I just hope I didn't see him again.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I studied. Day in and day out, all I did was study. I don't even remember stepping outside at all. Edward was wonderful the entire time, giving me my time to bury myself in my books.

Finally the day was here. I had my coffee, my pencils, pens and books. Edward had a late shift so he offered to drive me down to the Javits Center. He gave me a lovely parting good luck kiss that, had I not been about to take an exam, would have had me riding him in a heartbeat. Yeah, through all of this studying I didn't get any release at all and I was dying a slow sexually frustrated death.

I went inside and settled myself for the long day ahead. I checked my phone once more before I had to shut it off. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all sent me good luck texts. There was also another text from an unknown number.

_My Love,  
I hope today goes as well you imagine.  
Good luck. Miss you.  
-Me_

Me? That must be from Edward, but I was just with him.

Jacob showed up a few minutes later.

"Thanks for letting me know you were coming in early? What kind of friend are you?"

Shit. I totally forgot Jacob was taking the test as well. "I'm so sorry. Edward dropped me off and…"

He cracked a grin. "I'm fucking with you, Bells. I figured Mr. Doctor would bring you or something. Leah actually drove me over too."

"Oh, that was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was. So…nervous?" he asked taking his pencils out of his bag.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I hope I do well. I really don't want to have to do this all over again."

"Bells, you're the smartest girl I know. You'll be fine. Besides, knowing you, I'm sure you were studying your ass off these past two weeks not even paying attention to the doc."

"Yes, you're right. He must hate me."

"Doubtful, but I'm sure he'll be glad when this is all over," he wriggled his brows suggestively.

He ducked as I threw a pencil at him. "Pervert."

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay everyone," we were interrupted by the proctor. "You are each being handed a copy of the test…"

"Are you going to help me cheat, Bella?" Jacob whispered leaning over. I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a no," he chuckled.

"There will be two fifteen minute breaks and one hour break for lunch. You will have a full eight hours for the exam. I suggest you use them all. Good luck."

The first break was spent in the bathroom and running to get more coffee. Lunchtime I called Edward.

"How's my future lawyer doing?" he asked when he picked up.

"I'm hanging in there. I can't wait to be done with this already."

"Almost, babe."

"Oh, thank you for the text earlier. It was sweet, even though I just saw you."

"I didn't send you a text."

"You didn't?" I was confused now.

"Nope." Who else could have sent me a text? No one else knew I was taking the bar today.

"Huh. Okay."

"What time do you finish?"

"The exam ends at six. I'm very much looking forward to it," I sighed.

"Don't worry. There'll be a surprise for you when you get home."

"Ugh. I hate surprises."

"Yes, well you'll like this one. Trust me." There was a brief pause as he spoke to another doctor. "Bella, I need to get going. Good luck with the rest of the exam."

"Thank you." I hung up and returned to my seat. Jacob left some food on my seat which I quickly ate before we started again.

"Ready for the rest of hell?"

"Not really, but I'll survive."

"That's the spirit!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Jacob, you have way too much enthusiasm for me. Are you okay?"

He laughed out loud causing people to stare. "Enthusiasm? Fuck, Bella, we're almost done. Isn't this what you wanted? All of our hard work has finally paid off. I'm ecstatic!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I forced a smile. I still didn't know if this was ultimately what I wanted to do anymore, but he was right. It's over now. I could soon breathe and relax.

The next part of the exam was distributed and Jacob and I began the final step to freedom.

Five hours later I was on the elevator heading to Edward's apartment. I unlocked the door and was shocked by the sight before me.

There were gardenias everywhere and white and pink rose petals scattered on the floor. There was a note on the table by the front door written in Edward's elegant handwriting.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_  
I know these last few weeks were extremely difficult for you. I want you to  
know how proud I am of you and how proud your father would have been as well.  
I am so glad you are in my life and I hope now we can continue on a more  
fruitful journey together._

_Follow the trail of rose petals and relax, you totally deserve it._

_Yours Always,  
Edward_

Oh. My. God. I loved this man. I followed the trail which led to his master bathroom. There I was met with candles that looked as though they were freshly lit and a tub full of bubbles. I tested the water and was surprised at how warm it was considering that Edward was at the hospital. _How did he get this done?_

I quickly undressed and settled myself into the warm bath water. It was glorious and I instantly felt my muscles relax and all the tension dissipate.

I laid in the tub not thinking of anything, basking in the silence and peace. Once the water cooled I dried myself off and went back to the bedroom I put on one of the other pieces that Alice bought on our visit to La Perla. I chose the turquoise baby doll with beige satin borders. It felt sensational against my skin. Edward would be beside himself when he gets home.

I laid myself on the bed and soon fell fast asleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I woke up to Edward kissing my neck, hovering over me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You look beautiful, totally delectable." His hair was wet and he smelled fresh. He must have been home for a while.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for my surprise. I loved it. It was just what I needed."

"I know," he smirked

"How did you keep the water warm though?"

"I had a little help from the pixie known as Alice. She has a spare key."

"I love your sister," I giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she's engaged, so you're stuck with me," he said kissing my collarbone.

"Mmmm…you're a good consolation prize."

"Good, now shut up and let me take care of you."

I stayed as quiet as I could but found it was impossible as Edward worked his magical fingers and tongue all over my body. His mouth settled where I needed him most, bringing me to the brink countless times until I screamed his name in pleasure.

He held me as I came down from my high and I soon fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**AN: So, there was no big lemon in this chapter and it was short… but the lemons will be coming and yes they will finally have full out hot and horny sex. Bella finally gets her cast off and it's 4****th**** of July weekend… Time for some fun!**

**Someone asked about schedule for my stories. I would like to update once a week for each story - Mondays for Due to a Stalled Train Ahead and Wednesdays for Two Hearst Beat as One. Again, I would like to as long as RL doesn't get in the way. That being said, I most likely won't update again for another two weeks as my husband will be in and out of the hospital. I'll keep my fingers crossed though.**

**Now review!**


	13. Madison Avenue

**AN: Sorry for the delay again. As I stated in my last update I wasn't sure if I would be able to get this out on time or not. It seems "or not" won out. For those that are wondering, my husband is fine. He underwent a small procedure for the clots and they were able to remove most of the clotting. He's on meds for the next few months, but it seems he's going to be well. WoooHoooo… That means one thing:**

**I can update more frequently. I swear I felt like a chicken without its head! Anyway, I think real life is settling down. Check my profile for links to the Anne Fontaine store and the recipe for the Seafood Pasta Jambalaya that Bella makes. I've also added a photo album that I'll update often. Right now there's a picture of the house in the Hamptons.**

**Oh and I KNOW you all saw the New Moon trailer. I nearly creamed my pants. First Rob looking glorious and Taylor…wow, I never thought he would look that good. This movie will be a feast for my eyes!**

**The usual: I do not own Twilight, but I have a husband that owns a compression stocking, hereby nicknamed the sexy thigh high.**

**OK, no more talking….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13 – Madison Ave**

_**BPOV**_

Finally! The cast was coming off. This was by far the best week ever. I finished with the bar and all of the studying that entailed and now I was getting my cast removed. I could go back to taking normal showers and could really get down with my cooking. I knew Edward would be pleased with that notion.

Edward was taking off my cast later today. He already left for the day so I, for the first time in weeks, just lazed around until it was time for my appointment.

I was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels on the television when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey Alice, what's going?"

"I heard the good news! I'm coming to pick you and Rose up from the hospital."

"Good news?"

"Yes, you're cast is coming off and we're going to celebrate."

"Really? How are we going to do that?" Please don't say shopping.

"We're going shopping of course." _Ugh_. "Besides, we need to get you ready for the weekend as well."

"The weekend?" I was totally confused.

"Did you forget? Didn't Edward tell you? We're going to the Hamptons for the fourth," she explained.

"Maybe? Honestly, Edward could have mentioned anything but I've had my head buried in my books preparing for the exam that I just don't remember."

"No problem. I'm reminding you now anyway. So what time is your appointment with my dear brother?"

"Ummm…at one." I glanced at the time on the cable box and it read 12:15. "Shit, I have to get ready."

"Okay. I'll pick you up around two. We'll talk more about the weekend then."

"Sure thing."

I shut my phone and readied myself to head out to the hospital. I arrived with time to spare and saw Rosalie at the nurse's station.

"Hey Rose!"

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Finally decided to grace us with your presence and join the real world again?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know I needed to concentrate."

"Yes, well, it's over and now you can breathe again and show your friends some love."

"You know it. You'll get sick of me now." I smirked.

"No, I'll just slap you upside your head if you get annoying," she shrugged. For some reason, I believed her.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and from the warmth and tingling sensation, I knew instantly it was Edward.

"Ready to get that thing off you?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but moan at the sound of his voice.

"As wonderful as your little PDA is, take it the room and hurry up. Alice will be here soon," Rose interrupted.

I groaned. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to dread getting the cast removed?"

Rosalie chuckled. "Come on, Bella. You already went shopping wither once. You know it's only going to get worse, but it is much needed. Your wardrobe needs some serious updating.

"Let's go, beautiful. Let's get this cast off so you can be tortured by the fashionistas," Edward joked.

"Thanks for the show of support," I said sarcastically as he led me to one of the examination rooms.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't be that bad. I promise," he said holding back a grin.

"Fine, whatever," I sighed in resignation.

To my dismay, I saw Edward produce an instrument that looked eerily like a saw. My eyes widened as he drew closer.

"Ummm…I thought you were cutting the cast off not taking my arm off."

"I am."

I pointed at the saw. "Not with that thing you aren't." Edward laughed.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not going to cut you. Would it be better if your eyes were covered?"

I thought about it for a moment. I would still be jumpy but if I didn't see it get close to me, I would be okay. "Yes, cover the eyes. I don't think I'll be able to look."

He looked around trying to find anything he could use, but when he didn't he shrugged and undid his tie. This man is going to be the death of me for sure. He just couldn't start removing clothing and expect that I was going to sit here. I licked my lips and started biting on my bottom lip. When he looked up, he smirked. "There'll be time for that later."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before wrapping the tie around my eyes and tying it behind my head. I heard him step back. "Hmm…I think I like you blindfolded," he whispered into my ear, the sex dripping from his voice. I stopped breathing, feeling the moisture pool between my legs. "Breathe, love."

I let out a long breath. "That is so unfair." All I heard was a slight chuckle in response.

He turned the saw on. "It's going to feel weird not having the weight on, but that'll go away quickly. I'm going to send you down the hall for one final set of x-rays and if all looks well then you're off with Alice and Rose."

Within minutes the cast was off and my arm was free. Edward uncovered my eyes and gave me another kiss. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

I shook my head. I followed him down the hall. The technician took the x-rays and we went back to the room to wait for the images.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about the weekend?"

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "I did, Bella, about five times. You were even excited about it."

"Oh god. Was I that consumed with this stupid test?"

"Yeah, you were. I sometimes wondered if you knew I existed," he chuckled.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," I apologized shaking my head.

Edward lifted my chin. "I said it's ok. I was the same way when I took the boards. I totally understand." He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thanks," I said placing my head on his shoulder.

The technician came in with the images and Edward placed them on the illuminator.

"Yep. Perfectly healed just as I thought," he grinned. He took me back to the waiting room where Alice was jumping for joy when she saw me.

"Oh. Let me see your arm!"she shrieked grabbing for my arm. She twisted and turned it. "My brother did a wonderful job as always."

I turned to Edward who looked proud. "I always do a good job!"

"Don't be such a cocky bastard," Rose stated as she approached us with a smirk on her face.

"Never that." He turned to me. "I'll see you in the morning. I'm pulling double shift so I could have the whole weekend off." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "And you two," he pointed at Alice and Rose, "be easy with her. She's still fragile."

"Sure, Edward. You know she's in good hands." Alice said taking offense. "Come on, we don't have time and we have lots to do." She pulled me a way. I waved a goodbye to Edward who was silently laughing.

We walked over to Madison Avenue taking advantage of the nice day. Why Alice thought I would be able to afford anything on Madison was beyond me, but she insisted.

We walked into the first store, Anne Fontaine, and Alice shoved me into the dressing room.

"Just stay there."

Ten minutes later, she and Rosalie reappeared, each carrying a load of clothes.

"You two are crazy."

"Shush and start trying on," Alice ordered.

The first piece I tried on was actually a nice simple boat neck dress with two rows of silver buttons running down the front. It was form fitting but not tight. I really liked it, until I saw the price tag. My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious? I can't buy this. Isn't there anything on the sale rack?" I protested.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, suck it up. The dress looks great on you. You're taking it."

"But I don't…" I started.

"Bella, if you're going to be bitching and moaning all day, Alice and I will shop for you and I promise, you won't like what we get you," Rose said effectively cutting off any further complaint from me.

We left the store with three bags of clothes. I thought we were done, but I soon found myself being dragged into another shop. While I was trying on more clothes Alice dropped the bomb of the day on me.

"So, our parents are looking forward to meeting you this weekend, Bella." I stopped dead and poked my head through the dressing room curtains.

"What?" I choked out. "Edward didn't mention anything about parents."

"Must have slipped his mind," Alice said nonchalantly. She saw the shock on my face and continued, "You have nothing to worry about. They will love you. Trust me."

"This is going to be a disaster. I know it."

"No it won't and you won't be alone. Your brother and Rosalie are going to be there too. Right, Rose?"

"Yes, we'll be your support, but you won't need us," Rose added.

"Emmett already knows my parents. He met them when he was in school with Edward and they absolutely loved him. So you know, you really won't have anything to worry about," Alice pointed out.

This was true. Anyone who could show any affection for my obnoxious brother would adore me.

"Fine. This still doesn't mean I won't be nervous or fidgety." Alice shrugged and walked away looking for more clothes.

We continued shopping for many more hours and my feet were killing me. I ended up with about fifteen shopping bags worth of clothes all paid by either Alice or Rose. They said it was their present to me for all of my hard work and dedication in completing law school and taking the bar. I think they just needed an excuse to shop and spend money.

My stomach started growling as we left the last boutique.

"Ladies, please tell me we're done because my stomach is now begging for food."

Alice looked slightly disappointed, but agreed that it was indeed time to eat. "I suppose. You've already tried everything on. You know it's always better to eat after you shop. Besides, I think we have enough for now."

"Whatever your justification, I need to eat. Now." As we started walking to find a place to eat a thought came into my mind. "Hey, let's go back to Edward's. We can drop the bags off and more importantly I can properly cook for you guys."

"You and your cooking. I swear, Bella. You should go on that cooking show, Top Chef," Rose said. "It's all you seem to talk about, more than being a lawyer."

"Well cooking is cathartic for me. I like it, but I know that I can't possibly have a real future there. It's not realistic." I didn't want to hear this from anyone right now. It felt as though everyone was gung-ho for me to become this super chef or open a restaurant. I didn't just waste three years of my life in law school to back down now.

"You don't sound too convinced…" Rose began.

I cut her off quickly. "Look, I don't want to have this discussion. I'm going to be a lawyer and that's final."

"Ummm… let's just get a cab back to Edward's," Alice chimed in trying to diffuse the situation. She began waving her hand for a taxi which was quite a sight considering she had a ton of bags in her hand. She just looked like a leprechaun drowning in paper bags.

A loud whistle came from next to me startling me out of my laughter. A yellow cab instantly stopped in front of us. I looked at Rose incredulously.

She smirked. "What can I say? I may be female on the outside, but I can hang with the best of the boys."

"No wonder my brother loves you," I muttered. We all climbed in and rode back to Edward's in silence, except my stomach which was still making its presence known.

We arrived at the apartment and there was a note from Edward lying on the foyer table.

_Bella,  
I came home on a quick break and found you were still out  
shopping. I'm sure my sister went overboard so I've made some  
space for you in the closet and bureau. If you need more room,  
I'll gladly accommodate. See you in the morning.  
Yours always,  
Edward_

I smiled at the wonderful gesture. Edward wanted me to be comfortable in his space. I know our arrangement was only for the few weeks leading up to my exam but it seemed he wanted me here longer. I couldn't say no. I think I could manage that though I would have to check in on Jacob every once in a while.

"That is so sweet." I was jolted from my thoughts by Alice who was reading the note over my shoulder. I pulled the note close to my chest.

"Do you mind? Some privacy please."

"There are no secrets in this family and I had a feeling he would find space for you," she said smugly. "I'll handle the clothes. You start cooking."

Alice took all the bags from me and Rose and headed to the bedroom. I went into the kitchen while Rose took her seat in the living room undoubtedly to check out what games were on.

I grabbed the shrimp and chicken from the fridge along with all the vegetables I needed for my dish. I sautéed the butter and seasoning before adding all the shrimp and chicken to the pan.

"Okay. You're all set and I also packed…Wow, Bella. You never disappoint. It smells great in here," Alice proclaimed sitting in one of the stools.

"Thanks. I hope it comes out okay. This is only my second time making this."

"Coming from you, I'm sure it will be," she smiled genuinely.

"I appreciate it." I began the pasta, letting the water boil while I chopped the vegetables. I looked up briefly to see Alice fidgeting in her seat. "Are you okay Alice?"

"Yes," she quickly answered. I quirked my brow at her.

"Are you sure? You can't seem to sit still," I laughed.

"Perfect. I'm perfect."

"Okay, if you say…"

"Willyoubemybridesmaid?" Alice spoke so fast I had no idea what she said.

"Can you repeat that please? At human speed."

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" She asked again annunciating each word.

I was taken aback. "Don't you have bridesmaids picked out already? I figured you would have had all of this planned. Hell, I don't even know the date of your wedding."

"I know, I know. The wedding is August sixth and I did have everyone picked out, but my cousin Carmen flaked out at the last minute and I need someone to replace her and I would love for you to be in the wedding," Alice breathlessly said. She looked like a little girl who just lost her favorite doll. Who could say no to her?

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Really!?" she squealed.

"Yes, just don't dress me up in any frilly, puffy dresses." I waved the knife in my hand at her. "I'll have to hurt you if you did."

"Please, that is so eighties. I wouldn't do that to you or myself for that matter," she grimaced. "No, you'll be wearing one of my own originals."

"Sweet."

Alice jumped down from her seat. "Oh, if you didn't have that butcher knife in your hand I would hug you right now." Thank goodness for small favors.

"What's with the screaming? Did Bella steal your Manolos?" Rose asked entering the kitchen.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Funny, but no. Bella agreed to be a bridesmaid in my wedding," she said the excitement reappearing.

"Oh, that's great, but what about me? I'm not good enough?" Rose raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Actually, Rose, I was going to ask you. Since Emmett and Jasper have hit if off so well, we wanted you two in the wedding as well. You would walk with Em, obviously, and Bella with Edward. It'll be perfect." She clapped enthusiastically.

"Great. I'm in, but onto more important matters. Bella, are you almost done? The food smells delicious and it's making my mouth water." Rosalie moved over to the stove to grab a shrimp.

"Rose!" I yelled. "Wait until it's all done. Sheesh. You're as bad as Em. You two really do belong together." I shoved her away from the stove. "As a matter of fact, both of you leave so I can finish in peace. I'll call when it's done."

They both groaned and mumbled as they walked out. I think I heard something along the lines of "she's worse than the soup Nazi." It wouldn't be the first time someone said that.

I drained the water from the now cooked pasta and added the jambalaya mix. I spooned the meal onto the plates that I had taken out earlier and stepped back to admire my work.

"Not bad, Swan. You just may have a future yet."

I called out to the girls to let them know the food was ready. Alice came and grabbed the plates while Rose took the wine and the glasses. We settled into the dining room, everyone quiet as we ate.

I couldn't hold back anymore though, I wanted to know what they thought.

"Well?"

They looked at each other and back at me before taking another bite.

"Ugh. The suspense is killing me. What do you guys think of the food?"

"Eh. It's okay," Alice mumbled while chewing. Rose just shrugged.

"Just okay?" I pouted feeling totally dejected. I slumped down into my seat.

"Oh my god, you are such a baby. We're kidding. Stop moping, you look pathetic," Rose teased. "It's delicious. You really have talent. I'll say it again, you wasting your energy with law."

"Yeah, Bella. It's fantastic. I hope there's more." Alice agreed.

"There's some left, but I was saving it for Edward when he comes home tonight. So you really like it?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

I smiled wide. "I'll make it more often then."

"Please do," they replied at the same time again.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Rose and Alice helped clean up the kitchen and we sat down to watch some baseball. Well, Rose watched baseball and Alice and I tried to stay awake.

Around ten, they left but not before Alice told me she already packed for me and Edward so all we had to do was wake up and get dressed. She also picked out our clothes for the drive. She really was thorough.

I went through the apartment turning off the lights, leaving the foyer light on for Edward. I took quick shower and went to bed.

It took a while to fall asleep though. All I could think about was meeting Edward's parents. I was beyond nervous even with all the reassurances Alice and Rose gave me. I just couldn't get out of my head how they would take to me not being rich or overly beautiful. I knew the rich usually stayed in their own circle. I was just an outsider coming in about to break the circle. Would they even care or would they shove me out the door the moment they saw me?

I eventually fell asleep having nightmares of people laughing at me. This was going to be a good weekend.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't wait to get home. Today was the longest day for me, but it was completely worth it knowing I would have Bella with me the entire weekend. I just hoped she didn't freak about meeting my parents. I knew they would love her, but I also knew she had some confidence issues of her own.

We were going to the Hamptons to the family beach house for the weekend. I couldn't wait to see her in a bikini. Throughout the day I would have to watch myself from getting hard anytime thoughts of Bella in a two-piece came into my head. She was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't wait to finally take her as mine.

I finally got home around three in the morning. Bella had graciously left out the food she made earlier and it was incredible, hitting the right spot too. Alice had been bugging me to talk to Bella about her cooking. Alice and her little know-it-all self swore Bella was made to be a chef and own a restaurant. The few times I ever brought it up, Bella would just dismiss it as a passing hobby and say that law was her calling. I personally thought she felt she was letting her father down by not following in his footsteps. Conversations with Emmett only confirmed these beliefs.

Bella was sound asleep when I walked into the room, though the sheets were strewn everywhere which meant she had problems sleeping, most likely from nerves. She had on a blue tank top and small boy shorts that were riding up dangerously close to her sweet center. Her long slender legs were stretched out across the bed. Her right arm bent over her head on her beautiful hair. She was a sight to behold and she was mine. It took everything in my power to not wake her up and take her.

I took a quick cold shower and joined her in bed pulling her close to me and falling fast asleep.

**********************

We were woken by the shrill noise of my cell phone. It was no doubt Alice telling me to get up and ready.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Get up sleepy heads! Happy Fourth of July!" I hated being right sometimes.

"Alice, is there any way you can tone the excitement down some?"

"Sorry, but it's an exciting day. It's almost seven. We need to get out of the city before traffic hits. Mom wants us at the house by two to start the barbecue and I'm sure your resident chef will want to help."

"Alright, alright. You do know I've gotten less than 4 hours sleep right?"

"You can sleep when you're dead. We'll be at your place in an hour," she said before hanging up.

I looked at my phone and shook my head. Alice was a piece of work.

I felt Bella stirring next to me.

"Mmm…good morning," she muttered pulling herself closer to me so her head was on my chest.

"Good morning, love," I replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Was that Alice giving us a wakeup call?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"The one and only. She's going to be here in an hour."

"Can't we just stay here in bed all day?" she pouted. I tilted her head to me and took her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking gently. "Mmm…" she moaned. I loved that sound and so did my ever growing erection.

"I would love nothing more," I said against her lips.

She moved her body so she was straddling me, my erection pressing against her core. I gently pushed up knowing that only a couple of thin layers were separating us.

"I can finally take care of you properly." Her voice was laced with lust to match the look in her eyes when she finally opened them.

I pulled her down to me crashing her lips to mine. "Bella, don't start something you can't finish," I whispered grinding myself into her again.

"Oh, I have every intent…"

She was cut off by the phone ringing again. Damn Alice and her impeccable timing.

"Hold that thought, love." I answered the phone. "Yes, Alice?"

I heard her giggling. "You sound like someone who just got interrupted doing something naughty."

"Get on with it," I growled, thoroughly frustrated.

"I forgot to tell you before that I left clothes out for you. I wasn't sure if Bella remembered to tell you since she was busy with other things," she giggled again.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that the only reason you called? I could have figured that out on my own."

"Yes, that's the reason I called. Even though it's a good thing I did. You two need to get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes and you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Fine. We're up. We'll see you in a few." I hung up before she could say anything. "If she weren't my sister I would kill her." Bella snorted in agreement.

"I guess it's for the best." She began to roll off me, but I stopped her.

"I meant what I said. We will continue this later and I will thoroughly enjoy every minute of it as you scream my name in ecstasy," I whispered in her ear. I could hear her heartbeat pickup in pace and I got up leaving her on the bed completely flustered.

"Edward Cullen, you are horrible."

"You won't be saying that tonight," I answered smugly.

She mumbled something in response and I chuckled as I headed into the bathroom to get ready.

A half hour later, Alice was at the door with Jasper in tow.

"You two ready?"

Bella came out of the bedroom with one overnight bag.

"Where are the rest of the bags?" Alice inquired.

Bella looked confused. "I thought this was it."

"Are you kidding? We're going to be gone for a whole weekend. I know I packed more than that for you guys."

"You mean those five bags are all for this weekend?" Bella's brows furrowed. "What exactly are you planning? We're going to the beach house. Other than a swimsuit and couple of shorts and tops, there can't possibly be more to wear." The thought of Bella in a bikini again made my dick twitch. We needed to get going.

"Love, you'll get used to Alice's packing," I interjected. "Go on ahead. I'll get the rest of the bags."

Alice and Bella went down and Jasper helped me with the bags.

We decided to take my Volvo, barely fitting in all of the bags Alice put together. The women sat in the back talking about the wedding. Every once in a while I would glance in the mirror and give Bella an encouraging smile.

As we got closer to the house, I could sense Bella getting more and more agitated and nervous. I mouthed to her to breathe and she nodded back in acknowledgement.

We finally arrived to the house. It was modern two-story house with exterior just off the beach. There were floor to ceiling windows that offered expansive views of the beach. There was also a huge skylight that essentially lit up the whole house during the day.

I glanced over at Bella when we got out of the car. Her face was stuck in amazement.

"You okay, Bella?" She didn't answer but shook her head up and down, mouth agape.

I took her hand to lead her inside. I noticed it was clammy. I couldn't help wonder what was going on in that head of hers.

"Love, are you sure you're okay? You are looking a little pale."

She swallowed before answering. "Yes," she mumbled so low I could barely hear her.

As we approached the steps, my mother opened the door.

"You're finally here!" she exclaimed. She gave me a hug. "And you must Bella. You are just as beautiful as Edward described. I'm so glad to finally meet you." As my mother went to hug her, Bella fainted.

* * *

**AN: Ohhh….. Don't hate me for leaving it like this. I feel like this chapter was a little all over the place. Maybe yes, maybe no? Sorry there were no lemons. That damn Alice just kept interrupting! You know the drill, review please. :o)**


	14. The Hamptons, Part 1

**AN: Okay, so this is a bit late, but I know you guys forgive me, why do I know this? Because you review and I'm over 100 reviews now!!!! Wooohoooo!!! You guys love me. I wouldn't mind seeing 125 reviews though. *wink wink***

**So this chapter is all in Edward's POV. For whatever reason Bella wasn't speaking to me, she must be mad that I wrote this so late. Enjoy!**

**Also, when I wrote this chapter, **_**When I Need You**_** by Leo Sayer came on, it's a great song. Listen to it when you get a chance.**

**What else is there? Oh yeah, chick-a-dees… leave Rob alone, psycho fans will only cause him to hide leaving the rest of us with nothing to see. So stop that!**

**I do not own twilight, but I own a $120 MCAT Review book (yes, I'm going to med school after all of these years wish me luck).**

**Now… on with the chapter…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14 – The Hamptons, Part 1**

_**EPOV**_

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…" Bella was finally coming around. My heart nearly stopped when she passed out at the door. Everyone was concerned for her. My poor mother was frantic, wanting to call an ambulance forgetting that there were doctors already present.

I carried her inside and laid her down on the couch, elevating her legs to get the blood back into her head. Alice retrieved a cold compress that was kept in the fridge. She said it was used for her drunken forays during her visits to the Hamptons. I placed it on Bella's head and waited. Slowly the color began to seep back into her face.

"Can you hear me love?" I whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" she asked her voice raspy.

"You fainted, sweetheart. Are you okay?" She winced as she tried to sit up. "Take it easy. Don't move just yet."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I passed out. How long was I out for?"

"About five minutes. Can you tell me what was going on in that pretty head of yours? I noticed that you seemed really nervous."

"I was nervous. I feel so out of place and meeting your mother…Oh my god! Your mother! She must think I'm some psycho spazz now," she said shooting up again.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close.

"Bella, she doesn't think you're a spazz. She is worried about you. You should have seen her. She forgot there were two doctors here and was ready to call an ambulance for you," I chuckled.

"I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I chided turning her face to me.

"I'm sorry." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What did I just say?"

"Right…sor…so where is everyone?"

"Mom is out back with my father getting the grill ready. Alice and Jasper are getting changed to go into the pool and your brother and Rosalie called a couple of minutes ago to let us know they were almost here."

"I guess I should meet your parents properly now, huh?" She looked at me, her face contorted with embarrassment.

I kissed the crease on her forehead. "Come on, she's waiting. First let's get you some juice. You need the sugar in your system." I stood up and offered my hand to help her.

We walked into the kitchen, which had white cabinetry. The refrigerator was hidden with the doors matching the cabinets. I grabbed the orange juice and a glass, pouring the juice before handing it to Bella.

She gulped it down quickly and placed it on the counter. I took her hand and drew her to me.

"Ready?" I gave her an encouraging smile.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

I led her through the sliding doors out onto the back deck where my parents were setting the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill.

"Mom, Dad." My mother turned at my voice and a huge grin covered her face. She immediately walked over to Bella.

"Bella, darling are you ok?" she asked taking a hold of Bella's hands. "We were so worried. I hope we don't scare you off already."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cullen…"

"Please, call me Esme…" she said giving Bella a warm smile. I could feel her relax next to me.

"Esme," she smiled in return. "I want to apologize for my actions. That wasn't exactly how I wanted to greet you."

"Nonsense. You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong," she hugged Bella and then motioned for my father to come over. "Bella, this is Carlisle." My father took hold of one Bella's hands and placed a small kiss in between her knuckles. The old Cullen Charm, I take after my father.

Bella blushed on cue. "Hello, Carlisle."

"Bella," she said giving her a stern look. "You gave us quite a scare. You're in good hands though with Edward at your side."

"I'm really sorry about that, I don't…"

"It's okay. You can make it up by helping me with the grill. I hear you're quite the chef." Bella's face instantly lit up at the thought of cooking and happily nodded her head. She was led away, looking back at me to give me a sexy wink. Yes, she was doing just fine.

"She's beautiful, Edward," my mom said.

"She is," I responded dreamily.

"Oh dear, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Very much so," I sighed. I turned to my mother. "I don't know what I'll ever do without her. I thought I lost her and then to see her there at the hospital. It was fate. I'm just…"

"I know, dear. You remind me of your father. He felt the same way when he met me. He still does and I feel the same. We never lost that first loving feeling. It's a glorious thing, isn't it?" she asked gazing longingly at my father.

"I just hope she feels the same way mom. I would want her to be happy no matter what, even if it breaks my heart, but…"

"Edward," she uttered softly, "you don't have to worry about a thing. I can see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you says it all." At that moment, Bella turned to us and gave me a bright, beautiful smile. "Yeah, she loves you," my mom chuckled.

We walked over to my father and Bella. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist wanting to feel her and smell her.

Bella tilted her head up and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle was just showing me the finer points of grilling. You didn't tell me your father was a grill master," she admonished jokingly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that, but no one beats you in the kitchen. At least I don't think," I teased.

We were soon interrupted by a boisterous Emmett as he came walking into the backyard.

"Let the party begin!" he bellowed.

"Emmett will you quiet down," Rosalie chastised him, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, babe. Hands of steel or what?" He asked rubbing his head.

"All those years working on cars will do that to you."

"Oh baby, don't talk like that, it turns me on," Emmett said, grabbing Rose and grinding his hips into her.

I quickly cleared my throat reminding them of our presence. Emmett released Rose and ran to my mother, enveloping her in a big bear hug.

"Esme! Sorry about that. I'll keep it decent."

"It's good to see you again Emmett, but can you loosen your grip a bit, I'm losing oxygen," my mother gasped. Emmett let go and walked to my father offering his hand.

"Sir."

"Emmett! It seems you haven't changed much," my father laughed shaking his hand.

"Nope, just older," Emmett winked. He sniffed smelling the food. "Something smells good. Is the food almost ready?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Is food all you think about?"

"Little sis, you, of all people should know better, but no it's not all I think about…anymore. Now I think of food and Rosie and, if I can have the two together at the same time, then I'm in heaven," he sighed closing his eyes.

"Gross…"

"You won't be saying that when it's you and Edward," he said wriggling his brows.

Bella blushed. "I can't believe you're speaking like this in front of Edward's parents." He shrugged walking over to the grill and swiping a hot dog.

"Bella, come with me. Alice is waiting for us inside. She has you unpacked and has your suit out," Rose stated reaching for Bella.

"Suit?"

"Bathing suit. Yes, you do know what that is, right?"

"Yes, Rose, I do," she answered, letting herself be led back into the house.

Jasper came out narrowly missing a collision with the girls as they headed inside.

"Let me guess. Time to play dress up with Bella?" We all nodded. "Poor girl," he muttered. "Hey Edward, are you going to change or what? We're getting into the pool. You too, Emmett."

I gave a slight nod and walked up to my room to change into my swim trunks. I could hear Bella's rumbling coming from Alice's room.

"Are you serious, Alice? We're only going to the pool, not some runway show," she protested.

"Shut up and enjoy. You'll thank me later when Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Alice reprimanded.

I chuckled, but couldn't help but think of Bella in a bikini and sure enough my cock responded as well. I changed into my swim trunks and met Emmett on the way outside.

"It sounds like they're torturing your girl," he snorted slapping me on the back.

"That's your sister too, but I think she'll be okay." I hoped anyway.

We went outside and waited for our women to appear. I grabbed three beers handing one each to Jasper and Emmett before sitting at the edge of the pool.

A few minutes later Alice and Rose appeared with an unwilling Bella. She didn't seem too happy, but I winked and gave her a smile, to which she beamed.

I couldn't understand the big deal though, because Bella was wearing a long white tunic that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with her sunglasses resting on her head. The girls walked over to the lounge changes, each placing their towels on.

I stopped breathing when Bella took the shirt off, revealing the small, barely there, midnight blue bikini she was wearing. The bottom was tied on each side of her hips barely covering her beautiful round ass. The top was just as small, just hiding her mounds, her nipples already peeking through the fabric. She looked absolutely gorgeous showing all of her curves and flat stomach. My throbbing cocked couldn't agree more.

"Careful, Cullen, you don't want flies going into your mouth," Rose remarked seeing me with my mouth gaping open. I quickly shut it and swallowed.

"Bella, love, come here please," I ordered between clenched teeth.

"What is it Edward?" she asked innocently, swaying her hips seductively as she came over to me.

I didn't dare stand up so I jumped into the water to cover my raging hard on. When Bella stood in front of me, I pulled on her leg directing her to sit down. Once she sat, I spread her legs and wriggled in between them. I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her towards me.

She resisted at first. "Edward, I don't want to get wet yet."

I raised my eyebrow. "I have every intention of getting you wet right now and keeping you nice and wet all night long," I growled as I pulled her forward again until she was completely in the water. She squealed at the coolness of the water.

I moved my hands to cup her ass and support her. She circled her legs around me and I could feel her heat radiating from her center. I pushed my hardness into her.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered into her ear. "That's what you do to me," I emphasized my point by grinding into her again. I heard a whimper escape her lips. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight, love. You're going to love everything I do to you. Remember my promise this morning. I will have you screaming my name and begging for more." She shuddered and I know it wasn't from the pool water.

I was able to feel her breathing quicken at my words. She nuzzled into the crook of her my neck, breathing her lovely warm breath against me. Her perky breasts were pressed on me and I could feel her hard nipples grazing my chest. If I wasn't careful I would cum in the pool and I don't think my parents would have appreciated that too much.

We were so in our little bubble that I was startled when Alice called out to us.

"Edward, Bella, I know you are two are hot for each other, but you may want to come out and eat before Emmett devours everything."

"I won't eat everything," Emmett protested with his mouth full of food.

Bella laughed. "Sure you won't. You were born with a bottomless stomach. I can't wait to see you in twenty years."

Emmett stood up and flexed his muscles. "In twenty years, I'll still have this body. Right, Rosie?"

"Whatever monkey man, just don't hog up all the food."

Bella waded out of the pool ahead of me. I took my time making sure my hard on was sufficiently contained before stepping out.

We spent the next few hours talking, eating and drinking. Bella had the slightest flush from drinking which only made her more beautiful. As the sun started setting we got ready to head down to the beach for the fireworks show.

Alice laid out blankets for all of us. Bella sat in front of me between my legs.

"Where do they set the fireworks from?" Bella asked curiously.

I pointed out to the ocean. "You see that big barge?" She nodded. "That's where they are." Within minutes of settling down, the first sparkling explosion filled the night sky.

"It's so pretty," Bella cooed in awe of the nighttime show. I had always taken for granted the fireworks display during my summer visits the past few years, but being here with Bella just made me appreciate them all over again.

Once the show was over, we all went back inside to our respective rooms. Bella sauntered over to the bathroom. She looked back and gave me a wink. My little vixen.

"Why don't you join me?" she suggested her tone all sex.

I ran to her and turned her to me, crashing my lips to hers. I received a soft moan in response. I pushed against her, my lips never leaving hers, until we were in the bathroom.

"God Bella, I need you," I rasped when I finally came up for air. My hands dropped to the hem of her tunic. I slowly lifted it dragging my hands along her soft, pale skin as I did so. She reached up so I could remove the top completely, throwing it aside. She did the same with my shirt adding it to the forming pile.

She quickly pressed her lips to mine again, moving her hands into my hair, playing with it and tugging me forward. I couldn't get close enough to her. Our bodies were flush against each other, but I wanted more. I wanted to be inside her, filling her completely.

We found our way to the shower door and I opened it. I set Bella down on the bench and turned the knobs. I heard her squeal when the cold water hit her, but it soon warmed up.

I knelt in front of her, admiring her beauty. My eyes grazed her precious body, my hands following suit. I touched her everywhere and feeling her wet, silky skin under my hands was almost my undoing.

My hands stopped at her hips, toying with the strings holding her bikini bottom together. I tugged gently until they were untied, the fold still in place since her legs were together. I couldn't have that. I glided my hands down her thighs to her knees and pulled her legs apart. The front fold then dropped revealing the delicious pussy I was about to feast on.

I slid a finger down her slit, getting all of her juices on it. She gasped at my touch.

"You're so wet for me already," I said moving my finger to my mouth licking it. "So sweet as always. Do you want to taste?" She nodded.

I dipped my finger into her wetness again, slowly pushing into her entrance. Her hips bucked no doubt wanting more. I removed my finger and glided it over her lips.

"Lick your lips Bella," I instructed. She did as she was told; tongue running slowly and seductively around her mouth. "You're making me so hard when you do that."

I dropped my head down in between her legs, smelling her arousal. I placed feather soft kisses along her thighs; up her leg, skipping over her center and going back down her other leg.

"Edward…please…" she moaned. I loved hearing my name come from her lips. "Please…" She tilted her hips up.

"Please what?" I wanted to hear her beg for me.

"God, please…touch me," she stammered in between breathes.

"Like this?" I asked, slightly grazing her knee. She shook her head. "What do you want then? Tell me," I demanded.

"Mmm…kiss me…" I was about to move up to kiss her, when she took her hand and forced my head to her glistening pussy. "No…there…" That's more like it.

I tongued around her clit, using my fingers to spread her folds. I licked up and down her slit but always avoided her sensitive nub. I slid one finger in, pumping slowly

"More…please…faster…" she uttered, her hips gyrating around my finger. I swiftly added another finger, curling them to me as I thrust my hand in and out. My tongue continued its ministrations around her clit. I could feel her getting closer to the edge. I wanted to drink up all of her pussy juice. I inserted a third finger and finally took her clit in my mouth, gently sucking on it. Her body began shaking from the pleasure.

"I'm…almost…"

"Yes, love, cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream my name." I sucked on her clit one more time and flicked it with my tongue. I was answered with the most wonderful sound.

"Oh fuck, Edward! Oh my god!" she screamed as her insides clamped around my fingers, he body writhing uncontrollably.

I kept licking softly as she came, riding her orgasm with my tongue. I lapped up all of her succulent nectar that overflowed. When I removed my fingers I sucked them clean, not wanting to waste a drop.

"Delicious baby." She gave me a small smile in response, her eyes hooded in ecstasy. "Are you okay?" I asked smugly.

She nodded. "Better than okay." I lifted her to her feet.

"Good," I whispered in her ear. "Because I'm not finished with you yet," she whimpered. That was starting to become my favorite sound. "First, let's finish this shower before the water gets cold."

As much as I wanted to fuck Bella in the shower, I wanted our first time to be comfortable and loving. We took off the remainder of our swimwear and showered taking turns washing each other. I hissed anytime she rubbed against my cock.

"Don't worry love that will be all yours in a few minutes."

"Good, I don't think I can wait much longer," she voiced huskily.

"Fuck," I growled. "Let's go." I swiftly turned the water off and picked her up, foregoing drying our bodies. I didn't want to waste anymore time.

I laid her down in the center of the bed. I stepped back and gave her an appreciative look. She looked beautiful wet and…_wet_. Her long hair sprawled surrounding her beauty.

I saw her staring at my erection, biting her bottom lip and she blushed when she realized I caught her.

"See something you like?" I smirked

She surprised me next by getting on all fours and crawling to me. "I do actually. You had a taste, it's only fair I get a taste too," she said, the lust dripping from her voice.

Before I could respond, her mouth was on me and soon after I felt the back of her throat. I couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped.

"Fuck Bella…" I groaned. My legs almost gave out. I held onto her back for support. I reached down and took her breasts in my hands, squeezing them gently. I pinched her nipples eliciting a moan that sent vibrations to my dick.

She diligently worked her mouth and tongue all over. He head bobbing up and down, stopping at the tip to lap at the pre-cum that pooled there. She licked down my shaft to my balls taking them into her mouth.

"Oh, god, that feels good. You know how to work a cock baby." She moaned again sending another wave of vibrations to me. I guess she liked dirty talk. I could feel myself getting close but I wanted her to stop. I want this cum reserved for her pussy. I pulled away and pushed her back to lie down.

I climbed into the bed next to her, kissing her passionately. My hands roamed around her body again. I could never get enough of touching her. My hands trailed up to her breasts. I took her nipple in between my fingers and pinched. I pulled at the taut bud, twisting and teasing the tip.

I moved my kisses down her jaw line to her collarbone, sucking at the sensitive spot in the hollow. I continued down her chest until I had her opposite breast aligned with my mouth. I licked around her nipple, circling in to the bud. I pulled back slightly to blow on it. She arched her back in response.

"Mmm…Edward…don't stop," she moaned.

"Wasn't planning on it." I took her nipple in my mouth sucking and nibbling on it. Bella pushed more into my mouth, bringing her hands to my head to pull me closer.

I switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, my hand playing with the unattended one. I moved so I was on top of her, supporting my weight on my elbows. I gathered her mounds and pushing them together, bringing her nipples close. I took them both in my mouth at the same time licking them greedily.

"Oh…my…fuck...that…" she said breathlessly.

I kissed my way back up to her lips, my fingers gliding along her body to her slick folds. Still so wet.

"Bella, love you're so wet for me. I want you this wet all the time so I can take it whenever I want. Can you do that for me?" I growled into her ear.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Good girl, now spread those gorgeous legs of yours for me," I ordered. She did and I settled myself in between, my erection right at her entrance. It took all I had not to pound into her at that moment. I knew she was on the pill, I saw them in the bathroom, and from blood work taken at the hospital I knew she was clean so we had nothing to worry about it. I wanted to feel her around my cock with no obstructions. "Are you ready for me love?" She nodded.

I slowly entered her, inch by inch until I was all the way inside. We both groaned at the sensation.

"You feel so good Bella. You're so tight." I pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in.

"Oh god… faster…harder…" I loved how she begged. I complied, picking up the pace of my thrusts. She wrapped her legs around me, her heels digging into my ass making me go deeper into her. She cried out as I hit new spots.

"You're amazing baby," I breathed out. I could already feel myself getting close again, but I needed to have Bella cum first. I moved my hand to where we were connected and began flicking her clit.

"Oh Edward…" she screamed. I could feel her walls tightening around me, she was almost there. I bent down and took a nipple in my mouth and bit down. He hips bucked up and she was soon cumming, her juices coating my cock. Her body convulsed around me and three thrusts later I followed behind filling her with my warmth. I slowly kept rocking back and forth riding out our high.

"That was…" Bella started.

"I know."

I gently pulled out and laid next to her. I circled my arms around her moving her to me, her head on my chest. She drew circles on my stomach as I caressed her back. Her breathing slowed letting me know she had fallen asleep.

I was soon drifting off myself when I heard the magical four words.

"I love you, Edward." I fell asleep with a huge smile.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. They finally did the deed. Now this was my first real lemon and I was quite turned on myself when I was writing it, so I hoped it works out for you as well. You know the deal… Review!!!**


	15. The Hamptons, Part Deux

**AN: Ummm… Yeah, so my scheduling is all f'd up. As much as I want to write on time, it never seems as though I can. I can't guarantee timely updates when my life is always throwing me curveballs, but I will try as hard as I can. I will give you at least two updates a month. Okay? To make you happy I made this one of my longest chapters. It's all Bella. She says that Edward had his say and she punished me enough. We'll pick up with both POVs in the next chapter. I have nothing else to say except I reached over 125 reviews!!!! Reviews make me happy… you can give me more reviews… say 150, 175????**

**The usual… I don't own Twilight or Edward, though I do wish I owned Rob.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15 – The Hamptons, Part Deux**

_**BPOV**_

Last night was absolutely perfect, better than I could ever have dreamed. Feeling Edward's hands all over me, feeling him inside me, it was total bliss. Quite frankly, I never wanted to let him go. _Ever_.

I was propped up on my forearm, watching Edward sleep. He looked so peaceful. His pink lips were slightly open as he snored lightly. His hair was its usual disheveled mess. The sun was peeking through the curtains giving his hair a beautiful glow, almost angelic. I only regretted that I couldn't see his emerald eyes behind his closed lids. I could lose myself in his eyes if I wasn't careful.

I started playing with his hair, slowly running my fingers through his thick mane. No, I could never get enough of him.

Edward stirred, the corners of his lips curling up.

"Mmm…that feels good. Don't stop."

"Spoiled."

"Yes, very much so. You can spoil me every day and every night if you want. Coming from you, I'll never get tired of it," he grinned.

"And what about me?" I pouted, playfully smacking his uncovered chest. As I pulled my hand back, he grabbed my wrist.

He opened his eyes, the green orbs staring intently into mine. "You can't handle me spoiling you."

"Sure I can," I said pretending to be offended.

"No you can't. You hate when people buy anything for you. And, if I remember correctly, you did faint yesterday," he chided touching the tip of my nose.

"Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's make a deal," he offered as he sat up. "You let me spoil you the rest of this weekend and I'll tell Alice to ease up on the shopping sprees for a while."

"Hmmm…" I considered for a moment. Edward has held back on buying anything for me because, as he said, I hated it. It seemed Alice didn't understand this and most likely will continue torturing me. Some time off from Alice would be appreciated.

Edward raised a brow. "Well?"

"Okay, it's a deal. There's only one day left so you can't do too much damage." I shook his hand.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready guys, see you downstairs in five," Alice called.

"I swear that woman has impeccable timing," I groaned dropping down onto my back. Edward leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my mouth.

"Let's go before she comes back, kicking the door down." He rose from the bed, the sheets sliding down revealing his glorious ass. God truly loves me.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I made our way into the kitchen. Esme was there getting the food together.

"Hey mom," Edward said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart. Good morning, Bella," she greeted giving me a knowing look. Weird.

"Morning," I replied.

"Everyone's outside if you two want to head out. Just a fair warning, though, they are all quite in a teasing mood." She winked then turned back to the counter.

"What is she talking about?" I inquired.

"I have no idea." We soon found out though when we walked over to the table and everyone mysteriously became quiet. I glanced at Rosalie who was trying to stifle a laugh. Alice wasn't faring any better.

"Good morning guys," I waved to everyone, sitting down.

"I bet it is a good morning," Alice giggled.

"I'm disturbed," Emmett blurted out rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be jealous, Emmett. I'm sure we can out scream them any day," Rose stated.

"Still, she's my little sister. There is no reason for me to have heard all of that."

"What are you guys talking about and why do you all look amused? Well, no. Emmett looks sick." I asked.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory," Alice started. She sat up and cleared her throat. "Ohhh…Edward…oh my god…" she screamed.

My eyes went wide and I knew my face, no, my whole body went red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god," I groaned, slumping in my seat. "You guys heard?"

"Don't say oh my god again Bella, please? I heard enough last night, I think I'm scarred for life," Emmett muttered.

"I think the whole town heard," Jasper added his two cents.

"Damn, Edward, who knew you could work it so well. Maybe you could give Emmett a few pointers," Rose joked. I heard Emmett growl next to her.

Edward smirked. Traitorous bastard. "I'll give him some lessons."

"Geez, Bella, you certainly have a set of lungs on you," Alice laughed.

I didn't think I could get any redder, but these five were definitely trying to get me there. "Oh bloody hell, your parents heard too." I looked at Edward in shock.

"Don't worry, Bella, my parents are cool. Trust me when I say we've had to cover our own ears when those two get in the mood."

"Okay fine, but can we please talk about something else?" I pleaded.

Edward leaned in close. "I'm sorry, love, but you look gorgeous when you blush. Not to mention, I still love to hear you scream. That's not going to stop," he whispered. Not only was I ashamed, but now I was wet, too. He just wasn't playing fair. Revenge is sweet though.

"So, Bella, there are lots of great stores out here. We'll head out in about an hour," Alice announced. I looked to Edward to rescue me.

"Actually Alice, Bella is mine the rest of the weekend. She promised I could spoil her as long as I get you to back off with the shopping for a bit." Edward took my hand in his and kissed it.

Alice huffed. "Fine, but Bella, you should know that Edward won't be any better than I would be and he's a sneaky bastard."

"I'll take my chances." I also wanted to spend quality time with Edward. Between all of my studying and Edward's extra shifts we hardly spent any time together. I was missing him.

"What do you have in store for our dearest Bella?" Rose asked.

"It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate surprises."

"You'll like mine," he replied smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll think about it."

"It's all I ask."

We finished eating breakfast and went our separate ways. Edward and I changed into some basic shorts and shirts. Rather, he changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I wore a red and beige skirt that flowed out and stopped just above my knee with a beige tank top. Alice wouldn't let me out of the house with any less casual.

We drove into town, Edward stealing glances at my legs whenever he could. He had snaked his hand under my skirt onto my thigh. He started inching upwards, but I steadied his hand midway. No need for him to start something he couldn't finish. We parked the car along a side street and walked over to the main corridor. The area was bustling with people.

Edward held my hand as we walked along, every once in a while stopping to look through windows. So far, for someone who said he was going to spoil me, we were doing a lot of window shopping. Then we stepped inside an art gallery. They were featuring paintings from local artists. We strolled through not really find anything of interest.

Then I saw it. It was a simple painting, but nonetheless it caught my attention. The meadow was clear, surrounded by lush green forests and purple freesias. In the center were a man and a little girl. The man was holding the little girl high above him as if he were twirling her around. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the tears flow down my face.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked with concern. I nodded. "What is it?"

The memories of my time with my father came rushing back. I still missed him greatly. I pointed to the painting. "The meadow. It's gorgeous. It's almost identical to the one my father used to take me to when I was a child. It just reminds me so much of our time together. I feel as though the artist captured my youth in this one painting. I miss my father so much." I took a deep breath. "God, I'm sorry."

Edward took a step closer to me. He wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb. "It's okay love. I agree with you, it's a great piece. It does capture the father-daughter relationship well. I only hope I'm like that with our daughter."

I glanced up at him. I'm not sure if that was a slip or if he really meant what he said. He wants to have children with me. My heard did a little pitter-patter at the thought. He realized what he said though and turned back to the picture.

"I…ummm…mean…if…we…ummm…" I've never seen him so flustered. It was cute. I put my hand on his arm.

"I know what you mean." He smiled at me in relief.

We hadn't discussed our future in much detail, but I knew I could spend the rest of my life with Edward. This wasn't the same relationship I had with Mike. I thought Mike and I had a future, but he never saw two feet past his nose, at least not where I was concerned. His future was with someone else. I had never been good enough for him. I have never spoken to Edward about the full extent of my time with Mike. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, it was best to keep the past in the past. Edward has shown me differently and he certainly blows Mike out of the water. Even Edward's family has accepted me with open arms. It was almost scary, bizarre even how plain old me can be accepted into his family. I guess I should enjoy it while it lasted.

While I was deep in thought I hadn't noticed Edward disappear until I felt him hug me from behind. He placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Are you ready, love?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked out.

We continued our leisurely stroll around the town. We noticed a craft fair and decided to peruse the offerings. I noticed some wonderful trinkets I thought Esme would appreciate and bought them. Well, Edward paid for them. I was not allowed to take my wallet out at all today.

I kept browsing and saw that Edward disappeared once again.

"Where do you keep disappearing off to?" I asked when he returned.

"Don't worry about it," he replied smugly. Frustrating.

I hadn't paid much attention to the time when my stomach started growling. I looked at Edward and he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm hungry too. I know the perfect spot for us to eat." He led me back to the car and drove us to what I thought was a secluded area. We were by the ocean again in front of a small barnlike structure. There was only one other car parked near us.

"What is this place?"

"This place is a hidden gem. There are only four tables, but it has the best seafood known to man," Edward explained.

"Four tables? Shouldn't there be a long wait if this is the best seafood restaurant around?" I wondered how this restaurant could sustain itself since no one seemed to be clamoring to get inside.

"It's exclusive and by reservation only." I looked at him perplexed at what he said. He gave me a mischievous grin. "I know what you're thinking and I have my ways." I just nodded.

As soon as we entered, a short stocky man approached us. His salt and pepper hair was slightly receding and he had somewhat protruding belly. Someone definitely enjoyed his own cooking.

"Edward! It's good to see you again and you brought a lady," he winked.

"Luis. Good to see you as well," he said shaking the man's hand. He placed his hand on the small of my back. "This is Bella."

"Bella! Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He took my hand and lifted it to his lips before placing a gentle kiss on it. "She is lovely, Edward. When you called earlier I could hear it in your voice. She is very special. Be careful, I may give you a run for you money." I could feel my face flush. At least this solved the mystery of one of Edward's disappearing acts.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No, thank you for brightening my day." He led us to another set of doors that opened to the outside. The view was gorgeous. We were right at the beach. From the front you couldn't see this as it was covered by shrubbery. It was all so unassuming, but this was stunning. I looked around for the other tables but didn't see any.

"I thought you said there were four tables," I whispered to Edward. Luis heard me anyway.

"Yes, there are four tables, but they are spread out for privacy."

"Oh."

We stopped just yards from the shoreline in front of a small gazebo housing a table and chairs. On the table was a vase with huge sunflowers. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down. He followed suit.

"Enjoy your meal. Veronica will be out shortly," Luis said. He leaned in close to Edward and whispered something. Edward laughed out loud.

"You could try old man, but I'll never let that happen."

"Good." Luis walked away and as his form retreated I turned to Edward.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Luis was just being his funny self," he answered vaguely. I furrowed my brows wanting to know more, but decided to let it go instead. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely. Thank you for a wonderful day."

"It's entirely my pleasure. I love seeing that smile on your face." So of course, I gave him a big cheesy grin.

"So…exclusive, huh? Should I ask how much?"

"Nope," he said emphasizing the p. "You said I could spoil you and that is my intention." He pushed his chair back and motioned for me to come over to him. I stood up and took the three steps over. He gently pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap, my back to his chest.

I felt his chin on my shoulder, his warm breathe caressing my skin. We sat like this for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the ocean; the waves softly crashing down, the smells of the water and sound infiltrating our senses.

Edward began to fidget a little in his seat underneath me.

"Edward…" Before I could finish, Edward's hand was in front of my face and dangling from his long fingers was a beautiful diamond studded heart shaped pendant. Each side of the heart was c-shaped. I suppose this was a hint at future things to come between us. I was speechless. I shifted in Edward's lap so I was sitting sideways. "It's…wow…"

"Bella, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about our future. I…I love you," he said softly. I gasped. He felt the same way I did. "I don't know how you feel, but I'm guessing you have similar feelings. I pretty much fell in love with you on the train that first time I saw you. When you left, I thought I would never see you again. My life was turned completely upside down. Then there you were, at the hospital. The gods were looking out for me. I love you, Bella and I never want to lose you again."

I didn't know what to say. His words went right through me taking my breath away. I stared into his eyes seeing only love in them. I smiled and took his head in my hands and drew him to me. As I lightly brushed my lips against his I said, "I love you, Edward Cullen." He gave me an award-winning grin just before crashing his lips to mine. I couldn't be happier.

The kiss turned into a very passionate one as we poured all of our emotions into it. Our mouths moved perfectly, our tongues equally dominated. Our tastes mingled with each others. We were made for each other. I remembered I had to breathe and reluctantly pulled away. I touched my forehead to his as we caught our breath.

Edward leaned back. "Here, let me put the necklace on you." I lifted my hair and Edward placed the chain around my neck. The pendant fell right at the top of my cleavage. "That's a very good spot," he whispered toying with the heart.

He began to train kisses down my neck to my shoulder back up to my ear, gently biting on my lobe.

"Mmm…" I moaned

His fingers followed along the hem of my skirt dipping under to touch my thighs. His hand slowly glided up, stopping when he reached my bare ass.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you bad girl, no panties?" He growled. "You are a little vixen." I felt his reaction under my leg.

"Seems you like it when I'm bad."

"Very much so." His hand trailed down in between my legs to my apex and I gasped when his thumb lightly flicked my sensitive bundle. I wriggled my legs apart so he could get better access. His fingers made their way to my slit. "So wet, Bella. Just as I like it. I love you like this, so ready for me." He slid a finger in, curling it and finding my spot immediately. I squealed in delight. He was about to slide another finger in when we heard a throat clear behind us snapping us out of our bubble.

I jumped at the noise, but Edward held me close. I buried my face in his chest as whoever interrupted us laughed.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account."

"Veronica. I didn't you hear coming," Edward mumbled trying to get his nerves together.

Veronica held back a smile. "I'm sure you didn't. You seemed quite consumed." I blushed again and Edward snorted.

"Yes, you can say. Uh…Veronica, this is Bella. Bella, this is Veronica, Luis's daughter." She was a small petite woman with long black hair. She was pretty and I wondered if Edward was ever attracted to her.

"Nice to meet you," I stated shyly.

"The pleasure is mine. I've brought your food." I noticed then there was a car filled with various plates each with a different entrée. She placed the dishes on the table. She also had two glasses and a pitcher of water which she arranged neatly alongside the plates.

"Thank you, Veronica. Tell your father I said he outdid himself this time," Edward told her.

"Well, he did say today was a special day for you. You actually have someone to share the food with for a change. You know my father was excited," she replied. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." She smirked as she walked away.

"Today is just full of embarrassing moments, huh?" I questioned.

"At least both times you were feeling good," Edward answered winking and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I moved to get up and go back to my seat, but Edward stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my seat before anything else happens. Not to mention, eating this food will be rather messy and awkward, especially those lobster tails." He pouted but relented and helped me to my feet, lightly patting my butt as I walked to the other side of the table. I settled into my seat and finally took a good look at the table. "Ummm…Edward? This is way too much food for just the two of us."

Laid out on the table were plates of king crab legs, lobster tails, baked clams, mussels, oysters and what looked like red snapper. It was all fresh and mouthwatering.

"Don't worry, Bella. Eat a little bit of everything. You don't want to miss out on anything, trust me. As a matter of fact…" he started as he stood up and came to me.

"What are you…" I squealed as he lifted my chair and brought it down next to his.

"That's better. I told you I was going to spoil you today that includes feeding you."

"Edward, that's not necess…"

"Shush," he quieted me with a soft kiss. "Let me do this."

I kept my mouth shut and nodded. He gave me his panty-wetting crooked grin and I nearly melted.

"We'll start with the oysters." He pulled the pot closer to us carefully. He picked up an oyster and stuck his tongue out to loosen the meat from the shell. I thought he was supposed to feed me but watching him attack the oyster like that completely turned me on. "Mmm…" He gingerly slurped the meat and juices into his mouth. I licked my lips. This was by far one of the sexiest things he's done. Who would have thought you could make eating oysters sexy. If I had panties on they would have been soaked.

He reached out next for a crab leg. He teased my lips with it until my mouth parted. I darted my tongue out and twirled it around the crabmeat. I enclosed my lips around the opening capturing the leg and his fingers in my mouth and began sucking the meat out. My cheeks puckered in as I drew the meat into and down my throat.

"Mmm…delicious," I sighed licking my lips again. I looked over at Edward. His mouth was agape in bewilderment, his eyes full of lust.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled. He took hold of my hand and placed it on his crotch. "You feel that? You keep that up and we won't make it home."

I bit my bottom lip thinking of all that could happen later. Unfortunately, my stomach couldn't wait much longer and the games were over for now.

Soon after, we were stuffed beyond belief. Veronica appeared to clear the plates from the table.

"Bella, did you enjoy the food?" She asked raising a brow.

I blushed at her insinuation. "Oh yes, it was almost…orgasmic." I heard Edward snicker next to me.

"I'm sure it was," she winked. "You're a cutie. I hope we see you again."

"You will, Vee. I don't plan on letting her go."

"Good, dad would be disappointed otherwise."

"Tell you father to keep his paws to himself. She's mine," Edward joked.

"Of course, of course." I could see the smile forming on her face gain. "Maybe we can hang out next time you're in town Bella. I don't think Cullen here will show you the true Hamptons."

"You mean there's more to the Hamptons than just beach, partying and big homes?" I sniggered.

"No, not really, but you seem cool to hang with some time," Veronica answered honestly.

"Thanks. I'll like that."

"Okay, female bonding over and Bella, don't mention to Alice that you made a new friend, she may get jealous," Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's get going."

We waved goodbye to Veronica and headed back to the car. As we climbed in I asked Edward what was next on the menu for the day.

"You need to stop worrying and just stay in the moment with me, love." Frustrating.

Imagine my surprise when I found us back in front of the Cullen mansion.

"Our day is over?" I pouted

Edward glanced over with a sly smirk on his face. "Really, Bella? And here I thought you hated being spoiled. I think I created a monster."

"Not likely, but yes, I admit, I did enjoy the day…tremendously. Not once did I try to calculate how much everything cost you today," I said proudly.

Edward snorted. "Well, I'm glad for small favors." He climbed out of the car and came around to my side to help me out. "The day isn't quite done, though. I figured with all the walking we've done and all the food we just ate, we could use a little nap before we continued."

I was so excited how the day had turned out, I hadn't really thought about being tired. Now that Edward mentioned it, I was indeed exhausted and could feel myself falling into a food coma. My body agreed as I let out a long yawn.

"Yes, I guess you're right. A nap will do me some good." Edward took my hand leading me into the house. "It's so quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Not here. Why don't you go ahead upstairs, I'll be up in a minute?" His curt answer led me to believe that he knew exactly what was going on, but I was too tired to question him. He kissed my forehead and disappeared into the kitchen.

I made my way upstairs to our room and changed into a pair of shorts. I collapsed on top of the bed and within seconds I was sleeping. I never even noticed if Edward came in or not.

******

I woke up some time later alone. There was no light coming in through the window anymore. Looking out I could see that the sun had set and the sky was a deep blue gradually getting darker. I turned over and saw that the spot next to me didn't look slept in which could only mean Edward never came. There was a note left on his pillow addressed to me.

_Bella,  
Please join me down by the beach.  
Come as you are, don't change.  
See you soon,  
Edward_

Another surprise then; I guess he was right when he said this day wasn't over.

I went into the en suite bathroom and rinsed my mouth with some mouthwash. I had been sleeping awhile, I did not want to ruin this evening with bad breath.

I slowly ambled through the house noticing again that no one was around. I really couldn't imagine where everyone could be at this time. Peculiar. I made my way outside. The lights were on illuminating the path to the beach. I didn't see Edward at first. My eyes fell to the spread laid out on the sand.

Candles, fruit and chocolate fondue adorned the plaid sheet. I couldn't wait to get my mouth filled with some of that chocolate. I knew exactly what I would do.

I looked around for Edward and I finally spotted him waist deep in the water. He was staring intently at me. I took my flip flops off and trotted over to the shoreline.

"Edward? What are you doing out there?" I called to him.

"Enjoying the water, it feels good, come and join me."

"But I don't have my swimsuit, you told me to come as I was and I did."

"Yes, I know what I told you. Take off your clothes and come in," he demanded. I hesitated a moment. I knew this was a private beach belonging only to Edward and his family, but after this morning's comments I didn't need to give the rest of the peanut gallery any new material. I watched Edward standing in the water, the droplets on his chest glistening in the candlelight. I couldn't resist any longer. I removed my clothing, neatly placing them in a pile and waded over to Edward. "You are truly beautiful, Bella. I am one lucky bastard."

As soon as I was close to him, he drew me in and crushed his lips to mine. My hands instinctively went to his hair bringing him closer to me. I couldn't get enough of this man. His delicious taste in my mouth completely consumed me. I felt his hard erection against my stomach letting me know he felt the same way.

"Edward, I need you right now," I moaned.

Without a word, he lifted me up, his hands under my ass supporting me. My arms and legs wrapped around his body as I felt his cock teasing at my entrance.

"Are you ready for me, love?" he breathed into my ear. I nodded and before I could say anything else he was completely sheathed inside me.

We both groaned at the sensation. Edward laid his head on my shoulder not moving. I was in heaven having him fill me. I started rocking my hips back and forth on his shaft using the power of the water to guide me.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good. So tight, always so tight. I don't think I'm going to last long," he mumbled.

I knew I wouldn't last much longer either. He reached down between us and began playing with my clit. Within minutes I was coming and screaming Edward's name. He soon followed spilling his own seed inside me.

Once we caught our breaths, Edward lowered me to my feet and led me back to the blanket.

"It's dessert time," he stated lying down and dragging me with him. Edward stretched out on his side along the blanket. I sat Indian style still feeling self-conscious about being naked. "Relax, Bella. No one's going to see you. No one is home and won't be for a few more hours. We have the house, the beach, the pool and whatever else to ourselves."

He rubbed my thigh until the tension left my body. I let him straighten my legs and I leaned back on my arms, my breasts jutting out in front of me.

"So are we going to eat this food or not?"

Edward chuckled. "Patience, love." He picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. He brought it to his lips but changed his mind. Instead, he twirled the warm chocolate-covered strawberry around my pert nipple, coating it evenly. He then floated the strawberry over my mouth. I opened and stuck my tongue out tasting it.

"Mmm…" I moaned as I took a bite. As I bit in, Edward's own tongue found its way onto my nipple and lapped at the fudge. I arched my back bringing his lips closer. He complied sucking at my hard nub. He repeated the steps with another strawberry and my other nipple.

"Open your legs, Bella," he ordered. I did as he wished. He shifted until he was settled in between my legs.

"What…"

"Shh…you ask too many questions. Just relax," he kissed my inner thigh, "and enjoy."

His finger disappeared into the fondue pot, coming out covered with chocolate. He smeared it along my folds and clit mixing it with my wetness. My hips bucked at the warmth and anticipation of what was coming next.

As he did with the oyster earlier, his tongue swirled around the length of my slit licking up all the chocolaty sweetness. When his mouth clasped onto my clit I screamed.

"Ahhh…Edward!" I almost came from the contact but he let up just slightly.

"Mmm...salty and sweet. It's a perfect combination." He gazed into my eyes as he kissed my mound. He looked down between my legs again. "Oh, look I missed a spot." With that he attacked my clit again nibbling and sucking. My body was trembling from the waves of pleasure. I soon felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Ohhh, Edward…I'm gonna…"

He moaned sending a shockwave through my system. I came harder than ever before. I tried to move away but Edward held on. "No, it tastes too good." Before I knew it I was coming again in his mouth and he was drinking me all up. He kissed along my thighs as I came down from my high.

I got on my hands and knees and pushed him to lie on his back. I explored his body with my mouth, trailing wet kisses down to his navel. I could taste the saltiness of the ocean on him and it was making me dizzy with lust.

I reached his waiting cock. "Is that all for me?" I asked seductively.

"Every inch of it. It's all yours." His eyes were hooded with desire.

I took a page from his book and picked up a piece of pineapple. I dipped it into the chocolate and put it partially in my mouth. I leaned over him ad placed the other half in his gaping mouth. We each took a bit, the juices spilling down the side of his mouth. I chewed and swallowed my part then licked the sweet nectar from his chin.

I grabbed a strawberry and bit into it as well. This time I ran the fruit down the front of his body leaving a trail of juice. I gave him the rest of the strawberry to eat and went about sucking the juice from his chest to his navel. I was soon back at his hard cock which was twitching waiting to be taken. I couldn't tease him or myself anymore. My tongue flitted out tasting the moisture that pooled at the tip. I smiled smugly when I heard Edward hiss with pleasure.

I dipped my finger once more into the chocolate and drew a line from the tip of his cock along the shaft to his tight balls. I followed along with my tongue. The mixture of the ocean, my juices and the chocolate on his dick were turning me on even more. I couldn't wait for him to be inside me again.

"You taste fucking marvelous." I licked again savoring every bit of him.

"Fuck, Bella...that tongue…"

"If you like my tongue, you'll love my mouth." I engulfed his erection in one sweep, taking him all in until he hit the back of my throat.

Edward's body jerked from the sensation, pushing him even further down my throat. I relaxed my throat muscles so I wouldn't gag.

"Yes, baby, your mouth is fan-fucking-tastic," he growled.

His words caused me to suck him eagerly. My checked hollowed in as I moved up and down his shaft. I could feel him growing bigger and this only spurred me to quicken my pace. Edward's hands gently grabbed my hair slowing me down.

"I don't want to cum yet," breathed out sitting up. I reluctantly released him with a loud pop. "Come here." He pulled me to him so I was straddling his lap, my legs going around his waist.

He hugged me tightly, my breasts crushing against his chest. He kissed along my neck and collarbone. I could feel his hardness between us and I so desperately wanted to ride him.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I love you." His lips crashed to mine. He moved a hand down working my hips into position as he brought his other hand in between us to guide his manhood into my dripping cunt. He didn't break his kiss as he plunged into me in one quick movement. My back arched in ecstasy, feeling him deep in my walls.

"Edward," I moaned, grinding my hips against his, moving him deeper into me. He grabbed my waist thrusting up hard and fast.

"I…can…never…get…enough of you…" he grunted in between thrusts. I could feel myself getting close again, my walls clenching around him. "Cum on my dick, baby. I want to feel you all over me," he demanded.

Just hearing the words out of his mouth sent me over the edge. I hugged him close as I came, riding him as I rode out my orgasm.

We shifted position, Edward lying on top of me. I was aware of the cool sand on my back now so I knew we had moved off the sheet. Though it was slightly uncomfortable, I couldn't be bothered with mentioning it once Edward began pounding into me again.

There was nothing slow and sweet about the sex we were having. It was pure unadulterated lust. Something I hadn't had ever in my life. We were ravaging each other, marking one another, letting everyone know he was mine and I was his.

Edward's head bent down, his mouth finding my nipples. He suckled on them, teasing them, making them so hard and sensitive.

"Mine," he growled. "All mine."

"Yes…" I moaned.

"Look at me, Bella," I stared into his magnificent green eyes. "Say it."

"I'm yours. Only yours." I couldn't hold it anymore. My body writhed with another orgasm and this time Edward came as well shooting his hot fluids into me.

"Fuck Bella…Oh God…" he screamed. I loved hearing him say my name.

He slowly pulled out of me and I shuddered at the loss. He lay next to me, putting his arm under me and pulling me close. I placed my head on his chest and we stared up at the stars.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you. Thank you for letting me spoil you today. I love you, Bella. I want to take care of your every need. I want to be there for you always and you gave me that today."

"I love you, too. I never thought I would be able to love anyone again. I never knew I could trust anyone with my heart. Thank you for letting me know I can again."

He hugged me tighter and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I lifted my head to look at him.

He was spitting sand out of his mouth. "For getting sand in your hair."

I snorted. "Yeah, I was going to say something but it was kind of hard when we were in the throes of ecstasy to stop for something as trivial as sand."

Edward laughed and wiped some of the sand from my back.

"Let's get inside and shower. I'll clean the sand out of your hair. It's the least I can do." He gave me a dazzling crooked smile.

"Whatever you want," I lazily replied.

Indeed, he washed my hair of all the sand. He also made sure there was no sand in any part of my body. He was so thorough that we ended up making love in the bathroom and again as we laid ourselves in the bed to sleep.

When we were finally sated and lying in bed catching our breaths I heard him one more time.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

**AN: Awww… isn't that sweet. Can anyone say sex on the beach!?!?! Fun with food??? I hope you enjoy it all now; it won't be all fun next chapter. Press the green button, show me some love….**

**AN2: Almost forgot to tell you, there is a link to the pendant that Edward gives Bella in my profile.  
**


	16. Back to the City

**AN: So…Ummm…Yeah…. I didn't disappear. I'm here and yes, for those asking, I will be finishing the story. I never intended to stop; I just had some serious issues writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Good news is that I am already halfway done with the next chapter, so that will be up much sooner. :o)**

**I also started a new story, The Waiting Game. I know, I can't write this one, but I can begin another one. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I realized that I uploaded it when FF was having it's little hissy fit, so I'm not sure if any of you saw it or reviewed it or not, but it's up. Check it out.**

**Now back to the train wreck…**

**As always, not Twi not owned by me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16 – Back to the City**

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't have asked for a better day if I wanted to. Bella and I declared our love for each other and I was on cloud nine. After we had decided to spend the day together I had enlisted Alice's help in getting everyone out of the house for the night. I had planned on claiming Bella as thoroughly mine, but I didn't want her subjected to the merciless teasing again.

The evening was perfect and I couldn't get enough of her. After our time on the beach we made love several more times. She fell asleep in my arms and I followed quickly, but never fell into a deep sleep. About an hour or so later, I heard the rest of my family come home.

I took a look at Bella who was sound asleep and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. I gently got out of bed and pulled a pair of shorts on before heading downstairs.

"Hey lover boy!" Rose called.

"Shh…Bella is still sleeping."

"Wore her out, huh?" Jasper snickered. I nodded smugly.

"Ugh. Dude, I'm proud and all and I would normally high five, but she is my sister." We all laughed.

"Don't worry Emmett, I treated her well." He groaned and walked away. "So what did you guys end up doing?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well mom and dad left back to the city as you know. Everything will be set up by the time you get back home," Alice began.

"Thanks."

She shrugged and continued. "The four of us went out to eat and went to this cute little club. Rose and I had to play bodyguard with the boys. You would think that two men dancing with their girlfriends would deter women, but it only seemed to make them bolder. As if they would ever have a chance," she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's not even the worse part. I almost had to punch this little skinny flamer who started grinding on Emmett. I swear he was asking for it. I wish I did," Rosalie added.

"Wait…he? Why exactly didn't you have at him then?" I inquired.

"Because Rosie looked so damn hot when she got so angry, I had to stop her before I bent her over and started having sex with her on the dance floor," Emmett explained as he came back from the kitchen, heading straight to Rose.

"You two are strange and gross," Alice stated.

"I like my women feisty," Emmett growled grabbing Rose and lifting her over his shoulder. "Come on, let's relive that little scene." He ran out and up the stairs.

"Freaks!"

"Alice, we should go to sleep, too, we have to get up early," Jasper said, his voice sound strained.

"No, we…"

"Yes…we do… now…"

I laughed at my horny friends. We will never change. I stalked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before going back to bed and Bella.

I shed my shorts and cuddled next to my beauty, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

"I love you, Bella."

**~*~**

Monday morning, we both woke up dreading the ride back to reality. Alice was knocking on our door soon after, barking her orders to get up and ready. During breakfast Alice and Rosalie pestered Bella for details of the previous day, which she did, leaving out all the juicy parts.

By noon, we were on the road heading back to the city. Alice tortured Bella with more talk of the wedding. They made arrangements for the fittings so Alice could begin working on the dresses. Jasper and I chose to stay quiet. I was best man but, now that Emmett was part of the wedding, he dutifully took over the bachelor party planning. I gladly relinquished the responsibility. I had no clue where to take Jasper and with my shifts at the hospital it was impossible for me to plan anything. Being Emmett though, I didn't think Alice would appreciate knowing any of those details.

Traffic was light allowing us to get back home in record time. Alice and Jasper transferred their bags to their car and left. Bella and I rode up to our apartment to rest before I had to go in for my late shift at the hospital.

_Our apartment_. I liked the sound of that. I loved waking up and coming home to Bella everyday. I needed to talk to her about moving in permanently, but I was afraid of her reaction. We just made our declarations of love, but she was still an independent woman and I knew she wouldn't take to living with me so soon. I only hoped what I was about to show her would help seal the deal.

"Edward…" Bella spoke snapping me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about? I kind of lost you there for a moment."

Shit, she was talking and I didn't hear a word she said.

"I'm sorry, love, I was just thinking about work," I lied.

"Sure you were and my name is Julia Childs," she replied sarcastically seeing through my lie.

"Fine," I began, knowing I couldn't lie to her. "I have a surprise for you inside and I'm worried what your reaction would be."

"Surprise? Ugh…Edward…" I gave her my best smile and she relented. "Okay, okay. It doesn't mean I'll like it though."

"Hopefully, you'll love it." I led her into the apartment and dropped the bags in the bedroom.

She looked around expectantly, smacking her hands to her thighs. "So, where's the surprise?"

"Patience, love." I said drawing her into my arms. "There's something I want to show you," I whispered, breathing in her strawberry scent. "I know it meant a lot to you and I thought you would want it always."

"The suspense is killing me, Edward," she said against my chest.

I broke away from her and took her hand. "Come with me." She followed me without hesitation as I walked to the room housing my piano. I stopped at the door and turned to her. "You know this is my little sanctuary. I come in here to play and think. This room helps me and it's important to me and I want it to have the same meaning for you." I gave her a quick kiss, opened the door and lightly pushed her in.

"Oh my god, Edward," she gasped. "You bought the painting?!" Hanging on the wall across from the piano was the painting she had admired in the art gallery the day before. "But…how…I mean…" She stood in front of the picture, the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Well, when I stepped away from you for a moment, I bought it. I called my parents and told them to pick it up and bring it home. My mother took care of everything else. You didn't notice they were gone this morning?"

She shook her head. "I thought they were still sleeping and were probably staying longer."

I chuckled. "Not likely. My parents don't sleep much and are usually up at the crack of dawn."

"Wow, Edward. Thank you so much," she said in awe.

"You like it then?" I smirked.

She turned to me and smirked. "No, I love it." She leaned up and brushed her lips against mine. I tasted the salt from her tears and kissed her cheeks to rid them of the rest of the tears. "Why? Why did you buy it?" she asked as she pulled away.

I shrugged. "I knew you needed it. I could tell you miss your father deeply. You can come in here now and think of him all you want, be close to him."

"Thank you."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your parents. I only know a little from what Emmett's told me, but not much else." I took her hand and moved us to the piano. I pulled her to me so her back was to my chest and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we straddled the bench.

She fiddled with my fingers as she began.

"My parents, Renee and Charlie, were high school sweethearts. They were total opposites but totally in love. She was the outgoing free spirit and he was the reserved traditionalist. Right before their graduation my mother found out she was pregnant with Emmett. She wasn't ready to get married or have kids. She had plans to see the world and enjoy life before settling down.

"My father convinced my mother to marry and they did. They tried to make it work and were happy for the most part. My mother settled down for my father's sake, but it still bothered her to be tied down. She had hoped to start traveling when Emmett was old enough. She wanted to see the world and take Emmett along, but when Emmett was four she got pregnant with me.

"This put more of a burden on the already strained relationship. Renee couldn't handle being in Forks anymore so she left to Phoenix while she was still pregnant with me. My father didn't see me born. I know he was devastated, even if he didn't say anything. I was too young to remember anything, but judging from the pictures my father had we travelled a lot."

I stopped Bella to ask a question. "Renee didn't tell your father when you were born? That's a bit cruel, isn't it?"

"She didn't really care," she answered. "She never wanted to see Charlie again. At least she sent him pictures of me."

"But why did she take you, if she wanted to just travel and be free?"

"She claimed that she didn't want to the same fate for me that she had. She figured it would be easier for Emmett since he was a boy. He'll have more opportunity to get out of Forks, as opposed to a female."

"For someone so free-thinking, she sure was a sexist, no?"

"I never said she was smart," she snorted. "Anyway, during her travels she met Phil. He was a pitcher for a minor league team. He travelled a lot for the team and this was perfect for my mother, but Phil wasn't partial to kids. So one day she showed up back in Forks to drop me off with my father. I haven't seen her since and I only spoke to her during holidays and birthdays. When Charlie died so did the phone calls which means that he was the one who forced my mother to call."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. No child should go through that, especially from a mother."

Bella played with my hands in front of her. I heard her sniffle and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm okay with it. I had a happy life with my father and Emmett and I don't regret it for a second."

"How was it living with your father and brother?"

"It was great! Emmett took his role as big brother seriously the moment he saw me. He was always very protective of me. You should be grateful that you knew him from college or else he wouldn't let you near me," she said looking back at me.

I kissed her forehead. "I would brave the wrath of your brother any day to be close to you." As expected she gave me that beautiful blush of hers. "Tell me more."

"Well," she continued, leaning her head on my shoulder, "I didn't see much of Charlie because he was always working. He was just a deputy at the time and it was hard taking care of us by himself so he dropped us off with Billy Black and Jacob. That's how I know Jacob. He became my other brother in a way. The times my father wasn't working he was either taking us fishing or, as Emmett got older, taking me to the meadow to run around and play.

"As I grew up, those were really quiet times for us. We didn't go as often, but we tried to go at least a couple of times a month. We wouldn't say much, but it was still a wonderful to just sit and reflect with him. I really miss him," she sighed. "Thank you for the painting. I really feel closer to him again."

"Anything for you, love. I knew you would appreciate it. Plus, I like watching your face as you look at it."

She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Edward, we've been talking for a while you need to rest before your shift tonight."

"Yeah, a couple of hours would do me some good, but you need to come with me. I can't lie in my bed without you next to me."

"Of course," she said standing up. "Besides, I can use a nap myself."

I stood up and took her hand leading her to the bedroom. We lay down and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I woke up a few hours later. Edward had already left to the hospital. I unpacked our clothes and put my stuff in my newly designated area. I had a sneaky feeling that both Edward and Alice were slowly moving me in. We had yet to discuss any plans but as long as I knew Jacob would be okay, I wouldn't be totally opposed.

I took my cell phone out of my purse. I hadn't checked it all weekend because I was with everyone that would have called me and Jacob knew where I was as well.

I looked at the display. _10 missed calls, 5 voicemail and 3 text messages_.

That's interesting. I looked at the call log and saw that James called twice, but the other eight were from an unknown number. _Must have been a wrong number_.

I listened to the messages. The first three were the same. Nothing was said in the messages, but you could hear heavy breathing. The person probably forgot to hang up the phone after the beep and the buttons were pressed so it kept calling. That could explain the eight missed calls from the unknown number.

The next message was from James.

"_Bella, it's James. I was hoping to see you for the fourth. I have the day off and wanted to spend the day with you. I really miss you. I know we have a connection. You'll regret not following your heart. Call me."_

"_Regret not following your heart?"_ I was following my heart with Edward. I deleted the message.

"_Why are you ignoring me? You can't do this to me. I bet you're with that doctor. He'll never been good enough for you. You need me. Pick up the damn phone when I call!"_

I stopped breathing. James again. I could hear the anger in his voice; he was a complete psycho. I knew now that I needed to avoid him at all costs, but that was impossible since he worked right downstairs. I could file a complaint to his manager and he might be transferred to a different station. If this were to happen, I had to get this done immediately.

I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs. When I entered the elevator I checked the text messages.

_I miss you, please don't do this to me.  
-James_

_You are mine, don't forget that.  
-James_

The last message from Jacob was simple enough.

_Hope you're having fun in the Hamptons.  
Call me when you get back.  
-J_

I walked down into the station and was glad to see the manager standing near the tollbooth.

"Excuse me, I need to ask you a question," I said approaching him. He was a portly man wearing slacks, a blue shirt and tie and the standard maroon vest. His name tag said Keith.

"What can I do for ya?" He turned to look at me, his eyes grazing my body. There was definitely something wrong with the people working here.

"Umm…I was wondering if there was a way to make a complaint about an employee."

"Oh?" His eyes peaked in interest. "Well, you can go to the website and file a complaint there, but it probably won't be read for a while. There are tons of complaints against transit workers."

"Oh," I said defeated. "There's nothing I could do now? This particular employee is harassing me and I don't know…I was hoping maybe he could be transferred."

"That's funny," He laughed. "It don't work like that down here. But being that you're such a pretty lady. I'll see what I can do. Do you have a name for this guy?"

I thanked Keith and gave him the name.

"His name is James Bonnet. He works here downstairs. I think he's a dispatcher."

"Oh yea. I know James. Jimmy's a good kid. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Hold on a sec and I'll get his direct supervisor up here. You can talk to her about him. I doubt he'll get transferred, but she could talk some sense into him for you."

"That'll be great. Thank you." He stepped away and into the tollbooth. I saw him pick up the phone and speak to someone. He came back out shortly after and told me she would be right up.

I waited for five minutes before a leggy redhead appeared.

"This here is Victoria. She'll help you," Keith said and walked away.

Victoria was actually quite stunning. I would not have pegged her as someone who enjoyed working underground.

"What's this about James?" she asked seemingly annoyed.

"Umm…Well, my name is Bella Swan. I had an accident here a while back and broke my arm." She scrutinized me for a moment.

"Yes, I think I remember. What does that have to do with James?"

"Well, he helped me and I was truly grateful, but now it seems as though he won't leave me alone…"

"Wait. Let me get this straight," she held her hand up interrupting me. "James helped you and you're complaining?"

"No…"

"No? Then what are you doing?"

"Look…I appreciate all that he did for me, but he keeps calling me and, honestly, I feel threatened. I know he sees me around here and I would just feel comfortable knowing that he's not going to bother me." I took a deep breath after getting all of that out.

Victoria looked me up and down and laughed. "You think James is interested in you? Trust me, you're not his type. I know for a fact that he prefers tall redheads." She had to be referring to herself.

I sighed. "Well, whatever. Can you at least talk to him?"

"Sure. No problem." She rolled her eyes and dismissed me with a wave of her hand as she walked away.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't realize transit workers were so rude. I could only hope that she does speak to him. The last thing I wanted to do was involve the police and I knew, from all of my law courses, that they really couldn't do much anyway.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and out of the station. When I stepped outside I crossed the street to the small park in the roundabout and relaxed to the sounds of the fountain. I called Jacob and after three rings he picked up.

"Hey Bells!"

"You're chipper this evening."

"Yeah, Leah has been taking good care of me." I could hear the perverted grin coming through the phone.

"Ew, I don't need to know. Anyway, I was just returning your message. What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see how you weekend was."

"It was great, fucktastic actually," I chuckled. I heard him groan on the other end.

"TMI." I grinned knowing it bothered him just as much as it did me.

"Serves you right. Anyway, you'll like it out there. Maybe if you're a good friend, I can ask the Cullens if you could use the house some time."

"Really? That'll be awesome. I know Leah would love it."

"I'm sure of it."

"Hey, did you know that Chelsea Piers has a rock climbing wall?" he asked excitedly.

"I heard about it, but I've never been. Why?"

"Want to go? It'll be fun."

"My clumsy ass will fall before I even get a foot off the ground. I may have to pass. Besides, I just got my cast removed. I don't think Edward would appreciate my arm getting reinjured."

"Oh, come on. I won't let you get hurt. Think about it though and get back to me. I have to get going. Leah is about to pounce again."

"Gross!"

"Love ya, Bells!" He trailed off as he hung up. I didn't know what I'll do about him, but I was glad to have him as a friend.

There was nothing for me to do so I decided to head back to the apartment and relax. As I walked though, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as though someone was watching me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone blatantly starting.

My phone rang, startling me.

"Bella?"

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine, are…"

"Oh, thank god. I was taking a nap and had this really bad dream that someone was watching you right before they abducted you."

"Wow. Nothing happened. I'm safe and sound."

"Okay. It was just so real and scary. Scarier even, knowing how often my dreams come true."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Well get home and don't open the door for anyone." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. It's for your own good." _Freaky_.

"Fine," I sighed. "How did you know I wasn't home?"

"I can hear the street noises in the background silly," she replied.

"Oh, right. Alright then, I'm heading upstairs now. I'll call you tomorrow for the fitting."

"Okay. Ciao Bella," she giggled. "I've always wanted to say that."

I shook my head. "Bye, Alice." I hung up and continued walking back to the building.

That nagging feeling of being watched returned. The next thing I knew somebody grabbed me from behind.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie… especially after the long wait, but I have to keep you interested. Don't worry the next chapter will be up sooner than later. **

**re: chapter title…there are only so many ways I can say 59th street or Columbus Circle. Lol I also put up a link of a painting that is close to what I was thinking about when the wrote the last chapter. My painting is entirely made up in my head, but if you wanted an idea of what Bella's looking at, you can take a look at that one.**

**Hit the green button and tell me how much you hate me right now. :o)**


	17. Prince Street

**AN: I've kept you waiting long enough. Actually, I wanted to get this out to you sooner, but my nephew came to visit and, being the cool aunt that I am, I had to entertain him (which meant taking him to the park and playing Wii all day with him) instead of writing. He exhausted me! **

**I won't keep you in suspense much longer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own pictures of Rob and Alexander Skarsgård. And really I don't own enough pictures of them. *sigh***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17 – Prince Street**

_**James POV**_

I can't believe she left me. This was supposed to be my weekend with her. Instead she left with that doctor. I knew those types, too. He'll fuck her and dump her and I'll have to pick up the pieces. It's probably all she's good for anyway. That's okay. I could teach her a few things; teach her how to satisfy me.

I called her, too. The little whore was too busy to pick up. I even blocked my number so she wouldn't know it was me and she still didn't pick up. I never did understand the whole thing with screening calls. Just pick up the damn phone. It wasn't that hard. I finally opted to leave messages. She has to know she was mine. I would have her, no matter what.

Then she had to go and pull that stupid stunt.

I was sitting with Victoria in the dispatch room when she was called upstairs by Keith.

"What does the fat slob want?" I asked as she hung up.

She shrugged. "Don't know. He said someone was here who wanted to file a complaint."

"Don't take too long, I'm itching again," I told her as I grabbed my crotch.

"I won't be long," she winked.

I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for her return, every once in a while directing the trains as they entered the station.

About fifteen minutes later a very irate looking Victoria walked into the room.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" she screamed.

"Excuse me? You know better than to yell at me like that," I responded angrily.

"I'm also your employer so I have every right to talk to you anyway I want. Now tell me who the fuck Bella Swan is and why are you calling her? I thought I was the only one." Damn it. Bella was here complaining about me to the one person who would get jealous.

"Baby, you are the only girl for me. Trust me, please." I had to fix this fast before I lost my job and access to Bella.

"Trust you?"

"Yes, please, baby you have to believe me. She's obviously delusional. I helped her that one day and she must have hit her head harder than we all thought. I don't know. I guess she thinks I'm her savior now."

"Savior? She says you're harassing her," she seethed.

I scoffed. "Not likely. You know I spend all of my free time with you, when do I have a chance to ever call her?" Victoria glared at me, contemplating whether she should believe me or not. "Look, baby, you can even check my phone log. You won't see her number in there at all." I always cleaned up my log for this very reason. I wasn't stupid enough to leave evidence and get caught.

"Do you have her number?" Victoria asked softly, the anger dissipating.

"I do, but that was only because she thought it would be nice to be friends. But I swear I haven't talked to her in weeks."

She sucked her teeth. "Fine, I believe you. Just watch yourself, I don't want to have to cover you and you know Keith is going to keep asking questions.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. "So am I forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive if you did nothing wrong, right? I'm sorry for not trusting you." Beautiful, I had her back where I wanted her.

"So," I lowered my voice, "can you scratch that itch for me now?"

"Anything for you," she said getting on her knees.

Within minutes I was coming down Victoria's throat. I zipped up and started to walk out.

"I'm going for a smoke. I'll be back." I left her there and climbed the stairs to the fresh air.

As luck would have it, Bella was still outside. She was by the fountain talking on her cell phone. It was working, so why didn't she call me? She was purposely avoiding me.

I kept watch on her as she spoke on the phone. She finally hung up and crossed back over to my side of the street. She started looking around and I quickly hid behind a light pole never taking my eyes off of her. Her phone rang and she was once again distracted. I got closer to her and heard snippets of her conversation.

"I'm safe and sound," she told the person. Not for long.

There weren't a lot of people around on this side of the building entrance. If I moved swiftly no one would notice.

She shut her phone and I began to make my move. I took two steps when she was suddenly grabbed by that big burly giant from the hospital.

Today was just not my day. I finished puffing on my cigarette and flicked the stub into the street before heading back down to the dungeon.

She'll be mine soon enough.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Boo!"

I jumped a mile into the air and felt my heart in my throat.

"Damn it, Emmett! Don't scare me like that." I shrugged him off of me.

"Sorry, sis, I didn't think you would freak out like that." Emmett held out his hands in surrender.

"It's okay," I sighed shaking my head. My pulse was slowing down to normal rate. "I was a little spooked though."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Alice called to tell me about a dream she had," I explained. "She told me that she saw someone watching me and then kidnap me. I had just finished talking to her when you came up behind me."

"Oh, I'll be spooked too after that, too." He placed an arm around my shoulder and hugged me close. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," he grinned.

"So what brings you around anyway?" I asked as we entered the building.

"I was in the neighborhood. I dropped Rosie off at the hospital so I figured I'll come by and visit my favorite sister."

I smirked. "Favorite by default."

"No, I think if mom and dad had more kids, you would still be my favorite."

"Ummm…thanks, I guess." We found ourselves on our floor quickly and made our way into the apartment. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, thought I won't be staying long. I have to start getting things ready for summer football camp."

"So soon? School doesn't start for another two months," I yelled out as I headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we have camp in July through the beginning of August and then we let the boys enjoy the rest of the summer before school starts again."

I walked into the living room, drinks in hand and gave one to Emmett before plopping down on the couch.

"You know, I never asked you about your job. I always assumed you liked it. Do you enjoy yourself?"

"You don't even know. It is such a thrill to work with these kids and develop them into world class athletes. I get this huge sense of pride when they do well. We have one kid who ended up at Notre Dame and just got drafted to the Cowboys. I can't wait for football season to start so I can watch him."

"Do you miss it? Playing, I mean?"

"All the time. The Giants, Dolphins and Ravens were all competing to draft me, you know."

"Really? That would have been amazing!" I cringed when I realized it would never be a possibility anymore.

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah, it would have been, until this," he said gesturing to his knee. "I tried playing after I recovered, but I wasn't the same anymore."

"I'm really sorry, Em."

"Ah, it's okay, sis," he waved me off. "Everything worked out as it was supposed to in my life. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, works in mysterious ways." I nodded in agreement thinking about how Edward and I found each other again. "Exactly, I wouldn't have met Rosie and you wouldn't have met Edward."

"How did…"

"You were smiling and had this faraway look on your face," he grinned. "Speaking of Edward, how are things going with him?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Really fucking great!" I gave my brother the cheesiest grin. I started toying with the pendant dangling around my neck.

"Whoa, he gave that to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you had gotten your head out of Rose's ass for a second, you would have noticed it this morning."

"It was more like her nice juicy…"

"Oh my god, do not finish that sentence," I squealed in disgust.

"Sorry, she's amazing. I just want to touch her every second of every day. I've never felt like this before. I really and truly love her."

"I'm proud of you, Em. Here I was thinking you'll never settle down, but you found the right woman."

"Indeed I did. So, things are getting serious with Cullen, huh?"

"Yes, I'll have to say so. I'm really starting to think that he could be the one for me. I just have my reservations."

"You mean that twit Mike?" Emmett grimaced as he said the name.

"Yes. I thought I had a good thing with him and it turned out he never loved me."

"Well, did you love him?"

"I thought I did. I did care about him, but I after being with Edward, I know I definitely didn't love him. Any feelings he had for me were out of obligation. Dad dies in his store and he feels he needs to comfort and take care of me. I ate it up because I was grieving, but that relationship went sour fast. I'm a little afraid the only reason Edward is with me is because he mended me." I stopped talking thinking about what I said. Edward has been taking care of me since we first reunited. It was hard to distinguish whether he genuinely wanted me or, being a doctor, he felt he had to take care of me. The weekend proved otherwise, but Mike did wine and dine me as well.

As if reading my mind, Emmett said, "Edward isn't Mike, Bella." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I see the way he looks at you. There is nothing but love in his eyes. You can even say this is fate correcting itself. Fate brought Mike to you and it realized what a horrible mistake that was so it decided to give you Edward. I think he'll rock your world." I stared dumbfounded at my brother as he took a sip of his drink. Emmett could fool anyone with his childlike personality, but he always sprouted the most sensible bullshit.

"He already did."

"I know."

Emmett stayed around for another few minutes. I showed him the painting that Edward surprised me with and I swear I saw his eyes well up. As he left, he imparted one more piece of advice.

"Don't let him go, Bella."

**~*~**

The next day I found myself at Alice's getting poked and prodded as she gathered the measurements and fabric for my bridesmaid gown. I had no idea what it would look like, but I knew my dress would be a sapphire blue. Alice felt everyone should have different color dresses a la _Sex and the City_.

"Do you plan on wearing a big peacock on your head, as well?" Alice stopped inserting a pin into the fabric and narrowed her eyes at me.

"That was the most hideous thing I've ever seen. How dare you insinuate I would do something as heinous as that?" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Did you see what she wore to the movie premiere?"

"Please, Bella, don't get me started. Whoever was in charge of her wardrobe on the show and whoever is her stylist in real life should get fired. I almost feel bad for Sarah. Almost."

"Have you approached her with your designs?"

"Eh. I thought about it and then thought better about it. I figured someone who could go out in public and humiliate herself in horrendous getups does not need to be seen in an Alice Cullen piece. It'll give me a bad name." She shuddered at the thought as if truly disgusted by it.

"Right. Well, are you almost done? My feet and back are hurting from standing straight," I whined.

"Quit complaining, standing straight is good for you. But yes, I'm almost done. Then we're going out for a late lunch." My stomach growled at the mention of food. It seemed hanging out with Alice always made me hungry.

After what felt like an eternity, Alice was finally finished with me. I stepped down from the small platform and got dressed. She put away her measuring tape and sewing kit.

"Okay, Bella, as of now you are not allowed to gain any weight until after the wedding," she commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. This dress is made to specifications, your current specs. I can take it in, but there is no way of taking it out. Besides, it's not like you gain weight anyway. I've seen you eat your weight in food and still look great. You'll be fine."

I sighed. "Normally, I would slap someone for telling me that, but since it's you, I'll let it slide. Are you this demanding on your models?"

"Nope, those models don't know a thing about healthy eating. I keep asking agencies to send me some real women but apparently they are in short supply."

"Ever considered just picking girls off the street?" I suggested.

"Hmmm…no, not really, but I'll give it a shot." She picked up her purse and keys. "Ready to go?" I nodded and followed the short pixie. We ended up at a Thai restaurant a few blocks from her loft.

"You have to go to the bathroom here," she said excitedly as we were seated.

"Ummm…okay," I replied slowly. It's a bathroom, what could probably be special about it.

"Just trust me," she smirked.

Our waiter came for our food and drink order and interrupted any further talk on the bathroom. Once he left, Alice stared at me. I stared back.

"Why are you staring?"

"What happened last night?" I furrowed my brows in confusion at her question.

"Nothing happened. It was an uneventful evening," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What's with the twenty questions?" I was getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm just worried about you. My dreams don't lie and I want to be sure you're okay. I don't want you or Edward hurting."

Other than the phone calls and texts from James, there was nothing to worry about. I didn't think he would have it in him to do anything that drastic. Besides, this was New York. There were too many people around to be witnesses to try and do something stupid. I just needed to let him down gently and things would be fine. I could only hope.

I thought back to last night and remembered Emmett coming upon me.

"Actually, Alice, your dream was spot on. Right after I hung up, I was accosted…" Her eyes went large at my admission. "By Emmett."

"What?" she asked, confused.

I chuckled. "Emmett came by last night after he dropped off Rosalie. He ran up behind me to surprise me and I almost pissed myself from the fright, especially after your call."

Alice was giggling now no doubt envisioning what that would have looked like. "Well, I didn't see who it was in my dream, so I guess you are okay after all."

Our food came and we ate in silence. You can never go wrong with Thai food and this was no exception. Simply delicious. Even the Thai iced tea was better than usual and I had to order another one. Of course, after downing two of those, I had to go to the bathroom.

The stalls were somewhat visible to the restaurant and the doors were mirrored. I entered the first available stall and I realized then what the fuss was all about. With the door closed, I could see out into the restaurant. It was somewhat unnerving to see someone walk by and look at themselves; it was as if they could see me as well. I finished quickly not liking the feeling of being watched, even if it was just an illusion.

"So, how did you like the bathroom?" Alice asked as I returned to the table.

"Freaky," was my response.

"You know, there's something still nagging me about my dream."

Back to this again. "What's that?" I groaned.

"The guy in my dream had blonde hair." _Shit, James is a blonde_. "It was also kind of long," _James has kind of long hair._ "Emmett's hair is short and black." _Fuck_.

"Well, it was only a dream so the details were off."

"I don't know who the guy is, but details in my dreams are, more often than not, pretty accurate."

"Oh."

"Oh?" She scrutinized my face. "You're hiding something. It's written all over your face and you know you can't lie."

"There's nothing I can be hiding from you, Alice. Don't be ridiculous." I took a sip of my water to wet my suddenly dry mouth and try to distract her.

"Who is he? The blonde guy. I know you know who it is. I also know you're not cheating on Edward, so this guy is something else to you and I'm obviously not feeling anything good from him. So spill." She gave me a death glare and I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Okay, fine, but you have to promise not to say anything to Edward. I don't want him worrying for no reason. He has enough problems and stress from the hospital; I don't need to be adding anymore." She rolled her eyes at me.

"There's no guarantee I will keep my mouth shut so just tell me already."

"Fine, fine," I acceded. "His name is James. He works for the MTA and was the one that helped me the day I fell and broke my arm. He seemed like a really nice guy and he was cute so I gave him my number." Alice's eyes grew wide.

"But…"

I knew what she was thinking so I shook my head as I continued. "I gave him my number right before I saw Edward. By the time Edward came into the room, James was already gone. I think Emmett scared him off," I chuckled. "Anyway, once I saw Edward I never thought about James, ever. He approached me a couple of times in the train station and once at Starbucks, but those were the only times I ever saw or spoke to him. He's seen me with Edward so he knows I'm taken."

"Is that all then?"

"Well, umm… no. He's called and left me messages. I didn't call back though and yesterday I made a complaint to his supervisor."

"Complaint? What kind of messages did he leave and do you still have them on your phone?" I nodded and took out my phone to give to Alice. She heard the messages and I showed her the texts as well. "This is serious, Bella. It's almost threatening in nature. Were there anymore? What did the supervisor say?"

"There were some messages from an unknown number, but nothing was said. There was some heavy breathing, but I figured it was a wrong number or the phone inadvertently dialed and the person didn't realize," I shrugged.

"Highly unlikely. What about the supervisor?"

"That was a lost cause," I sneered. "The woman basically thought I was crazy and should be grateful that he was even calling to check up on me. She dismissed me before I even got a chance to have her listen to the messages. Honestly, the calls scared me a little and I was hoping things would get done, but I'll just have to be careful."

"Did you tell the police?"

"No. They won't do anything since he hasn't physically done anything to me, so I didn't bother. Plus, he never implicitly states he would do anything to me."

"Right, but you're dating a Cullen now, practically living with one. That must count for something, right? And you are the daughter of a police chief."

"Well, my father is dead and name dropping usually does nothing."

"We'll get this fixed. First things first, we will change your phone number so he can't contact you anymore. That will take care of the ph one calls. Next, no more subway for you; there's no need to accidentally see him. Take a cab from now on. It's safer and quicker anyway. Hopefully then, he'll leave you alone." Alice made it sound so easy.

"Alice, those sound like good plans, but one," I counted out with my fingers," how do I explain to Edward, Emmett and Jacob that I'm changing my number? All three of them are too protective for their own good. Two, I'm a broke, unemployed ex-law student. I survive on subways to get around. I can't afford to take cabs everywhere. I'll take the bus if I have to and, three, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

Alice huffed. "I'm not overreacting. You didn't have the dream, I did. I was near tears when I woke up. I was really afraid for you. You need to take precautions and without telling Edward too much those are the best and quickest options." She reached out for my hand. "You're like a sister to me. I want to be sure you're okay."

"I love you, too, Alice," I grinned. "I'll change my number and I'll take the bus more often, but I won't completely stop taking the trains."

"You are so stubborn, Bella!" Alice whispered loudly so not to attract attention. "I will give you money for cab fare." I began to shake my head. "If you don't take the money, I will tell Edward."

"You don't play fair," I pouted.

"Tough. Deal with it. I don't want you anywhere near mass transit. It's just too close for comfort for me. Now, if we're done here, let's go get your number changed." Alice signaled the waiter to bring the check for the table.

"Right now?"

"Yes. There's no better time than the present and this way I can get your new number immediately without waiting."

"Of course," I mumbled.

Alice paid the bill and we went to get my number changed.

"So what do I tell Edward?" I asked my paranoid friend.

"You can tell my dear brother that you started getting a slew of calls from telemarketers and it was advised to just change your number so the calls would stop."

"Okay. I can do that."

"I know," she said.

We parted soon after. She hailed a cab for me and told me she would messenger the money for future fares later.

As I stepped out in front of Edward's building, I had that weird feeling of being watched again.

* * *

**AN: There you go; Bella was not kidnapped, though I can't assure you of her future safety. *evil grin* The restaurant that Alice & Bella went to is called Peep. The website is in my profile. I've never actually been myself, but the reviews from Zagat's say it's good. I'll check it out and let you know for sure. For the record, I do not agree with starving yourself to fit into a dress or anything for that matter. But this is Alice and she's a little bit of an extremist, yeah?**

**MTA = Metropolitan Transit Authority aka our shitty subways and buses. I love New York!!!!**

**Now…about reviews. I like them and I know you like leaving them. This story has been put on 224 alerts and favorite 127 times and has over 20k hits (I'm impressed with those stats by the way), I should have way more reviews than I do. I promise a lemon in the next chapter if you review. :o) Shameless, huh? Love you all!!!**


	18. York Street

**AN: I hope I didn't lose any readers with the long delay in between chapters, but this time I will NOT apologize. September in general is a bad month for me. Bad meaning really busy. There are birthdays galore (including mine – WOOT!) and lots of celebrations. There was also this concert I went to by this band; you may know them, U2. It was AWESOME!!! Muse was the opening act and they rocked the place as well. **

**I want to thank Zhivago3 once again, for helping me out with this chapter. Without her, there would be no chapter. Oh, and Sunkisz as well. She cracked the whip when I needed it.**

**Here's some fluff to ease your minds for a bit… P.S. there is an associated playlist with this chapter in my profile to listen to as you read. You'll know when to play it.**

**Usual yadda, yadda, yadda: Not mine…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18 – York Street**

_**BPOV**_

To say I was slightly paranoid was an understatement. I walked around constantly looking over my shoulder to be sure there were no signs of James. It was bad enough the bastard also featured prominently in many of my dreams. I followed Alice's advice and took cabs or buses. True to her word, Alice sent a messenger over the next day with several hundred dollars for me to use as cab fare. I fully intended on not using it – hence the bus rides – or paying her back what was used.

Luckily for me, no one questioned the change in number. If asked, I told people that I lost my phone and decided to switch carriers and just didn't want to pay the extra fee for transferring my number. It was a reasonable excuse.

The next few weeks that passed were spent either looking for work or at Alice's as she put our dresses together for the wedding. Job hunting was difficult. Until my scores came in, I wouldn't know exactly where or what type of firm I would work in. At this point I was just trying to find something so I wouldn't completely deplete my savings account. I wasn't having much luck though.

Every time I was with Alice, she would ask if I had seen or heard from James. We were both happy that he wasn't bothering me anymore. It seemed he finally got the message to leave me alone. She didn't have any more dreams of him attacking me, so we assumed the worst was over. She still insisted that I not take the trains though and suggested I tell Edward. As I saw it, if James hasn't bothered me again, there was no point in worrying Edward. She begrudgingly agreed but told me that at the first sign of trouble I had to promise to tell him. I promised.

The week leading up to Alice's wedding was chaotic at best. Alice turned into a little bridezilla making sure everything was perfect for her day. When things became too stressful, Jasper was there to calm her down. How he managed to do that was beyond me, but I think we were all grateful. Edward complained to his sister that she was monopolizing my time and she promptly told him to piss off and deal, he'll have me all to himself after the wedding. I think I saw him all of ten minutes in that last week.

Alice chose not to have a bachelorette party, for which I was eternally grateful. Barhopping and making fools of ourselves just didn't seem like my idea of fun, especially when I would be stumbling even more with alcohol in my system. No, instead of bars, clubs and limos, I was subjected to facials, manicures and body waxing. I'm not sure which was a better choice now.

Rosalie and I were at Alice's by six in the evening as demanded by the pixie devil. We arrived at the loft at the same time.

"Are you ready for this?" Rose asked me.

"I'm not sure what to expect when it comes to Alice anymore," I shrugged.

"Well, let's just suck it up and smile and pretend we're having fun." As she was about to knock on the door it swung open.

"About time you two got here. I was about to send out a search party," she scolded.

I looked down at my watch and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice, we're a minute late, heaven's forbid!"

"Whatever, you love me." She reached out and grabbed each of us, pulling us into her home.

There were three massage tables, three pedicure stations and three tables. Standing next to each were three women in scrubs. They were intimidating at best. All looked like they could take down anyone, including Emmett. I suppose they were going to scare me beautiful.

I know my mouth was gaping open at the elaborate set up. I turned to Rose, my comrade-in-arms against Alice, only to see her shrieking with glee. _Traitor_.

"Umm…Alice? Who are they and why do they look so scary?" I asked pointing to the three women.

Alice rolled her eyes. "They are miracle workers and will be taking care of us tonight. Their names are Greta, Helga and Stella." She gestured to each as she introduced them and they in turn gave a small bow in acknowledgement.

"Isn't this a little overboard for some manicures and pedicures? I'm sure we could have gone down the street for less and spent the rest of the money on alcohol or something."

There was a collective gasp in the room followed by silence and some shaking of heads.

Rosalie spoke first. "Bella, when was the last time you had anything done to your body? A manicure? A massage?"

I started to think of my last trip to the nail salon and before I could answer I was interrupted by Alice.

"Exactly. If you have to think about it, it's been too long. Now, if you want to go down the street and be subjected to harsh fumes and toxic chemicals for ten bucks over aromatic scents and organic products and, let's not forget, excellent service, then by all means go. But, know this. If you step one foot out of this apartment, I'll cut you from the wedding and make sure you don't get any from my dear brother."

"You wouldn't dare," I protested.

"Try me." Alice stuck her chin and out gave me the death glare to end all death glares.

"I suggest you get comfortable, Swan," Rosalie said, diffusing the tension. "You'll enjoy it, anyway. Trust me."

"Fine, fine," I sighed exasperatedly. "So what do we do now?"

Alice was once again jumping off the walls with excitement. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with three bottles of wine, one for each of us.

"It is time to drink and be merry. Bella and Rose, take the outside tables. I'm in the middle."

I walked over to Stella who quickly instructed me to strip. "I don't think…" I began but was quickly stopped by Alice clearing her throat. I let out a big sigh. "Everything?" Stella nodded.

During all of my protesting I didn't notice that Stella was holding a robe open for me. I stepped into the robe and instantly felt better. You can't go wrong with soft, plush, fluffiness against your skin. I lay down on the table and waited for whatever came next.

"Ve do the vaxing first. Yes?" the one named Helga asked in her thick accent.

"Yes," Alice and Rosalie replied. _Shit_.

"Ummm...guys, I've never waxed before," I mumbled.

"Really? What have you been doing then?" Rosalie asked, obviously intrigued by this news.

"Just shaving cream and a razor."

"Eww. That's too much work, sweetie. You're going to love it and more importantly so will Edward."

"Ummm… okay, if you say so."

Our three technicians, as Alice called them, seemed to be synchronized as I watched them open our robes from the bottom and pull our legs apart. It was strange having someone other than my gynecologist or Edward looking in between my legs. They spread the hot wax on us and pressed the strips of cloth onto my skin. On the count of three they each pulled the cloth off our bodies. I shot up.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I shouted. "What the fuck was that?" I looked over at my two friends and they were giggling at my pain. "How are you guys not feeling this?"

"Don't worry, Bella. It's painful the first time, but it gets better as you keep going. We're just used to it now," Alice stated.

"You could have warned me, you know."

"Then you wouldn't have done it." I hated when Alice was always right.

Stella gently pushed me back down. "Don't vorry, it'll be over soon." I nodded and settled back. My eyes watered as she continued to remove the remaining hair from my privates. After some time, she stopped. "All done! Feel," she gestured to my now bare mound. I rubbed the area and found I was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, that feels…kind of nice. Soft and smooth, almost velvety," I whispered.

"I think we have a new convert," Rosalie smirked.

"I agree," Alice said. "Wasn't so bad, right?"

"Uh, it was torture, but I'll endure it again to feel like this." Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Have a drink, Bella, you'll feel even better."

I took the suggestion and lifted my glass to my lips. Delicious.

We were moved to the pedicure stations and we placed our feet in the warm water.

"Alice, I'm sorry for being a pain earlier. You were right, this is so worth it."

"Proper pampering always cost money, and you definitely get your money's worth."

"Oh, money, Al…"

She raised her hand to shush me. "It's all paid for already. Sit back, relax and enjoy."

And enjoy, I did. After we were poked, prodded, painted and rubbed, we finished our wine and went to bed. With Alice's early start time there wasn't much else to do.

**~*~**

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Rosalie and I were ecstatic to finally be rid of tyrannical Alice and get our old friend back. We didn't mind enduring waking up at five in the morning for our freedom.

I rose out of bed and soon heard the commotion out in the living room. Esme had arrived with the hair stylist and makeup artist in tow and they were setting up to start beautifying us for the day. Lucky for me, Esme also came with breakfast for all of us.

"Ladies, be sure to eat, especially you, Alice. You're going to consume massive amounts of alcohol and will be so busy getting married, greeting guest and taking pictures, you're going to forget to eat. Next thing you know, you'll be on your ass or worse, you'll be too tired to have wedding sex."

We all stared at Esme.

"What?" she asked. "Look, I speak from experience, trust me girls, I know. Of course, the sex the next day…" she continued wistfully.

"Mom!"

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"You were about to tell us about doing the deed with dad. I really don't need to know all of those details." Alice shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, sorry," Esme shrugged. "Anyway, eat up and let's get ready."

By noon we were all gussied up and just needed to put on our gowns. We helped Esme with hers first. She looked stunning in a bronze colored strapless gown. The waist was cinched with a dark bronze and black velvet ribbons. The dress was definitely a more modern mother-of-the bride gown, but then again, there was nothing old-fashioned about Esme. It was hard to believe that she was the mother of two grown children.

Rose was next. As always, she can never look wrong in anything she wore. Her dress was also strapless, but in a red chiffon material so it clung to her body in all the right places but also flowed easily. Just under her bust was a beaded ornament that added ruche detailing to the dress.

I was helped into my gown afterwards. I opted to put my heels on right before we arrived at the site. Alice felt that I would be able to handle her silver strappy heels. They were five inches. I could barely make it around in flats without falling over myself. For the sake of her wedding, though, I agreed to wear them.

It was finally time to turn Alice into a bride. She carefully stepped into her dress and Rosalie and I drew it up her body and zipped it closed. She did a little twirl for us to see her creation. She was a sight to behold and the dress suited her personality perfectly – whimsical, yet bold. It, too, was strapless. It seemed to be the theme, though I was able to veto the strapless look for myself. The silk and lace were layered throughout the lower half of the gown, but framed her body nicely. The silk belt tied on the side into a big bow that was fastened by a silver brooch. Her bouquet finished the look with white calla lilies and dark red orchids.

Esme was crying as she pulled her beautiful daughter in for a hug.

"Mom, you're going to ruin our makeup," murmured Alice. I heard her voice crack slightly as she spoke. When she pulled away she was in tears as well. "It's a good thing the makeup artist is still here."

Rosalie fetched the artist and we all freshened up.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Rose suggested.

Thirty minutes later we were in Brooklyn. Carlisle was waiting for us outside, looking anxious at the prospect of giving away his only daughter.

"Baby doll, you look so beautiful," he beamed. "I am so proud of you and you couldn't have picked a better man in Jasper."

"Thanks, dad," Alice smiled.

"Now, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't wait for this wedding to be over. I hadn't seen Bella in what seemed like weeks and I think my balls were about to shrivel up and fall off. If they didn't, I was going to have incredible forearm strength from all of the jerking off.

Alice had been monopolizing Bella's time lately asking her for help with all of the last minute preparations for the wedding. Between Alice and the hospital, I think I saw Bella all of fifteen minutes and all I was able to get were a few chaste kisses. I was dying here.

Other than the lack of time, everything else was going wonderfully with my girl so I was overly excited the day before the wedding when Jasper and Emmett came over. Just one more day and she'd be in my arms again.

The girls were staying at Alice's doing who knows what. I did worry for Bella; she wasn't used to Alice's extravagance yet. I contemplated heading over to save her, but she didn't call me all evening, I figured she was doing okay.

For all the talk Emmett did of having a huge bachelor party for Jasper, it just ended up being the three of us at my place. They showed up a little after six with their tuxedos and a case of beer in tow. After talking about our jobs and details to remember for the wedding, we sat around just staring at each other. We were bored. It was pathetic.

Suddenly Emmett spoke.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

I was struck stupid; I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Umm…well…I love her," I answered.

Emmett took a sip of his beer before speaking again. "Is that all? I need to make sure this is real. I don't want her getting hurt again."

I was taken aback by the questioning. Surely, Emmett should know by now how much I adored his sister. She was the air I needed to breathe to live. I would die without her in my life. On the other hand, I knew she was hurt before and, though she never told me what happened, I could only guess that it led to her trust issues today.

"Emmett, be sure that I love her with all of my heart. I would never hurt her, not if I can help it. I'll protect her with every inch of my soul. I can't live without her and to be perfectly honest I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if she will have me." Emmett nodded. "What happened to her Emmett?" I needed to know.

"It's not my story to tell, but let's just say if I ever see Mike Newton again, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp," he sneered. I've never see him get angry. Emmett was usually the happy-go-lucky guy so this Newton guy must have royally fucked up.

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I went through all the stories that both Emmett and Bella told me and it suddenly clicked. "Isn't Newton the name…"

"Yeah," Emmett spat out. "Newton's father owned the store where our father was shot and killed."

Jasper, who had been quiet for the most part chimed in. "That's harsh man, but that was years ago. You shouldn't hold on to so much resentment for something that wasn't even his fault."

"You don't get it, Jazz. My father just died and he took advantage of that to get close to her. Then he used her and I know that shit still affects her today." He glanced at me, his face flushed with anger.

"Hey I understand, Emmett, probably better than you know. You want to protect her as the older brother and I get it, but these are issues she'll have to get over on her own and this one," Jasper said pointing at me, "is the only one who can help her. Well, as long as he doesn't fuck up," he smirked before taking a swig of the beer.

"Funny," I growled throwing a pillow at him. "Though I do wish she would open up to me more."

"She will."

It was quiet once again, the mood a little more somber. You would never have thought Jasper was getting married.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to put a damper on the parade. Come on, let's go to the strip club and make fun of the other guys." Emmett jumped up from his seat.

I gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Yeah, man. I brought the mood down; I need to pick it up and it's fun to watch these guys get worked over by the strippers. These women will do and say anything to get those singles and the men eat it up. Rose and I have done it."

Jasper and I shrugged. I was never one for strip clubs, never needed them when women just came to me without any enticements.

We headed over to the Hustler Club by the highway. We chose to walk since it was in walking distance and it would have been idiotic to get caught drunk driving for less than half a mile. We arrived and were ushered in quickly choosing a table towards the back away from all of the action. A woman in a barely there outfit came by for our drink orders. I stuck to beer; I didn't want to get too fucked up. Emmett chose some fruity drunk earning raised brows from me and Jasper. Jasper, ever the southern gentleman, was drinking some Southern Comfort and coke.

There was a girl on stage with a pretty body and long brown hair similar to Bella's but she was no Bella. As I looked around I saw that none of the girls in the room compared to my Bella. I use the term girls because, really, none of them looked a day over eighteen. I'm amazed they are even allowed to work in these joints.

Soon enough the girls were working the room and, as Emmett stated, the men were drooling with wallets in hand. At a nearby table a blonde haired stripper was grinding on a man's lap. At closer inspection, he was just as young as the stripper. She was straddling him and whispering loudly in his ear.

"You're so big and strong." He was small and scrawny. "You're so adorable." His face was still laden with pimples as if he was stuck in puberty. The kid was eating it all up and was soon digging into his back pocket for his wallet. Emmett and Jasper laughed as I shook my head. He'll learn, eventually.

"Hey boys, you guys look bored." I turned my head towards the voice and saw three women standing in front of us.

"Trust us, we're not bored, there's plenty of entertainment for us to watch," Emmett said essentially letting the girls know we weren't interested.

"Well, how about something a little more intimate?" she asked lowering her voice to sound sexy. She slid a finger down her cleavage. I rolled my eyes.

The girls were pretty enough. Two had long blonde hair and the third was the dancer from the stage that had initially reminded me of Bella. My eyes lingered a little too long and she took it as an invitation to sit on my lap.

"Sweetie, I'm not interested in anything you have to offer," I told her.

"Really?" she questioned as she wiggled her hips around rubbing on my cock. "Your friend doesn't seem to agree."

I mentally chided my dick for having a mind of its own. I was getting hard since my groin hadn't received this much attention in weeks, but I certainly was not turned on by this little girl on my lap. I could hear Jasper cackling next to me so I turned the tables on him.

"That's my future brother-in-law over there. He's getting married tomorrow," I smirked as he glared at me. The two blondes wasted no time in smothering Jasper with their body parts.

"You are so dead," he mouthed to me. Emmett laughed, but lucky for him the women left him alone.

"I think I know you," the girl on me said. "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

Fuck my life. It was no wonder she was interested in me, she knew I had money. Before I could answer, Jasper chimed in, "He is a doctor, a very rich one, too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I thought so. I saw you one time when one of the other dancers got hurt. I had to take her to the hospital and you were there treating other patients. You're a good doctor."

"Uh, thanks," I replied flatly.

She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Can I interest you in a private dance?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not paying for something I can get at home for free." I thought she would be insulted by my statement, instead she giggled.

"I like you, Mr. Doctor. I think I'll still give you a little show." With that she stood up and began to sway her hips seductively in front of me. She turned away so her back was to me and dipped down. From behind she looked like a carbon copy of Bella. My mind wandered to thoughts of Bella dancing provocatively for me. It was definitely something to discuss with her.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying themselves," Emmett snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Indeed, I was growing harder, but from the thoughts of Bella, not from the stripper.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Emmett asked the brown-haired dancer.

"Belladonna," she replied as she arched her back and rolled her hips.

Emmett and Jasper bellowed as I groaned. It was just my luck that the one dancer in the room that looked like my woman would have a similar name as well.

"Belladonna? Like the porn star?" She nodded. "Isn't that copyright infringement or something?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue, but I like it, plus she's my favorite porn star." Of course. Between the name and the looks, my cock was straining to bust out of my pants.

"Guys, I need to get home."

Emmett eyed the bulge in my pants. "Little Eddie can't take it anymore?"

"No, and don't name my dick please, that's just weird." I glanced over at Jasper, "and I think our boy over here needs to be rescued." Jasper's eyes were about to pop out of his head. I wasn't sure if he was scared or overloaded with pleasure. He blinked and turned to face me. Definitely scared.

We all stood up. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure," Emmett said dropping three twenties on the table. We hurried out not wanting to be accosted by anyone else.

"That was certainly an experience I do not want again," Jasper stated. Emmett patted him on the back.

"Jasper, my man, you did good. Next time though, don't look like you're in pain."

"There won't be a next time. Alice does a wonderful job and, trust me, she's freakier than any of those girls back there."

I grimaced. "TMI, I don't need to know how my sister is in bed, thanks."

"Let's just get back to your place and rest. I'll need my energy to deal with Alice after the wedding and probably during, too."

"Dude!"

**~*~**

The next morning Carlisle came to get ready with us. We didn't have much to do so most of the morning was spent playing video games.

We were all dressed looking dapper in our tuxedos by the time the limo was downstairs to take us to Brooklyn. When Alice First told me the location of the wedding, I have to admit I was skeptical.

From the outside the place looks rather unassuming and run down. The brick structure looked as though it would collapse any second. However, it was a solid building supported by concrete and steel pillars. The brick motif continued inside surrounding the huge space. Oh, did I mention the stunning views from the massive windows to the Brooklyn Bridge and Manhattan? Alice couldn't have found a better place.

The caterers were finishing up with their set up when we arrived. The bar to the left was being manned by two bartenders with waiters passing around trays of hors d'oeuvres. The wedding planner was barking orders to her assistants, putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

There were ten seats to a table and about twenty tables scattered throughout the room. Jasper explained to us that Alice didn't want everyone on top of each other. The round tables were covered with white and blood red clothes with gold accents. The centerpieces were simple floral arrangements of red calla lilies and white orchids. Strings of lights adorned the pillars giving the room a soft ethereal glow.

Soon, the guest began to arrive and take their seats. Alice did not have a traditional ceremony style set up of rows of seats; the tables were to be used for both ceremony and reception with space in the middle set aside as the aisle. Almost everyone was here so it was just a matter of waiting for the bride…and Bella.

"Hey man, you seem more nervous than I do and I'm the one getting married today," Jasper spoke from behind me. I turned to look at him. He was a handsome man and I knew my future nieces and nephews would be beautiful.

"Not nervous so much as anxious. I can't wait to see Bella," I said honestly. He nodded in agreement.

"I know she'll look stunning. Not as beautiful as Alice, but close," he quipped giving me a wink.

I smiled. "I'm happy for you and I'm glad Alice chose you. You're a good man and a better friend." I pulled him in for a brotherly hug. "Make her happy."

"Always."

"Hey, I hate to break up the love fest here," Emmett interrupted, "but our ladies have arrived."

I patted Jasper on the back. "Let's go make you a married man."

We walked over to the arch and lined up waiting for the loves of our lives to enter. The way the three of us were beaming, you would have thought we were all getting married, not just Jasper.

I caught a glimpse of blue through the window and knew I was about to see her. The music started and the doors opened. Everyone stood up to view the women as they entered. Rosalie walked in first, her blonde hair flowing down meeting the top of her red dress. Had I not met Bella, I would have considered starting something with Rose. As it were, I found Bella and Rose is at her happiest with Emmett.

My breath hitched at the next sight. Bella was a complete vision. I could feel my heart racing as she walked towards us…towards me. Her one-shoulder blue dress was perfect against her pale skin. She looked like a goddess. I mentally reminded myself to thank Alice for creating this dress. Even the beading on the waist and along the neckline matched the necklace I gave her.

I was so enthralled by Bella, I didn't even realize my sister came in and was already standing next to Jasper. She chanced a glance between me and Bella and gave me a knowing smile as if to say, "You're next." I only hoped.

As Alice and Jasper recited their vows, my mind wandered to when I would be standing here with Bella. I knew I wanted to have her for the rest of my life, but she wasn't ready. After my conversation with Emmett the night before, I knew we wouldn't be able to move forward until all of her issues were resolved. I hoped she opened up to me soon; I really wanted to make her mine sooner than later.

I looked over at Bella and saw she was staring back at me. She blushed as she realized I caught her watching me. The beautiful pink blush was just one of the many things I loved about her. I smiled at her and winked. I was a lucky man having her in my life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant stated. Everyone clapped and shouted at the proclamation.

Alice and Jasper hooked arms and walked out amidst shouts of congratulations. I stepped towards Bella and held out my arm for her to take.

I leaned down and whispered, "You look gorgeous, love."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she grinned.

We made our way outside for pictures. The photographer took picture after picture of us in various poses. Alice even had the limo driver take us to the bridge to take more shots there as well. We finally returned to the reception to continue the festivities.

Jasper and Alice were introduced as the new happy couple and found their place on the dance floor for their first dance. The song they chose was not your typical wedding song but it suited them nicely. As I listened to the words, I felt they were meant for me and Bella.

_I belong to you  
And you, you belong to me too.  
You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet_

I pulled Bella aside and wrapped my arms around her waist. We swayed to the music and I sang the lyrics into her ear.

She leaned away, placing her hands on my chest and gazed into my eyes. "I love you and I do belong to you." I dipped my head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was not a sexual kiss, but one to convey how much she meant to me at that moment.

The song ended and it was time for the couples to dance. Bella was reluctant at first because of her high heels. It was one thing to sway in the shadows, but it was another to be in front of dozens of people. I gave her a glass of wine to loosen her up and assured her she was in good hands. I would never let her fall.

Bella immediately placed her arms my neck when we got to the dance floor, holding on for dear life. I chuckled at her little paranoia. I led her through the song, but apparently the wine was doing its job as she pulled me close and rubbed her body against mine. I instantly grew hard.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel free again," she sang to me. She certainly was feeling free and my pants were tight around the groin. The thoughts of Bella dancing seductively came back and it took all I had not to ravage her in front of everyone.

"Bella," I growled, "don't start something you can't finish, love."

"I intend on finishing later," she said as she snaked her hand in between us and found my bulge. I jerked at the sensation. "Oh, I definitely will take care of that."

My sweet little vixen was going to be the death of me and I was never happier to hear the song end. "Thank god," I mumbled.

I grabbed Bella by the hand and sat us down at our table away from prying eyes. I took a sip of water to calm me down. Once glance at Bella, showed me she was enjoying what she was doing to me. I wondered where this new confidence came from, but decided to just go with it.

The night proceeded much the same way to the point where I started hunting down Alice and tell her we were leaving. I couldn't hold back any longer. Once I found my sister, she advised me to take one of the limos back to my place. I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have fun, brother!" she called out as I dragged Bella to the car.

As soon as the door closed, I had Bella on my lap and I was attacking her neck. I sucked and nibbled along the collarbone and pulse point feeling how rapidly her heart was beating. I laid her back on the seat and hovered over her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?" She bit her lip and nodded. "I did, huh? Well, let me tell you again. You are absolutely gorgeous."

I lowered myself and peppered her skin with more kisses and saw her blush appear again. My hands explored her body, appreciating the soft curves. I could see her nipples pebble from my touches and dove to take one in my mouth through the fabric. Her back arched seeking more attention.

"Not yet, love," I breathed. I bunched up her dress, exposing the long lines of her legs. I trailed my fingertips along her skin to her thigh and reached behind to cup her sweet ass.

The next thing I knew Bella pushed me off of her and was straddling me. Her hands were in my hair as she ground her hot center into me. I groaned at feeling the heat coming from her.

With both hands free, I cupped her ass completely, squeezing the delicate flesh. She leaned forward and took my bottom into hers and gently bit down. At the same she tugged on my hair, the dual sensation sending shocks of pleasure to my cock.

I moved my fingers to her core, feeling how wet she was through the tiny fabric of the thong she was wearing. I wanted to feel her slickness so I deftly ripped the thong off. She moaned as the cool air hit her. I teased her folds and she gasped into my mouth as I slowly slid a finger into her.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmhmm…" she mewled. Those little sounds of hers were going straight to my throbbing cock.

We came to a stop and I looked out the window noticing that we were home already. I gave Bella a playful smack on her behind. "Come on, we'll finish this inside." She gave me the cutest pout and shifted off me to adjust herself before the driver opened the door.

Everything worked out perfectly for us. We didn't have to wait for the elevator and no one else was around. As soon as the doors closed, I pushed her up against the back wall and ground myself into her. I took her ear lobe into my mouth and sucked gently. "I hope you're ready for me tonight. I've gone far too long without your pussy on my cock."

"God, Edward…" she panted. Her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. I didn't want her composed. I licked down the length of her neck, tasting the slight saltiness of her sweat.

"You always taste so fucking delicious, you know that?" I think I heard her purr.

We arrived at our floor and I ran to our apartment, not being able to wait another minute without her. We stepped in and I began to head to our room, but it seemed Bella had different plans.

She led me to the living room and pushed me into the big leather chair. "Stay," she ordered. I watched her through hooded eyes as she sauntered to the sound system and turned on the stereo. "I think it's time I ran this show for a bit, yes?" At this point, she could run a marathon and I wouldn't care as long as I had my release and it was inside of her.

She perused my music collection and apparently found what she was looking for quickly. She queued the CD and turned back to face me. The look of unbridled lust on her face was driving me completely insane and when the song began playing, I grew impossibly harder remembering the erotic Vegas show. With that particular song playing, I knew I was getting the show I wanted.

Bella slowly bent over, lifting her dress to expose her legs. She moved to remove her shoes, but I stopped her.

"No, leave those on," I commanded. She furrowed her brow, no doubt worried that she'll fall over. "You can do no wrong now, love," I encouraged.

She straightened herself and stepped closer to me, swaying those luscious hips to the music. She traced her hands along her body, stopping at her breasts to give them a light squeeze. She continued up, playing with her hair, bunching it up and letting it fall around her face.

My girl was utterly sexy right now. I urged her closer and she tried to play coy, using a finger to graze her bottom lip. She sucked her finger into her mouth and moaned. I couldn't be more jealous of a fucking finger.

"Baby, I need to see you," I begged.

"Patience. You'll get to see me and more soon enough." She swiveled her hips down to the floor and rolled herself back up, jutting her breasts out first. When she was standing tall again, she lifted her left arm and began to undo her dress. Even the sound of the zipper was setting me on edge.

She held the dress up as she slipped the right shoulder strap down her arm. She lowered the dress slightly to just the top of her mounds and I could tell she didn't have a bra on. The piece of blue fabric was the only thing keeping me from seeing Bella in all her naked glory.

She turned to the side, allowing me to see the curve of her ass through the opening. The more she moved, the more it opened. Sensing I couldn't handle it anymore, she let the dress drop to the floor and stepped out, but still didn't turn me. My seductress was torturing me.

I saw a sexy smirk play on her lips as she gyrated her hips toward my face. My breath hitched at the sight. She fucking waxed. She was completely bare. I licked my lips wanting so badly to get in between her legs and feel those smooth lips on my tongue.

"Come here, gorgeous," I growled. Instead of walking to me, she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to me. She dragged her hands over my thighs and pried my legs apart.

"You have too much clothes on, Edward," she chided me. "I need to remedy this." Bella removed my shoes and socks first. I hissed when her hands came into contact with my hardness as she reached and undid my pants. She grasped the top of my trousers along with my boxers and I lifted up as she tugged them off. My cock sprang forward like a loose coil.

I inhaled deeply as Bella took my shaft into her two small hands slowly jerking it. She spread the pre-cum around the head with her thumb adding lubrication and increasing the sensation I was feeling. I watched as she licked her lips, silently asking me for permission with her eyes, which I quickly gave.

She darted her tongue out to capture the new flow of pre-cum at the tip. "Mmmm…" I let my head drop back and just enjoyed the mastery that was Bella. She languidly licked up my shaft, taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip.

"So good, Bella…"

She slowly took all of me into her mouth, fitting as much as she could. I was able to feel myself at the back of her throat, it was glorious. Her head bobbed up and down, switching pace and driving me closer to my climax. I had to stop her before, I came; I wanted this to last much longer and I wanted to be inside her when I came.

"Bella, stand up." She did as told and I stood up to strip out of the remainder of my clothes. I sat back down and motioned her to come to me. She made to straddle me, but I stopped her again. "Baby, I want to eat that juicy pussy of yours first."

I directed her to place her hands on the back of the seat and her legs on each arm of the chair so she was kneeling above me completely open to me. Her pussy was glistening with her sweet nectar. I could see her little nub twitch in anticipation. I wrapped my arms around her legs and brought her down to meet my mouth. I took one long lick along her slit and she shuddered. I teased her folds, lapping at the juice flowing out of her. She squirmed above me, trying to get my mouth where she wanted.

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Please, what?" I toyed with her entrance, watching her wiggle closer.

"I…need your mouth…please…" She sounded so desperate; I couldn't deny her any longer. As my lips closed around her clit, I plunged two fingers into her waiting core.

She screamed out in pleasure, immediately clenching around my fingers.

"Play with your nipples, baby," I told her. I watched as she tweaked her pink pebbles.

I heard her hiss above me. "Fuck…Edward…so close…" I knew she wouldn't last long; it had been too long since we were together.

I sucked on her clit, flicking it with my tongue; her hips bucked with each pass. I lightly grazed my teeth over her bud and she came undone. Her juices flowed freely and I slurped it all up not wanting to waste a drop.

I eased her down onto my lap and kissed her deeply. She moaned into my mouth and from the sound I knew I needed to get inside her.

As if reading my mind, she bit my lobe and said, "Baby, I need to feel you inside me. Please."

I flipped us over so she was lying on the chair and I was kneeling on the floor. My cock was perfectly aligned with her entrance. Without waiting another beat, I thrust deep into her.

We both gasped at the exquisite feeling. I had to still myself before I ended too quickly.

"My god, you feel so fucking good. Your pussy is so tight for me."

I slowly pulled out and slammed into her again, filling her to the hilt. Her eyes opened wide and I worried I may had hurt her.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm perfect…" she stammered. "Don't…stop…" I repeated the movement a few more times and felt Bella's walls tightening around me. I leaned over and sucked a nipple into my mouth, pinching the other one. I swear, every inch of her tasted good. A couple of thrusts later and she was yelling out my name.

I lifted Bella so our bodies were flush against each other, letting her ride her orgasm out. I stood and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the room, laying her down on the bed.

She moved away from me, but I soon saw that she was getting on her hands and knees again. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. I lightly smacked her ass.

"You're being a bad girl tonight."

I positioned myself behind her, grabbing hold of her hips and delved into her sweet pussy again. I moved in and out slowly, savoring the feel of her silky walls. My hands roamed all over her body enjoying her soft skin. I brought her upper body to me so her back was to my chest. I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

She reached her arms back and wrapped them around me, drawing me even closer. My hands ghosted up her stomach to her breasts. I kissed her exposed neck, licking and sucking behind the ear where I knew she was most sensitive. She bucked back into me as I pinched her nipples between my fingers.

Her body was absolutely radiant, glowing from the light coming in shining on the sheen of sweat. I was getting close now and I wanted us to come together.

"I love you, baby," I whispered into her ear. I glided my hand down to her center and began rubbing at her bundle of nerves.

"Oh, fuck… Edward…"

"I love you so much. Cum for me, baby." At my words, she clamped down around my cock and started coming. The sensation was too much for me to bear and a few thrusts later I exploded, spilling my seed inside of her.

I held her close not wanting to be parted from her yet.

"That was…" she began.

"Incredible…"

"Yes."

We stretched ourselves along the bed, Bella cuddling into my side. She placed her leg lazily over my own.

"You are exquisite, you know that right?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "So are you, Edward Cullen."

We lay for a few minutes catching our breaths and enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you, Edward," she leaned in and kissed me. Her leg pressed against my cock, stirring it back to life.

"Bella," I groaned. She smirked and straddled my body.

We took it slow this time, exploring each other all over again as we made love into the early morning hours. I wanted her like this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**AN: Phew. That was a doozy of a chapter, huh? The songs played at the wedding are: Lenny Kravitz's **_**I Belong to You**_** and 311's cover of **_**Love Song**_**. The song Bella chose is **_**The Good Thing**_** from Cirque du Soleil's **_**Zumanity**_**. All dresses, location, and songs are in my profile. Check them out. Leave me some love please, even belated birthday love. hehehehe….**


	19. Willets Points

**AN: Hello, my friends. Have you missed me? No? Sorry to hear. Yes? Awww, you're so sweet. Not much to say except… Thanksgiving??? That's why this is late? Sounds like a good enough reason for me. I would like to thank my Sookieverse girls for encouraging me to write in the writing challenges. Also to fascinatingnewthing and Zhivago3 for looking over and making sure this shit looked good. :o)**

**For those of you that don't know, my story, The Masquerade, won 3rd place in the Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. If you haven't checked it out, go do so. **

**Disclaimer: The usual, don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Willets Point**

Edward and I were back on a semi-normal routine. He still worked his long hours, but with Alice's wedding over, I was able to see him more often. The sex was as good as ever; we did it everywhere and on every surface he could find. I think my favorite so far was on the piano, actually no, the kitchen counter. It didn't matter; it was all good.

Alice and Jasper were gone for the month on their honeymoon. Though I was glad that the wedding was over, I still missed hanging out with Alice. I didn't realize how much I needed a female friend in my life and I was lucky to have found two in Alice and Rosalie. Of course, I also didn't realize how amazingly wealthy my boyfriend and best friend were until Alice told me where they were heading for the honeymoon. Apparently, Carlisle bought a small island off the coast of Brazil for Esme for their twentieth anniversary.

I asked Edward one day why he worked so much when he was so wealthy. I imagined him traipsing around the world with different women, showing off his money, playing the part of the rakish playboy. He was beautiful enough for it, but he laughed when I told him. He simply said he enjoyed healing people. He had enough craziness in his life that he took solace in his work in the hospital. It was quite noble of him.

While Alice was away, I spent time with Jacob and his new girlfriend, Leah. I knew she had a distaste for me, Jacob explained to her the nature of our relationship and I guess he also mentioned that he used to harbor a secret crush on me as well. Nevertheless, we managed to remain cordial around each other.

It wasn't until Jacob brought it up, that I remembered my birthday was approaching.

"What do you want for your birthday this year, Bells?" He asked one day while we were relaxing in the apartment.

"Birthday?" I asked confused.

"Yes, your birthday. You know…the day we celebrate your birth. You'll be turning 25, a quarter of a century. Damn, you're old."

I threw my pillow at him, but he ducked and it ended up hitting Leah instead. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Leah that was meant for the ass sitting next to you." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Bells, you always did have bad aim."

"Fuck you," I sulked. I hated birthdays, especially after my father died. My mother hardly ever called me and essentially stopped keeping in touch after my father passed. "Hey, do me a favor and please don't tell anyone about my birthday. I don't want it to be a big deal."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a big deal. Besides, don't you think your father would rather you celebrate than sulk around?"

"You're forgetting that my father didn't care much for birthdays either and never even wrapped any of the gifts he gave me."

"Well, still, he'd want you to be happy. How about just a little itty bitty of fun?"

"Not going to happen, so please just leave me and don't tell anyone."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm still getting you a gift."

I shrugged. "If you insist…"

He didn't bring up my birthday again the rest of the evening for which I was grateful, but I had a sneaky feeling that he was still going to do something I was going to completely hate. There wasn't much I could do except hope for the best.

A couple of weeks later, I was staying at my place again while Edward was working double shifts. I was trying in vain to muffle my ears from the moans coming from Jake's room. Jacob actually complained to me that Leah was acting like a dog in heat asking for sex every five minutes. Jake admittedly couldn't handle all of it, but he seemed to be coping well at the moment.

My cell phone rang and I quickly snatched it up, grateful for the reprieve. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Alice calling.

"Alice! You're back! How was the honeymoon?" I answered, excited to have my friend back home.

"You have some explaining to do, missy," she replied curtly. That wasn't the answer or the tone I was expecting, but I went along with it anyway.

"Umm…sure I do. I'm the one that stayed home while you went on your honeymoon. I can't say that much happened-"

"Why didn't you tell me that your birthday was coming up?"

"My…b…birth…" I stuttered.

"Yes, your birthday. Does Edward know? You have to tell him."

"Edward? I don't know, I mean he's seen my hospital records, it would be listed there, but I haven't mentioned anything to him and he hasn't said anything either, thankfully." It was obvious Edward didn't tell her either if she was yelling at me now. "Wait…wait! How did you even find out? I haven't told anyone." I thought of anyone who could have mentioned it to Alice. Emmett knew not to tell anyone and Jacob…Jacob…

I flew off my bed and over to Jake's room, banging on the door loudly.

"What the fuck, Bella?" I heard him scream.

"Open this door now Jacob, before I kick it in!" I yelled.

"Sure, sure. If you haven't heard I'm kind of busy, come back in another twenty."

"I'm counting to three, Jacob Black, and I swear to god, I'm coming in. One!" I began.

I heard muffled voices from the room, probably wondering if I was serious.

"Two!" I placed a hand on the door frame for leverage as I started to lift my leg to kick. "Thr-" The door swung open on the last count. Jacob stood in front of me wearing only a pair of gym shorts, which did nothing to hide the tent he was still sporting.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding pissed. He didn't know pissed.

"I have Alice on the phone," I waved my cell in front of his face, "and she says she knows about my birthday. You wouldn't happen to know how she found out, would you?"

Judging from the mouth gaping open and the otherwise stupid look on his face, he knew he was caught.

"I…ummm…"

"Yes, I'm waiting. How the hell could you tell her? More importantly, when did you tell her since she's been on her honeymoon this past month?" I questioned.

"Bella!" I heard Alice calling me through the phone.

I put the phone back to my ear. "What?"

"Will you calm down for a second and listen to me?"

I huffed into the phone and into Jacob's face. "Fine, what have you two been conspiring behind my back?" I put the phone on speaker so we could all speak.

"I've been hounding Jake for the longest to tell me your birth date. To his credit, he never said a word, until a few days ago. I didn't even think to ask Edward," she added as an afterthought.

I scrunched my face in confusion wondering how these two communicated without me knowing. "How did you even get each other's numbers? You've never talked to each other before and I know I certainly didn't give you Jacob's number. Hell, you didn't even invite him to the wedding, Alice!"

"I know, I know. I may have gotten the number from your phone one day when you weren't looking," she mumbled.

At this point, Jake and I had moved to the couch and placed the phone between us. My elbows were on my knees and I leaned my face into my hand. There was only one _true_ reason why Alice would want Jake's number and it wasn't to get the goods on my birthday.

"Does Jake know, Alice?" She immediately knew what I meant.

"Yes. I told him about James and to keep an eye out for you while I was away. I know you didn't want to tell Edward, but I was still worried. I figured that Jake could be my eyes and ears and make sure you were still safe. Of course, since I had him on the phone I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask about your birthday. Like I said, he held out. Why the change of mind, I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him."

"Well?" I urged Jacob, turning to him. "Are you going to enlighten us?"

"Remember when we were talking about your birthday the other day?" I nodded. "Well, I thought about what I said, how your father would want you to be happy and celebrate with the ones you love. It's not a bad thing and I know Edward makes your happy, but this is a big birthday and you deserve to have fun. So I left a message with Alice. I knew she wouldn't get it until she got back, I just didn't expect her to call as soon she arrived," he added pointedly.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You two are killing me. What do you want to do?" I resigned myself to the fact that they wouldn't let this go easily and I just had to go with it.

Alice squealed on the other line causing both Jacob and me to cover our ears. I stifled a giggle when Jacob's eyes went wide. Yeah, there was nothing quiet about Alice.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. I have it all covered. I just hope you…ummm…like tennis." Alice said the last part more like a question.

"I don't play, you know, lack of coordination and all, but I love watching."

"Great! This will be your best birthday yet, Bella, trust me."

"I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine," I sighed. "Now that the birthday talk is over, can you please tell me about your honeymoon?"

"Oh my god! Yes!"

I took the phone off speaker and headed into my room. Jacob went back to his room, no doubt to finish his girlfriend off.

The next two hours were spent with Alice telling me all about her time with Jasper, the nice tan she received, and the copious amounts of sex she had with her new husband. I had to admit, I was slightly jealous. As she spoke, I played with the pendant that Edward gave me and thought to what our future would be like. How big our wedding would be, how many children we would have…

Then I snapped out of it realizing that Alice was still talking.

"Okay, so I'll see you during the week and we'll discuss clothing and plans for your birthday. It is my solemn duty, as your future sister-in-law that I will make sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest."

"Thanks, I really app…wait… did you say future sister-in-law?" I knew I was thinking about Edward and I getting married, but I had never mentioned anything to Alice. Was he thinking the same thing? "Alice, do you know something I don't?"

"No," she quickly answered. "Look, you know I have very vivid and accurate dreams…"

"Yes," I replied, thinking about her last dream with James.

"Well, I may have dreamt about you and Edward and oh my god, it's a gorgeous wedding! I envy you guys."

"Heh," I chuckled, "let's hope we last that long first, shall we?"

Alice mumbled something about her dreams always being right and I laughed. "Bella, I have to get going, but this conversation is far from over." I wondered which conversation she was talking about, my birthday or the wedding.

**~*~**

The day before my birthday we were all at Edward's for the beginning of my birthday celebration. Or rather, the first round of celebrations as Alice apparently had the full weekend planned for me. Obviously, Alice didn't believe in half-assing anything.

Unfortunately for her, whatever she had planned had to be postponed to the following day due to the never ending torrential rain. Alice assured us the next day would be bright and sunny and a much better day to celebrate my twenty-fifth. The plans were switched and dinner was moved up.

Instead of going out to eat, however, Edward decided on have a small, catered affair in his apartment. I offered to cook, but he strictly forbade me in the kitchen tell me that his birthday girl just didn't cook on her birthday. It was sweet.

Until the food arrived…

Edward took it upon himself to order entrees from just about every single one of my favorite restaurants in the city. We had an abundance of Cuban, Thai, Indian, Italian, and Greek cuisines. Lucky for him, Emmett and Jacob were coming and would eat most of the food, at least take some of it home.

"You've certainly outdone yourself, Edward," I muttered. I felt him creep up behind me and wrap his arms around my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for you. You're the love of my life, I have to be sure you're taken care of, and that includes making sure you're well fed."

I tilted my head up and looked into his emerald eyes. "I love you, thank you for everything, even if it's a bit much." He started to laugh, but I cut him off with a soft kiss. I began to deepen the kiss, our lips moving together. His tongue slid over my bottom lip and as I opened my mouth to let him in…

The security phone rang. Our first guest had arrived.

Alice and Jasper arrived first, followed by Jacob, Leah, and Quil. Emmett and Rosalie showed up a little later. Surprisingly enough, Carlisle and Esme were the last to arrive. I took one glance at an obviously flushed Esme and blushed when I realized why they were late. Edward wasn't lying when he said his parents were still quite insatiable in bed.

After we were properly stuffed with food, Edward brought out my cake. When he found the time to buy it and hide it from me, I couldn't say, but boy did I ever love him more. _Ben & Jerry's ice cream cake_.

"Please tell me that's chocolate chip cookie dough," I said pointing at the cake.

"You'll find out in a minute." Alice lit the lone candle on the cake. I looked at her grateful that she didn't torture me with twenty-five candles or with trick candles. She winked at me in acknowledgement.

"Alright, let's do this then, on the count of three," Emmett began. "One…two…three…"

Everyone exploded into song and I held back a cringe as the Happy Birthday song was completely ruined by the dissonance in the chords. It was official; I had been hanging out with Edward way too long. Once everyone finished singing, I made my wish and blew out the candle.

"So what did you wish for, Bells?" Quil asked.

"I can't say, or it won't come true."

"Oh, trust me, it will," Alice chimed in. "But first, cake and presents." Esme took charge of cutting slices of cake for everyone. It was indeed chocolate chip cookie dough. I was in heaven.

We all headed into the living room and took our places on the couches and the floor. I sat in the leather chair, with Edward on the arm, leaning over me.

"Open my present first," Jacob commanded as he handed me a small box wrapped in silver foil.

I was never one to be patient in opening gifts, so I ripped the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a gift certificate for rock climbing at Chelsea Piers.

"Oh Jacob," I got up and hugged him, "this is so cool!"

"Really? I remember, when I mentioned it before, you weren't too keen on going. I took a gamble and hoped with your arm better that you would change your mind," Jacob said nervously.

"No, this is good. I need to get over my clumsy self and this is a good way to start." I took a closer look at the certificate in my hands. "Is this good for both of us?" Leah cleared her throat. "Umm…the three of us." Edward coughed. "The four of us?" I asked slowly.

"Jacob told me his idea and I told him that it was fine as long as I was there to watch over you. I can't have you breaking an arm again," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure Jake would have done just fine making sure I didn't get hurt," I said through gritted teeth. This family had a penchant for over-protectiveness. It was starting to get a bit daunting.

"Well then, here's our gift. I hope you enjoy it," Esme interrupted. She handed me a gift bag that felt very heavy. I tossed the tissue out and began to take out the items. I was pleasantly surprised with all the gifts. She and Carlisle had given me some cookbooks along with a recipe notebook to hold any of my own recipes. I was about to move the bag out of the way when Esme stopped me. "Wait. There should be a card in there as well."

I looked in the bag again and, sure enough, the card was lying on the bottom. I reached in and took it out. I carefully opened it. Inside was an all expense paid voucher to the Culinary Institute if I chose to accept it.

"Oh my god, Esme, this is too much, I can't accept this." My eyes were welling up with tears. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Nonsense. We haven't known you long, but we've known Emmett for a while now and you are both practically family already. You feel like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy. I know how much cooking means to you and I just want you to consider it as a possibility for your future." Esme's voice cracked at the end and I just about threw myself on her. She caught me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I love you, Bella. If you ever need anything, you know you can always come to me." I nodded into her shoulder.

"Thank you so much," I whispered. "You're the mother I've never had. You don't know how much this means to me." The tears slowly streamed down my face as she soothingly caressed my hair.

I finally calmed myself and with a shy smile, went back to my seat. Edward pulled me into a quick hug and asked if I was alright. I nodded and smiled.

"Bella, you can open my present now," Alice stated, holding her gift out. I opened the gift and pulled out two tickets to the U.S. Open.

"Oh, Alice this is so cool! I've always wanted to go to a tennis match!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," she smirked. "We were actually supposed to go today, but because of all the rain, the games were postponed until tomorrow. Everyone has a ticket, so we will all be going. Yes, that includes you and Leah, Jake," she added as Jake was about to speak. He did a little fist pump and grinned widely.

"This is awesome, Ali. Thank you!"

"I've never seen Bella so excited to receive gifts before," Emmett joked. I heard Jacob snicker next to him.

"Well, I figured if everyone is going through the expense and torture of celebrating my birthday, I might as well be grateful. Plus, I have to admit these are great gifts, albeit more than I could ever repay."

"See that's a shame. I thought you'd have a hissy fit about getting gifts so I didn't get you anything." I could see my brother's mouth twitching, a sure sign he was lying. Before I could say anything though, a resounding smack was heard. "Owww… Rosie! Can you tone it down with the power there?" Emmett begged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't tease her, you know damn well, we got her a gift," Rosalie chided. She pulled a rectangular box from behind her and handed it to me. "This is from the two of us. I think both you and Edward will enjoy it."

I proceeded to unwrap the box as I had done with my other gifts. I even shook it a little which caused everyone to laugh. There was a little sticker with a set of lips on it keeping the box closed. I ripped it off and lifted the lid.

I blushed.

I blushed some more.

I didn't think my face could get any redder.

"Well, show us," Alice demanded. I shook my head vehemently.

"Oh…wow…" Edward gasped next to me.

I knew Rose picked this gift out and I was almost positive Emmett had nothing to do with it.

"Oh, come on, just show us already." Alice came, snatched the box from me, and began to cackle loudly. "Oh my fucking god! Rose you are a genius!"

Emmett furrowed his brows in confusion. "Umm… what did you…we…get my sister?"

"Take a look and see," Rose said gesturing to the box in Alice's hand.

Emmett took the back and I saw his face gradually darken to a deep purple in embarrassment. "What the fuck, Rosie? This is my little sister we're talking about here. She doesn't do these things."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up. You heard her when we were in the Hamptons. I think the whole island heard her. I'm just providing some props to help them out."

"The visual…ugh," Emmett groaned. He handed the box back to me. "Must push the image out, must push the image out," he muttered.

"Want to enlighten the rest of us as to what's in the box, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Ummm…yeah…no…"

Before I could stop him, Edward pulled out the pink fuzzy handcuffs. "This should give you an idea," he smiled smugly.

"Edward!" I screamed, grabbing the cuffs from him and placing them back in the box. "I thought you were on my side." He shrugged and laughed.

"Oh…ooooooohhh…Bella, I didn't know you had it in you," Jake snickered.

"Shut up, Jacob," I growled.

I took another peek in the box. Along with the handcuffs was a Kama Sutra book, lubrication, some blindfolds, a set of die, and some other intimate bedroom items that I had no idea how to use. I couldn't believe Rose bought this for me…and Edward. I shook my head and closed my gift, setting it to the side gingerly. Everybody was giggling, including Carlisle and Esme. All I wanted to do was move past the embarrassment and get on with the night.

"I'm glad you are all laughing at my expense," I pouted. "And on my birthday, too. You guys are all evil." I crossed my arms and huffed petulantly.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella, but," he kissed the top of my head, "I won't be sorry seeing you in those cuffs screaming my name in pleasure." My breath hitched and my eyes went wide. I wasn't sure if I should be turned on or embarrassed.

Jasper must have noticed the shift in my body. He spoke next and I was eternally grateful.

"Well, will you look at that? It's getting late. Alice, we should get going." He dragged Alice from her seat.

"But…but…we haven't seen what Edward got for Bella," she whined.

"Oh, darlin' trust me when I say, he's giving her a lot tonight. Let's go," Jasper insisted.

It finally dawned on Alice what Edward was giving me. "Right. Yes, you're right."

"God," Emmett grumbled. "Rose, let's go too, I don't need to see or hear what these two are going to do next."

Five minutes later, everyone left and Edward and I were finally alone. Edward led me by the hand back into the living room to retrieve the box of goodies.

"Would you be terribly opposed if we begin to use some of these items tonight?" he asked huskily.

I shook my head and swallowed. "I think I may need a lesson a two," I answered.

"Good." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before leading me to the bedroom. He directed me to the bed and ordered me to strip, which I did willingly.

The rest of the night Edward made good on his promise of making me scream…several times. I also learned that the cock ring in the box only made Edward last even longer in the sack, as if he needed the help.

I slept very well that night.

**~*~**

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," Edward whispered, placing feather kisses on my shoulder.

"Mmmm…" I moaned, opening my eyes slowly. Edward was leaning on his elbow, drawing circles on my stomach with his other hand.

"How's my birthday girl?"

"Sore…in all the right places." I gave him a lazy smile. "What time is it?"

Edward turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand next to him. "It's almost ten. Alice and the gang will be here soon for breakfast before we head out to Queens."

That reminded of a small detail that I missed the night before. "Edward?"

"Hmmm…" he answered, nibbling along my collarbone almost making me forget what I wanted to ask.

"Umm…" I breathed in, trying to calm myself from Edward's wicked tongue that was now licking up my neck. "You're going to be the death of me…"

"And what a way to go…"

Before I could finish my next thought, Edward was between my legs again and filling me sweetly. Though I was still sore, he moved gently within me, whispering in my ear making sure I was okay. I quickly reached my peak and he followed soon after. My eyes started to close as I relished in the afterglow.

"Nah uh, b-day girl, stay awake. It's getting late and Alice is going to be here soon. We'll shower together to save time." He stood up from the bed and he lifted me, cradling me in his arms.

"You do know I can walk, right?"

"Yes, but it's your birthday and I want to spoil you a bit," he said brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Speaking of spoiling…I wanted to ask you something earlier, before you distracted me," I gave him a pointed look to which he smiled smugly. "I know I'm not a big fan of gifts, but everyone else got me a gift and I found it a little odd that you didn't. I don't want to presume anything and it's okay if you didn't, but…umm…I just wanted to know…"

He kissed me soundly on my lips cutting off my ramblings. "Yes, I did get you a gift and I intend on giving it to you later tonight. Don't you worry about it." He gave me another kiss on the tip of my nose, before setting me down next to the shower stall. He turned the keys to the shower and waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature before entering and pulling me in.

Twenty minutes later, Edward's apartment was full of people again. We were all in the living room going over the logistics of getting everyone to the U.S. Open campus. Everyone except Jacob and Leah had cars, but we were hoping to consolidate into two cars. Emmett's truck was big enough to fit six passengers, whereas Alice's Porsche didn't have room for anyone other than her and Jasper. Honestly, they were all being ridiculous.

"Hey guys," I called out, "I have a better idea."

Edward and Alice stopped talking, looking at me expectantly.

"What would that be, Bella?" Alice asked, slightly annoyed, though I didn't understand why.

"We can just take the train. It'll be fast, we can avoid traffic and you guys won't have to spend money on parking. Plus, it'll be fun and we get to experience the Open in true New York City fashion."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jacob agreed. I looked over at him and smiled my appreciation.

"Absolutely not," Alice said forcefully which made everyone jump.

"Why not, Alice? I think it's a great idea. Lord knows I haven't been on a train in years," Esme inputted.

"It…it's too dangerous." Alice gave me a knowing look and I immediately realized she was talking about James.

"I think it'll be fine, Alice. It's a huge group of us, I doubt anyone will try anything," I reasoned, imploring Alice not to mention James.

"I just…come with me into the kitchen, please. You and Jacob," she ordered. Jacob and I got up to follow her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, stopping our movements. He rose from his seat, but Alice stopped him.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward. I just want to ask them advice about getting there since they know the train system."

"Umm, so shouldn't we all know?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"No, it'll be a…ummm…surprise! Yes, it's a surprise for those of you that have never taken the train." I rolled my eyes at Alice's attempt to discourage Edward from joining us. At the same time, I was grateful that she had not bothered me about telling him yet. Edward seemed satisfied for the moment and the three of us continued into the kitchen.

I crossed my arms. "What the hell is going on, Alice?" I demanded.

"Bella, calm down," she said in a low voice. "If you don't want Edward to hear, you have to keep it down. Look, I had another dream last night. I just don't think it's a good idea to take the train."

"Well, explain this dream to us. I'm a little out of the loop. I know you told me to watch for this James guy, but what else is going on?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure what Bella has told you about my dreams, but I have really vivid dreams and ninety-nine percent of the time, the dreams come true." She proceeded to tell him about the first dream she had months ago when I narrowly avoided getting nabbed by him.

"Okay, but nothing happened and it was just Emmett, so maybe your dreams aren't that accurate," Jake mused.

"No, it was James. I think Emmett just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Fine," he shrugged. "So what about your dream last night?"

"James figures out that we're going to the tennis matches today and somehow he shows up there and kidnaps Bella. The details weren't that clear, but since he works for the subway it only makes sense that he sees us getting on one of the trains and follows," Alice explains.

"Do you really think he would go through all the trouble though if he sees me with everyone? Besides, he doesn't work on the train line we'll be taking and unless he has a ticket, he can't get onto the grounds, so it'll be virtually impossible to try anything," I reasoned.

Alice shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he does get a ticket. I just don't know, Bella…"

"Honestly, I think we'll be okay. I'm going to be surrounded by you guys at all times, he'd be stupid to make an appearance."

"I agree with Bella, he'd be an idiot if he shows his face," Jacob agreed.

"Fine, we'll take the train. We'll just keep a look out."

We headed back into the living room and announced our decision for the train. Edward took me to the side and asked if everything was fine with Alice.

"Yeah, she was just a little paranoid for no reason." I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving with everyone else. "Shall we, then?" I called out.

We all walked over to the 'N' line a few blocks away. Edward bought Metrocards for everyone and I helped the non-riders, Esme and Carlisle, swipe through the turnstiles. Once we were on the platform, I could see Alice and Jacob looking around.

"Will you two stop making it so obvious before Edward starts asking questions?" I whispered to them. "Not to mention that you guys don't really know what he looks like, blond hair and blue eyes can describe lots of people."

"Well, do you see him around?" Alice asked.

I did a quick sweep of the platform and shook my head. "No, I don't see him. Are you happy now?"

The train arrived and we all boarded, I couldn't help but take another glance around. I rolled my eyes at myself knowing that Alice got the better of me.

We transferred to the '7' train in Queens to continue our trek to the U.S. Open. Esme was as giddy as a schoolgirl when she saw we were outdoors for the remainder of the ride.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is the best idea ever. I forgot how exciting the trains can be in the city. All the sights I can take in are amazing," she said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I had been riding the trains for so long, I was pretty jaded. It was nice to see a new perspective.

A half hour later, we were standing on the grounds of the U.S. Open. I had a big smile plastered from ear to ear on my face. Alice brought her camera and I dragged her everywhere to take pictures of Edward and me. We stood in front of Arthur Ashe's statue and I stopped a stranger to take the picture of the whole family with the statue.

"Dude, I've never seen Bella so excited before," Emmett said to Edward in amazement. "She's like a kid in a candy store."

"Shut up, Em, you know I've always liked tennis," I protested, giving him a light slap on his chest.

"No, I saw you watch one or two tennis matches on television, but I didn't know you were this interested."

"Oh, well I am. Come on, the Nadal match is still going on. I want to see it." I dragged Edward to the stadium as the rest of the family followed behind.

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that, not only did we have tickets to the match, but also a suite. We could watch the matches comfortably inside on the couches or we could move outside and be completely immersed in the game. Plus, we had our own private bathroom. The suite concierge came in and showed us the fully stocked refrigerator along with the cabinets full of popcorn and peanuts. He informed us that our food would arrive shortly and, sure enough, a cart was brought in holding heated pots of hot dogs and hamburgers, plates of sandwiches and sushi and other finger foods. The food was all placed on the counters and Edward gave the concierge a generous tip.

I stepped outside sitting in the seats designated for the suite and continued watching the Nadal match. The second set was in full swing and, Nadal was already behind. I shouted words of encouragement when we were allowed and Alice and Rose joined in occasionally.

"I have another surprise for you," Alice stated nonchalantly.

I gave her a sideways glance waiting for her to finish, but before she could, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Roger!" I heard Edward call out.

"Edward! It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you came to visit Switzerland back in ninety-five," the new voice said.

Roger? Switzerland? It couldn't be. I walked back into the suite and sure enough, there stood Roger Federer. It took all I had not to squeal like a fan girl.

Edward noticed me and motioned me to come over. "This is the birthday girl, Bella. Bella, Roger." Roger held out his hand and I froze. Edward nudged me. "Bella," he whispered into my ear, "are you okay?" I shook my head, my eyes never leaving Roger's face. I just couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me.

I finally snapped out of my awe, wiped my now clammy hand on my jeans and shook Roger's hand. "I'm a really big fan." Roger smiled.

"Roger and I actually go way back, Bella," Edward began to explain.

"Yes, we've known Roger, since he was practically in diapers," Carlisle chimed in. "I met his father when I was backpacking through Europe. We hit it off quickly and always stayed in touch. Even after we both married, we continued to visit each other. These two," he patted each on their backs, "were thick as thieves, always getting into some sort of trouble when they were children."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I inquired intrigued with knowing a little about Edward's past. "You have to tell me a story."

Roger considered for a moment before speaking. "Oh! I know. There was this one time when Edward and I wanted to go see this new girl that was starting lessons at my tennis compound. I was taking a break since Edward was in town, but I had heard that she was really pretty," Roger began.

"How old were you guys?" I asked.

"I believe I was ten and Edward was eleven. Well, our parents wouldn't take us. Dad just kept saying that I'd see her when I started back in two weeks. But, Edward here, wanted to see her." Edward groaned next to me.

"I can't believe you're telling her this story." He ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you nervous about?" I giggled.

"Your reaction…"

"What...how I would react to the fact that you were a little horny devil even at the age of eleven?" I shrugged. "Doesn't seem like you've changed much," I smirked and turned back to Roger. "Please continue."

"Certainly…Where was I?"

"I wanted to see her…" Edward mumbled.

"Right. So Edward wanted to see her and I figured he was tall enough to reach the pedals in the car, so I convinced him to steal one of my parents' cars. He readily agreed and we snuck out of the house into the garage and stole my father's vintage sixty-seven Aston Martin…"

"It was a beauty, that's when my love of Aston Martins began," Edward interrupted.

"Yes, well, neither of us had ever driven a car before, so needless to say we crashed it quickly." Roger and Edward started to laugh.

"Oh my god, that's horrible, were you hurt?"

"Not at all," Roger continued between his laughs. "We couldn't really see what we hit, but we just heard some crunching sounds. Edward was spooked and ran out of the car back into the house. I took a moment to see what we hit and it was just a small plastic stool that had been left out near my mother's rose bush and, of course, some of my mom's roses. I wanted to see Edward squirm a little, so when I followed him back to the house, I told him that we completely destroyed my mom's rose garden and there was a huge dent in the front bumper. Mind you, there was no damage to the car."

"Oh, I remember that Edward came into my room crying," Alice added. "I was laughing so hard when Roger told me what happened. All I told Edward was that mom was going to kill him."

"Edward crying? That must have been a sight," Jacob said smugly.

"Well, needless to say, we both got in trouble with our mothers," Roger stated.

"What was your punishment?" I asked.

"Dad thought it would be funny to invite the new girl over to practice in our tennis court-"

I furrowed my brows. "How is that punishment?"

"We couldn't talk to her and while she was practicing we were forced to work on my mother's rose bush and clean all of the cars. She was so close, but yet so far," Roger said wistfully.

"Sweet torture," Emmett mused.

Roger pointed to Emmett. "Exactly, the sweetest of tortures… I didn't talk to my father for the rest of the two weeks that Edward was visiting."

We were all laughing as Roger ended the story. I had imagined that Edward was a troublemaker when he was younger, but to hear a firsthand account only solidified this image.

"That was a great story. Now I know that Edward wasn't always perfect," I smirked.

"I am far from perfect, Bella," Edward said matter-of-factly.

There was another knock on the door and someone's head peeked through. "Roger? We need to get you ready for your match."

I realized then what Roger was wearing. He had on his signature red polo shirt and black shorts. He was indeed ready to play.

"I'll be right out," he called out. He turned back to us, "Bella, happy birthday! It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope I'll see more of you around. You two will have to visit me soon." Instead of a handshake, he drew me in for a hug. My knees buckled at the proximity to one of the greatest tennis players and I nearly fainted. I heard Edward chuckling behind me.

"We most certainly will, my old friend. Good luck tonight," Edward encouraged giving Roger his hand and a pat on the back. Roger made his way around the room, saying his goodbyes before leaving.

"I didn't know you knew Roger. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Edward after Roger left.

"I would have ruined the surprised, though I have to admit, I didn't expect that reaction from you. You like him that much?"

"He's awesome, Edward."

"Yeah, he's pretty good," he smiled.

We missed the end of Nadal's match because of Roger's visit, but I was sad to find out that he lost. I had hoped for another great match between Nadal and Federer. We had some time before Roger's match began so I thought it would be a good time to buy a souvenir and small thank you gift for everyone.

"Guys, I'll be right back," I told the room.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Just around," I replied. I didn't want them to know I was going shopping.

"Someone should go with you," she suggested.

"No, I'll be quick. I promise."

"Bella…" Alice gave me a knowing look. I knew she was still concerned about James, though there had been no sign of him anywhere on the trains or around the stadium.

"I'll go with you, Bella," Edward began to rise from his seat.

"NO!" I stopped him. "Really, I'll be fine and I won't be gone long."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. I nodded and he settled back in his seat. "Okay, don't be gone too long."

I grabbed my wallet from my purse, made sure I had my ticket stub and stepped out into the corridors of the stadium. There were no good shops within the stadium itself so I had to exit out into the grounds. The security guard stamped my hand so I could return later and I went off in search of a good souvenir shop.

I walked around for a bit before realizing I had to use the restroom. I thought I could wait until I headed back to the suite, but I couldn't hold it much longer. There was a sign a few feet in front of me for the bathrooms. There were three doors, one for the men's room, the next for the women's and the last for authorized personnel only.

I opened the door for the women's bathroom surprised to see that there was no line and I was alone. Today was my lucky day, for sure. While I was in the stall, the door to the restroom opened and I heard footsteps. They grew closer until they stopped in front of me, but continued moving to another stall. _Strange_. I finished my business and stepped out to wash my hands, placing my wallet on the sink. A stall door squeaked open to my right but when I looked around there was no one there. I pulled some paper towels to dry my hands, grabbing my wallet after I was done.

I glanced up into the mirror one last time and saw James standing behind me.

Before I could let out a scream, he had one hand covering my mouth and the other on my neck. I felt pressure and within seconds I was unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! I promise I won't keep you waiting too long for an update. I know I'm not a fan of cliffhangers that leave me dangling for months so I won't do that to you guys. **

**You know the deal, read and review… the more reviews the happier James gets and less harm done to Bella….**


	20. Willets Point Cont'd

**AN: I hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa and any other I may have missed. I would have gotten this out sooner, but well I had my own celebrating to do. Here's a late present for you. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: The usual, don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – Willets Point Cont'd**

_**James POV**_

One month. I hadn't seen her in a month. I should say she hadn't seen me in a month. She changed her number and I had no doubt that it was the doing of the little short, black-haired girl she was with all the time. She was on to me, they both were. I had to keep a low profile.

Bella, my sweet Isabella, with her long brown hair that I couldn't wait to wrap around my hand while she was taking my cock in her mouth; yes, she was going to be mine. I just had to bide my time. Patience, the richest of the virtues, it brought you everything.

She was cautious, too. She stopped taking the subway and kept to buses and cabs. There was a week that I barely saw her at all. I wasn't entirely sure where she was and I couldn't risk following her while I was still on duty.

I resigned myself to dreaming of her at night. Her luscious lips all over me, her tight, petite body riding me until I came. Once she was with me I'd have her doing things I was sure her "boyfriend" never considered doing with her. I saw how he was with her, always so delicate as if she would break any moment. She was stronger than that, I could break her, she would submit to me. She would take everything I gave her. I knew this.

Then the impossible happened: I was being transferred.

"What the fuck do you mean, I'm being transferred?" I screamed at Victoria. "You're my manager. You should have some say in this. Fix it!"

Victoria backed away from me. I saw the fear in her eyes. She wasn't going far; we were stuck in that hell of an office. If she went out onto the platform she would cause an unwanted scene.

"There was nothing I could do, Jamie," she said, her voicing shaking. "This came from above. I'm just as upset as you are about this. I don't want to see you go."

"Who made the request?" I asked, trying to calm down. "And which station am I going to?"

"I don't know. There was another complaint about you regarding that same girl. Apparently, whoever made this call had too much money to be messed with and the MTA just didn't want to take the chance. There were two availabilities, one in the Bronx, which I know you hate and the other in Queens on the seven line, Willets Point," she explained to me.

I felt like throwing up I was so angry. First, Bella changes her number and I could no longer call her and now I get transferred.

"So I'm going to Queens?" Victoria nodded. I was going to be so far from my girl. "And there was absolutely nothing you could do? No extra blow jobs to the higher ups, maybe?" I spat at her. She was just a whore with a title. She worked herself up the ranks quickly. I affectionately called her the Head Manager. It was all she was good for here.

"I resent that, you know I only take care of you. I love you! I fought my ass off to keep you here, but they wouldn't listen," Victoria seethed.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." The next moment I felt the sting on my cheek as I realized she slapped me.

"Despite what you may think, I am not a whore." She went to slap me again, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Our bodies were flush against each other and I heard her gasp as I ground my hips against hers as she felt how hard I was.

_Sue me, I like when my women get rough._

I kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip and drawing some blood. The taste of the metallic sugar spurred me on. "Is the door locked?" I asked briefly breaking the kiss. She hummed her response as she bit down on my neck.

The shades were down so no one could see into the dispatch office. It was against protocol, but she didn't want anyone seeing in as she knew I would get upset with the news. I was taking complete advantage of the privacy.

"Good, get on your knees. You know what to do," I ordered, pushing her down by her shoulders.

"You're not going to fuck me, Jamie?" she whined. I had considered it once until I found out about her extracurricular activities at work. I didn't need to catch anything she may have.

"No babe, I like to keep my dick clean." I unzipped my pants and whipped my dick out. I always went commando, easy access. "Get to cleaning. This is your punishment for not trying harder." I fucked her mouth hard, feeling my cock hit the back of her throat. She took it like a champ though and from the sounds she was making, I knew she was enjoying it. Victoria was the rare woman who could cum from deep-throating. Fuck, I was going to miss this.

Soon my warm jizz was coating her throat. She licked every last drop clean.

"So…when do I start at the new station?"

**~*~**

"Excuse me, young man, which direction are the tennis courts?"

I looked at the short, old woman in front of me. Her face was all wrinkled; her teeth were yellow and her voice raspy, no doubt a smoker. I wanted to tell her to read the fucking the signs that were everywhere, but I had to keep cool. Along with my transfer to Willets Point station, I was put on probation. I couldn't afford to lose this job so I plastered on a fake smile and answered the old hag.

"You're going the right way, ma'am." I pointed to my right. "Just keeping walking that way and you'll see the entrance to the grounds on the right. You can't miss it, just follow the people." _Yes, follow them and don't get trampled._

I hated being at this station. Between the months of April and September, Willets Point was one of the most popular stations as it was the stop for the new CitiField stadium, where the New York Mets played, and where the U.S. Open was held. This of course meant lots of lost and clueless tourists. I wanted to bash in every single one of their brainless heads. The last two weeks had been a madhouse because of the baseball games and the tennis matches that were going on. That day was extra crowded because of all the rain from the last few days. Everyone came to enjoy the sunshine and redeem their tickets.

To make matters worse, my supervisor, Caius, thought it would be funny to put me in the middle of the throngs of people as punishment. Normally I was in the dispatcher's booth on the platform directing train traffic. I had no idea what I did wrong, but this asshole hated me from the moment I was transferred. _What kind of fucked up name is Caius anyway?_ It was no wonder he was bitter.

The highlights of my day were the few times I spoke to Laurent. He was a security guard working the U.S. Open and I had befriended him after seeing him every day coming out of the station to head to work. I wasn't one to make friends easily, but for some reason I knew he would be useful to me one day. We didn't talk about much, but I knew he had a wife and a small child.

The only thing that could have made the days better would be seeing Bella. I missed her. I missed seeing her walk out of the fancy building. I missed hearing her voice and then the stupid bitch had to go and change her number. She'd pay for that, I would make sure of it.

More idiots came up to me asking for directions and I provided them with insincere politeness. I passed the time imagining the different ways I could kill all of the tourists. I wouldn't actually do anything, but it helped put a smile on my face whenever I was approached.

I took a look at my watch and saw that it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. The first match would be well on its way and there were still people milling about. Didn't anyone believe in arriving on time anymore? I knew Caius had said I could head back to the booth once the crowd died down. I did a quick sweep and figured it was safe to leave without getting my head chopped off. I walked towards the stairs and just as I took a step down I heard her.

I stopped my movements and looked around. I turned in the direction of her laughter and there she was.

I blinked a few times to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. She was really there. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that accentuated her hips and a plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves. I tried to ignore the fact that she was hanging all over her lover boy doctor. I scowled when I saw their fingers intertwined. _She's mine!_

Peeking down the stairs to see if Caius was around, I made a quick decision to follow her instead of returning to my post. If asked, I'd just tell Caius that it was still crowded, a late rush of people.

Bella wasn't alone with the good doctor, she was surrounded by that pixie woman again and the Native-looking guy I used to see her with all the time. I recognized the big guy who claimed to be her brother and the cute blonde nurse that gave me hard looks when I was with Bella at the hospital. It would be difficult to get her alone, but I was determined. I would find a way.

I stayed a few yards behind them so they wouldn't detect me. Her brother was obnoxiously loud and yelling to everyone that it was Bella's birthday. She hid herself in the doctor's arm out of embarrassment.

_Bella's birthday._ What better gift to give her than me wrapped up only for her? This day couldn't get any better.

I followed them through the security checkpoint and saw Laurent working the security tables. _Perfect_.

I pulled him to the side.

"Hey, Jimmy, good to see you here. What's up?" he asked gesturing to one of the other guards that he would be right back. "I thought you were working. Taking a break to watch some tennis?"

"Yeah, something like that," I quickly answered. "Listen. I have a question and perhaps a favor for you." I didn't take my eyes off of Bella and her gang. She was dragging the group around taking photos.

"All right, shoot."

"Is there a back exit or an exit that's not normally used around here?" Laurent gave me a quizzical look. "I…ummm…I'm supposed to be working, but obviously I'm not and I don't want to be seen leaving. Need to avoid the crowds and move quickly, ya know," I lied. It was a good a lie as any I could think of on the fly.

He considered me for a moment before answering. "Well, there's a restricted entrance and exit back that way," he pointed to an area behind one of the courts and the parking lots. "You can get to that exit by any door that says authorized personnel. Most of the doors are unlocked right now for emergencies, so you should be good to go if you need to head back in a hurry. There's always another door that leads to that area.

Perfect. "Thanks, L. I owe you one."

I continued into the grounds, spotting Bella as she was entering the main stadium. I couldn't get in without a ticket. I knew I was going to lose sight of them again, but I was sure I could find them. They weren't exactly inconspicuous.

I found the closest booth and purchased the ticket, handing it to the collector as I entered the stadium. He showed me the direction to my seat, but I dismissed him as I needed to find Bella. I thought about going up to the upper levels and working my way down, but I figured that the doctor would splurge on good seats, so I began my search on the lower tier.

I jogged through the corridors, dipping into each of the entrances, but to no avail. Where the fuck was she? The next level up housed the suites. _Surely, these people didn't have that much money…_

Apparently they did.

I saw someone who appeared to be a tennis player knocking on one of the suite doors. I stayed hidden, peering around a concession stand avoiding any security who felt superior in their little uniforms. The door opened and their stood the doctor. I found them at last. Now, I had to wait and hope that Bella came out of the room alone.

I waited.

The tennis player left, but they didn't come out.

I waited.

A half hour later, my dreams came true. Bella walked out of the room. Alone.

She looked to either side of her, no doubt contemplating which direction she should go. I observed her for a bit as she moved lazily through the corridors, avoiding the other fans. I stalked a few paces behind her, keeping up as she went down the escalators and out of the stadium.

I double checked to be sure no one she knew was around and continued to follow her. She entered a few souvenir shops, but always came out empty handed. She started walking towards the side of one of the smaller courts. I wondered where she was going as there was no match being played there nor stores. Then I saw the sign and realized she was going to the restroom. It was my lucky day.

I watched as she entered the ladies' room. I walked past the men's room and, luckily, saw a door that said "Authorized Personnel.' I walked back to the ladies room and, since there was no line, I assumed no one else was in the bathroom. I leaned into the door listening for any sounds, but only heard one set of footsteps. Bella's. Once I heard the click of the stall closing, I pushed the door open and walked in.

To be on the safe side, I walked passed each stall and made sure we were truly alone. I hid in one of the empty stalls and waited for her to finish. She exited her stall and I could hear water begin to run at one of the sinks. I slowly opened the door to where I was hidden and stared at her. She was completely oblivious. As she grabbed paper towel to dry her hands I approached her.

I stood behind her and as she saw me through the mirror, I quickly took a hold of her and applied pressure to her neck before she could scream. She was unconscious in seconds.

I scooped her up into my arms and turned to the door when I heard a loud gasp.

"Oh my god!"

I turned towards the voice and I saw two women starting at me with slack jaws and wide eyes.

We stood there facing each other for what seemed like hours. Finally one of the women spoke up.

"You're not supposed to be in here…" Well, no shit Sherlock.

"Umm… yeah, my girlfriend got sick, I heard her fall, so I came in here to grab her."

Another gasp escaped their lips. "Oh, is she all right. Do you need a doctor? I'm sure there's one around here. We can-"

"She'll be fine. I'm taking her home now," I growled, cutting the woman off. She stepped back in fear and I pushed past her.

Luckily there was no one outside the bathroom. I tried the authorized personnel door and just as Laurent said, it was unlocked. I shifted Bella so she was hanging over my shoulder, making it easier for me to walk.

There was a long hallway and at the end I could see the bright exit sign. Once I got out of there, it would be just a matter of time before Bella realized she belonged with me. I just had to teach her a lesson first. I strolled quickly to the exit, pushed the door open and was now standing near one of the parking lots.

A sweeping glance around the lot showed me that no one was around. I began to walk briskly to the other end of the lot when I heard my name being called.

"Jimmy! Hey, wait up!" Laurent shouted.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself. I stopped and turned, repositioning Bella to cradle her in my arms. "Hey, Laurent, what brings you out here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'm on smoke break. We're outside, but the higher ups don't want us smoking around everyone so they make us smoke out here," he answered rolling his eyes. "Whatcha got there?" he gestured towards the girl in my arms.

"Umm…a friend of mine. She wasn't feeling well," I lied. I shifted nervously on my feet. I needed to get away from him before he started to ask too many questions.

"Oh, hope she's okay." He took a step closer. "She kinda looks familiar. She looks like this girl that came in earlier with a group-"

"It's not her. Look, I need to get going." I cut him off. I hadn't counted on him or anybody recognizing Bella. With as many people coming in, it was easy to forget faces.

"Right," he said slightly narrowing his eyes at me. He was suspicious, but his next words brought me some relief. "Well, take care of her. She doesn't look too good."

"Will do." I turned away and continued towards the exit, Bella bouncing over my arms. I was finally at Northern Boulevard and at my car. It was a good thing I had the presence of mind to drive into work. I normally took the train to save on gas, but I had been running late and drove in to be on time. Everything was just working out for me.

I opened the back door and laid Bella down on the seat. I popped the trunk and found a roll of duct tape. It wasn't ideal, but it would work in keeping her silent and still if she woke up. I wrapped the tape around her legs and arms and ripped off an extra strip for her mouth. I also covered her with an extra blanket I had in the backseat.

I pulled out my cell phone. There was one call I needed to make.

"Jamie, baby, how are you?" Victoria answered.

"Vic, I need your help."

"Anything for you."

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

We were having a great time. I hadn't seen Bella so happy in a long while. I knew she had been feeling a little depressed with a milestone birthday approaching and her father not around, so it warmed my heart that she was smiling and enjoying herself.

I had known for a while that Bella's birthday was coming up, but knowing how she hated to be the center of attention, I opted to keep low-key and just take her to dinner…and propose.

Was I going out of my mind? Perhaps. Admittedly, I had only known Bella for almost four months, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I just hoped she would have me. I was a nervous wreck leading up to her birthday and I figured the small dinner would help calm the nerves.

That was until Alice came back from her honeymoon and took the reins on planning the festivities. She called the day after her arrival while I was conveniently taking my break at this hospital and was relentless from the beginning.

"_What are you doing for your girlfriend's birthday?" Alice asked with a tone suggesting that whatever I had planned wouldn't be good enough._

"_First, how did you find out? I didn't think she would tell you. Second, I was just going to take her out for a nice dinner somewhere. Why?" I replied._

_Alice took a moment to respond. "Jacob told me and that's no good at all. You can't have a cheesy proposal like that. There needs to be some sort of buildup."_

"_Jacob told you?" I asked incredulously. "Does that boy still have his balls attached? I know Bella didn't want anyone knowing and…Hold up…" It finally registered in my head the second part of Alice's answer. "What do you mean proposal?" I hadn't told anyone about my plans to propose, especially not Alice who always had trouble keeping secrets. "How did you…did you have another dream?"_

"_Perhaps, but does it matter what I dreamed? You just gave yourself away and don't worry, I won't say anything to Bella. Have you picked out a ring yet?"_

_I did pick out a ring, something classically understated, but beautiful nonetheless, just like Bella. "Yes, I did and no I'm not showing you," I stated before she got any crazy ideas._

"_That's fine. Anyway, we have to plan Bella's birthday. I have just the thing too. She loves tennis and the finals for the U.S. Open are scheduled to be played her birthday weekend. It's perfect."_

"_Alice…"_

"_She's going to love it. I made some calls too and Roger is going to come meet us. You know he misses you. It's been such a long time since we've all been together."_

"_Alice…"_

"_So, we'll go to the tennis matches. Then we can have a huge dinner at Tavern… no that's too pretentious. Maybe Café Boulud..." I held the phone away from ear and counted to ten. She would have to stop at some point._

"_ALICE!" She was going a mile a minute and even knowing her my whole life, I still wondered how she could talk so much without breathing._

"_What?"_

"_Calm down. This is Bella we're talking about and you know she doesn't like so much attention placed on her," I explained. "Besides, I didn't want to make a big to-do about the proposal, she may say no."_

"_Highly unlikely, Edward. That girl loves you. It oozes from her pores and, anyway, my dreams are never wrong. If it helps any, Jacob is on board, too. He's tired of her moping around when she should be happy. It is her birthday after all. You're supposed to celebrate life. According to Jake, all she does is mourn what, or rather who, she doesn't have any more. This will be perfect for her."_

I readily agreed and now we were at the U.S. Open watching the matches, listening to stories of my youth that Roger decided to share. I'd have to get him back for that later.

I brought her ring with me. I hadn't planned on proposing in front of everyone, but I wanted it near me. You never knew when the moment would be perfect. Throughout the day, I would pat my pocket, garnering some bemused looks from my sister.

Bella had stepped out to walk the grounds. I wanted to go with her, but she quickly shot me down. I hated that she was walking amongst all those people alone, but what could possibly happen to her? She was used to the crowds from living in the city all of these years.

It wasn't until Roger was announced that I realized some time had passed since Bella had left. I looked at my watch. She had been gone for over an hour. What kind of boyfriend was I to not notice this? And I wanted to marry her. Shit.

I called her cell phone and as it rang in my ear, I heard it ring in the room. She forgot her cell phone.

Alice sensed my distress and came over to me. "What's going on?" she asked in a low voice.

"Bella's been gone for over an hour. She should have been back by now. I just tried her cell, but," I pointed to the cell on the counter, "she left it here."

Alice's brows furrowed in worry and I saw her chance a peek at Jacob. He must have sensed something because he was at Alice's side within two strides.

"Bella's…" I didn't catch the rest of what she was whispering to Jacob which irritated the fuck out of me.

I roughly pulled Alice to face me again. "Do you know where Bella is?" I growled. She shook her head vigorously. "Well, then what the hell are you two whispering about over there?" I demanded.

"Edward," Alice began, worrying her hands.

"Is she in danger? Alice, tell me, what's going on?" My frustration and anger was turning into worry and desperation. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to Bella.

Alice glanced at Jacob, who nodded and spoke. "We have reason to believe that Bella may be in danger, yes."

"Why the fuck are you sounding so official Jacob? What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

"James is after Bella," Alice blurted out.

James? Who was James? The name seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Shit, I knew she should have told you," Alice muttered. "She never mentioned a James to you? Not at all, not even in passing?" I wracked my brain trying to remember. James…James… Blond hair…blue eyes…

"Yes. I remember now, she had coffee with him once. She told me he was the one that helped her the day she broke her arm." I saw the look on Alice's face and realized this was the source of the trouble. "What does James have to do with this? Is he dangerous?" My voice had risen grabbing the attention of my parents and Emmett.

"Edward, is everything okay?" my mother asked concerned.

I shook my head. "We think Bella is missing. I don't…"

"My sister? What the fuck is going on?" Emmett growled, looking ready to fight.

"I think we should start at the beginning," Alice suggested. "What do you know about James?"

"The only thing Bella told me about James was that he was pretty harmless and that he helped her. I found it strange that he took her for coffee, but she said it was all okay. Come to think of it, I remember seeing him before. He works down in the train. I never put it together, never felt a need, but I remember coming up once and he was staring at us." It was the same guy then. Bella had said he was nothing to be worried about, but apparently, there was more to him than she led me to believe.

Alice let out a deep breath. "James has been stalking Bella for some time now. As far as we know, this has been going on since she broke her arm when she fell."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she do something about it?"

"I don't know, Edward. I told her repeatedly to tell you about it. She just kept insisting that she didn't want to worry you needlessly. She spoke to his supervisors after the phone calls and text messaging began, but there wasn't much they could do. As a matter of fact, she said they basically laughed in his face. He was careful in the texts he sent and voicemail messages he left. There was nothing really incriminating so going to the police would have been a waste."

"That explains why she changed her number…" I muttered.

"Right. I did make a phone call to the station and his supervisors, though. I basically shoved my name and deep pockets under their noses and was able to get him transferred away from your station. I just don't know where they transferred him. All I do know is that it seemed he left her alone. I thought it was over. Then I had the dream last night…" she paused looking at me expectantly.

It dawned on me then what she was saying. I jumped up in realization. "You saw this happening and still made us come here?" I seethed.

Alice shrunk back in her seat. "I'm sorry. I told her and even Jacob thought…"

"You knew too," Emmett spat at Jacob. "You stupid mutt, you knew and didn't say anything?"

"I just recently found out and like Alice said, he hadn't done anything so we just thought he got over it," Jacob answered defensively.

"Stop! Fighting isn't going to help us find Bella," my mother shouted, quieting all of us. "Alice, please tell us about this dream of yours."

Alice proceeded to tell us about her dream, describing how James follows us and grabs Bella when we weren't around. The conversation they had in the kitchen earlier had been about the dream. Bella didn't think there was concern for James considering she would be part of a big group. Logical thinking, but apparently not when we had to deal with a psycho like James.

"I should have been more forceful about driving here," Alice vocalized. I had to agree, but at the same time I couldn't blame my sister for Bella disappearing.

"So, he didn't see us get on the train because he was transferred, you said, right?" I asked Alice. She nodded her head in answer. "That means if he saw us, he saw us arriving, so he must have been transferred to this station here," I deduced.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain where he could have grabbed her. This place is crowded, someone would have seen them and I know Bella wouldn't have gone quietly. She would have put up a fight," Emmett added.

I paced the suite, running my hands through my hair, trying to figure out a course of action. I had to find Bella.

"Was there anything else that you remember from your dream?" I prodded Alice.

"All I remember was that it was dark after he snatches her. The dream wasn't over, but it was dark and then I woke up."

I could see the guilt on Alice's face. I sat down next to her and consoled her. "We'll find her."

"Well, we'll have to split up. That's the only way we'll find her," Emmett suggested.

I agreed. "Mom, Dad, you should stay here in case nothing has happened to her and she comes back. Leah, Rosalie, Alice, can you check the women's bathrooms and the stores? Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, you come with me. We'll look around the grounds, question security and see if anyone saw anything."

"Does anyone have a picture of Bella that we can show people?" Rosalie asked. No one spoke. "Are you serious? Everyone here has a cell phone and no one has taken at least one picture of her for their phone?" Comically, we all reached into our pockets or purses took out our phones.

I had taken several pictures of Bella in the months that I had known her. The first photo that came up, though, was a one of her sleeping on my – our – bed. She was lying on her side, one breast exposed while the sheets covered her from the waist down. She looked peaceful and beautiful and I had wanted to capture the moment so I could look at that calm throughout my stressful day. That was not a picture I could show. I scrolled through the rest of the photos saved on my phone until I came upon a decent one of her in the park.

"I have one," I announced.

"Yes, I found one on my phone, too," Alice said.

"Oh, Edward," my mother gasped. I turned to my mother and saw her staring at my hand. I had mindlessly taken out the ring and was playing with it as I searched through the pictures. She crossed the room to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held on to her for comfort. "You'll find her, sweetheart. Do you want me to hold on to that?"

I shook my head. "No, I want to keep it with me. It's my motivation to not stop until we find her."

"Great, so let's go find my sister!"

Minutes later Emmett, Jacob and I were running like chickens without our heads trying to find Bella. We stopped random people asking if they had seen my future wife, but we came up empty. Alice was keeping us abreast on her end with text messages, but was having no luck either.

We found the security office and told them of the situation. They weren't helpful at first, until Alice called. The girls found Bella's wallet in one of the bathrooms.

Alice called me frantically. "Edward, we found her wallet. There's no sign of her anywhere though."

The head of security, Felix, asked where she was located and I relayed the question. They found the wallet in one of the empty courts. Why Bella went there was unknown, but at least we were getting closer. Felix proceeded to call the police and apprised them of the circumstances.

"Come on, let's go over there. I'll gather some of the security personnel and find out if anyone saw anything," Felix said. He pulled his walkie-talkie out and radioed some of the guards to meet where Alice was as I informed her to stay put. Police officers were meeting us there as well to take statements from the girls and file a report.

Felix was huge. He rivaled only Emmett in size; he was definitely not someone I would ever want to fight, not even in jest. On the way, he explained to us that he used to be a detective, but after getting shot in the line of duty left his reflexes lacking, he switched to regular security working big events. The pay was better too. It was all quite fascinating, but I only half paid attention as my mind was only on finding Bella.

When we arrived, there were about ten guards standing with Alice, Rosalie and Leah along with three cops. The guards were a rag-tag group though and I wouldn't be surprised if they all they didn't see anything. Alice was rubbing Bella's wallet as if it were a talisman and it would point the direction to where Bella was taken.

"All right," Felix began addressing the troops. "There is a young woman missing, twenty-five, and short, with long, brown hair. The last time she was seen was approximately an hour or so ago. Her friends found her wallet here so we're thinking she was taken from this spot. You guys work detail in this area, did any of you see her or anything suspicious?"

I pulled out my phone and retrieved the photo of Bella, passing it around to everyone. There were a few shakes of the heads and shrugs, but no one spoke up.

I sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Jasper was staring intently at one of the guards who was shifting nervously on his feet and biting his nails.

"What's going on?" I whispered to my brother-in-law.

"He's hiding something. He's seen Bella." Jasper had always been good at reading people and their emotions. Indeed, this particular guard looked as though he was ready to piss in his pants.

I quickly glanced at his name tag and turned to Felix and an officer whose name was Riley. Speaking low so no one could hear I told them about our suspicions and they agreed to dismiss everyone but the one guard. Felix told everyone to get back to their post, but stopped Laurent.

"Laurent, stay a moment will ya," he said motioning the guard over. "You seem a little nervous. Is there something you'll like to share with us? Do you know something? You've seen this girl?" Felix had his arm around Laurent's shoulder. At first glance it would seem friendly, but judging by the look on Laurent's face it was anything but.

"I…ummm…no?" he answered unsure of himself.

Felix's grip tightened around Laurent. "El…I've known you for a while, I know you have your wife and kid at home. You need this job. If you know something and don't tell us, you could go to jail. The cops are already around, helping in the search, you could make it a lot easier on all of us and yourself if you just told us. We wouldn't you want getting locked up, right?" The way Felix spoke was making me want to spill all of my secrets; Laurent looked ready to pass out.

"I…" Laurent drew out the word, "may have seen her."

"You fucking…" I had to do everything in my power to keep Emmett from tackling Laurent to the ground. Jacob held him back as well as I began questioning Laurent.

"What do you know? Who took her? How long ago?" I rapidly fired the questions at him.

Laurent held his head down in shame and took a deep breath before answering. "It must have been about a half hour ago or so. He said she was a friend of his. She did look familiar to me, I vaguely remembered seeing her with you, but he said he knew her. I didn't think anything of it." I could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"You didn't think anything was wrong? Where did he take her? How was he holding her? And who is 'he?'" I demanded.

He gulped another breath. "He, James, was carrying her…"

"Wait, so you know him?" Jacob interrupted. "How do we know you aren't in on this too?" He poked Laurent's chest with each word. Laurent cowered away from him, but didn't get far as he was still being held by Felix.

"I've spoken to him before. He works at the train station, he's a dispatcher there. I saw him every morning coming in and we got to talking. He seemed like a decent guy. He told me this girl – Bella? – was a friend and was sick," he continued, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Where did you see him?" Felix asked.

"I first saw him come in through the front. He was alone. He asked me about exits, he was worried about being seen because he's supposed to still be working. I swear I never thought he wanted to know because he was going to kidnap anyone. You have to believe me," Laurent pleaded.

I gave Jasper a sideways glance and he nodded. He felt the same way I did, Laurent wasn't a part of it, but he inadvertently aided James.

"Where did he take Bella?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"He went through the parking lot. He must have used this door over here to exit directly to the lot. I was on a smoke break. I watched him for a while. He didn't go back to the station though, he continued to the street. I lost track of him after that," Laurent answered defeated. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea."

Felix shook his head. "Go back to the office. We'll talk about this later." Laurent walked away, clearly upset. His job was now on the line. "Does that help you guys any?" Felix said to us.

"It does, thank you." I turned to the guys and was about to talk strategy when we were interrupted.

Officer Riley cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I think we have it from here. You should go home and relax and let us do our job."

"How can you tell us to relax when our best friend is missing?" Alice seethed. "We are worried sick about her. Of course we're going to help in her search."

"No, you will only hinder any progress. I suggest you go home and wait to hear from us," the officer insisted.

"Fuck that-" I quickly held Alice and put a hand over her mouth before she could continue. With my eyes I implored her to calm down. We would find Bella on our own without the help of the cops. She understood and settled in my arms.

I offered my hand to Officer Riley which he shook. "We're grateful for all you will do. Thank you." I shook my head at the confused looks from my family and friends. "Let's head back to the suite, get our stuff and go home."

As soon as we were out of earshot, I told everyone my plans.

Alice, Rosalie and Leah were going to look around the parking lot Laurent said he saw James while the guys and I were going to talk to James's station supervisor. It was possible he may have had an idea of where James could take Bella.

Alice was in charge of calling our parents and letting them know to head back to my place and wait for us. We hoped we would have Bella when we returned. I felt inside my pocket for the ring one more time for strength.

**~*~**

Caius was an interesting man and very helpful. We were led to his office by another train employee after we told him the situation.

Caius was a bit of a portly man, but he had a keen eye. As soon as we made him aware of what James had done he set about making phone calls to help us.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't trust him," he told us. "When he was transferred here, I was pissed off. I read his personnel file and saw that he was written up for harassing that young girl. I'm sorry about that, by the way. They should have just fired his ass, but his previous bitch of a supervisor made a stink talking about it was untrue and he should just be transferred. So they sent him here. I hate controversy and I definitely hate men like him. He knew I didn't like him, but then again I never tried to hide my dislike from him."

He continued on bad-mouthing James whenever he could, between phone calls. Most of the people he spoke to were managers and supervisors.

"You mentioned his previous supervisor, what was her name? Maybe, she has some idea of what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm actually about to call her. I'll put her on speaker." Caius dialed the numbers and switched the phone to speaker mode so we could all hear. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"This is Victoria," she answered sounding flustered.

"Victoria, it's Caius, do you have a moment?" he asked.

We could hear movement in the background and what sounded like someone shushing someone else. "Umm…not really. What's up?"

"Have you heard from James?" Whatever she was doing was stopped at the question. There was quiet for a moment, then more movement and a door slamming.

"No, yeah, no, I can't say I've heard from him. It's not like he talks that often to me, ya know." She was lying and we all knew it.

I spoke up next. "Victoria, my name is Edward. Do you know a girl name, Bella or Isabella?"

"Are you a cop or something?" I could hear the fear in her voice. I looked at my friends and Caius, we knew we had her.

"Or something…" Caius replied for me. "This girl, Bella, has gone missing. We know James has her. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Shit," she muttered almost inaudibly. "Uh, no, can't say I know anything about that."

Caius winked at us and continued with his interrogation. "Really, Victoria? So, the fact that he was fucking you wouldn't play into you trying to protect him now, would it?" My eyes widened at that tidbit of information. Victoria and James were an item; his being transferred made sense now.

There was an audible gasp on the other end of the line. "How the hell do you know about me and James?"

"You know how men like to talk about their conquests. He kept talking about this slut he used to work for who would…well, work him over. I could only assume he meant you." There was a low growl coming from Victoria. Whether Caius was telling the truth or not, she wasn't too happy with how James spoke about her. "Then with the hell you raised over the transfer, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. So, I'll ask you again. What do you know about James and where he may have taken her? And for the record, you won't have a job after this so lying to us won't help you."

I wasn't expecting her to answer us truthfully. She went through great lengths to keep him around; she was in love with him. Her next words shocked me though.

"He's here. He brought her back here and has taken her into one of the old tunnels."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to Zhivago3 for looking over this for me and catching my mistakes. Love you darling! Also, there is a new banner created by S. Meadows in the profile, check it out!!! Leave some review love for the holidays. :o) Love you all!**


	21. The Tunnels

**AN: The saga continues… What has become of our Bella and her captor? Dun dun dun…. Eh, I'm in a corny mood right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Love to Zhivago3 for being my second pair of eyes and catching mistakes for me. Whatever is left is my fault…maybe I need reading glasses. :o)**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just borrowing them from SM.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – The Tunnels**

_**BPOV**_

I awoke with a jolt. My body was trembling, but I soon realized that the ground was shaking and there were deep rumbling sounds nearby.

I couldn't move. I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't move. I tried to stretch my legs, but I couldn't feel them. My arms were tingling, but they weren't taking direction from my brain.

My eyes fluttered open, but it was so dark, I couldn't tell if my eyes were really open or not.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself_. How did I get here?_ Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. I had been at the tennis match with Edward, Emmett and the rest of the gang. I told them I was stepping out because I wanted to buy souvenirs. I went to the bathroom…James!

I attempted to scream but my sounds were muffled by the tape covering my mouth. The tears began to stream down my face. James was going to kill me and I would never see Edward again. I wasn't one to pray, but I did at that moment.

_Dear God… no, Dear Dad,_

_Please watch over me, please keep me safe. Don't let James harm me. Please, dad, please let Emmett and Edward find me. I know you miss me and I miss you just as much, but don't you think it's a bit soon for me to see you? _

I had to make light of the situation, right? Keep the spirits up, that's what my father always said.

_Char-dad, please help me._

He must have heard me because from a distance I could see a wavering light. Someone was coming. I heard the pounding footsteps as the person drew closer. I began to scream again, the back of my throat getting a workout. I was hoping the person would hear me.

Then I heard the cackling. This wasn't good.

"Oh, it looks like my sweet Bella is awake," James said bending down in front of me. I was lying on my side facing him. I averted my eyes from his gaze and that was when I noticed that my legs were also taped together and my arms were bent backwards also taped. It was no wonder I couldn't feel my extremities, he taped them so well, no blood was circulating.

I took the chance to also look at my surroundings. I was in a dark tunnel and there were train tracks everywhere. That explained the rumblings earlier. I wasn't sure if these tunnels were ever used, but I was sure if he was walking around nonchalantly then they weren't. The trains passed through too often for him to just wander through the tunnels with no concern of getting crushed.

The ground began to shake again as another train approached. This time, however, the tunnel was illuminated with the headlights and the train was quickly barreling towards us. My eyes widened in surprise.

James shut off the flashlight he was holding. I pulled against my restraints as best I could. I could barely make out his laughter over the roar of the train as he watched me struggle for my life. He was planning on having the train run me over. I could feel my body going into shock; this wasn't how it was supposed to end.

The train was almost to us. I chanced a glance at James who had a stupid grin on his face. That was the last thing I saw before the train was on top of us.

**

* * *

**

_**JamesPOV**_

I drove back into the city, Bella still knocked out in the seat behind me. Victoria was turning out to be a better woman than I thought. She certainly appreciated me, which was more than I could say for the Bella.

I had my plans for Bella. She would see that she belonged to me and only me. Her doctor, I was sure, could find anybody else, but this one was mine. I would teach both of them a lesson. I was never to be denied and she had held out long enough.

Victoria was waiting for me in the parking lot on Sixtieth Street. What many people didn't know about the subway system was that it was vast. There were secret tunnels throughout the city and plenty of unused tracks and stations that would be perfect to hide in. But, I had different plans for her. After I was through, she would be begging for my forgiveness…and protection.

I opened the back door to my car and dragged Bella out, checking to be sure she was still unconscious. Victoria helped me pull Bella out, only realizing then who we had in our arms.

"I can't believe you kidnapped her. Are you crazy?" she whispered angrily. "When you told me you needed to hide someone, I didn't think you meant her!"

"Really? Who did you think I would need to hide?" I answered smugly.

"I…I don't know, but not her. My god, we are going to hell for this," she gasped.

Victoria was quickly becoming a pain in my ass. "Vic, calm the fuck down. Don't ask questions, just keep your mouth shut and help me get her out of here," I gritted. I really didn't need to deal with her bullshit. However, I knew if she didn't help me I would have to take care of her as well and I didn't need two missing women on my hands.

"H-how-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up, didn't I?" I seethed. At this point we had Bella out of the car, leaning against me.

"Y-yes, but…" she stopped, looking around the garage.

"But what?" I asked.

"How are we going to get her out of here? There are cameras at the corners and near the elevators and you didn't exactly park in the best of spots," she pointed out. Fuck, she was right. This was the one of the only self parking garages in the neighborhood and I had managed to find a spot on the fourth level.

I pushed Bella onto Victoria. "Hold her for a second." I walked to the back of my car and opened the trunk. I removed my shirt, leaving me in only my white undershirt. I took out the flashlight I always had stored in the trunk, but nothing else was useful in there except the duct tape. It would have to do.

I checked Bella for any signs of her slipping back to consciousness. She was still out. I removed the tape from her mouth and bent down to remove the tape from her ankles. I had the blanket I could use to cover her hands, but I still needed to have her legs immobile. I couldn't have her kicking me or Victoria. I taped her calves right below her knees. Luckily, the blanket was long enough to hide the tape.

I shut all the doors on the car and lifted Bella into my arms. If we were stopped, I could resort to the old "she's sick" ruse I had used earlier.

"Let's go," I directed Victoria. We walked to the elevator bank and took the stairs down. There was no time for waiting and risk getting seen by anyone. We continued down past the main exit, occasionally stopping when we heard noises.

This particular garage had an emergency entrance/exit to the subway tunnels in case there were any disasters. Victoria, being a supervisor had the keys to the door. We each did a quick sweep of the surroundings to make sure no one was around and I nodded to her to continue opening the door.

There was a draft that followed bringing with it a stench of rust and mold. I was sure I was breathing in asbestos as well, but I couldn't think about the quality of air at the moment. I turned the flashlight on illuminating the ocean of darkness that was ahead.

"Go back to the station, I can take it from here," I told Victoria. "I'll meet you there in a few and don't speak a word to anyone!" I gave her a quick, meaningless kiss for her troubles and sent her on her way.

I threw Bella over my shoulders and began the trek through a long passageway listening for the sounds of scurrying rats and the deep rumbles of the passing trains. They were my clues for which direction to go. I saw the tracks soon enough and knew I was close. These tracks hadn't been used in ages; they were the source of the acrid, rusty smell. I stepped over them continuing towards my destination.

I was finally near the newer tracks and my location was confirmed when I saw a train pass ahead of me. There were a set of unused tracks, used only for holding trains during the late night hours or the garbage trains. Currently, they sat empty and I laid Bella down between them. I made sure to lay her close to the opposite tracks; she would be almost nose-to-nose to a passing train if she woke up and tried to move.

She was a beautiful creature. So sweet and innocent looking when she was knocked out. I gently pushed her hair away from her face. Yes, beautiful. I began to imagine that beautiful face looking down at me as she rode my cock. Those beautiful red lips around my hard length as she brought me to orgasm, I was sure she could suck a good one, too.

"Oh I almost forgot." I ripped off a piece of tape and placed it over her mouth. I wasn't sure who was around in these tunnels this time of day and I couldn't have her screaming for help. I took the time to tape her ankles again too. She was a vision bound, something to consider in the future.

I stood up, wiped the sweat from my brow, and sighed.

"Soon, Bella, soon. It will just be us, no one else. I'll be sure of that. No more doctor, no more friends, you belong with me only," I said to her. She couldn't hear me, but she would soon enough.

I shined the flashlight against the wall. Within the tunnels, the walls were covered with signs showing subway workers the right direction toward a station. I found the one I needed and headed towards my old station.

When I could finally see the lights from the platform ahead, I turned off the flashlight. I crossed the tracks, staying mindful of the third rail. The clearing between track and wall was narrow, but there were no trains coming. I climbed the steps leading up to the platform and found myself at the door to my old office.

I didn't knock as I knew Victoria was the only one inside. I swiftly entered and shut the door behind me.

"Everything okay on your end?" I asked. Victoria jumped. She was edgy and I needed to calm her down. I sauntered over to her, took her head in my hands and kissed her. "Calm down. Things will be over soon. You did good. Thank you, baby." My words soothed her and she relaxed.

"What…um…what are you going to do with her?" she asked timidly.

"Well, she belongs with me, but I have to teach her a lesson first," I stated. I saw a flash of different emotions cross Victoria's eyes.

"Vic, you've got something to tell me?" I frowned. I couldn't have her jealous or angry. A jealous Victoria meant a vindictive Victoria.

She blinked and her eyes were neutral again. "No, nothing."

I hummed in response. "Well, take care of me then," I said gesturing to my crotch. "I think you deserve it for doing so well, don't you?" Her jaw clenched, but she stayed quiet. _Interesting_. "Well?"

"Of course," she plastered a smile on her face, a fake smile. She wasn't fooling me and I knew I had to be careful with her.

Victoria lowered herself onto her knees, her mouth aligned perfectly with my hard cock. She looked up at me, giving me a genuine smile. She thought she made me hard. _No, my dear, that was all Bella._

Just as she was about to unzip my pants, the shrill of the ringing phone interrupted her.

"Ignore it," I commanded. I was going to have some sort of release.

"I can't," she whispered after the second ring. She stood up, reaching for the phone, but I was faster and moved it away from her. "I'm on duty. If that's the station manager I could get-"

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled. I startled her. A third ring came from the phone. She glanced at me and quickly ran around the desk to pick it up.

"This is Victoria," she answered, slightly out of breath. She was quiet a moment and then her eyes widened. She mouthed one word to me, "Caius." I made a move to hang up the phone, but she pulled it away from me and shook her head. I knew he was calling to find out about me. Since I hadn't returned back, he was probably calling to find out if this was normal behavior for me.

She paced back and forth and when she turned to me, I held my index finger to my lips and shushed her. No matter what he asked her, she couldn't say anything about me.

"Umm…not really. What's up?" She was playing it cool. Good girl.

I wasn't sure what Caius asked her next, but she stopped pacing and looked at me. He was definitely asking about me. I needed to get out of there.

Before I left though, I grabbed the box cutter from one of the desk drawers; I needed a little extra incentive for Bella to cooperate with me. I stepped out, slamming the door behind me. I had to trust that Victoria wasn't going to say anything. She had been good up to this point and I had always been good to her. I hoped our past history together would be enough.

There was a train in the station which served as perfect cover for me. No one would see me heading back down the stairs to the tracks. I stayed close to the wall again, avoiding the rails. Once the train was gone and the tracks were powered down, I crossed them and headed back to Bella.

I jogged back to her, knowing my way a little better. As I got closer, I slowed and started whistling. I was excited for what was to come. I had my sweet Bella and I couldn't wait to show her what she had been missing all this time.

I made sweeping passes with the flashlight until I was finally able to see Bella in the distance. I quickened my step; I didn't want to be away from her any longer. As I drew nearer to her, I was able to see her chest moving rapidly. She was awake. I laughed. Playtime had begun.

"Oh, it looks like my sweet Bella is awake," I said as I bent down to her. She was so scared. I took back my previous statement, sweet, innocent Bella was beautiful, but scared Bella was stunning.

I tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me. She glanced around taking in her position, her tied arms and legs, her taped mouth. The tears were falling from her eyes. _So beautiful_.

I felt the ground shaking, the first sign of an oncoming train. Then the headlights appeared. I watched as Bella's face contorted in fear, her eyes widening. My heart raced in anticipation.

The train was fast approaching and I could tell Bella knew she didn't have a chance anymore. I shut off the flashlight, letting the lights from the train illuminate my face.

Bella fought against her bindings to no avail. I couldn't stop the laughter coming from my deep within. She was so helpless, just as I wanted her. She would learn to never reject me again. I grinned at the thought.

The train was right on top of us and at the last second it switched tracks and kept rolling on its path along the track next to us.

No, I wasn't going to let Bella die…not like that.

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

Victoria gave us the details of James whereabouts. He had taken Bella into the subway tunnels using an old entrance that was now only used as an emergency exit. She didn't know exactly where, but she knew that it was accessible through the platform on Fifty-Ninth Street. He took her back home.

Before we hung up with her though, I asked her why she was helping us if she and James were supposed to be close. I could hear the hurt in her voice as she explained that she loved him, but it was now obvious that her love was never returned as he only had eyes for Bella. Victoria was tired of the way James used her and tired of playing second fiddle.

It had never been Victoria's intention to hurt anyone, let alone another man's woman. She realized James had played her for a fool and was using her feelings towards him to his advantage - or so he thought. She had been quick to rat him out.

Armed with this new information, we contacted the police. Officer Riley was still in the vicinity and informed us that he was deferring the case to a Detective Jenks since this was now out of his jurisdiction. We spoke to the detective, filling him in on all of the details and what we just found out. He offered us a ride in his cruiser which was surprising considering how easily we had been dismissed earlier. I assumed since we found James's location we were now valuable sources. We phoned the girls as well, they decided to take a cab and meet us at my place. I could hear Alice screaming that she wanted to be a part of the action. My feisty sister seemed ready to rip off James's head if she ever saw him. It was best she stayed away.

Being in the cop car had its advantages. What would normally have been an hour ride was done in half an hour. I couldn't have been more grateful for the speed. I needed to get to my Bella before James did anymore to her.

We rushed into the station, immediately finding Victoria in the dispatch booth. She was handcuffed and being watched by another officer. Apparently she was being charged with aiding in the kidnapping. I saw the shame in her tear-streaked face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

All trains were stopped from entering and exiting the station. I heard the announcements over the loud speakers.

"Due to a police incident, we are being held momentarily."

_Momentarily, my ass._ The few times I had been subjected to taking a train, I knew that police incidents caused up to forty-five minute delays, depending on the situation. Curious straphangers were standing around trying to figure out what was going on and, oddly enough, taking pictures.

"Fucking tourists," Detective Jenks muttered. "All right, we're going in. It's imperative that you stay here and don't follow. We don't want to cause unnecessary harm to Ms. Swan. Do you understand?" he asked, directing his statements to me. _So much for being valuable_.

I didn't care what Jenks said, I was determined to get my Bella back. I'd let the cops handle James all they want. But…

"I really should go with you," I began. He began to protest, but I held up my hand to let him know I wasn't finished. "I am a medical doctor. I promise to stay out of the way, but I am here now and I can quickly assess any physical harm that may have come to Bella," I stated neutrally. I held back the cringe at the thought of my beautiful girl damaged. It was bad enough that she would be mentally scarred from this already.

He thought about it a moment. Letting out a deep breath, he relented. "Fine, but stay back. We don't know if this lunatic is armed or not, we don't need you getting hurt as well." I nodded my agreement. Emmett tried to come along as well, but he was firmly denied citing safety again.

I followed Detective Jenks down the steps leading to the tracks. I was flanked by two other officers, both with their guns out and at the ready. I kept my composure as best as I could, but I was scared shitless at what I would find. We were silent as we made our way to where we thought James and Bella would be. It seemed like forever before we finally saw the light coming from James's flashlight.

Jenks motioned for us to turn off our lights and keep quiet; we didn't want James to be alerted to our presence. We slowly slinked closer until we finally saw them. I had to contain myself when I saw Bella. I was ready to charge forward and beat James senseless. I wanted to put my hands around his throat and strangle him. The sick motherfucker didn't deserve to live and at that moment I craved nothing more than to see him dead by my hands.

I had never felt emotions like that before, but my Bella…my poor, poor Bella. James had her sitting up against a pillar, ankles and arms bound by tape. Her mouth was taped shut as well, stifling her screams. I could see the tears running down her face along with a bright red bruise on her cheek. He had hit her. That asshole dared to put his hand on her. I saw red.

I took a step forward but was held back by the officer on my left. I turned to him and he shook his head letting me know it was too dangerous to move on. With clenched fists, I acquiesced only for Bella.

James was speaking to Bella, so close to her that his lips would graze her face as his mouth moved. He raised his hand brandishing something in front of her. On further inspection, it looked like a box cutter. Bella's eyes opened wide when she saw the cutter. She tried to move away, but James held her head close.

I was getting anxious, I wanted to save her. I didn't understand why the cops weren't storming after him. It was obvious he didn't have anything more than a knife. _What were they waiting for? For James to actually cut her into pieces?_

I watched as he dragged the cutter down her top around her breasts and nipples. She whimpered and that was all it took for me to push past the cops and run to her.

"James!" I yelled. He slowly turned his head and smiled as if he had been expecting me. The maniacal gleam in his eyes scared even me. This man had lost his mind a long time ago.

"Well, if it isn't the good doctor," he said, his voice tainted with sarcasm. He stood up, bringing Bella with him and using her as a shield. He was about my height and build, so Bella's body wasn't protecting his head. I could take him if I needed to, but the police were right behind me. "Oh, you've brought friends with you. How quaint."

"Let her go," I demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She belongs to me and we all know it." He was delusional, certifiably crazy. I inched forward, but as I did so he brought his hand holding the box cutter across Bella's chest and up to her neck. Any quick movement on my part and her neck would be slashed.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Don't hurt her," I pleaded.

I stared at Bella who was blinking from the lights shining on them. I was able to get a better look at her and, aside from the bruise on her face and the marks that would be left behind from the tape, she was seemingly unharmed. I attempted to catch her eyes several times; I wanted to let her know that we would get her out of her safe, but she refused to look at me. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't look at me. She seemed almost…ashamed. Maybe, he did more to her than I thought, but she didn't have any more obvious injuries. Regardless, I let out a small breath of relief she wasn't too physically harmed and refocused my attention on James.

From my peripheral, the three cops were aiming their guns at James and Bella. I could see that Detective Jenks was pissed that I disobeyed his order and ran forward, now making the situation worse. I didn't care; all I cared about was getting Bella away from that psychopath. I had to think of something to distract him. I wracked my brain but all I could come up with was Victoria. From my understanding, he didn't hold her in the highest regard, but he still trusted her enough to ask for her help in kidnapping Bella, that had to mean something to him.

"So, do you know how we found you?" I asked, hoping to bait him.

"I would imagine that slut told you," he responded with disdain.

"By slut, I would assume you mean Victoria?" He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'a woman scorned?'"

"Victoria has no reason to be upset with me. I never told her I loved her and I never led her on. She spilled to protect her own hide, nice one that it is," James retorted.

"Wrong. She loves you, or at least did. It took some convincing, but really the only reason she said anything was because she was jealous. Jealous that you didn't obsess over her as you have Bella-"

"This isn't an obsession. I am taking what is rightfully mine," he seethed .

"And what about Victoria?"

"What about her?"

"What were you planning on doing with Victoria once you had _my_ Bella?" He stared intently at me when I used the possessive on Bella.

"She's mine. They are _both_ mine."

I hated what I was about to say next, but I needed to get James angry enough to come after me. I only wish Bella would look at me so I could convey to her that I didn't mean anything that was going to come out of my mouth.

"Really? You just called Victoria a slut. I don't think she would appreciate that very much. But, if she really is such a whore, then you wouldn't mind if I took her for a ride, would you? She has nice lips, I bet they would feel nice around my cock. Mmm," I moaned. "I can just imagine wrapping her fiery, red hair around my hand and fucking her mouth." Bella's eyes finally found mine and the pain in her eyes just about floored me. _Please don't believe anything I'm saying_, I said with my eyes. Whether she got the message or not remained to be seen.

I did, however, have all of James's attention. I saw the hand he had around Bella's neck falter. I had him.

"I told you, fucker, that she is mine," he spat out. He was like a rabid dog now, foaming at the mouth.

"Greedy, aren't you? No, I think I'm going to try out Victoria. It's not like she wants you anymore after the way you used her and left her for someone else. She hates that you put her at risk. Yeah, I don't think she wants you back at all." I took a step back and he followed, bringing Bella along. "Oh, how was she in bed? Was she a good lay, I really can't wait to get-"

There was no chance to finish my statement as James dropped Bella and lunged at me with the cutter. I jumped out of the way, but he still managed to tackle me to the ground. Thankfully, I didn't have to put up much of a fight as one of the officers immediately pulled James off of me.

James dropped the box cutter and put his hands in front of him. "I guess this is the end of the road, then?" he smirked. I had a bad feeling that he would try something else, but he allowed himself to get cuffed. For some reason I found that strange. He went through all of that trouble to kidnap Bella and barely put up a fight in the end? I should have been grateful, but one look into his eyes and I could see his mind was still working.

"Edward," I heard a voice say meekly. _Bella_.

I ran to Bella and knelt down in front of her. Jenks had cut the tape from Bella's body and she was now rubbing her red marks left behind. I wrapped my arms around her and as soon as I did she began crying uncontrollably. I caressed her hair and back feeling her body tremble with her sobs.

"Oh my god, Edward! I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened. Please forgive," she cried, her voice raspy. Forgive her?

"Bella, love, shhhh…Don't worry about anything right now. I'm just glad you're safe," I whispered. I kissed her temple. I did have questions for her and I did want to know why she never told me about James stalking her, but at that moment all I could think about was having her safe in my arms again. I held her close to me, rocking her until she calmed.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," Detective Jenks approached us. "We need to get out of here and we need to get Ms. Swan checked for injuries. The paramedics are at the station. Do you think you can walk back with us, it's not that far?" he asked Bella.

She didn't look up but nodded into my chest. I stood up and lifted Bella to her feet. My arm went around her shoulders and she held onto my waist. We began our trek to the station, Bella wobbling every few steps. I finally picked her up and cradled her in my arms before she could protest. She nestled her head into the crook of my neck. I felt the warmth of her breath and it was a pleasant reminder that she was still here with me.

James walked ahead of us with the cops surrounding him. He would turn and look at us, narrowing his eyes when he saw I was carrying Bella - he still had that damned smirk on his face.

We reached the platform and, after placing Bella back on her feet, her brother and Jacob came rushing to her. We led her to the waiting paramedics so they could begin taking care of her. I hadn't thought about where Jasper disappeared off to. The trains were running again; I supposed the MTA was satisfied enough with James being apprehended that they let the trains come in. The train on the express track left and I could hear in the distance the early rumblings of the next train approaching.

As I stood with Bella while her injuries were getting assessed, I noticed a small scuffle near us. At first I thought it was bystanders trying to get a better look at what was going on, but on second glance I realized it was James. He broke free of the officers and had stolen one of their guns. He was waving it around yelling at everyone to stay back. His finger was on the trigger as he trained on the gun on Bella.

"If I can't have her, then no one can!" he screamed.

Jasper came out of nowhere and tackled James from behind. I was waiting for the sound of the gun to go off, but instead it had been knocked out of his hands. James crawled out from under Jasper, his eyes intent on me. This time I was ready for him as he came running to me. He swung his cuffed arms my way and I used his new loss of balance to my advantage as I pushed him away.

Bella screamed. Other people screamed. I heard the sound of the horn from the train entering the station mingled in with all the yelling, and then the screech of the brakes as the train came to a sudden stop.

I looked towards my right where James should have been, that was when I realized what I had done. I felt the color disappear from my face. I hadn't realized how close to the edge we were when James came after me. When I pushed him he went over the platform, right as the train came roaring into the station. There was no hope for him and I had just killed a man.

**~*~**

Hours later we were home. Bella had been taken to the hospital and was monitored for a few hours for shock. She was responsive to stimuli and was deemed well enough to be released into my care. I was given prescriptions for mild sedatives for both of us as well as a cream for the abrasions on her wrists where the tape held them together. Detective Jenks allowed us to recover a couple of days before going down and giving our full statements.

I was grateful when I saw my sister and parents at my place. Rosalie had gone home with Emmett as soon as he was confident Bella was doing fine. Alice and my mother took care of Bella, helping her shower and laying her down in bed to sleep.

Once they were satisfied that Bella was settled – or as settled as she would be – they began the interrogation. What happened? How did we find Bella? Was James dealt with properly? Oh, he was most certainly dealt with properly.

I explained to my parents and Alice everything that happened from the time we split to the moment we came, excluding James. Unfortunately, Alice noticed my omission.

"What about James? Is he going to jail? How many years will he be getting?" I glanced at Jasper who had stood by me through the whole ordeal. He gave a slight nod, letting me know that it was best to tell them what happened. Alice looked at Jasper then back at me. "What happened?" she asked ominously.

I slowly began, "After we found Bella and the cops were able to apprehend James, we were all on the platform. James managed to get away from the cops holding him and came after me and Bella again." I shook my head. What the fuck had he been thinking to come after us? What was he trying to accomplish? These were questions that I didn't have answers to and the one person who did was dead by my hands.

"Oh my," she said sucking in a breath. "So, the cops grabbed him again, right?"

"Uh, no, not quite," I looked to Jasper again for strength and he gave me another reassuring nod. "James came after me, but, because he was cuffed, he didn't have enough balance. I took advantage and pushed him, thinking he would go down." I took a deep breath and let the rest of the words came out fast. "When I pushed him he fell onto the tracks just as a train was pulling into a station. He was crushed on impact. I killed him. He's dead."

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room except from Jasper.

"You…k-killed him?" my mother asked. I couldn't look my mother in the eyes when I answered.

"Yes, I did," I admitted. I had taken another man's life. I was a monster. I palmed my face in my hands. I still couldn't believe what I had done.

Jasper took over the conversation. "Edward was acting in self defense and it was deemed an accident. He didn't realize how close they were to the edge. We were all witnesses. James had taken an officer's gun, that alone would have gotten him killed, these cops were feigning for a kill when that happened. He didn't see me come up behind him and I was able to drop him, essentially knocking the gun out. He was relentless, though, in his pursuit of Bella. He was crazy and who knows what would have happened had Edward not stopped him. The police just about applauded when the fucker was dead." I never knew Jasper to curse, but I could see how angry he was in regards to the situation. He was as protective of Bella as I was. "Edward's a hero."

_Hero_. I hated that word just then. I was no hero. I took a man's life. I killed someone. I had lived my whole life taking care of people, saving people's lives; I wasn't supposed to kill. Granted, there were times I couldn't always save someone's life on the operating table, but that wasn't me killing anyone. That was the nature of the disease, wound or whatever other reason, but I had always tried my hardest to be sure they didn't die. This, this was blatant crime. He came after me and Bella and I pushed him to his death.

I was no better than James. I was a murderer.

My mother must have sensed my anguish and moved to sit next to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Edward, darling, don't beat yourself up over this. You saved Bella, which counts for more than anything. You saved the woman that you love," she consoled me.

"If I had known about this sooner, he would still be alive. Hell he wouldn't have even kidnapped Bella." I stared across the room to my sister. "He was stalking Bella, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me? This could have all been avoided."

"I told her to tell you, she didn't want you to worry," Alice explained. "We tried different tactics to get him to stop and we thought he had, so there was no need to bother you."

"Right, except he didn't stop. He just bided his time and at the right moment, he pounced and kidnapped my woman!" I was yelling now. I was angry at Alice. I was angry with Bella for lying to me and keeping this all a secret. I was angry for myself for killing him.

"Edward, it may not have changed a damn thing if we had told you," Alice reasoned. "We just don't know."

"No, I know," I spat out. "If Bella would have said something to me, I would have taken the necessary precautions and none of this would have happened."

"Oh really?"

We all turned to the opening of the hallway where Bella stood.

"Bella, you should be resting," my mother said, standing up and urging Bella back into the room.

"No, I want to hear what Edward has to say." She stared at me expectantly. One eyebrow was raised and she was biting the inside of her cheek. Her arms were crossed in front of her. I have never seen Bella angry.

"There's nothing to say, Bella," I told her.

"Sure there is, Edward. You just told everybody that, had I told you, nothing would have happened today. You've basically blamed me for everything, including _your_ guilty conscience," she seethed.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, but yes, you should have said something. James could have been taken care of sooner without anyone getting hurt. We would have had a nice time today on your birthday. Instead, we had to deal with a psychopath who kidnapped you," I said, my voice getting louder with each sentence.

"I can't fucking believe you!" she yelled, stepping closer to me. "What the hell would you have done, Edward? Played hero?" There was that hero word again.

"I don't know what I would have done, but you obviously didn't trust me with the knowledge. You kept it to yourself and that turned out great, didn't it? You got yourself kidnapped."

Bella's mouth opened and closed. "Blame the victim right? I don't need this shit. I'm out of here."

"Bella….Look, I'm just upset about everything. You have to understand what I'm going through here. I almost lost you and then I…" I couldn't finish the thought.

"Yes, I am fully aware of what you went through, I was front and center, remember?" Of course, how could I forget what she must have endured?

"Love, let me take care of you, please?" I pleaded.

She shook her head. "I don't want or need you playing hero now, Edward. Leave me alone. I've caused enough damage to you and your conscience." She turned to walk out. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

I heard the door open and close. Bella left. All eyes were on me waiting for me to make the next move, but I didn't.

* * *

**AN: Ruh-oh. Looks like there's trouble in paradise… Show me some review love since B & E seem to be on the outs right now… ;o)**


	22. Sullivan Street

**AN: Hey my peeps! What's crack-a-lackin'? Some housekeeping: **

**1) If you haven't already done so, go read my entry, The Good Doctor, for the FML Contest. It made the final round and voting is open now until the 10th.**

**2) Thank you for all who voted for Stalled Train in the Indie TwiFic, I didn't make it past the first round, but I was extremely happy that I was even nominated. Good luck to all the writers.**

**3) I am back in school so priorities first. I will still update the stories as quickly as I can, but if there is a long time in between, it's because I've been bogged down with studies. **

**So, I last left you with Bella walking out on Edward. Reviews were split 50/50 with some angry at Bella for being immature and others angry at Edward for being mad at Bella. How about they're both right and wrong? ;-) **

**Let's see what's going on in their heads…**

**Disclaimer: All SMeyer's, that rich beotch!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Sullivan Street **

_**BPOV**_

I walked out of Edward's apartment in pain - an acute physical pain from James and a crippling emotional pain from Edward's words. The last thing I had expected was for him to blow up at me.

I was the victim, not him. He saved me, he was the hero and suddenly he had a problem with that? I couldn't understand him or his reasoning. It was just… I didn't even know what to think anymore.

Jacob and Leah were home when I arrived and Jacob was immediately at my side wondering what I was doing home. Even Leah had a look of concern on her face when she saw me.

"Bells, what are you doing home? I thought Edward was going to take care of you," he asked helping me sit down.

"We…uh…got into an argument," I mumbled in response. Jacob's face instantly went red with rage.

"What? What the fuck could you two argue about that was bad enough for him to let you leave his place injured?" he seethed.

I stumbled to the couch and plopped down, holding my head in my hands.

"Tone it down, Jake. And yes, apparently it was a bad enough argument that I walked out…and he didn't follow me," I muttered. I was extremely disappointed that Edward didn't follow me, in fact -_ I_ wasn't in the wrong.

Was I?

I knew I should have told him what was going on with James, but I really thought I could handle him. He had stopped hounding and harassing me, so I thought I was in the clear. Who would have known he would come after me after all that time? And of all days on my birthday!

"Bells?" Jake asked cautiously coming to sit next to me. "What happened?" I could still hear the anger in his tone, but at least it dissipated some when he saw me slumped in the chair. I was tired, exhausted really, and I didn't want to talk about it.

"Not now, Jacob. I need to go to bed. This day has just been one big rollercoaster ride for me and I…just need to rest right now. I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning." I patted his knee and stood up. He didn't argue with me and I was grateful for that.

Leah was standing near the door of my bedroom shifting nervously on her feet. When I stood a couple of feet from her, she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You went through a lot and…ummm…" she looked down seemingly embarrassed. I knew this was hard for her to do. We tolerated each other at best for Jacob's sake, so we didn't do the best buddy thing. "I'm glad you're okay," she said quickly.

"Thanks," I responded. My hand was on the doorknob about to turn it, when she placed a soft hand on my arm.

"Really. I am." She stared directly into my eyes. "I know we're not the best of friends, but you do mean a lot to Jacob and it was a relief to him, and me, that we found you. I also know how much Edward means to you and vice versa. I'm sorry I ever found you as a threat and I hope we can move on now. I'm just sorry that it had to take this…" She stopped struggling for the right word. "…this circus for me to see it. So, yeah…" She looked away again, the confidence in her words waning as she ended.

"Thank you, Leah. That means a lot to me and I appreciate it." I gave her a genuine smile and she nodded in response, a small smile playing at her lips. She walked away and I went into my room, closing the door behind me.

**~*~**

James was leaning over me, invading me. The knife in his hand was dangerously near my face. I was afraid to breathe in fear that the movement would bring the knife too close and cut me. His eyes bore into me, blue pools of evil.

I was gagged and bound by tape everywhere. He was toying with me, that evil smirk playing at his mouth. He was talking to me, but the words weren't registering in my head.

I felt a finger slide down my cheek and I jerked backwards, hitting my head against the wall. The tears were rolling down my cheek as my body trembled in fear.

"Aw, Bella, why are you crying? If you'd have just come to me from the beginning we wouldn't be in this little predicament. Your body would have been mine a long time ago." He punctuated the statement with a squeeze of my nipple. My traitorous body responded and I let out a whimper.

I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head hoping he'd disappear.

When I opened my eyes again I was back in my room. It was a dream, just a dream.

Except, it hadn't been a dream. It was very real and it had happened to me just hours before. I sighed in relief that it was over, but also in exasperation knowing that I would have nightmares for a while. I needed Edward so badly, but I was angry.

I still couldn't get over his reactions, the words he spoke to me. I never asked him to play hero! I didn't even want him involved in the whole James situation for that precise reason. However grateful I was for his rescue efforts, they were overshadowed by him telling me it was all my fault. I would never purposely cause myself harm. I was accident prone, yes, but this had been no accident. James was crazy and as I saw it, it could have easily been any woman he set his eyes on. Maybe it was good that he chose me and Edward "took" care of him.

Who was I kidding? James was obsessed with me and he obviously didn't stop at anything to make sure he had me. Perhaps if we had stayed in for my birthday like I had originally wanted…

Right, it was my birthday. I looked at the clock on my nightstand – four in the morning. No, it was the day after my birthday. What a way to spend it too. And Edward still thought I wanted this to happen to me.

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't going to fall asleep again. I was too afraid of dreaming of James.

I picked up my cell phone and contemplated calling Edward. His name was queued up; all I had to do was press send to connect to him. I didn't. I shook my head. _He_ needed to call _me_ and apologize. Until he did, I was going to leave him alone. It was better that way anyway. We were moving too fast. The break would do us good and we obviously still had trust issues.

Edward couldn't trust me to take care of myself and I couldn't trust him to…to what? He hadn't done anything to me to warrant my not trusting him. I put my faith in him when it came to saving me and he had.

I thought about that fact for the following week. One whole week passed and neither one of us contacted the other. I thought Edward would have called me, but he hadn't. We were at a stand-still. I refused to budge even if it was killing me. I was barely sleeping due to the nightmares and I was moping around.

I can also admit that I was extremely irritable and poor Jacob was getting the brunt of my attitude. The hostility was, in part, due to Jacob and Edward talking…often. Edward didn't call me, but he called Jacob to ask how I was doing. Jacob was being a good sport about being our middle man, but of course, I took my anger at Edward out on Jacob.

"Bells, you know I love you, right?" he asked me one afternoon while I was curled on the couch, staring at the television. I gave him a slight nod. "Good, so don't get upset with what I'm about to say." I turned my head to face him, letting him know he could continue. "Well, first… you should shower. It's been a couple of days." He scrunched up his nose in disgust to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll shower."

"Right, umm…second, I hear you screaming at night. I know you're not sleeping well. I hear you calling out that prick's name and then I hear you shifting around afterwards. You're not going back to sleep, but I don't know what you're doing and Leah tells me to leave you alone, to give you space, but it still worries me."

My dreams were almost always the same – James torturing me, touching me, sometimes going as far as cutting me. Thankfully, he never went that far in real life. Sometimes I dreamt of Edward pushing him, his body convulsing on the tracks. I never woke up screaming from those dreams, but I never wanted to go back to sleep and see those images either.

I glanced at Jacob who waited patiently for a response. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm reorganizing my life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means," I stated. Jacob stared at me. I huffed. "I'm cleaning up my life, getting rid of things I don't need, reorganizing my closet, files, books… Ya know, reorganizing." He continued to give me a blank stare. "Okay, fine, I'm just keeping myself busy so that I don't fall asleep and have anymore nightmares. Ed-" I stopped myself.

Jacob cocked a brow waiting for me to continue. "What about Edward?" he hedged.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything about him." Honestly, what I wanted to say was how much I missed Edward and I knew being in his arms at night would alleviate the nasty dreams I was having.

"Look, Bells, just talk to the guy. He's hurting, too," he sighed. "You know what it means for me to sit here and tell you all of this? He's finally grown on me. I can trust him and damn it, Bella, he loves you! He'd do anything for you. Truthfully, I hated when he called me asking about you. I told him to just call you directly, but you weren't picking up your phone. He didn't tell me what you guys argued over, but I heard the worry in his voice. Talk to him." He pushed back a loose tendril that fell into my face. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," I promised. What else was I going to tell him? I knew Jake was right. Edward would do anything for me and he did. Who knew what the hell James would have done to me had Edward not shown up in time.

"Oh, one last thing… You haven't left the house. You must have cabin fever by now, but more importantly, I know it's because you're scared to go out." I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he lifted his hand to shush me. "You're anxious and fidgety-"

"No-" I began to protest. He raised his hand again.

"You are," he persisted. "The phone rings, the bell rings, I drop something, you fucking jump. I understand why, I would be antsy too, but you need to get out. You need fresh air. Leah wanted me to suggest that you might want to consider taking some self-defense classes. She takes them and she's strong as fuck. They might help you, too. If you're interested in going, she said she'd go with you. Think about it." I nodded. Jake patted my knee and retreated back to his room.

I _was_ a little paranoid. Okay, a lot paranoid. I couldn't help being jumpy at everything. I loved Jake and I knew he would take care of me as much as he could, but no one, not even my brother could keep me calm.

Speaking of my brother, he came to visit me a few times during the week as well. Fortunately for me, he didn't mention Edward. He knew to leave the sore subjects alone and let me deal with them on my own. He was just as worried about me as Jacob was and I had to kick him out of the house when he would refuse to leave. Emmett was taking his big brother role to a whole new level talking about tasers and bodyguards – since he couldn't very well do it himself, although don't think he didn't offer. After all, he had to protect Rosalie from evil lurkers, too. I shrugged off his ideas at keeping me safe. I didn't really care about his suggestions; there was only one person who could really make me feel safe.

But, he blamed me. He hurt somebody, an evil somebody, and he still blamed me. For what? Because I ruined his perfect track record? _He's a doctor, he doesn't kill_. Fucking god complex. He thought he could take care of everybody, good or bad. That was why I was sitting there angry at him. When he decided to get over his hero-fucking-god complex then I'd call him.

I hadn't realized my fingers had gone lax until the remote fell from my hand. I jumped in fright, my heart rapidly beating. I took a deep breath. Jacob was right; I needed to do something. I figured it wouldn't hurt to take Leah up on her offer.

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

The room was so silent I was able to hear the whir of the elevator as Bella left. The room was quiet, but I could hear the hum of the tension all around. I stood facing the front door and I could feel the eyes on me; they were all judging me. It was Alice who spoke first.

"I can't believe you Edward," she whispered. I was still upset as I turned around to look at my sister.

"You can't believe me?" I snarled. "She just walked out without letting me explain myself and you can't believe me?" I pointed at the door then to myself for emphasis.

"She's in a delicate place right now and you totally put all the blame on her for everything that happened. That wasn't fair to her and she didn't need that right now. Are you trying to push her away?" she asked sternly.

"You're right; I should blame you too for keeping this from me. Because of the two of you, I killed a man. She may have wanted to keep this a secret, but you're my sister. You should have told me!" I yelled. She gasped and her eyes widened before narrowing at me.

"Oh, get over yourself, Edward! I told you already that I encouraged her to tell you what was going on, she didn't want to for her own reasons. She trusted me and confided in me. I did the best I could in helping her. You stand there thinking that you know everything, that you know what's best for her, but you don't! Could things have gone differently? Sure, but it's over now. You need to deal with the consequences together. You don't push her away!"

"I do know what's best-"

"Do you really, Edward?" Alice cut me off. Of course I knew what was best for Bella, didn't I? When I didn't answer right away, Alice continued. "Exactly. You don't. Bella's been on her own for years now. She knows how to take care of herself. That James turned out to be a psychopath was not something we expected, especially since he had been leaving her alone. Honestly, if he hadn't seen us, nothing would have happened."

I couldn't argue with Alice. She was right. She and Bella had done what they could to keep James at bay and, for the most part, it had worked. But…

"She still should have told me what was going on. We could have worked this out together. I love her and I would do anything for her. I would protect her against anything. I did. Shit, I killed a man protecting her!" I looked down at my hands. "These hands are not meant to kill, Alice. I'm supposed to save people, good, bad or indifferent, not kill them," I whispered.

"I understand, Edward," Alice said, taking my hands in hers. "I'm not arguing with you. I agree, that she should have told you, but you also need to trust her and you can't blame her for everything. And you need to take responsibility for your own actions towards her. You hurt her when you should have been comforting her. This is a conversation that you should be having with her, at a later time, when she has moved past everything." Her last words were muffled as she leaned her forehead against my chest.

Again, I couldn't argue with her. I needed to talk to Bella though. I had to apologize to her and we did need to talk. I wanted to call her immediately, but Alice must have sensed what I wanted to do because she stopped me before I could even move for my phone.

"No," she said firmly, "give her time. She needs to heal from her wounds – her physical ones and her emotional ones. She'll come to you when she's ready. Trust me."

God, I hadn't even thought of the emotional scars that could have developed. Her father was killed in the line of duty and she would have joined him if I hadn't arrived in time. On top of everything, then she witnessed another death, someone killed by the person she loved, me. I had been stupid and careless with my words. She didn't deserve them, certainly not after everything she had endured.

I tried to follow Alice's advice and not call Bella. I took several days off from the hospital. I was in no condition to work, let alone deal with any surgeries. My confidence in making sure people stayed alive in my hands had dwindled. However, all the free time just made me think of Bella more. It was killing me inside to not know how she was doing. I finally gave in and called her, but the calls went straight to her voicemail. Realizing that I needed to leave her alone, I tried Jacob instead.

Our first conversation was strained. I had a feeling he would be upset with me over the fact that Bella left my home injured without an escort. I couldn't say I blamed him, I would have been angry too.

"What do you want, Edward?" he answered after the third ring.

"Jacob. How are you?" I cordially asked.

"Cut the niceties, Eddie. What do you want?" I cringed at the use of my nickname, but I answered truthfully. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"I wanted to see how Bella was doing," I replied. "I'm worried about her. I've called her several times, but she's not answering or returning any of my calls."

"Serves you right. You let her walk out of your apartment and didn't go after her. After everything she'd been through you just let her go? I was starting to have some respect for you, but-"

I stopped him before he could continue. "Look, Jacob. Yes, I said some things that I shouldn't have said. I hurt her and I know that. I feel bad enough as it is, I don't need the extra guilt trip coming from you. Can you just please tell me if she's okay? I miss her. God, I…" My voice cracked slightly. I missed her, I loved her, I almost lost her. My heart broke when she left. We succumbed to our emotions and instead of talking about what happened, we pushed each other away.

Emmett wasn't exactly pleased with what happened either, but surprisingly, he was staying neutral. He understood where I was coming from with my arguments and that I should have been told about James - hell he should have been told, too. As Bella's big brother, it bothered him tremendously that she didn't confide in him. He thought it stemmed from him leaving for college and therefore leaving her to take care of herself and her father. He was probably right. Regardless, he also felt that Bella was handling things the way she needed to and was graciously staying out of anything between the two of us.

My last hope was Jacob. He must have heard the anguish in my voice because his next words shocked me.

"I'm sorry, man. She's my best friend. I know how you feel, I love her tremendously too. I'm glad you saved her. I would have been right there with you if the cops would have let us through, but I have to take what I can get." He let out a long breath. "She's doing okay. She has nightmares every night. Sometimes she screams herself awake, sometimes she just gets up and then I hear her cleaning up or whatever it is she's doing. When she's up and about, she's usually dragging her feet."

I was lying on my bed taking all of this in - the phone to one ear, one arm over my eyes, fighting back tears. My Bella, my beautiful Bella was reliving the nightmare every night. I couldn't hold her and take those dreams from her. I couldn't reach out and tell her everything was going to be okay. I couldn't comfort her.

"Has she been out at all?" I asked.

I was almost afraid of the answer. I listened intently as Jacob told me. Bella, though she would never admit it, was afraid to leave the apartment. She jumped at every noise, she would run to her room when there was a knock on the door – Jacob had taken to eating take-out since Bella wasn't cooking. She was skittish all around. He told me he was going to suggest Bella take some self defense classes with Leah. One, so she could defend herself from any further attacks, which I hoped would never happen, and two, so she could finally get out of the apartment.

I told him it was a good idea; I didn't want her getting to the point where she could never leave her house again. We ended the conversation with Jacob telling me he'd keep in touch with news of Bella; it was all I could ask since she still didn't want to see me. I let him know I was extremely grateful. We had our differences, but we both loved Bella and we both wanted her to recover quickly.

Later in the week Jacob called me. He informed me that Bella was going to take the self-defense classes after all. I was happy to hear that she was slowly getting back to herself.

It was another two weeks before he called with excitement in his voice.

"I have a plan. You'll see her soon!"

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I dreamt of James again, but for the first time in weeks it wasn't a nightmare. Instead of him crouching over me, tormenting me, as in my previous dreams, he was teetering near the edge of the subway platform. Edward was there, arms raised standing inches from James. Just before Edward pushed James, I felt strong arms around me. I looked up to see Edward standing next to me, holding me, keeping me safe. Confused, I turned back to where Edward was standing a split second before and saw my father. He was wiping his hands on his pants; James's crumpled body was laying on the tracks. My father smiled at me.

"It's all taken care of, princess. No one will ever hurt you again. I'll always be here to protect you and so will he," he said pointing to Edward. "Trust me, trust him."


	23. 23rd Street

**AN: First things first. Thank you to my wonderful readers who have messaged me asking about the story. NO, I have no abandoned it. I've just been extremely busy with school (I'm getting A's by the way) and real life. I did mention in the previous chapter (or maybe it was just in the other story) that I would not be updating as frequently because of school (priorities, ya know!). Hopefully, I haven't lost any readers, if I did, I totally understand. On that note…**

**It seems Bella, still had more to say. Edward's POV will come next, I promise. Also, there will be about two more chapters left (maybe three, it depends on what B&E have to say). So this story is coming to a close. So sad. Until then, enjoy! And thanks to Zhivago3 for doing the wonderful beta job on this sucker!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own, SM does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – 23rd Street**

_**BPOV**_

"I'm dead tired," I said dropping my body onto the couch.

"Ya, that was an intense lesson and damn Bella you sure did beat the shit out of the instructor!" Leah exclaimed, laughing. We had just returned from our Krav Maga class. It was a form of Israeli martial arts that dealt mainly with hand-to-hand combat and was particularly perfect for women.

"I seriously thought he was going to run out of the room! The way you face-punched him was incredible." She plopped down on the adjacent seat.

I turned my body to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Face punch? Really?"

She shrugged. "I heard it somewhere in a movie. I thought it was funny. Regardless, you were amazing. I'm really proud of you. You're one of the fastest learners in the class. I pity the fool that tries to take you on. No more psychos snatching you up in bathrooms!" She chuckled and abruptly stopped when she saw me cringe. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry." I shook my head. "It's okay, really. You're absolutely right. If I had these skills beforehand, maybe James wouldn't have had the chance to kidnap me. I'm just grateful it didn't turn out worse, and I need to protect myself so it doesn't happen again. I mean, I don't have anyone protecting me, ya know? I'll just have to do it myself." I gave her a smile, letting her know I was fine.

Leah smiled back. "I get it. And, I appreciate that you're allowing me to help you through all this."

Surprisingly, Leah and I had become good friends over the last couple of weeks. She'd seen me at my most vulnerable and recently, at my strongest. She confided in me and told me about an abusive ex-boyfriend she had. She had been stuck in a vicious cycle with him—the typical story: abuse, followed by the grand gesture, followed by a time of peace, then the abuse would start again. As it turned out, he was cheating on her with her cousin. She was close to her cousin and it was salt to her wounds, especially when her cousin saw the bruises and knew what a monster the ex was. Leah left him and ultimately stopped speaking to her cousin.

It was a year after the break up that she found out her ex slashed her cousin's face in a jealous rage. Leah was full of mixed emotions, but she vowed then that she would never play victim again and she wouldn't turn her back to those in similar situations.

Her story helped me understand her wariness towards me at the beginning. It was hard for her to trust anyone and the situation wasn't made any better by me living with her boyfriend. She saw now that Jacob was just a friend—a brother really. We were able to bond over our tragedies and she helped me just as she was eventually able to help her cousin recover and leave the asshole behind.

"Honestly, Leah? Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you," I said earnestly. "I mean that, you've helped me so much. I don't have nightmares as frequently, I don't jump at any little noise. I'm starting to feel…whole again." Though not complete…

"Thanks, Bella. I'll let that go to my head now," she giggled. I laughed along with her. "Oh hey!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "I almost forgot. We need to pick a day to go rock-climbing before the certificates expire."

"They expire?" I asked. I could have sworn there was no expiration date, but regardless, I had just been given the certificates, I was sure I still had time to use them.

"Oh, umm… Yeah, Jake told me they expire. So we need to take advantage."

I shrugged. "Okay, well I'm free any day really."

"Great, how's Saturday sound?"

"That's only in three days, are you sure they'll have the space?"

"Don't worry, got it covered."

I stared at her. "You had this planned already, huh?" She nodded. "Have you been hanging out with Alice without telling me? That is so something Alice would do."

"Nope, this was all me. Besides, Alice scares me sometimes."

I nodded in agreement. "She scares me sometimes too and I'm her practically her sister," I stated.

My mouth dropped at my admission. Alice really was a sister to me and I'd let my stubbornness get in the way of hanging with her. Of course, thinking of Alice had me thinking of Edward. I let out a loud sigh.

Leah cocked an eyebrow at me. "What was that for?"

"I miss Edward," I admitted. I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, will he be with us on Saturday?" Jake bought four certificates so I could bring Edward with me.

"I don't think so. Since you two weren't really talking, Jake thought it would be best to sell the certificate back to Chelsea Piers. He didn't want to risk losing the money with an unused certificate," she explained. "I hope that's okay."

I wanted to be mad at Jacob for taking the choice away from me. I could have easily called Edward and told him to come with us. Then again, I was too chicken to call him. I guess it was only right for him to get rid of the ticket.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, letting her hear the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. I waved her off. I wasn't going to pout or get upset. It was pointless anyway, the deed was done.

"It's okay. I'll still enjoy myself. It was an awesome gift from you two." I gave her a genuine smile and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"Oh, me too," she said somewhat cryptically, a suspicious tone to her voice, but I let it go and headed into my room.

**%%%**

We arrived at Chelsea Piers half an hour before our scheduled climb. The instructors wanted us there early to teach the newcomers like me. It was all safety rules and tips and I had to admit I was nervous. The wall loomed high above me and I had a slight fear of heights. No one knew that though, I had conveniently kept that detail to myself. I figured I needed to overcome the phobia the same way I overcame my fear of leaving the house – just do it. I had the classes and Leah to thank for that.

Matt, one of the instructors, came to my side. "Okay, I'm going to double check your harness and I think you're ready to start your climb. Don't be nervous, you have the harness and we're all down here to catch you," he reassured me with a smile.

He tugged on the straps to be sure they were secure. "Ready?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but if I don't go now, I never will!" He laughed and patted my back.

I turned to Jacob and Leah who both gave me nods of encouragement. I walked up to the wall and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

I grabbed onto a green handhold and placed my foot on a green foothold. The colors were significant. Red meant hard, yellow was medium, green was easy. It was my first time, so I went easy. I gripped the next rut and pulled myself up, quickly finding my footing on another hold. My body was shaking and I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

"You're doing great, Bella," I heard Jake say. If only I felt great. I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself. "I can do this."

Pep talk over, I steeled my nerves and pressed on. One foot and hand at a time. Instead of concentrating on getting to the top, I focused on each hold. Each hold, each step up, and I knew I'd conquer my fear. With each reach and grab, I let go of another fear. Along with the Krav Maga classes, I was learning to let go of the pain I felt when my father died and I was embracing my new confidence. I would no longer be insecure when it came to Edward and I wasn't afraid for my safety anymore.

It was a new beginning for me. I was so wrapped up in my own revelations that I didn't even realize that I had reached the top! I was hesitant to look down, but when I did I saw Jacob clapping, Leah bouncing and…

Edward?

I was so surprised, my grip loosened on the handhold and my feet slipped. Suddenly I was dangling nearly fifty feet off the ground. My stomach was flipping and the expression on Edward's face turned from pride to concern quickly. Immediately he took hold of my safety rope and began to lower me back to the ground. When my feet were safely on the floor, he grabbed me fiercely and held on tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he muttered into my hair. My head was leaning against his chest and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. I was oddly calm though, then I realized in whose arms I was being held.

I pulled away and narrowed my eyes at him. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited," he glanced over at Jacob and Leah.

"I thought you said Jacob sold the ticket," I said scowling at Leah.

She shrugged. "I did, but that's because this was supposed to be a surprise." I arched a brow waiting for her to continue. She rolled her eyes. "Jake and I were worried about you. You were doing so well with the classes, but you were missing that extra spark. We thought it was best to just throw you two together and let you guys get whatever needed to be said off your chests. It's time to move on…together."

Jacob spoke next. "It was my idea, Bella. I could tell that you were miserable without him. He'd been calling me almost every day to check on you. You guys love each other. You're just too damned stubborn to get over the petty shit."

"It's not petty, Jake. I-"

"It is, Bells. Talk to him," he pleaded, cutting me off.

I turned back to Edward. The look in his eyes said it all: he missed me, he loved me, and he was just as fucking miserable as I was. God I'd been stupid.

"Maybe, we should…"

"Can we go…"

We both nervously laughed as we spoke at the same time. He gestured for me to continue.

"Ladies first," he smirked.

I looked down and fiddled with my hands. "I…should we go someplace to talk?"

He nodded. "There's a little café here we can go to. There weren't too many people when I walked by before; it'll give us some privacy, but we won't be too far so we can come back and finish the climb, if you want."

"I'd like that," I replied. "Let me just…" I pointed to the safety gear I still had on.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

I detangled myself from the equipment and handed it to the associate at the nearby counter. "Hold on to those, I'll be back in a bit." She gave a small nod to let me know she heard me. I turned back to Edward. "Shall we?"

He led me to the café and chose an outdoor table overlooking the Hudson. It was still early enough in the fall that it wasn't too cold to enjoy the breeze. Edward ordered a chai tea latte for me and a cup of coffee for himself. I held the warm cup in my hand, taking small sips every few seconds.

"So," Edward began. "What have you been up to the last few weeks?"

He was starting easy which was a good thing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go directly into our problems just yet.

"I've been taking some self defense classes with Leah."

"So I've heard. How are those going?" My eyes widened a bit at that revelation, but then I remembered that Jacob mentioned that he had spoken to Edward a few times.

"Really, really good actually. I can pretty much take anyone down now," I said proudly sitting a little straighter.

"Oh, really?" he smirked. "You think you can wrestle me down."

I smiled. "Oh, I know I can." We laughed a bit and then the awkward silence settled yet again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked a little. "I don't know what I was thinking yelling at you." He stared down at his coffee, unable to look at me just yet. "I was so worried about you and there was nothing I could do. I was utterly helpless and I hate to not be in control. On top of that? It's in my nature, my very being, to take care of you. I have this need to protect you and I let you get snatched up from right under me. I just didn't know how to handle it."

I felt the desperation in his voice and I knew exactly what he was feeling. And finally, finally, I understood where he was coming from. He was a man, he was_ my_ man and I was_ his_ woman. As he saw it, it was his job was to protect me and he couldn't—he failed. Of course, it wasn't his fault, but he blamed himself nonetheless.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I know I was upset when you blamed me for everything that happened. But…" Shit, I couldn't believe I was about to admit it, but it was time to be honest with myself and him. "You were right. Hiding what was going on was the worst thing I could have done to you. I'm still not sure why I wasn't completely honest. I mean, I've been taking care of myself for so long with no one's help and I just felt…I felt like I would lose a little of myself by telling you. As if by me reaching out and asking for you help with James would make me feel less independent. I was afraid that by telling you, I couldn't trust that I could take care of myself anymore." I stopped talking thinking I was rambling since Edward hadn't said a word.

"Asking for help would never make you less independent. Bella, I'm here to support you and I'll need you to support me too. We never have to face things alone again, don't you get it? I'm here, I always will be."

I understood that finally, but it took a lot of help from Leah to get there. "I just have to learn to open myself up to the ones I love more - Emmett, Jacob, and especially you. But, it _is_ my fault that-"

"If it's not my fault, then it's not yours either," he said firmly, cutting me off. "Neither one of us is to blame for what happened. James was a psycho; he had been following you and he wouldn't have stopped even if you told me. I suppose we could have taken extra pre-cautions, but we still wouldn't have known what he had planned and from what I could see, he was stopping at nothing to get to you."

There was another meaningful silence as we both digested Edward's words—the unspoken truth that the only way to have stopped James was his death, which came at Edward's hands. I hadn't even thought of the implications of what that did to Edward until just that moment.

"My god, Edward!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "I'm so sorry! I never even thought about the implications of what happened in the end… to James," I fumbled, not wanting to say the words that were really in my head.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. It had to be done. It was either him or you."

"Edward, god you're so calm and collected about it all," I said surprised.

"I wasn't Bella. I had to take a few weeks off from the hospital. When I went in that first day after…after everything happened. I had a scheduled surgery and I figured I would just go in and it would help me deal with it. I took one look at the body on the operating table and all I could see was James's body. I started to shake and just couldn't do go through with it. I went home and took myself off of rotation. I talked with a therapist—he was great.

"Problem is, I was taught to _save_ lives and instead I _took_ a life. I found that I couldn't trust myself in that room. I was so afraid I would take another. My brain wasn't registering that it was two different situations, but in the end I did save lives didn't I. I saved your life and who knows who else? James may have had someone else on his radar too. The therapist got me to see that. In fact, I had my first successful surgery yesterday," he smiled widely. It was infectious and I couldn't help but give a big dopey grin as well. "It was a real triumph."

I thought about what he said. The smile left my face as quickly as it had come. My stupid decisions did that to him. He hadn't been able to perform his job for Christ's sake, and his job was probably the one thing that kept him sane! He must have read it all on my face.

"Bella, please don't torture yourself over this. We both made mistakes in this, we both suffered the consequences. And honestly, I would do it all over again if I knew it meant keeping you safe. I'm not over it, but I've accepted it." He reached across the table and took my chin in his hand, lifting my face. "I love you, Bella. Nothing's changed that."

He wiped my cheek with his thumb. I hadn't realized I was crying. I moved to wipe my eyes, but Edward was faster. He was standing in front of me, bringing me to my feet, and then hugging me.

"Don't cry, sweet girl. I'm here."

"Edward, I'm sorry for everything." I squeezed him, needing to touch as much of him as I could. "I love you." I'd never let him go again.

* * *

**AN: So? Are we happy that they've resolved their issues and can move on now? Let me know what you think!**

**AN2: I almost forgot to mention, Zhivago3, Pixiegiggles and I are hosting a new contest for SVM (Southern Vampire Mysteries). We all love Eric Northman, but damn it Sam, like the good dog he is, needs love too! ) Check it out and enter! http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/2369891/SamIAmContest (remove spaces)**


	24. Central Park West

**AN: Oh my, here we are, finally with an update! I won't say much, but thank you for being patient while I finished the semester. This story is coming to a close. I think next chapter will be the epilogue, unless of course Bella and/or Edward have more to say. I will try to have the next chapter up quickly. I don't want to drag out the ending for months (though the new semester is starting soon). Anyway, enjoy the fluff!**

**Special Thanks to Zhivago3 who made this flow so much better than what I had before and who is also endeavoring to help me fix up my previous chapters. :-) Much love to her and check out her new story Bella and The Beastward. You won't be disappointed!**

**As always, I don't own Twilight…**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Central Park West**

_**EPOV**_

"I think you've come along way, Edward. I feel confident that this can be your final session. What do you think?" Benjamin asked.

Benjamin was my therapist. I had seen him every week since my disastrous first surgical attempt after James's death. He was fantastic, working with me to get through my issues of my involvement in the situation with Bella. I had, after all, killed a man to protect Bella, but the killing went against everything I stood for.

Bella hadn't noticed the subtle changes in how I was acting and in my frustration I lashed out at her, putting all the blame on her. I knew I was wrong, but the words couldn't be stopped. I thought I had lost her for good. When I went into work the next day for a scheduled surgery I had a panic attack. I knew then I had to seek help. Carlisle had recommended Benjamin who was a colleague of his and therefore, trustworthy.

We spoke about my concerns about Bella and he made it clear that I needed to understand her perspective. After all, Bella was the victim. I came to terms with the fact that I couldn't always be there for her, but that, perhaps, I could save her when she needed to be protected. The biggest breakthrough was getting me back into the operating room, though. I overcame my fear of killing patients. Benjamin helped me recognize that I had been an excellent surgeon with a fantastic track record and would continue to be. Killing someone in self-defense was an entirely different outcome than a death on an operating table.

It took three months in total with two visits a week, but I had my first successful surgery and I renewed my relationship with Bella during that time as well.

"Yes, I agree. I've come a long way from the miserable, lonely man I was when I first arrived. I've reconciled with the love of my life and I've helped people overcome illnesses," I stated.

"Are you convinced that you're better?"

I grinned. "Well, no one's perfect, right? That's what you wanted me to understand."

"Perhaps," he shrugged while a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "Before you go, though, do you have any questions or concerns?"

I thought briefly of a recent conversation I had with Alice. "Well, there is one thing, maybe two." He raised his brows waiting for me to continue. "I spoke to my sister the other day about Bella and her career path."

"Shouldn't you be having that conversation with Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I agreed, "but I haven't had the chance yet. Really, I don't know how to broach the subject with her," I admitted.

"Oh?"

I let out a deep breath before I continued. "She studied to be a lawyer. She passed the bar, but she hasn't gone for any interviews. I know most of that has to do with everything that happened with James, but according to Alice, and from what I've observed myself, I don't think it's what Bella wants to do."

"And, you think you know what she wants?"

"No, I have no idea what she wants, but she loves to cook. She's at her happiest when she's in the kitchen, not when she's studying. Alice spoke with her a while back about going to culinary school and working towards opening her own restaurant. I think it's a great idea."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you?"

"I want her to be happy and I want to pay for her to go to culinary school." Benjamin cocked an eyebrow. "If she wants that, of course," I added quickly. "But…"

"But?" he hedged.

"I don't know how she'll react to the offer. She's so damn stubborn and independent and I don't want her to get upset with me again."

"Well, that's a decision she has to make, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just… I don't know." I scrubbed my face then run my fingers through my hair.

"Tread lightly, Edward. And while I don't normally give out advice, I will say this… If there is one thing you should have learned in our sessions is that communication is key. Tell her how you feel, let her know it's her decision, but you want to help. Do _not_ try to tell her how she's feeling, no matter how unhappy you see she is with her current career choice," he paused. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now get outta here," he laughed dismissing me. "And good luck!" he yelled as I left the room.

**xXx**

After my session, I had one scheduled minor surgery before heading home. When I opened the door, I could hear the soft voices of my sister and Bella, but the smells emanating from the kitchen had my mouth watering.

I dropped my coat on the couch on my way to the kitchen. "Jesus, Bella, what the hell are you making?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "It smells delicious." I dragged my nose along her neck and sniffed. "But, not as good as you do." She arched her back and moaned, turning to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ahem," Alice coughed, "I'm still here."

"Yes." I reluctantly released Bella and walked to my sister. "Who can forget you?" I said as I picked her up and hugged her.

"Put me down, you oaf!" she screeched. I did as instructed and she playfully glared at me while smoothing her clothes. "Such an ass," she muttered, smirking.

"You love me," I countered.

"Unfortunately," she grumbled.

I clutched my hands at my heart. "You wound me, Alice!"

I heard Bella giggle next to me. "You two are funny; you remind me of me and Emmett." She continued stirring the food in the pot. "Oh! By the way, he and Rose are coming over. They apparently have some big news to share with us."

"Rose is pregnant," Alice announced matter-of-factly.

Bella stared at Alice, eyes wide open. "Seriously? She told you? Wait, she told you and didn't tell me?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything, but I just know these things. I mean, really. Anytime I call her she's with Emmett and I'm always interrupting," she said gesturing air quotes.

"Actually, you're right. Whenever I call Emmett he says he's busy and I always hear Rose in the background. Oh… ewwwww. I don't need to think of my brother doing that," she said scrunching her nose in disgust. "I think I need brain bleach."

"And on that note, I'm going to shower," I gave Bella another kiss, smacked her ass and walked away, smirking as she squeaked.

Normally, I would take long relaxing showers to help loosen my muscles after the stress of the day, but the food was calling to me and my stomach grumbled in response. Ten minutes later I was back in the kitchen, clapping my hands together.

"So, when's dinner? I'm starving."

Bella looked at her watch. "That was fast, are you sure you cleaned up properly?" she teased.

"Well, if I didn't you can always scrub me down later," I winked. She turned red. Even after all our time together, she still blushed when I made any sort of sexual suggestion. God, I missed that blush when we were apart. What a waste of time it had been over our own stupidity. "So, when's dinner?" I repeated.

"Dinner will be ready when my brother gets here," she stated firmly. "Now, sit down, relax and stop asking so many questions."

"Yes, ma'am," I said giving her a two-finger salute before sitting down next to my sister. "What's for dinner anyway? It smells fan-fucking-tastic."

"Asian. I'm making a stir-fry with chicken and veggies; I'm trying my hand at sushi – tuna rolls; and some pork buns. I couldn't decide which country to go with, so I figured a little of everything," she shrugged. My mouth was watering and I was sure I was drooling. I looked at her in amazement. "What?" she asked when she glanced at me.

"Bella, that's… that's… no words. I can't wait to eat."

I felt a hard nudge in my side. I turned to Alice and glared. "What was that for?"

"Talk to her," she whispered. I furrowed my brows and shook my head – I didn't know what Alice was talking about. "About the school idiot," she continued. My eyes opened wide and I shook my head again. I wasn't ready for that conversation. "Yes, now!" she insisted.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Bella asked staring at the two of us and our little antics.

"Nothing."

"Edward has something to ask you."

Alice and I spoke at the same time and Bella's head moved quickly between the two of us. "What's going on?" she chuckled. She looked at me first and I shook my head again. My traitor of a sister spoke before Bella even turned to her.

"Edward has a wonderful idea and I think you should really consider it," she turned to me. "Go ahead and tell her."

"Alice," I whined.

"Tell me what?"

Alice continued to stare at me. Knowing that I wasn't going to get out of the conversation, I took a deep breath and began. "Bella," I paused. She looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I don't think you're happy with your career choice and I know it's been bothering you that you haven't found a firm that would take you in."

Bella shrugged, "It comes with the territory I guess, I'll find something eventually."

"That's the thing, Bella. When you do, what then? Will you be happy? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely proud that you passed the bar and I wish you much success should you find something, but, and I say this from the bottom of my heart, I don't think it's for you."

Bella put one hand on her hip, the other still holding the spatula she was using for the stir-fry. "So, Edward, since you know what makes me happy, please be so kind and enlighten me," she sneered.

I wiped one hand over my face. I knew this would happen and I could have killed my sister for starting the conversation at that moment.

"Bella, I'm not going to sit here and pretend to know what makes you happy. I just see the look on your face when you're searching for firms and it just seems like such a chore instead of a joy. Yet, when I see you in the kitchen, your face brightens, you come alive. I just…" I gave her an apologetic look.

Bella's face softened. "You're right," she admitted, quietly. "I just can't let my father down. I did all of this for him, he would be so disappointed if I didn't follow through."

I stood and walked to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Baby, I highly doubt your father would have been disappointed. He would want you to be happy in whatever you do, and he certainly wouldn't have wanted you to live your life for him." I kissed the top of her head. "Do what you need to do for yourself, not for someone else." I felt her nod against my chest.

Alice coughed. I looked over at her and she was gesturing with her eyes for me to continue. I rolled my eyes, but I did as commanded.

"There is one other thing." I pulled away from Bella so I could look at her reaction to my next sentence. "Please don't be mad, but '," I let out rapidly, only taking a breath when I finished.

"Run that by me again," she said. She didn't look angry at first, but it was also possible that she was just was just hoping I hadn't said what I did.

"I think you should go to culinary school," I started slower than before. "And I want to pay for it. It'll be my gift to you. I think you would be amazing, Bella. Alice and I have spoken a few times about this." Bella turned to glare at Alice, but I gently cupped her cheek and moved her face back to me. "She agrees with me and we both think once your training is done you could have a great chance with your own restaurant. You could even call it Charlie's," I smiled and it only grew wider when I saw the corner of her mouth turn up.

"I don't know, Edward. It's just too much. You've done so much for me already, I don't think I could accept it," she frowned. I held in my elation. While she rejected my offer, she didn't get upset; it was a step in the right direction.

"That's where I come in," Alice chimed in. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't accept it, unless of course there are conditions."

Bella looked interested. "What conditions?"

"Edward pays for your schooling, but you have to play personal chef to me and Jasper. You could pay Edward off that way. Lord knows, Jasper and I don't cook, we could use you around the house."

"Alice, that sounds great but-"

"Great, it's settled then! You can start after your first day of classes. I'll help you with enrolling. Have you decided where you want to go?"

Bella stared at Alice as if she had grown two heads. "Alice, slow down. I haven't even accepted anything yet. I have to really think about this. I dedicated my whole life to law and to change it completely to become a chef is a bit overwhelming," she paused and a smile slowly formed on her face, "but, I think you're right. It does make me incredibly happy." She looked over at me. "I hate searching for a job at firms. It just seems so cutthroat and useless and I really don't want be fetching coffee for everyone while I try to move up in the ranks."

"Is that a yes?" Alice asked.

Bella let out a long, deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Really?" I questioned. I wanted to be sure she was actually agreeing to me paying for her classes. "You will be okay with me paying?"

"No," she started. I knew it had been too easy. "But, if I can pay it off by working for Alice, I'll do it."

Alice squealed and a huge grin spread across my face and I grabbed Bella, holding her tightly. "Thank you, baby," I whispered. "Thank you for letting me do this for you."

"I love you," she mumbled against my chest. I lifted her head by her chin and kissed her soundly.

The doorbell rang then, signally that Emmett had arrived.

"I'll get it, you two lovebirds keep kissing," Alice offered.

A moment later, Emmett came waltzing into the room, Rosalie and Alice in tow. I was still holding onto Bella, stroking her hair.

"I don't need to see you feeling up my baby sis, Cullen. You can step away now," he smiled, letting me know he was joking.

"Hey, Em, Rose," Bella said as she pulled away to greet them. "Dinner is almost done, so you guys get ready," she ordered.

I was still flying high from Bella's acceptance so I used that to propel me towards my next step.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Can I speak to you for a second while the girls are setting up?" I asked jerking my head towards the door.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" he said gently patting my back. I led him to my office and shut the door. "Is everything okay, dude? Things cool with Bella? She's not freaking out or anything is she?" he asked worried about his sister's well-being. You couldn't blame him. He may not have always been around, but she was his little sister, his responsibility, and I knew he felt guilty for what she went through with James.

"No, no, everything is fine with Bella," I assured him. "Great, actually!" I told him about the good news about Bella's career choice and how excited everyone was for her.

"That's awesome news. She is a great cook and I'd always known law wasn't for her, but it was what she wanted to do, who was I to stop her, ya know?" he shrugged. "I'm glad you made her see the light though, she'll be much happier."

"Happy. Yes." I took a deep breath. "Em, Emmett, my man," I started.

He sensed my nervousness, took one look at me and said, "Did you knock her up? Cuz if you did, I'll-" His face flushed with anger.

"No!" I shouted. "She's not pregnant. Sorry, shit. No, relax." I took another breath. "Look, you know I love Bella tremendously. I can't live without her. This whole thing with James just about killed me and I really don't know how I could ever continue on without Bella in my life. And you? Well, I've known you forever and you're like a brother to me."

"What are you trying to say, Cullen?"

"I want to marry Bella and I want your blessing. I would have asked your father, but-"

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family!"

"I guess that's a yes," I choked out, my lungs being crushed by the hug.

"That's a hell yes! It's about time!" he exclaimed still not letting me go.

"Great! Can you let me go now? I can't breathe." I began to feel a little faint.

"Yeah, sorry," he said finally releasing his grip. I immediately gasped for air. He smacked my back as I coughed. "Sorry," he repeated. "I'm just really happy. This is an awesome day. With you and Bella and Rosalie, this day is finally complete."

"Rosalie?" I questioned standing upright and composing myself.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll have her tell you guys the good news when we get out there. So are you going to ask Bella today?"

"No, I wanted to get your blessing first and then I'll probably go with Alice to pick out a ring." He nodded his head in agreement. "Come on, let's get going. Oh and thanks. It means a lot to me, you welcoming me to your family."

"E, Bella is all I have, aside from Rosie now. You and Alice and your parents, it kinda makes us whole again. I appreciate it." I swore I heard a sniffle before he continued. "Uh, let's get out there."

"Sure, man," I chuckled, trying not to let Emmett know that I heard him almost cry.

Dinner went smoothly if a bit awkward with the excitement in the air. Everyone kept looking at Emmett and Rosalie waiting for them to come out with whatever secret they were holding. Alice and Bella spoke animatedly about prospective schools and the types of cuisines Bella would want to specialize in. Everyone chimed in with their opinion. Emmett wanted Italian, Rosalie craved her desserts, Alice wanted Japanese, then Chinese or maybe Thai, I didn't care just as long as she was happy. Besides, anything she made was fantastic.

After a while though, Emmett couldn't contain himself any longer. "Rosie, we need to tell them already." Alice and Bella had knowing smiles, but didn't give away that the suspected anything.

"Tell us what?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I'm pregnant," Rosalie blurted out.

"I told you!" Alice shrieked before bouncing around the table to hug Rosalie. Bella had tears in eyes as she hugged Emmett. "This is great news, we're going to have our babies at the same time!"

Everyone grew quiet and looked at Alice. Apparently there were more secrets that I had originally thought.

"Oh, crap!" Alice covered her mouth realizing her mistake. "I was supposed to wait for Jasper to come back to tell you guys. I just got so excited I couldn't hold it in."

I grabbed my sister and swung her around. "I'm sure Jasper won't mind. Thank you for making me an uncle!"

I set her down and went for Bella. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

The smiles were plenty, the family was growing. I had the woman I loved by my side. I couldn't have been a happier man.

* * *

**AN: Happy Happy Joy Joy!**


	25. Epilogue: Christopher Street

**Oh my god. First, I want to apologize again for lying. Classes started back up and this semester was a killer. I'm still waiting for grades, so let's keep our fingers crossed that I did well. **

**This is it folks. The epi! I can't believe I finally finished. It was only what? Two years in the making? Yikes. But it's done! Thank you all for sticking with me and if I lost some readers, well, I don't blame you. I want to give a quick shout out to my best friend and beta extraordinaire, Zhivago3. Without her, this story would never have begun… nor would it have finished. Thank you, love!**

**As always, not mine…**

**Here it is.**

* * *

**Epilogue-Christopher Street**

_**BPOV**_

"Where's the box with the flute glasses?" I yelled across the room. "Did we get the napkins back from the cleaners? What about the-"

I was cut off by a crash in the kitchen.

_Dear god, what more can go wrong_?

"I've got it!" I heard someone yell. "It's okay!"

I was making my way toward the ruckus when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Take a deep breath and relax, love." I melted at the sound of the smooth voice in my ear. "That's it," he whispered.

I turned in Edward's arms and let his calmness soothe me. "God, Edward, the opening is tomorrow and nothing going well," I mumbled into his chest.

Edward cupped my chin and lifted my head to look at me. "Bella, honey, everything is fine. Everything will be okay and the grand opening will go as smoothly as ever. Alice is helping you. Trust me. She won't let anything go wrong."

"But, the crash," I pouted pointing toward the kitchen.

"Shh. It'll be cleaned up and if something major broke, the guys know to have whatever it is shipped immediately," he explained. "If not, Alice'll have their head!"

I laughed. Alice had been a tremendous help with the opening of my restaurant. She was my biggest supporter, aside from Edward, when I decided to go to culinary school. She never allowed me to quit; not even when I came home in tears after nearly burning down one of the school kitchens after a botched attempt at making Bananas Foster for the first time. The kitchen barely survived and my hair was singed and I needed to get it cut, much to the delight of Alice … Well, it barely survived.

I thought the school would kick me out; I stayed home convinced of my failure. I received a phone call the next day asking why I hadn't shown up for my pastry class. I had given up hope and Alice, after realizing she alone wasn't getting through to me, called the school in a last ditch effort to get me off my sorry ass. My instructor called me personally and told me that I wasn't the first, nor would I be the last, to set flames to the kitchen. It happened all the time and that was why there were culinary schools. _Make your mistakes and burn the kitchens at school… not when you open your restaurant_, my instructor said to me.

"You're right. Of course you're right. If anything goes wrong Alice will be there. I wouldn't even know what to do if Alice hadn't helped or encouraged me," I admitted.

"Hey! What about me?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, of course you, too. You held my hand through all of this and I am forever grateful." I leaned up and gave him chaste kiss on his lips. "Wait a minute… what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the hospital saving someone's life?" I pulled away and placed my hands on my hips.

Looking completely chastened, Edward replied, "Right. Um… about that… I would be, yes, if I hadn't taken the days off to be with my wife as she celebrates the grand opening of her new restaurant."

"Edward," I began to protest but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"I want to be here for you, Bella. Besides, it looks like you need me to help calm you down anyway," he said smirking.

"Hey!" I lightly smacked his chest. "I resent that. I am the epitome of calm, cool, and collected."

"Sure you are, that's why you were about to run into the kitchen with glass everywhere screaming at someone, right?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I pursed my lips. "Okay fine, maybe I could use you around here," I said, reluctantly agreeing.

In truth, Edward was my own brand of calming salve. He was the doctor. He was the one who saved lives every day, I was just a chef making people fat with my delicious food. Despite it all, he always made me feel as if I was the most important thing in his life and that my career was just as important as his.

"You fatten them up, I'll cure them later," he had said to me once. What a partnership!

I pulled Edward towards me and laid another kiss on his soft lips. Just as he began to deepen it, Alice came out from the kitchen looking down at her clipboard.

"Bella, I found the flute glasses. That was the crash you heard. No worries though, I just ordered more and they are being delivered first thing tomorrow morning. Also, I ordered more plates. It looks like all the marketing that was done worked out too well and I wasn't sure if we would have the manpower to wash all the dishes fast enough as new people come in to eat. I'm getting some of the caterers I use to come and help you with plating so you're not too overwhelmed." She stopped in front of me and Edward, tapping the clipboard, but not once ever looking up. Her brows furrowed. "Have you seen Edward? He was supposed to be here already."

Edward cleared his throat. "If you look up you'll see me right here."

"Good. I need you to help sweep and mop, but first wipe down all the tables. Oh and if you can also make sure that all the deliveries come through the back, that'd be great," she rattled off before turning back to the kitchen.

"Hello to you, too, little sis," Edward muttered. He looked to me but all I did was shrug.

"I don't know, I'm just the chef," I giggled.

Alice stopped before the door and turned around. "Oh, one last thing Edward, do whatever you have to do to keep Bella calm, even if you have to give her a good shagging." With that, she disappeared.

"Shag?" Edward asked cocking his brow.

"She's been watching too many British shows lately. Apparently, instead of food cravings during her pregnancy, she's getting cravings for British television."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, let's get the show on the road, shall we?"

_**%%%**_

"_Last night saw the opening of a new Italian restaurant on Christopher Street. Our very own Angela Weber was there to join the festivities. Angela…"_

"_We're here at the grand opening of Charlie's Bistro in the West Village. Owner and head chef, Isabella Swan-Cullen, is standing with me now. How does it feel to have accomplished this goal of yours?"_

"_It's amazing and something I never dreamed would happen."_

"_Isabella, most of us know you as the young woman who was abducted a few years ago. You were a recent law school graduate when you decided to quit and work on something you truly loved. What made you change your mind?"_

"_I always loved to cook, but after my father died in the line of duty, I felt it became my duty to follow his path into law. But, as my big brother told me, dad would have wanted me to be happy and would have wanted me to do what made me happy. Law, while it was good, just wasn't enough. After meeting Edward - who saved me in more ways than one - and his sister, who also convinced me to pursue this, I decided it was time to make the change. I went to culinary school and I never looked back. I named the restaurant after my father…"_

"God, that sounded so… blah. Where was Alice when I needed her to do the interview," I said, turning off the television and falling into Edward's arms.

"It was your moment in the spotlight, no one was going to take it away from you, not even Alice," Edward stated, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so proud of you baby. You've grown so much and accomplished so much. I know your father would be proud, too."

I nodded against his head. "Emmett cried a little bit. I don't think I've ever seen him cry. He told me he wished dad was around to see his grandson and to see me fulfilling a dream. Funny how I ended up the one consoling the big bear, huh? I'm glad they made it out, though. Rosie looks fantastic even with the new baby on the way. I heard she and Alice were making bets that their babies would be born on the same day. It'd be pretty cool if they did. Everybody was great. The opening went off without a hitch. Alice…"

Edward stopped me with a kiss. I searched his eyes when he pulled back.

"Bella, the reason everything went well was because of you. This was your dream. This was your hard work. You did this. This is about you, no one else." He nuzzled my neck, nibbling gently on my sensitive spot. "You know, I think you deserve a little reward for last night."

"Oh yeah?" I moaned.

"Mmhmm… you ready for it baby?"

"God yes…"

Edward kissed his way down my body and the last thought in my head before falling into bliss was how grateful I was for the stalled train all those years ago.

* * *

**And thus concludes the story of our beautiful subway riders. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did!**


End file.
